Born This Way
by LilyEverlasting
Summary: AU. Naruto is a transgender teen. Sasuke is a bored, angry, rich brat with a clingy ex. Sakura is on Team Edward and has issues, and Kakashi is a hot school counselor? Well. This is new. Warnings have been added to and full summary INSIDE.
1. Mystery Boy

_Ready for something new? This is a story about identity. About Love. About Acceptance. About Forgiveness and pushing past your demons. So put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby, and there's nothing wrong with loving who you are._

**Full Story Summary: **Naruto (born Naruko) is a female-to-male transgender teen. Kushina and Minato's marriage has suffered as a result of clashing ideas on how to deal with their transgender child. Kiba has known Naruto since they were six years old. He's secretly in love with him, knowing full well that Naruto will never view himself as a woman. Sasuke is the school's prince. Popular, intelligent, all that cliché shit. After a very nasty break-up with his continuous on and off girlfriend, Sakura, he discovers Naruto's secret.

**Read the WARNINGS dammit:** VERY AU, VERY OOC. Mature themes. Trans!Naruto, Crazy!Sakura. **Slash **_and_ **Het** pairings, sex, mentions of violence, descriptions of past hate crime, mentions of past self mutilation, teen pregnancy, mentions of abortion, coarse language, drama, angst, stupid eighteen year olds. Want pairings? Read and find out, mwahaha.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. I own nothing D: nor do I gain any sort of profit off of this.**

* * *

_Born This Way_

In many ways, Kushina felt like the cooling cup of tea in front of her: neglected, cold, wistful. Alone. She pulled her blue robe around her tighter, wriggling in her chair, eyes locked on the amber liquid. By the time she drank it, it would be cold. The faint buzzing of an alarm sounded through the quiet house, and Kushina shivered, glancing at the digital clock on her stove.

Seven o'clock. She bit her lip, fingers clutching at her robe. It was a gray morning, complete with a freezing autumn rain, dark skies, and clouds that growled as thunder reverberated through the air. She hadn't turned on the lights. She sat in the gray-blue shadows of the dark morning, directing her attention to the glass sliding door ahead of her, leading into the backyard.

_How symbolic._ She thought with an ironic smile. How typical that the weather should take an ugly turn on Naruto's first day of school. The sound of bathroom door snapping closed made her slip out of her melancholy musings and attempt to drink her tea. She grimaced.

It was cold.

Sighing, she heated it in the microwave, waiting for her son to appear, her bare feet whispering across the cool linoleum.

Naruto suddenly burst into the kitchen, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder in a rush. His tousled blond hair, bright as sunlight on such a dark, depressing day was still damp. He had dressed in an orange Hollister hoodie, and the faded ripped jeans that Kushina hated so much.

"You could rip them yourself for the half the price!" She had scolded when he bought them. He had only laughed. Why looking old was the new_in_ she didn't know. To think that old had once been known as simply "ugly". Now it was _vintage._

Figures.

"Slow down, tiger. I'll make you some eggs." She said as the microwave beeped loudly. Naruto shook his head, a poptart between his teeth.

"Mom, don't stall! I gotta run. It's already seven-fifteen!" Kushina blinked, frowning.

"No, it…" She stopped, glancing at the clock, and wondered where the last fifteen minutes had gone. Naruto took a bite out of his poptart and kissed his mother on temple.

"Bye!"

"Wait! Naruto, wait!" She called after him, suddenly frantic. Her son halted, blinking light cornflower blue eyes. His face fell.

"Mom, _please._ Let me go." Kushina bit her lip, blinking against sudden tears.

"Baby, just _think_ about this for a minute. You don't have to go there. We can do _home school-_" Naruto's eyes hardened, cold as ice.

"I'm _not_ going to hide from people, Mom. I'm going to school, and I'm going to graduate like everybody else. With friends." Kushina quickly swiped at her eyes. Naruto sighed.

"I'll call you at lunch. I promise." Kushina sighed and nodded, still wiping at her eyes.

"If you feel uncomfortable in any way, or someone is awful to you, or if you change your mind-"

"Mom." Naruto stopped her, grabbing both her hands in his. "I'll call. I promise." He assured her. Kushina took a deep breath, nodding.

"Don't cry, Mom. I'm a senior, not a kindergartner. I'm not six!" He said with a laugh, and a crooked smile.

"Are you sure I can't drive you-?"

"Mom I _want_ to take the bus. Okay? I gotta go, I'm supposed to meet Kiba. You know Kiba, he's got my back. Everything's going to be fine. I'm going to like it here, I know it." He said, optimistic as ever.

"Alright, get going. Call me at lunch!" She cried as Naruto bolted out the door.

_I'm not six!_

She wished he was. She missed the little person that would accept her snuggles without shame or adamant cries of _I'm not a baby, Mom, geeesshh! _She smirked at the thought. Seventeen.

Where had her baby gone?

Her cell phone began to vibrate, buzzing against the glass surface of the coffee table in the living room. She hesitated upon picking it up.

_Incoming call: Minato Namikaze._

She accepted the call, but Minato spoke first.

"Did he get on the bus okay?" Her laugh was brittle.

"I'm sure me walking him to the bus stop would have earned me a lifetime of 'I-hate-you-Mom' type of glares."

"It's called spying, Kushina. I thought you were good at that."

"It's called an angry teenager, Minato, and I'm _not_ good with that one." She shot back, though she grinned. There was a pause, a crackle of white noise on the other line.

"You're right. We don't need to hold his hand." Minato said suddenly. Kushina swallowed.

"You should have seen him when I said he could be home schooled if he wanted." There was another pause.

"We owe him this. We do. As his parents, we owe him this. He's still a minor, and still looks to us for guidance. We'll support him, protect him, but we can't protect him from _life,_ Kushina. He needs this. He needs to be a regular kid. Have friends. Go out. We owe him that much. We can't coddle him and hide him away forever." Kushina closed her eyes.

"I can't…I can't stop thinking about what happened…" She admitted in a choked voice.

"Then stop thinking." Minato's voice was quiet, strong, reassuring. She hiccupped softly, trying to reign in her sobs.

"What they did to him…"

"That was there. This is here. It's better back here, Kushina. Not like in New Hampshire. It was for the best…coming back…I'm glad you came back." Her breath hitched. She allowed herself the smallest of smiles.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is for the best we came back here." She said softly. "But you know, I'll miss the peace and quiet, and with you around, I'll get very little of that." She teased. Minato laughed.

"Little sacrifices, Kushina. Little sacrifices." She smiled, curling up on the couch, eyes locked on a vase of lilies.

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't let anything happen to our baby on your watch." She hung up her phone then, combing her fingers through long, red hair that plunged to the small of her back. It fanned, still not having been brushed, around her shoulders. She caught her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it as she picked up a picture frame, aiming a watery smile at it.

A beautiful two year baby girl beamed back at her, a glittering plastic tiara on top of her sun-bright pigtails.

But that was then.

This is now.

* * *

"Yo, Naruto!" Naruto grinned as he walked up the damp sidewalk, getting an eyeful of his childhood friend, Kiba Inuzuka. The boy waved frantically, looking excited, and charming in a disheveled sort of way. His shaggy mop of brown hair had achieved utter bed-head perfection. Naruto chuckled.

It was good to see Kiba again. Really good. The familiar and friendly sight sent a warmth trickling through him, slicing through the nerves and brittle fear.

He hadn't lived in this town since he was six years old, which also happened to be the age he'd met Kiba in kindergarten. The town consisted of two different elementary schools, and Naruto and Kiba had both met at Liberty Elementary, after Naruto had given the little twerp a black eye for calling him….

Well…

There was neither here nor there. Either way, the insult had resulted in a strong, solid friendship. Kiba clapped Naruto on the shoulder, brown eyes glittering.

"Man, this is going to be_ awesome._ I get to see you _all_ year now instead of just for the summer! Poor school isn't gonna know what hit it." Naruto grinned.

"It'll be turned upside down, my friend. _Upside down._" Kiba barked out a laugh.

"The thought of senior pranks never had so much allure until you showed up." Naruto chuckled, grinning ear to ear. He had a good feeling about this.

This was _right._ He just knew it.

The bus ride was uneventful. He and Kiba blabbed the whole way about a new movie coming out, and a new shoujo manga series Naruto had discovered. When the bus finally lurched to a stop, Naruto hesitated as Kiba rose off the ugly brown seats.

The school was much, much larger than where he had previously gone. He sighed, gripping the strap of his messenger bag, which was covered in signatures from friends, doodles, and some song lyrics here and there.

Kiba had insisted on signing it when he saw it last night, and demanded a spot on the bag. Naruto could only laugh. In very large block letters, Kiba's name literally sprawled over the flap of Naruto's bag.

The rain had turned into a light drizzle, and Naruto pulled up his hood. Under the dark clouds, the three story building and its orange lights blinking in the shadows gave him a feeling of trepidation.

New school, new faces. His gut churned, and for the briefest moment, he thought about calling his mother.

_I changed my mind. Come get me._

What if someone remembered who he was? He shook his head. If anyone from his kindergarten class was in the high school, he doubted they would remember him upon first glance…

Seeing as how he wasn't exactly who he used to be.

Pushing past the glass doors, the boys were greeted by white tile and cream walls splashed with green and black stripes (the school's colors). The principal's office to the left, doors that led into the gym and locker rooms, vending machines lining the hall, and past that, and a large cafeteria at the very center that led to other hallways, stairs to upper level classes, and more.

It was a _very_ large school.

"Gimme your schedule, we'll go to your locker together." Kiba offered. Naruto shook his head.

"Gotta go meet with the counselor." Kiba shrugged.

"Oh." He said quietly. He scratched at his unruly brown hair.

"Um…I can wait for you?" He offered. Naruto smirked, a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, whatever." They walked a little further down the hall. Next to the principal's office was the school counselor's room. Naruto knocked on the door a little timidly. He could hear someone talking as they approached the door.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. _No, _Iruka, I'm not mad….I told you, I'm not mad! _Someone_ needs to loosen up a little. Luckily for you, I know the perfect way to accomplish that-Ah! Alright, alright! You're making my eardrums bleed! Mercy, mercy!" The door swung open, and Naruto looked right into the handsome face of the school counselor. The man blinked, looking down at Naruto and Kiba.

"Iruka, I gotta call you back. No. _No. _I got a kid. 'Kay, see you tonight, babe, and remember what I said about that bubble bath-hello? Hello? Ruka?" The man frowned, looking at his phone. He heaved a sigh, leaning lazily against the doorframe.

"Sometimes I fear I'm too much for his gentle heart." He said lightly as he stuffed his cell in the back pocket of his slacks.

"Something tells me I wasn't supposed to hear any of that." Kiba said with a groan. The man smiled, thin lips stretching to reveal a straight row of pearly teeth. He ran a hand over his chiseled jaw, peppered with gray stubble. He had a shock of spiked silver hair on his head. He was still looking at the boys, as if trying to figure them out.

"And you are…?" He asked, obviously giving up.

"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto supplied. Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Ah yes…" His voice trailed as if he was uncertain, smoky eyes locked on nothing in particular as his brows furrowed.

"You have no idea who I am, do you? We had an appointment?" Naruto said flatly, not fooled. The man blinked.

"Oh don't be silly, I know, come in, come in!" The counselor said with an odd little chuckle, ushering the boys inside. The counseling room was lined with blue carpet, its inner walls decorated with a mural of diverse people holding hands. Potted plants were positioned beside bookcases. The counselor led them to his desk, indicating the plastic chairs that stood in front of it. Naruto shifted from one foot to another, looking at Kiba.

"You don't have to _be_ here, you know." Naruto muttered at Kiba, but his friend merely shrugged, picking a plastic chair in front of the counselor's desk and lounging in it languidly. Naruto peered at the name on the desk: **Kakashi Hatake.**

Mr. Hatake mumbled to himself as he dug through his files. He paused when he came upon Naruto's. His eyes widened a little.

"Of course! Mr. Uzumaki. I-" He paused, looking at Kiba, and pointed at him with Naruto's folder.

"He doesn't need to be here, you know. You want privacy, I'll give you privacy." Kiba puffed up.

"Isn't anyone familiar with the term _emotional support?_" He squawked, not pleased. Naruto laughed.

"It's fine. He's my best friend. He…He knows all about me." He said quietly, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. Mr. Hatake cleared his throat.

"I want you to know that this is an open-minded school, Naruto. We believe in the growth of a student as whole shouldn't be inhibited in any way. Of course, there are limits to this rule, but in your case, we accept and support you as a person and individual in this school. I want you to feel comfortable here-"

"What about the bathrooms?" Naruto interjected. It was the only question he wanted to ask. Kakashi paused.

"Hmm?"

"The bathrooms." Naruto clarified, now looking uncomfortable. "My, uh, my last school made me use the girl's bathroom." He mumbled and flushed, not meeting Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi looked at him sympathetically.

"As I've said, there are limitations. We're giving you a key to the handicapped bathrooms, which can be found throughout the school. They are to use at your disposal." He handed Naruto a card. The boy took it without meeting the counselor's eyes. He stared at the card.

_Nice way of saying I don't belong in either. _He thought bitterly.

"Naruto…I don't want you to feel as though you don't belong." The man's words took him by surprise. He blinked, blushing slightly in his embarrassment.

"I…I know the school can't risk problems with other students and their parents just because of one student." He muttered. Kakashi sighed.

"If it were up to me, believe me, something as trivial as this wouldn't be such a big deal." Naruto nodded, tucking the card into his pocket.

"If you ever need me…I'm here to listen. I, uh, I'm a person whose experienced backlash in the conservative sea we call society. I know what it's like to feel…disconnected. Maybe not in the same exact way, but I swear I'm not useless." Kakashi said sincerely. Naruto smiled a little.

"Now get going. The halls are going to fill up, and you need to find your locker. I suggest also looking for your classes before the bell rings."

Kakashi watched the two boys leave, and he leaned back in his chair, sighing.

_It's going to be a hell of a year._ He thought with a yawn.

* * *

Kiba stole glances at Naruto as they walked through the halls. Hands stuffed in his pockets, conflower blue eyes slightly narrowed in thought, and blond locks falling a little into his eyes, Kiba couldn't help but drink Naruto in.

He couldn't help it.

Naruto had been his very first real friend. His very first confidant. His very first partner in crime. His very first crush.

Back when…

Well, since back when Naruto had pigtails and went by Naru_ko_. Kiba chuckled a little. They had met at the jungle gym on the playground. Kiba had ridiculed and teased (Naruto was quite the tomboy, obviously, and as a little boy who was shy about a pretty girl trying to play with the boys, Kiba couldn't help but tease). His teasing had earned him a black eye, a newfound respect, and opened the gateway to life's first thoughts of innocent romance. As in holding hands, pushing each other on the swings, plucking dandelions together.

Ah, innocent love as seen by a six year old.

He had tried to overcome it. Especially when Naruto's situation became apparent to him as they grew, but he couldn't stop it. He dated other girls, tried to convince himself that as a boy, Naruto was no longer attractive or enticing. It didn't work.

Not even Hinata, his latest ex, could completely befuddle his secret longings into tricking himself to want someone else.

He was in love with his transgender male best friend. Yeah, it was messy, but so what? Naruto didn't have to know. At first, Kiba had been ignorant enough to believe that gender identity coincided with sexual identity. Apparently, it didn't work that way. (Well _duh.)_ but he would never forget the day Naruto had carefully explained it to him, especially since Kiba had, bluntly, asked if this now made Naruto a lesbian.

That had earned him another black eye for lack of understanding.

_So…you're a guy, who likes guys? What? I don't get it. Why not just stay a girl, then?_

_Because…that's not who I am._

Kiba had come to accept this. He accepted it with a little hope. Naruto and his mother had moved away to New Hampshire when Naruto was twelve and beginning the phases of transitioning. Kiba had been crushed. He was only able to communicate with his friend through e-mail, phone, and even the occasional letter. He would have to wait for the warm summer months to see Naruto again, when his friend would return to visit with his father for five weeks at a time.

That had all changed, however, a few months ago, when Naruto…

He stopped the thought as anger licked his insides. He clenched his fists.

"Kiba?" The boy snapped out of his musing, throwing an easy smile towards the blond.

"What?"

"Did you even notice we'd stopped and I was fiddling with my locker?" Naruto teased, tossing some notebooks and folders onto the inner shelves of the open locker. Kiba watched Naruto's profile. The words came to his mouth unbidden.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said, softly. Naruto turned, blinking. He flushed, scratched at his nose and the back of his head.

"Why are you being so weird?" Naruto asked with a dry chuckle. Kiba ignored this.

"Hey-"

"Inuzuka!" Kiba stopped, scowling. The morning alone with Naruto had just been robbed from him. A small group of three boys and a girl stepped over across the hallway, smiling in greeting at the newcomer.

"Sup?" Kiba asked, clearly not too excited to see them. A boy with a ponytail and hooded eyes leaned back against the lockers.

"Nothing, as usual." Was his bored reply. The girl stood next to him, imitating his nonchalance, her moss green eyes sneaking peeks. A tall, lanky boy adjusted black sunglasses on his nose.

"Who's the new guy?" A tall, rather large boy asked, jutting his finger in Naruto's direction.

"Uh, this is-"

"Naruto. Uzumaki, Naruto. So you guys friends of Kiba's?"

"Not by my standards." The bored boy replied. Kiba growled, punching him in the arm. The boy started, scowling and rubbing his arm.

"Mutt." He muttered, before straightening with a sigh. "Yep, friends since the eighth grade. And they say high school breaks friends apart." He said, closing his coffee brown eyes.

"You know you love me, Shika. This is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Shino Abarame, and Temari Sobaku,"

"Yo." Shikamaru drawled, though he smirked.

"Welcome to Greene. Nice, isn't it?" Chouji remarked. Naruto nodded.

"McKinley was a lot smaller." He admitted. The girl, Temari eyed him with obvious interest before speaking.

"Where's McKinely?" She wanted to know. Naruto flushed, shutting his locker.

"New Hampshire." He answered.

"Long way from home, blondie." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed.

"I'm _back_ home."

* * *

"Fucking jerk dumped me over the weekend…again." Sakura Haruno took another drag on her cigarette, the long pale fingers of her other hand pushing back loose strands of her bubblegum pink hair behind her ears.

"That pixie cut is sexy, by the way." Her friend, Ino Yamanaka, observed, clearly ignoring what had just been broadcasted.

"I'm trying to complain here." Sakura said with a roll of her emerald green eyes. Ino lounged against the brick wall behind her. They were outside the school by the pool entrance, catching a break after the first day of classes. Ino tugged on the hem of her purple zebra-striped miniskirt.

"I'm thinking of going short. What do you think?" The girl ran a hand through pale blond hair, before gathering it in a ponytail. Sakura scowled, glowering.

"I think you're being insensitive." She snapped, dropping her cigarette in the wet grass and stepping on it. Ino snorted at this.

"You and Sasuke break up every other week. It's not exactly news."

"Yeah, well, this time he fucked me then dumped me right after." Ino paused at this.

"That's cold." She said finally. Sakura made an odd little noise in her throat.

"My period's late."

"Your period's _always_ late, Sakura." Ino said with a roll of her ocean blue eyes. Sakura harrumphed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever."

"Use a fucking condom once in a blue moon. God!"

"He doesn't like them." Sakura pouted. Ino huffed.

"Then get on the damn pill. Jesus!" Sakura smirked at her friend's choice of curses.

"I get emotional." Sakura whined. Ino stared at her incredulously.

"Then I don't know what to fucking tell you. Good luck, I guess, and kiss your skinny ass goodbye. In case you didn't know, there's no cure for stretchmarks." She snapped. Sakura rolled her eyes, saying nothing. Ino stared at her.

"Oh my God. You're secretly _hoping_ you're pregnant." Ino guessed. Sakura flushed, not meeting her friend's accusatory gaze.

"Lay off the cancer sticks, then, sweetheart." Ino said dryly. "You're an idiot if you think a baby's gonna keep that cold motherfucker around long enough to finally know what your favorite color is. When are you going to learn?"

"He's not _cold_. Just misunderstood." Sakura mumbled, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Right. Who cares? He's fucking hot, who _cares_ if you're more of a booty-call instead of a real girlfriend?" Ino said, sarcastic. Sakura laughed at this.

"Yeah, okay…"

"Whoa. Eye candy at three o'clock." Ino piped up, straightening and discarding her cigarette. She licked her glossed lips, automatically sucking in her nonexistent stomach, puffing out her chest so that her push up bra did her cleavage more justice in the fitting black Henley tank top she wore. Sakura combed through her pixie cut with her fingers, smoothing down her red and gray tank dress just as quickly.

A boy was walking down the sidewalk, flanked by fellow seniors that Sakura didn't much care for. He _was_ a piece of eye candy. Bright, sunflower yellow hair, lovely face, ice blue eyes, lean body. He could be a little taller, but…

He was gorgeous, in a word. Mystery boy didn't even look their way. Ino pouted.

"I didn't see him in class!"

"Neither did I."

"Bastard didn't even look. I mean come on! We're fucking babes!" Ino piped up shrilly. Sakura laughed.

"I guess."

"You guess?" A velvety dark voice startled them by saying. Sakura blushed furiously, but pretended to be haughty.

"What do _you_ want?" She snapped. A raven haired boy sidled up to her, chuckling. His arm wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her close and lowering his head so he could plant soft kisses on her neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, swatting him away, but her face betrayed her words-her eyes closed in utter bliss, rosebud mouth smirking, her lips parting slightly.

"Missed you last night." He muttered against her pink hair.

"Fuck off." Sakura growled, but she lacked the venom to pull it off.

"You're still wearing my band." The beautiful dark haired boy murmured as he snapped the blue rubber band on Sakura's wrist.

"Pssh. Girl hasn't taken it off since she earned it with you in Sophomore year. Of _course_ she's still wearing it." Ino pointed out. Sakura glared at her. Sasuke straightened, and Ino dared to let her eyes roam unabashedly.

Sasuke was, admittedly, devilishly handsome. The epitome of every girl's "naughty rich boy" fantasy. He wore designer jeans, a striped button up with the first few buttons undone to reveal a little creamy skin, and a chain dangled around his neck, supporting a metal gothic cross. His left eyebrow was pierced, and he sported a tattoo on the nape of his neck. His black hair was always tousled just perfectly. Of course, he smelled _divine._ God, what was that? Sakura still didn't know.

The handsome, popular rich boy. What a cliché.

"Holy shit, Sakura, you gotta see this! Mystery Boy's dad is even _hotter!"_ Ino squealed, pointing towards the parking lot. Sakura pried her eyes away from Sasuke for a moment. A tall man with the same shade of shockingly gold hair was greeting Mystery Boy at the end of the sidewalk, seemingly introducing himself to his son's friends.

"He's gotta be, like, forty!" Sakura huffed, peeling her eyes away a little reluctantly. Ino chuckled.

"He's _hot._" She sighed dreamily. Sasuke scowled, wrapping both his arms around Sakura and tugging her to his chest so that the top of her head fit perfectly under his chin. She didn't complain.

"The first party of the year is at Gaara's place this weekend. You going?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Ino's 'Mystery Boy' talk. Ino made a face.

"At _his_ place? Like, as in, we might have to hang around his loser of a sister?"

"Who cares if Temari's there?" Sakura asked. Ino glared.

"Bitch stole my boyfriend, and I'm _not_ about to forget it."

"That lazy fuck, Nara?" Sasuke asked with a snort. Ino colored. Sakura laughed.

"Our Ino's in love!" She teased with a giggle. Ino looked away.

"I can't stand that bitch." She muttered darkly. Sakura frowned.

"Who cares? He doesn't even hang out with our people, Ino. It wouldn't have worked." She pointed out. Ino sighed sulkily.

"I'm outtie." She said suddenly, not sparing her friends a second glance. Sasuke watched her leave.

"Kid must've gotten to her. She doesn't even fight with you over me anymore." He drawled with a languid stretch. Sakura watched him, secretly overjoyed. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling too widely.

"Yeah." She murmured, simply to say something, her eyes drinking in the sight that was Sasuke Uchiha.

One day…

One day Sakura was going to marry him. She was sure of it. She thought of her period, overdue by a mere day. Before she could open her mouth, however, Sasuke's mouth was covering hers. She sighed into the kiss, and he devoured her lips hungrily, nipping and sucking. Their teeth grazed. She moaned against him and as he pressed her against the wall. After a few blissful moments, he pulled away, dark gray eyes smoky with lust.

"I gotta go." He breathed against her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around him with a pout, but he disentangled himself.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." She wilted against the wall.

"Can't we…you know…spend some time together? Talk? Or something?" The boy chuckled.

"Or something?" He asked darkly. Sakura flushed. Sasuke turned away.

"I'm in no mood to talk." With that, he was gone, striding across the grass towards the parking lot.

A dull cramp ignited in Sakura's belly as she watched him go. Frowning, she turned towards the pool entrance, slipping into the building and finding her way to the girl's locker room and to the bathroom stalls inside. Shaking slightly, she entered a stall, and pulled down her underwear.

She blinked back tears at the red stain that greeted her.

One day…

One day, he wasn't going to leave her behind.

* * *

The soft opera music that drifted through the house threw Kakashi off guard as he stepped inside. The curtains were drawn, the lamps were on their lowest settings, bathing the small, tidy home in a soothing golden light. Maria Callas's voice rose beautifully as the song _Un bel di vedremo _from the opera Madam Butterfly floated through the house.

"Iruka?" He called, throwing his coat over the couch in the living room. Turning towards the hall, where the music was loudest, he paused by the bathroom door. Grinning, he tugged at his tie, pulling it free. The buttons came undone slowly, and he shrugged off his white pressed shirt.

Gently, he pushed at the bathroom door, greeted by a crescendo of sound. Iruka lounged comfortably in the tub, the lights dimmed, his head rested on the lip of the vintage clawed tub. A smirk tugged at the other man's lips. Not opening his eyes, he slipped lower into the water. Kakashi shrugged off his slacks, kneeling by the tub, eyeing his lover.

"Someone took my advice." He teased. Iruka laughed.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen." He scolded lightly. Kakashi smiled, reaching out to gently massage Iruka's temples. His lover sighed contentedly.

"You know, there are times I really want to call you an ass. But at times like this, it's impossible." Kakashi only chuckled.

"Do you know what she's singing about?" Iruka murmured over the song.

"No." Kakashi whispered.

"She's singing about a man. How she sees him coming, but she will not go to him. Instead, she waits. It's about waiting for love. Knowing that if you keep faith, the one you seek will find you." Iruka finally opened his dark hazel eyes, locking gazes with Kakashi. The silver-haired man dipped his hand in the warm bath water. He looked at Iruka.

And splashed at him playfully.

"You're such a sap." He teased lovingly. Iruka spluttered.

"Aand the moment is gone." He said with a roll of his eyes. Kakashi laughed.

"My spontaneity is why you love me."

"Oh I love you, do I?" Iruka teased. He allowed Kakashi access to the bathtub, then leaned against the strong chest of his lover.

"It's true. I do love you." Iruka confessed. He enjoyed the way Kakashi's chuckle rumbled in his chest. Kakashi's hands slowly stroked up and down Iruka's arms.

"You only had to wait for me to find you." He whispered into the shorter man's ear, kissing it. Iruka blushed, wriggling.

"_Not_ in the bathtub. Water makes it worse." He grumbled. Kakashi laughed again.

"Funny, you wouldn't think water would make things _less_ slick." Iruka grumbled, blushing fiercely. Kakashi laughed louder, and Iruka elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"So how was work today?" He asked, settling back down against Kakashi. Kakashi was silent a moment.

"There's this girl. She's smart, I know she is because I had a peek at her file, but…well, the nurse sent her to me. You know how the school is one of the very few to offer condoms in the infirmary and free pregnancy tests?"

"Yes."

"The nurse became concerned because the girl has come back _every_ month for the last four, asking for a test. So it's been happening throughout the summer school period and now into the actual term." Iruka winced. Kakashi was silent.

"Sometimes, I wish I could feel what they were feeling, just for a second, just to understand them better. I don't want the girl to throw her_life_ away because she can't handle her boyfriend leaving her. I just kept thinking…what if I was her father? What would I do or say? I'm not obligated to tell her parents what's going on unless she's doing something life-threatening or illegal."

"But you can call her parents with your concerns, can't you?" Kakashi was silent.

"I already asked Tsunade about that. She told me not to overstep my boundaries. If the girl wants her parents involved, I may call them." Iruka frowned.

"But she's a minor, she needs an intervention, obviously."

"I know! The pamphlets I gave her about teenage pregnancy and depression isn't going to do _shit_. Her parents should send her to a therapist. She needs someone to listen. She obviously isn't talking to me." There was a silence.

"You really care about the kids you see, don't you?" Iruka asked softly.

"I wouldn't be a school counselor if I didn't. When I was in high school…hell, the counselor was prejudiced. She didn't give a shit that I was bullied, that I had…bad thoughts." Iruka shivered against him.

"I promised myself that one day, I was going to be that counselor in the school, and I would never turn a blind eye to _any_ student…and I never have."

"You're a good man, Kakashi." Kakashi pressed a kiss to Iruka's temple.

"The school has its first transgender student." He said suddenly. Iruka cocked an eyebrow.

"Wow." Was all he said at first.

"Of course, it's not advertised or anything, but it worries me. Transgender children have an even harder time. I don't want him to feel alone." Iruka smiled.

"Did you give him _my_ pamphlet?" He asked, Kakashi blinked. Of course! Iruka led an LGBT support group for kids and parents that met at the community center every Tuesday and Thursday night.

"I…I don't know why I didn't think about that." He admitted.

"It'll be a nice way for him to know he isn't alone, and he'll get to meet Emme."

"Emme?"

"She's a transgender girl. She goes to a different school in another district, but her mother had a hard time finding a support group. She and her mom are pretty new." Kakashi rested his head on top of Iruka's.

"I think I'll give him the brochure tomorrow then." He decided.

"Good. Do you know if his parents are on board, by the way? That's a _huge_ factor is some children's lives when it comes to finding support."

"They are. Quite supportive, actually. I was surprised. Tsunade and I met with them before the term started. They had been looking for a school that would readily accept their son's situation. You know, the father's a plastic surgeon. Naruto, their son, actually had his breasts removed at his practice." Iruka's eyes widened.

"Wow. That's…wow. Talk about support."

"It came up because they wanted to assure us that the only real give away for their son was the nether regions. They wanted him to be able to participate in gym or sports if he wanted to and be able to shed his shirt like the other guys. The look on the mother's face, though, it was like she was in pain."

"Mothers have a hard time sometimes. They have to watch their baby go through something they ultimately can't understand, and they can't take the pain away." Iruka reasoned. Kakashi paused.

"I'm worried there's going to be a stir. I just want everything to go smoothly and without a hitch. The kids' a senior, transferring from some high school in New Hampshire. He…he was attacked last year." Iruka stiffened.

"What happened to him?" He asked quietly.

"He was beaten and tied to the flag pole outside his school…naked." Kakashi explained with a wince. Iruka sucked in a breath.

"The parents did the mastectomy for more than gym class." Iruka said sadly. Kakashi sighed, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Hey, let's get out of the tub." He whispered. Iruka blushed a little.

"Pervert." He teased, but slowly stood, the water rushing down his toned and leaned body. He wrapped a towel around his waist, despite protests.

"Want it off? Do it yourself." Iruka said darkly. Kakashi grinned.

"Don't tempt me Iruka, or you'll have me pulling the towel off with my teeth."

* * *

A/N: This story...well...I didn't do anything with it for a while. . So here's a nice-sized sample for you in two chapters. A good lil chunk of it has already been written. I've been debating whether or not to keep it to myself, lol. So, here's the test. If it's well received, I will update, unless it's not well received. I'm not sure if it'll be every week, or two, yet, but if it's well received Ch. 3 will be up next Thursday. I'm working on three other stories. In my defense though, two will soon be finished lol.


	2. Can't Stop

_2_

_Can't Stop_

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one for disarray. He was a very particular person when it came to certain things. Like tidiness, for example, or even the way his books were aligned on his book shelf or in his locker.

He was one for organization. So when he entered his room only to find his books off their respective shelves in piles and strewn about, his mattress crooked to reveal the bedframe underneath, and all his drawers opened, his eye twitched. It was more than that, actually. His whole face seemed to spasm. That was a better visual.

"What the _FUCK?_" He hollered, dropping his messenger bag. Someone clearing their throat in his doorway got his attention. He turned, and froze.

His parents were standing in the doorway looking like phantoms of justice, all cold and doom and gloom, as Fugaku held up a small dime bag of marijuana.

_Oh. SHIT._

Sasuke swallowed.

"What is this?" Fugaku asked in a pseudo-calm voice. Sasuke winced at the hidden intensity. A quiet Fugaku was scarier than a screaming Fugaku. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, imitating his mother's pose. He didn't answer. Mikoto burst into tears.

"You were raised better than this!" She wailed. Still, Sasuke said nothing. He rolled his eyes.

"It's not coke, Mom." He said finally, through gritted teeth. Fugaku paled at this.

"That's all you have to say? _'It's not coke'?_" Fugaku roared. Sasuke didn't flinch outwardly, but inwardly, he cowered.

"I'm at the top of my class, I'm in the student council, I'm the team captain for the soccer team. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"He yelled, vexed, allowing a small amount of his frustrations to leak through his normally cool and uncaring exterior in that moment. His parents were silent. Mikoto dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. Fugaku threw the bag at Sasuke. It hit his chest and plopped on his carpet. Sasuke stared at it.

"A lot more than _this. _And take that goddamn piercing off of your face. It's vile." With a final withering glare, Fugaku walked away, shaking his head, and disappearing down the hall. Mikoto sniffled.

"We're disappointed in you, Sasuke." Her voice quavered, and she too left, leaving Sasuke alone, standing in his room. Angrily, he took the piercing out, throwing it on the floor. Trying to control his anger with some breathing, he stared at the floor, and once again noticed the dime bag. Slowly, like an old man, he bent down to pick it up. He squeezed it, rubbing the bag between his fingers.

_I'm going to kill him._

With all the intensity of a prowling panther, he stalked out of his room, down the hall and to the right, where he could hear the beginnings of _Can't Stop_ by the Red Hot Chili Peppers beginning to pound out of the stereo. His grimace tightened. He banged on the door, throwing his weight into the act.

"ITACHI!" He shouted, although with the sudden volume increase, he doubted he could be heard.

_Can't stop addicted to the shindig_

_Chop top he says I'm gonna win big_

He fiddled with the doorknob, cursing.

"ITACHI!"

_Choose not a life of imitation_

_Distant cousin to the reservation._

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He all but screamed. He moved to bang into it once more, but the door flew open, and Sasuke stumbled, falling at his brother's feet. Scowling with enough malice to induce murderous intent, the Uchiha boy stood at his full height, six foot exactly, to glare at his older brother.

Itachi Uchiha was dressed in a silk black shirt, black pants, and was currently smoking a clove cigarette. His long black hair was tied back into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He took the cigarette from his lips, blasting Sasuke's face with a cloud of smoke. Sasuke's glare didn't waver.

"What?" Itachi drawled, unimpressed. Sasuke threw the dime bag in his older brother's face. Itachi sighed, catching it.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, you really should know better-"

"Keep _your_ shit in _your_ room." Sasuke snarled. Itachi cracked a small grin.

"You seriously haven't dipped into it?" He asked, teasing.

"Seriously, Itachi, keep your shit to yourself or move the fuck out. Jesus knows you're fucking old enough." Sasuke bit out. Itachi took another drag on his cigarette, staring at Sasuke, dark eyes glittering with mirth.

"Blow another cloud of smoke in my face and we'll see who's laughing." Sasuke threatened. Itachi's eyes widened and he choked on the smoke, coughing violently, his shoulders shaking. It only took Sasuke a moment to realize he was being laughed at.

"Asshole." He muttered. Itachi swiped at his eyes.

"I think I might've hacked up a lung!" He gasped, still laughing.

"Good. I hope you choke on it." Sasuke said sincerely, silently fuming. He thought he was pretty intimidating. Apparently, Itachi found his display about as threatening as a care bear trying to snarl.

Perfect.

Pretty damn sure the red he was seeing was about to permanently fuse itself into his vision and make his whole world a rosy blur, Sasuke stomped back to his room, slamming the door. He ran a shaking hand through his black hair, taking a deep breath. He wanted to punch the _shit_ out of something.

Why didn't he just explain that the marijuana had been Itachi's to begin with?

Because Sasuke, despite it all, loved his older brother and easily took bullets for him. Besides, his parents wouldn't have believed him anyway. Itachi was suave, cool, and successful, even if he did still live at home at twenty three. Itachi worked alongside their father at _Uchiha Corp._, a medical research company that had founded the Sharingan; an eye implant that had saved countless patients from blindness, or had even restored some sight to the legally blind or those with degenerative diseases that targeted the optic nerve or the eyes. Needless to say, his father had made millions of off it.

Silently, Sasuke began tidying his room, starting with the books. He was realigning his mattress with the bedframe when his phone buzzed incessantly in his pocket. Sighing, he fished into his pocket, frowning.

_New Text Message: Sakura Haruno._

He inwardly groaned. He did _not_ want to speak to her right now. He _could_ go for some wild sex though…

Sasuke didn't believe that he was a bad person. He cared more about himself than the majority of his classmates, sure, and he oftentimes didn't really spare a second thought by sleeping with and dumping a girl shortly after, but he didn't have a heart made out of ice, contrary to popular belief.

He simply didn't allow anyone to get that close to him. He liked being in control. He had done the heartbreak shit a couple times, and it didn't bode well with him. Hence, Sakura. She was a little whiny, clingy, and very needy, but she was hot, a great lay, and the girl never broke up with him.

There might have been a part of him that wanted a connection, a part of him that wanted someone to talk to, but he could deal with his guy friends. He didn't need a girl weeping over him to make himself feel better.

Besides, he didn't have it bad. Hell, he lived in a 1.2 million dollar house with more glass windows than was probably needed, got anything he wanted, and his parents left him alone…well…usually. Yeah. He had it good, he guessed. He (normally) could get away with drinking, get away with drugs if he really wanted to, but he was bored with the scene. He was turning a new leaf for senior year. He wasn't going to pop pills at parties, he wasn't going to _go_ to that many parties (he could do that in college, but no way in hell was he going to miss the back to school party on his senior year), and he was _going_ to graduate as valedictorian. The honor was far more tempting than partying. He_needed_ to beat that fucking wimp Sai Nakamura.

Creepy little bastard. Always _smiling_…

Sasuke's phone buzzed again. This time the name on the screen did more than make him frown. It downright puzzled him.

_Incoming call: Ino Yamanaka._

"What?" Sasuke answered shortly. There was a pause. Then…

"Don't be such a shit." He grinned.

"I'm the asshole, not the shit." He retorted. Ino snorted on the other line.

"Freak. Anyway, I have to talk to you about something, so listen up and press the _on_ button for your heart, will you?"

"Ouch."

"Whatever. It's about Sakura." Sasuke grimaced.

"What about her?" He asked, not that interested in girly drama shit. Ino sighed.

"I'm worried about her." She admitted. "I mean…aren't you?" Sasuke blinked. There was something to be worried about? He took the safe route.

"Hn."

"You don't have a clue, do you? Is _all_ you two do is fuck?" Sasuke glared at the phone.

"Look, Sasuke, you sure you haven't noticed anything…odd about her?"

"The woman's always odd."

"You're _impossible_! Well, heads up, wrap your dick next time and stop thinking like one while you're at it. This is the only time I'm going to warn you." She said, bluntly. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_Excuse me_?"

"You heard me."

"My sex life is none of your fucking business, Yamanaka." He hissed.

"It is when my best friend wants to get pregnant." That shut Sasuke up.

"_What?"_

"Either dump her, gently and for good, or do something about it. I can't…I just can't watch this anymore and stay silent about it. She's going to ruin both of your lives, and I can't watch..." Sasuke's mouth ran dry.

"Is she…is she pregnant?" The words slipped from a dry mouth and a constricting throat. Just the thought made him nauseous.

"I don't think so." He exhaled, sighing in relief. He stared ahead at the salt water aquarium he had in his room. He watched as a couple of royal dottybacks flitted through the water, their gold and purple bodies a gleam of color against the blue.

"I always use condoms with her." He said quietly, watching the fish. Ino was silent.

"Well…she's been telling me you don't use any." It hit him then. _She always brings the condoms._

"FUCK!" He exclaimed. Ino bit back a startled yelp on the other line.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I gotta go." He growled.

"Sasuke, don't do anything stupid. She's fragile-" He hung up, ignoring his phone as it buzzed as Ino tried calling him again, and marched straight to his bathroom. The door flew open and he turned on the lights. Scowling, he stuck a hand into his trash can, digging through wadded Kleenex until he found what he was looking for.

He held the used condom with two fingers and a look of disgust. Carrying it to the sink and turning on the tap, he took a breath, silently praying he was being paranoid and Ino wasn't right.

He filled the condom with water…

And watched, in horror, as the water it filled with ran out in a little stream at the tip.

* * *

"Oh _god._ Right there, right there." Minato bit back a groan as he pushed into his lover, his hands knotted in the gleaming waves of her coal black hair. She cried out, and he shuddered, collapsing on top of her. Her breath gusted against his ear, and he held her for a moment.

Her phone rang, and she cursed, rising languidly from the bed, face flushed, hair fluffed up from passion. She was beautiful, a work of living art in his modern apartment, sparsely decorated.

"What?" She snapped, flipping her phone open. She immediately straightened to attention.

"I'll do you one better. I'll be there in fifteen." She shut the phone, garnet eyes locking on Minato.

"Gotta go. I have a case." She muttered, hastily pulling on her blouse and slipping into her skirt. Minato sighed.

"At nine o'clock at night? You always have a case." He mumbled. She smirked.

"I'm an attorney, Minato, my clients need me." She shrugged on her blazer, running fingers swiftly through her hair. She paused to look at him.

"Mmm. I could go for seconds." She teased as she buttoned her shirt. Minato threw her a cocky grin, dark brown eyes gleaming.

"Don't tempt me, Kurenai. You'll be late." He warned. Kurenai began combing the floor as she looked for her heels. Minato chuckled at her haste. She bounced as she fit a shoe onto her foot. Her hand stuck out to stay herself, and she knocked over a frame on the computer desk, jerking slightly as the glass shattered upon its impact with the hardwood floor. She stopped, staring down at the photo. Minato was already up, covering himself with a robe.

"Don't worry about it-" But Kurenai was already holding the frame gingerly in her hands. She looked up at him.

"When are you going to leave her?" She asked quietly, Minato paused.

"What?" Kurenai scowled at his response.

"_Her, _Minato, _her._" She replied, as if he were dense. Minato grimaced.

"Kurenai, we've been separated-"

"For five years. I know. You two don't even _live_ together anymore. You already left her, so why not make it official? _Divorce_ her already." She said bluntly. She thrust the picture towards Minato, who took it gently. Kurenai licked her lips in thought, watching as he stared at it, his face unreadable. The woman smirked, coiling her arm around his neck and brushing her full lips against his jawline.

"While fucking a married man has its allure, I'm growing tired of the arrangement." She whispered. She pulled away, looking at him seriously.

"Divorce her. The situation you both are in is ridiculous. If I were her, I would have pulled up those papers a _long_ time ago." With a final look, she sauntered out of his room, and out of his apartment, leaving Minato to stare at the broken frame, and at the picture it held.

Naruto was only three in the picture, settled between Minato and Kushina, a bright, glowing smile on his face as he pointed wildly to Minnie Mouse in his excitement. They had vacationed to Disney World. A small smile twitched at the corner of Minato's lips. His eyes found Kushina's face in the picture, and he stared.

What had happened? They had been so…_happy_ before.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze, I can assure you that this isn't your average childhood phase." Minato squeezed Kushina's fingers as his wife wilted in her seat. Mr. Asuma Sarutobi sat back in his leather chair with a sigh. The office was rich in color and comforting with its oil paintings, potted plants, and cute bonsai tree on the desk, but none of it could distract the couple who sat before their child's psychologist._

_Minato looked back behind him, watching his eight year old daughter color quietly on the plastic table at the back of the room. She hummed to herself, twiddling her foot as she colored, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. She frowned down at her paper, and scratched her head with a crayon, the bright sunflower gold hair chopped short. He missed the pigtails. He swallowed, turning back to look at Asuma._

_"What can we do?" He whispered, and Kushina held on tightly to his hand. Asuma sighed._

_"I understand this may be difficult to you, but it's even harder for your daughter. This should be embraced and accepted." The psychologist advised sagely._

_"You mean we should…we should just _go_ with it?" Kushina asked in a wobbly voice. Asuma nodded._

_"To not accept her would be to deny her identity." Kushina sniffled._

_"She only goes by _Naruto_ now…are you sure this isn't something she'll outgrow or change her mind on?" Kushina asked. Asuma shook his head._

_"I'm aware of that, and no. I believe it would be in Naruko's best interest for you both to accept this and move along with it." He handed them both a brochure._

_"There's an accompanying website for TYFA. It's an informative resource." Asuma explained gently. Minato glanced at his wife, staring at the brochure with large blue eyes, as if dazed._

_"Thank you, Asuma." Minato whispered. Asuma nodded._

_"Naruto, let's go." Minato called, trying out the name his daughter wished to go by. His child looked up and blinked, surprised. Then, slow as honey, a bright smile graced her face._

_"Thanks, Daddy." Naruto whispered. Minato's heart clenched. The car ride home was done in silence. Upon returning home, Minato allowed Naruto to visit Kiba for the rest of the afternoon. Once alone in their home, Kushina slipped into Naruto's room without a word to her husband. Minato watched her, for once not sure what to say. Sighing, Minato decided to browse through the brochure._

_A crash disturbed his thoughts fifteen minutes later. Frowning, he looked up from his reading, rising form the leather couch. He peered down the hall. Naruto's door was open a crack._

_"Kushina?" He called. There was more banging, as if she was tossing things loudly into a bin. In quick, long strides, he reached the door, pushing it open. She was stripping down the room. Save for the light blue walls (which Naruto had picked out last year when they had moved into the house) most of the furnishings had a girlish touch, and a lot of the decorations included the color pink, which the little girl had hated. Kushina was tossing all the unused and neglected Barbie dolls, a dollhouse, a never before opened jewelry kit and others into the bin from Naruto's closet. Minato noticed, with a wince, that tears were coursing down his wife's face. She paused, glancing around the room, then proceeded to walk over to the pink and white paper lanterns she had made to decorate the room. She ripped them from their hangings and threw them into the large plastic bin._

_"Kushina," Minato said quietly. His wife either didn't him, or didn't care. Kushina climbed up on Naruto's bed. Above it, the wall had been adorned with letters to spell out her daughter's name. She ripped each one from the wall, pausing when she reached the 'K'. She started when Minato gently clasped her wrist. Kushina burst into tears. He scooped her up off the bed, holding her close, sinking to the floor with her._

_"Shhh.." He rubbed her back, blinking and swallowing against a sudden wave of emotion. He hated to see her like this._

_"It's like I'm saying goodbye to my daughter." Minato stared at her, shaking her head._

_"Kushina, that isn't-"_

_"I just never thought I'd have to deal with something like this." Kushina burst out, her voice choked. She swiped at her eyes._

_"You know, when she was born, and I got to hold her for the first time…" She paused as she sniffed and wiped away the falling tears._

_"When I got to hold her the first time, all I could think about was how _beautiful_ she was. All I could think about was how much I loved this tiny person I barely knew, and that no matter what, I would do what I could to protect her and make her happy. I thought about how I would be there for her when she had her first crush. How I would go shopping with her for her first prom. Be her shoulder to cry on when she had her first heartbreak. See her in white on her wedding day…"_

_"You can still be there for all those things. Just not the dress parts." He said with a chuckle. She barked out a hollow laugh._

_"I _know_ that! It's just…I'm not going to be do anything of those things with my _daughter. _It's a bit of a shock, you know? I thought, and hoped, that it was something she would grow out of. I wonder where this came from…she's so young, I didn't think she could have…those types of thoughts?_"_ She whispered. She shook her head. Minato stared at her._

_"Thoughts?" He asked. Kushina sniffed and blinked up at him, confused._

_"Well…" She gestured vaguely at the pink decorations and Barbie dolls she was getting rid of. "She wants to be a boy, Minato, it's not hard to guess!" He looked at her incredulously._

_"You haven't even _read_ about this, have you?." He shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. Kushina stood up, bewildered by his reaction to her words._

_"Minato, our daughter wants to be a _boy. _What else am I supposed to think? She certainly won't be bringing home boys for us to meet when she's older-"_

_"She's _eight years old_, Kushina! Eight fucking years old! We're dealing with a _gender identity crisis, _not a sexual one! Jesus!" Minato burst out. Kushina blinked watery eyes at him._

_"It's right there in front of your _eyes_, don't tell me you haven't thought about it! I am _not_ the bad guy here for thinking it!"_

_"You know what, I'm done. You're being too closed-minded for me right now-"_

_"Closed-minded? I'm closed-_minded?_ What the hell do you think I'm doing right now?" She yelled, chucking the letter 'K' into the plastic bin with a vengeance._

_"Read up before you open your mouth next time." He growled, placing the brochure on Naruto's dresser. Momentarily feeling disgusted by his wife's lack of understanding on the matter, and angry in general, he left the room, where Kushina angrily kept at destroying anything pink._

It had been the first of their misunderstandings. She had been hurting, confused. She was a mother mourning the fact that her daughter was never going to be the daughter she had imagined would always be just that…a _daughter._

He took a deep breath. He loved her. He loved her with a fire he didn't know how to control. But the flame was weak. They had eventually worked themselves into a rut, clashing over how best to raise Naruto. Kushina was timid and afraid, and Minato was ready to tackle it all.

Their marriage had suffered severely as a result.

_"This is a difficult time. It's a time of adjusting and transitioning, of getting to know your daughter as your son. Naruto will look to you for support as he goes through many difficult trials. It is not unusual for you to feel stress as well. Now, I'm not insinuating anything, but sometimes it's hard to relate to your spouse how you're feeling during this confusing time. Sometimes, it's best to invest in a counselor to help relay those feelings. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Asuma explained quietly, rolling a cigar between his fingers. Kushina glanced at her husband._

_"We're just _fine._" She asserted, blushing._

Minato chuckled. They hadn't been _fine. _Briefly, he wondered where they would be if they had only gone through with Asuma's advice…

Shaking his head, he put down the picture and took out his phone.

"It's Minato. I…I want to pull up those divorce papers."

* * *

A/N: after being reported (admittedly, I had NO idea why this reviewer was reporting me) and after doing some reading, it appears songfics are not allowed, and I do have some lyrics throughout my story. These have been edited out as a precaution. I don't want this deleted. I have no idea if mentioning an actual organization is against the TOS, I don't see why it would be, but I have left it.


	3. Anger Management

_ 3_

_Anger Management_

"GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! _SAKURA!"_ Tears blurring her vision, Sakura burst through the front door, running down the front steps.

"Sakura! _Talk_ to me!" A woman clad in only a bathrobe, hair curlers tucked tightly in her strawberry blond hair, and a wailing three year old girl on her hip, rushed out onto the front porch.

"Come back _inside!_" She hissed. Breathing raggedly, shivering in the autumn night, Sakura turned, her hands tightly gripping the straps of her backpack. She looked at her mother. Naomi looked irrevocably vexed, bouncing her crying pink-haired daughter on her hip, her face red with anger and green eyes glazed with tears.

Sakura had only made her mother cry once before that she could remember. It wasn't a time she was particularly fond of reminiscing about. In fact, that particular moment of her life was one of the worst days of her life. Unfortunately, the fact that she was making her mother cry now only invigorated her. She wasn't sorry. Her mother _deserved _Sakura's backlash, her spite. Everyone did. Sakura was pissed at the world, and she wasn't about to hide it. Naomi gasped in shock as her teenage daughter flipped her the bird.

_"SAKURA!"_ She all but wailed, covering her toddler's eyes.

"I'm not coming back!" Sakura hollered, marching down the sidewalk.

"When your father gets home-!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. At that moment, a black mustang seemed to materialize out of the shadows, lights blazing, engine whirring, darting down the residential street. It hugged the curb, stopping. Sakura's heart all but stopped, and she almost burst into tears.

Sasuke had come to save her. He really _did_ love her. She moved to open the passenger door, but her knight in shining armor got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Sasuke-" She cowered when she noticed the dark aura that seemed to roll off him in waves. His face was twisted in an angry grimace. In quick, long strides, he walked over to her…

And grabbed her tightly by the forearm, pulling her close. She whimpered.

"Sasuke-?"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Sakura!" He cried, yanking her forward a little. She yelped. Naomi cried out shrilly, darted back inside, returning with a baseball bat and a cellphone to her ear. Sasuke was oblivious to this. Sakura began to cry, terrified of Sasuke's anger, and ultimately unsure of what was happening.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! Sasuke! Ow!" She sobbed.

"Don't cry! Stop crying! _You're _the one who's trying to _ruin_ my life! How could you _do _that, you crazy bitch?" He released her in disgust, taking a step back.

"Get away from my daughter! I'm calling the police!" Sasuke ignored this.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura wailed. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"You poked _holes_ in the condoms, didn't you?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous. Sakura's breath hitched, her eyes wide. She shivered, hugging herself and averting her eyes before looking up at him.

"Sasuke, please, don't be mad, don't be mad-" She reached out to touch him, but he swatted her away none too gently.

"Get off me!" He yelled, infuriated and disgusted. The sound of shattering glass made him jump, and he hollered when he turned around.

"MY CAR!"

"Get _away _from my daughter you little shit, or that'll be your _face."_ Naomi had busted his mirror with the bat, cleaving it clean off, so that it lay huddled in the grass, broken and pathetic. He gaped. A siren pealed and Sasuke looked at Sakura, eyes wide. She didn't look away from the gray eyes for a second. She stood still, frozen, tears slipping down pale cheeks as her mother grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, pulling her close. She watched as Sasuke was slammed against his car and handcuffed.

He was still staring at her as the cops led him into the police car. The colors that stood for freedom flashing bright and angry as they signaled an arrest. Sakura's gaze never wavered…and neither did his.

* * *

"Uchiha." The officer said, as he opened the barred door and motioned for Sasuke. Head bent in shame, Sasuke stepped lightly out of the cell, walking behind the burly officer. His heart hammered in his chest, and his mouth ran dry.

_God, what the hell had just happened!_

"Thank you, officer, I assure you this will never happen again." The smooth voice of his older brother cut through his thoughts, and Sasuke looked to him, thankful beyond words. Itachi clasped his brother's shoulder with a hand, the fingers biting into his skin. Sasuke winced. Itachi led him out of the building, and confronted him once outside on the cement steps.

"What the hell, Sasuke?" He hissed. Sasuke puffed up.

"I didn't do anything to her! I didn't hit her-!"

"Well, lucky for you, Kurenai made a deal with the Harunos and they dropped the charges! It's being labeled as a bad misunderstanding." Sasuke looked away in shame.

"You let your temper get the better of you. _Never_ let that happen again, especially not with a _woman._ What were you _thinking?_"

"I told you, I didn't hit her. I didn't even hurt her! That crazy bitch-"

"That _crazy bitch_ could have locked you up!" Itachi exploded. Sasuke quieted. Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if he suffered from a headache.

"There wasn't even a bruise. Like I said, Kurenai got the charges dropped, and now you get to walk a free man without a record…for a price." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"What sort of price?"

"Anger management."

"_What? _I don't have an anger problem!" Sasuke exclaimed, waving his arms. Itachi chuckled dryly.

"Well you have one now. You have to go to the classes for five weeks, at the community center on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"This is ridiculous! I swear to God, I didn't hurt her!"

"It doesn't _matter_, little brother. What's done is done. Now get your pissy little ass in the car. _Now._ You're giving me a migraine." Itachi complained. Sasuke paused.

"Did you tell Dad?" He asked quietly. Itachi stared at him a moment, lighting a clove cigarette. He took a drag before answering.

"No. Now get in the car." He ordered. Sasuke didn't argue.

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto, don't you want dinner?" Naruto looked away from the mirror for a moment to yell back in answer.

"Just a minute!" He looked back into the mirror, staring at himself. He was shirtless, and his eyes were glued to his chest. Lightly, he ran a finger across the thin, light scar that curved at the base of his pectoral.

_Naruko stared at the scissors in her hands. She looked back in the mirror, her large blue eyes roaming over her face. Her sun-bright hair was done in its usual pigtails that bounced around her shoulders when she moved. She bit her lip a little uncertainly._

Dyke.

_It was a word Naruko didn't know, being only eight years old. That stupid, mean, awful boy had called her it during recess when he noticed she never dressed like a girl and always played with the boys._

_Kushina always sent Naruko to school with pigtails. When Naruko was on the bus, she'd shake her hair loose, tie it back in a bun, and shove a hat on her head, all her hair carefully tucked inside. She would show up to school this way. In a hat, shorts, t-shirt and sneakers. For morning recess, she'd often play with the boys looking like this, becoming furious with any boy who dared tell her a girl couldn't play their game._

_"I'm _not_ a girl!" She would deny vehemently, even though she knew it to be physically true. But inside…inside, even at the young and tender age she was, she couldn't stand the thought of _knowing_ she was a girl._

_Obviously God had made a mistake. He'd accidentally turned her into a girl when she was in her mama's belly. There had been a mistake, there was no denying it, and now Naruko was stuck._

_Being a girl simply wouldn't do. No matter how hard she prayed, however, she never woke up a boy._

_It had happened while she was running around the school yard with Kiba and a couple other boys. They had a football in tow and were about to play, but more players were needed. They had asked the new boy to play. He wasn't in their class, but the fact that he was new gave him an air of intrigue. He looked lonely, on the swings all by himself, black hair obscuring his face. He had looked at Naruko with narrowed gray eyes and shook his head._

_"I don't play football with girls. Are you crazy? What if I knock her over or something? I'll get in trouble!"_

_"Don't be a pussy!" Naruko had shot back, angrily. Kiba erupted in a fit of giggles. Naruko, had, after all, just used a bad word, and nothing was funnier than the word "pussy", or worse yet, "penis". The other boy scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air like a snotty brat._

_"If I'm a pussy, you're a dyke." He shot back, still scowling. Naruko blinked in confusion. _

_"Huh?"_

_"You're stupid! You're a girl but you run around pretending to be a boy. You even look like one! That makes you a dyke." He said, looking down on her with an assertive nod of his head. Now, Naruko had never heard the word before and wasn't familiar with it, but she _knew_ just the by the coarse sound of it that it was not only a bad word, but a bad word that was intended to make someone feel bad. She blinked against sudden angry tears._

_"Hey, shut up, you jerk!" Kiba yelled, becoming defensive. Naruko glanced at him thankfully. She sniffed, jutting her chin._

_"Yeah, shut up, stupid!" She yelled. The boy reddened._

_"Stupid dyke!" He yelled back. Naruko flew at him without warning, and punched him. The boy squealed, hands going to his face. She struggled as the boys scattered and Kiba pulled her off him, yelling at the mean boy._

_"Stop it! Take that back, you retard!" The boy's fists flew, socking Kiba in the nose. The little boy groaned, and proceeded to tackle the other in a fit of anger._

_"Take it back! Take it back!" He yelled, smacking and hitting the other boy for all he was worth, but the boy retaliated just as fiercely. The teachers had arrived by then. By then, the two boys were fighting like a pair of snarling wolf pups. They were pulled away from each other with some difficulty. The mean boy had ended up with a black eye. His parents had pulled him out of Liberty Elementary immediately after that. Kiba took all the blame, claiming he had punched the boy first. Strangely, the bully didn't deny this. He only nodded sullenly when asked if it was the truth._

_Now here Naruko stood, two days after, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Something inside her twisted. It was painful. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she raised the scissors, cleanly lopping off her pigtails._

He exhaled slowly. He was starting to look _better_. He smiled a little. He was lean, though defined, and a little short compared to some of the boys at five foot eight, but overall the first day of school had gone without a hitch. No one had said anything, and he'd even caught a few girls checking him out. He had taken that as his pass for the day. If only he'd been interested back. He flexed, absorbed in looking over himself, when his door burst open. Naruto yelped, vainly attempting to cover himself with his hands.

"The hell-?" He tripped over his shirt on the floor, flailing as he caught his balance. Kiba laughed.

"You dork, what are you afraid I'm going to see? Breasts? Not that I haven't seen _those_ before." Kiba said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Naruto chucked a pillow at him, flushing.

"Ass." He huffed. "What're you doing here, anyway?" Kiba dodged the pillow and sat on the foot of Naruto's bed.

"Your indifference to my presence wounds me." He whined, flopping down on the bed. The blond snorted, watching Kiba sprawl out on the bed and pluck a manga from his bookcase, which the headboard on his bed doubled as.

"Like you've seen a lot of breasts!" Naruto said finally, doubling over in laughter at Kiba's vexed expression. Kiba threw the manga at him.

"I happen to be quite the experienced ladies' man!" He insisted, puffing out his chest. Naruto guffawed.

_"Riiight._"

"So right!" Kiba persisted. "Chicks fall all over themselves for me."

"You're so full of shit."

"You've never seen me in action. You have no room to talk!" Kiba accused. Naruto chuckled.

"Seriously. I bet you I'll have a date for the party at Temari's before the end of tomorrow!" Kiba bragged. He paused.

"So…you going to that?" Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. I've never really been to a party before." He admitted. Kiba cracked a toothy grin.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and I'll be there! It's a party to break in the new school year. Last year, it was at the Uchiha house. _Man_, that shit was insane!" He said with a fond chuckle.

"Uchiha?" Naruto echoed, frowning. He could have sworn he'd heard the name somewhere before. Kiba frowned.

"I don't think you've met him. He's in all of the AP classes-"

"So am I." Naruto interjected. Kiba pouted.

"I'm just so smart they couldn't place me in the AP classes for fear I would destroy the other kids' morale and desire to study." He said with a sniff. Naruto grinned, swallowing a laugh.

"Anyway, he's a bit of a stuck-up prick, so it's no big deal you haven't met him. He's rich, so he's popular. The simple equation of life. So…you gonna go, or what?" Kiba pressed. Naruto shrugged on his shirt, and looked Kiba in the eye. He waggled his eyebrows, flashing his friend a face-splitting grin.

"Are you asking me out, Kiba?" He asked, cornflower blue eyes glittering with mischief. Kiba flushed and spluttered.

"W-wha-?" Kiba was saved by Kushina, who knocked lightly on the door before opening it.

"Dinner's getting cold." She reminded them. Naruto's grin hadn't faded.

"Be there in a sec." He promised. She nodded.

"You staying for dinner, Kiba?" Kushina asked. Kiba swallowed, scratching his head.

"Uh, not tonight, Mrs. Namikaze. I, uh, have homework." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. Kushina shrugged.

"Your loss! Hurry up, Naruto, or I'm going to have to heat your plate in the microwave!" She huffed, disappearing down the hall. Naruto looked at Kiba, eyebrows raised.

"Homework? Kiba Inuzuka is ditching me for _homework? _We don't have homework, it was the first day of school._"_ Naruto pointed out, unimpressed and skeptical. Kiba blushed.

"I really _do_ have an assignment." He argued, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah? What?"

"As a matter of fact, I need to fill out some forms for Chem." Naruto laughed.

"Whatever, whatever. Go fill out your _forms."_ Naruto said with a laugh and roll of his impossibly blue eyes. Kiba harrumphed, grabbing his hoodie.

"See ya tomorrow morning." He said with a slight wave. Naruto grinned, nodding.

The next morning beat the previous day by a mile. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, and the temperature was comfortable. Naruto watched his black and orange DC sneakers as he walked to the bus stop, hands shoved in his jeans pockets. He looked up, smiling in greeting at Kiba, who grinned back. The guy was wearing the frayed, slightly faded zip-up navy blue Hollister hoodie he'd had for at least three years now. The small group of high school and middle school students clustered around the curb looked forlorn despite the promising day.

One girl in particular looked about ready to break. She wore a slightly baggy black Team Edward hooded sweatshirt, a pleated gray and black plaid miniskirt, and laced up boots (boots like _that_ could only come from Hot Topic) that went to her knee. Naruto couldn't help but notice her. Thin, pale, with shockingly pink hair, eyes glued to the sidewalk, and arms crossed tightly over her chest, she looked like she was trying to hug herself to keep from shattering on the pavement.

But then Kiba clapped him on the shoulder, and Naruto directed his attention elsewhere.

"So?" Kiba prompted. Naruto frowned.

"So…?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"The party, dummy!" He complained. Naruto shoved him off, although playfully.

"I dunno."

"Ugh! You're not allowed to keep saying that!"

"Well…I _don't_ know!"

"Stop saying that! Just tell your mom you're sleeping over at my house on Friday night." Naruto blinked, silent, and Kiba groaned.

"Oh no. Tell me it isn't true! My best friend…a _goody two shoes! _Nooo!_"_ He despaired with a dramatic flare. Naruto glared at him, trying to shrink at the look from the other high schoolers.

"Shut up, Kiba." He grumbled, slouching.

"Is that all you can say at a time like this?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'll go." He relented. Kiba fist pumped the air.

"Hot damn!"

"_But_ if we're caught, it's your ass, not mine."

"Hey, I don't have a problem sticking my neck out for you." Kiba reminded him as they boarded the bus. They chatted and joked the whole bus ride. Upon entering the school, however, Naruto was pulled aside by Kakashi.

"If you could just wait outside my office for a moment, I'll be right with you." Mr. Hatake said with a pleasant smile and a wave. Naruto shrugged, and Kiba offered to wait with him, but he assured his friend he wouldn't take long and would catch up.

The door to the counselor's office opened after a bit, and the pink haired girl from the bus stop slipped out, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She looked startled when she noticed Naruto waiting, leaning against the wall.

"You didn't see me in there." She said coldly. Naruto blinked, and shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, leaning back and hooking his hands behind his head, closing his eyes. She glared at him.

"I mean it, asshole." He frowned at her sharp voice, cracking open an eye.

"I don't even _know_ you. What would I have to gain by knowing you were in there? What could I possibly say? I don't even know your _name._" He ground out. She blinked, abashed. Naruto's eyes widened when it looked as though she might burst into tears. He floundered for words, kicking off the wall.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap-" She shook her head, swiping at the few tears that had managed to escape.

"It's fine, okay?"

"If it's that important to you, I'll pretend I never saw you coming out of there." He promised solemnly. She smiled bitterly.

"Thanks. I'm Sakura, by the way, Sakura Haruno. Sorry I was a bit of a bitch earlier." She mumbled with a little chuckle. Naruto shook his head, smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Naruto." He paused and quickly added "Uzumaki!" with a bright smile. Sakura sniffled again but she smiled with a little more effort.

_"There_ you are. God! I was beginning to think you skipped school!" A girl with pale blond hair appeared, clad in an off-the-shoulder teal tunic with charcoal leggings and flats. She paused upon seeing Naruto, and grinned, her peacock feather earrings swishing as she slightly cocked her head.

"Hey." She said lowly, flipping her side-ponytail so that the gathered pale hair cascaded down her front. He smiled at her.

"Hi." He looked down a little nervously, noticing the obvious invitation in her gaze. He scratched the back of his neck.

"You're new here," The blonde girl said. He nodded.

"Yeah, moved here from New Hampshire." He explained. The girl smiled prettily.

"Cool. I'm Ino Yamanaka," She introduced herself, extending her hand. He shook it.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, me and Sakura have to get going. See you around, Naruto." Ino said with a grin, her blue eyes assessing him before she turned and sauntered away.

"You whore." Naruto heard Sakura snap. Ino laughed, and Naruto shook his head, laughing a little.

"Naruto?" Kakashi opened the door to the counseling room, looking about. Naruto waved and stepped inside.

"I won't keep you long, I just wanted to give you something." The counselor explained quickly, handing Naruto a brochure. The boy took it, reading the front.

"A support group?" He asked, uncertain.

"Yes. I figured you might like meeting other kids in the LGBT community. It meets on Tuesday and Thursday nights at the community center. You're not alone, Naruto, and I want you to know that. Your parents can go, too. You go, everyone gets together, and then everyone splits up. Parents go in one group, and the teens in another. My life partner, Iruka, leads the teen group. The brochure has the group's calendar for the year, along with its events and retreats." He explained, his dark eyes glittering when he mentioned the name of his partner. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Hatake." He said, sincere. Kakashi waved him away.

"Ugh, I'm too young to be called Mr. Hatake! Please, call me Kakashi." The man said with a genial smile. Naruto snickered.

"Kakashi, then." He agreed.

"Now out of my office, you hooligan. The first bell's about to ring." Naruto chuckled, and left. He wasn't able to catch up with Kiba before the bell rang. He sighed. He wouldn't see his friend until lunch, unless he saw him in the halls during passing periods, but that was a fat chance. During Physics, his first class, he got a pass to head to the front office. His mother had dropped something off for him.

Whistling, he made his way down the halls, down a flight of steps, and onto the main floor. He crossed through the cafeteria, which was loaded with students in study hall, and finally down the entryway hall, where the principal's office was located. The receptionist sat him down on a plastic chair to wait.

He leaned back in the yellow plastic chair, taking in the ugly brown carpet, when he noticed he wasn't the only one waiting, if that soft whiff of cologne was anything to go by. Slowly, he glanced at the person sitting a chair down from him on his left, closest to the door for the principal's office.

A taller boy with spiky black hair was slouching in his orange plastic seat, scowling, his fingers laced, elbows on his knees. He was dressed in a fitting hooded gray graphic Henley, zip-up black jacket thrown haphazardly over it, and dark skinnies. His smoky gray eyes suddenly shot up to meet Naruto's azure gaze, who quickly broke eye contact, feeling a blush creep into his cheeks. It was embarrassing to be caught staring.

With a shiver, he realized the other boy was still watching him. He chanced another glance. Sure enough, the smoky eyes were narrowed shrewdly in his direction. Calling the boy handsome was quite possibly an understatement. He was one of the most gorgeous guys Naruto had ever seen. Totally cover page material. Clean shaven, straight nose, muted but masculine jaw, thin pink lips, and piercing dark gray eyes. And that hair! The way it was so artfully tousled and made to look as if it just fell that way was practically a sin.

Naruto laughed at himself.

"What are you looking at?" A rich, velvety dark voice inquired with a bit of an edge. Startled, Naruto flushed. He looked away.

"Hey asshole, I'm talking to you." The dark haired teen drawled. Naruto scowled. Okay, he was taking it back. All of it. The guy wasn't gorgeous. He was a troll, simply for that attitude.

"Sorry, your _highness."_ Naruto sneered, staring the other right in the face. The boy grimaced and looked away.

"Shut up." He drawled, as if bored. Naruto rolled his eyes. A few minutes trickled by, or maybe it was mere seconds. However long it was, it was taking _too_ long. Really. Sighing, Naruto looked over at the only source of social entertainment he had. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't have a sudden desire to get on the guy's nerves.

"So, what're you in for?" The guy glared at him.

"I stabbed someone." He said with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

"Ooo, I'm wetting myself with fear." Naruto shot back.

"God, you're annoying the fuck out of me right now."

"Good. Maybe all that pent up rage will put some color in those ghastly pale cheeks." Naruto teased. The dark haired teen glared daggers at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto stood up, and the receptionist handed him his student ID. He had to keep from slapping himself on the forehead. The student ID doubled as the lunch card. Kind of like a credit card with pre-paid lunches for the month already on it. He hadn't put it away in his wallet, and he wouldn't have been able to get his lunch (he hadn't brought any money with him today) had Kushina not found it and brought it.

"Thanks!" He said with a hint of relief. He turned, ready to leave, but he tripped, stumbling. He caught himself before he could eat carpet. He heard a soft snicker and turned, glaring at the boy in the orange plastic chair, who was slowly drawing his foot back in, the sole of his shoe scrapping against the coarse carpet.

"Asshole." Naruto muttered darkly.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The principal, Tsunade, the busty and ferocious principal appeared, barking out her latest victim's name. Naruto noticed the boy, Sasuke, rise languidly from his seat, his wallet chain clinking against the plastic as he moved.

Naruto found himself hoping he didn't run into the asshole again as he left the office, stuffing his ID into his wallet.

* * *

"Fuckin' A." Naruto muttered darkly. Yesterday in AP English, the seat before him hadn't been occupied. Today, a certain black-haired snobby grouch was sitting in it, and Naruto had to glare at the back of his messy head. It was all fine and dandy, until the teacher decided to break everyone up in two-person groups to discuss a reading and present their ideas on an analysis to the class. Each row was comprised of six desks. The teacher had each student turn around to face the person behind them.

Sasuke slowly turned to look at Naruto, who cursed his ill luck of being at the end of the row.

"Alright, let's get this over with. You talk as little as possible and we should be fine." Sasuke said with a yawn as his eyes scrutinized the reading. Naruto puffed up.

"God, you're such an ass!" Sasuke looked up from his reading briefly.

"What did I say about no talking?" Naruto reddened.

"I have about as much to offer on this analysis as you do! I'm not in AP English for _nothing!_" He hissed. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. What's your take on the importance of symbolism in this passage?" He asked. Naruto blinked. He hadn't read it yet.

"Uh, well-"

"My point exactly."

"I haven't even got to read it yet!"

"Then get reading, dumbass." Sasuke said coolly. Grumbling, Naruto picked up the paper and began to read.

"Fucking bastard." He whispered heatedly as he scoured the passage. Sasuke smirked again, to his chagrin. Naruto felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: ...uhm...I like reivews :3 If you spot errors, please let me know. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed! This story (if you've read its info on my profile. If not, check it for news on stories in-progress) is already written up past ch. 9, so it will update every week _while it can._ I decided to change my update day for it. To work on other stories this week and not have to worry to remember to update this one, I decided to do ch. 3 today. So next Monday, folks, is chapter 4, entitled "Blonds are Irresistible" preview:

_It almost embarrassed him to say, but when he'd caught sight of the guy, the first thought that flitted through his mind was: he's good looking. The blond was lean but defined enough to not be skinny. His face was smoother than that of most men, but there was a certain attraction to it, a softness that made him irresistible to look at. He had fuller lips, a set of the lightest, most vibrant shade of cornflower blue eyes he'd ever seen on a person, and his hair was as vibrant as a shard of sunshine._

_Yeahh…that definitely didn't make him feel gay in the slightest..._


	4. Blondes are Irresistible

_4_

_Blondes are __Irresistible_

"It was _horrible_, Kiba! I wanted to punch the bastard in his pretty, cocky little face!" Naruto had to keep from yelling, hands balling into fists. Kiba snickered.

"Oh man, I wish I would have been able to see that!" He said with a sigh.

"You're not helping." Naruto grumbled. Shikamaru Nara stretched, scratching the patch of facial hair on his chin.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a shallow jerk. Don't pay much attention to him." He drawled, playing with the steamed carrots on his plate. His girlfriend, Temari, nodded in agreement, her arm hooked around his. Chouji stuffed potato chips into his mouth with a vengeance, speaking through the mouthful.

"Bastard called _me_ fat!" He spat in indignation. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"No!" He said, patting Chouji on the shoulder sympathetically. The large boy nodded, his cheeks puffy with food, eyes narrowed in obvious anger.

"Can you believe his fucking nerve?" He growled through another bite. Naruto leaned in as Kiba whispered.

"_Never_ call Chouji fat. If you value your life, anyway."

"Note taken." Naruto replied, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto looked up to see Ino and Sakura waving at him. He waved back, smiling. Kiba's jaw dropped. Temari scowled, and Shikamaru seemed to wake up a little, blinking. Shino adjusted his sunglasses to peek over the rim(. Naruto still didn't know what kind of medical reason excused the boy to wear sunglasses inside the school) and Chouji's face turned red, his potato chips completely forgotten.

"You _talked_ to Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno?" Kiba cried, mouth still agape. Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah. So?"

"So? So they're only two of the hottest girls in the school. Not to mention one of the Populars. They rank high enough to hold the beginning of the year break-in parties at their houses if they wanted to!" Chouji declared with an affirmative nod once he finished. Naruto blinked.

"Relax. They're just girls, not celebrities." He said dryly. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"So, Naruto, who do you think is hotter? I personally gotta say Ino. God, that girl! She's my dream lady!" Chouji said, stuffing a candy bar into his mouth as he said so. Temari looked murderous, and Shikamaru looked thoughtful.

"Er, well…they're both beautiful girls. Um, I don't know, maybe Sakura?" He noticed Kiba was watching him closely, and he shrugged, flushing, reaching up the scratch the back of his head. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Sakura is Sasuke's bitch." He remarked rather bluntly. Temari punched him in the shoulder, none too gently, for his choice of words. Shikamaru shrugged, rubbing his shoulder.

"I got no problem saying it. That girl is a downright shallow attention whore." He added. Temari scowled but did not argue. Naruto thought of Sakura that morning, coming out of the counselor's office and demanding Naruto keep it a secret. He shrugged again.

"We don't know her problems." He muttered. Shikamaru looked over at him in interest.

"What do you mean, _problems_?"

"Well, we don't know her, we don't know if she has any issues that make her that way." He explained hurriedly. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"I guess. I still think she's a bitch." He said, yawning pointedly. Naruto bristled.

"You don't even know her." It was a common injustice, but an injustice nonetheless. Shikamaru frowned, regarding him thoughtfully.

"What? You like her or something?" He accused in a bored tone. Naruto flushed, and opened his mouth to speak, but Kiba beat him to it.

"Hey, lay off. He's just a good guy." Kiba growled. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for corrupting his innocent spirit."

"How can you date this guy?" Kiba directed his question at Temari, jabbing his thumb at Shikamaru as he hunched over the table. She frowned at him.

"Shut up, Kiba." Annoyed, she pulled her boyfriend closer. Kiba elbowed Naruto gently in the ribs, nodding to their right.

"Well, well, well, there goes Mr. Uchiha himself right now."

* * *

Sasuke was not amused. Not _only_ was last night the absolute worst fucking night of his entire eighteen years of existence, but that blond fool had set his teeth on edge since that morning. The principal, who happened to have close ties with his family and who also happened to be his godmother, had called him for a meeting to discuss last night's events. While he waited, the _fool_ had actually tried engaging him in conversation, as if oblivious to his dark mood.

It almost embarrassed him to say, but when he'd caught sight of the guy, the first thought that flitted through his mind was: _he's good looking._ The blond was lean but defined enough to not be skinny. His face was smoother than that of most men, but there was a certain attraction to it, a softness that made him irresistible to look at. He had fuller lips, a set of the lightest, most vibrant shade of cornflower blue eyes he'd ever seen on a person, and his hair was as vibrant as a shard of sunshine.

Yeahh…that definitely didn't make him feel gay in the slightest. Anyway, once the blond opened his mouth and proved to be an idiot, all the thoughts Sasuke had previously had vanished, only to be replaced by irritation. Clearly, the blond was seeking to wage a war him.

So Sasuke complied, smirking triumphantly when he tripped the fool on his way out. _Naruto Uzumaki._ That had been his name. The second he left, Tsunade had ushered Sasuke into her office for a verbal beating.

He had left that meeting with a bruised ego.

_Then_ Sasuke had arrived at AP English, only to find the blond idiot sitting in the classroom. Upon further inspection of the seating chart, he came to discover that he actually sat in front of Naruto.

Alright, no big deal. He could survive. So what if the fool had pushed his buttons on the worst morning of his life? Things could get better.

Wrong!

They had to work together, and Naruto wouldn't shut up. He seemed pretty damn insistent to prove he was above par with the average high school airhead (admittedly, Sasuke noticed and could tell Naruto was a smart guy, but he simply refused to acknowledge it purely out of spite). They had ended up bickering over the symbolism of a flower, and their presentation was decent at best.

They earned eight out of ten marks for the assignment, and Sasuke's glare of death could have easily caused Naruto to go into cardiac arrest simply for looking his way, but for some reason or another, the blond was immune to his doom and gloom.

Odd.

To make matters _worse_, Sakura was attempting to talk to him. Ignoring her was difficult. Not because he _cared_ or was _hurt_ or anything, but because she was as persistent as a starving mosquito, and Sasuke was unable to squash her. Only the occasional swat would do.

She had humiliated him. She had deceived him (him! Sasuke Uchiha! Who was supposed to be above cheap tricks and tomfoolery!) with a dirty trick, and had later had him arrested for assault. Oh yeah, he _really_ wanted to talk to Sakura.

He thanked whatever higher power controlled the earth and its inhabitants for Sakura's empty womb. Lord only knew how much longer he would have lasted before eventually knocking her up.

The poor girl vanished into the bathroom every passing period to bawl her eyes out, according to Ino, who was still trying to figure out what could have possibly happened between the two. There was no way in hell Sasuke was coming clean about it, and Sakura seemed too ashamed to admit it.

Sasuke looked around the lunch room. He had been dreading this moment. His first instinct was to sit with Gaara. The intimidating redhead emanated an aura of dark allure, with that red ink tattoo on above his brow and the way he only dressed in black. The girls _swooned_ for his mysterious appeal. Gaara was a man of few words with the ladies. Any girl who could crack open _that_ nut had to be something special.

In fact, Gaara's home was the location for the party on Friday. His parents would be closing a deal in Hawaii, and the Sabaku siblings would have the house all to themselves. Though Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, had graduated the year before and was now probably sunbathing on a beach in California, where he was going to school for architecture.

Sasuke hoped he got sunburn.

As he headed towards Gaara's table, Sasuke's mind clouded with doubt. On certain days of the week, Gaara sat with the art freaks and the weirdoes who finger painted with who knows what and called their road kill art. Although, the guy who had created a badass design on his car using only sharpie markers was pretty cool.

_Damn._ If Sakura wasn't such a freak, he would go sit at his regular table. However, he was far too determined to avoid the pink siren. He was about to make his way towards Gaara when something that _really_ didn't help alleviate his bad mood happened:

A spitball hit his cheek. How. Juvenile. Left eye twitching, Sasuke slowly looked around the lunchroom. Then he saw him: the blond fool, grinning a shit-eating grin, those blue eyes glittering, a straw in his right hand.

_God _damn_ him._ He shot a withering glare at the blond, silently vowing vengeance. Naruto retaliated by winking roguishly at him, placing the straw behind his ear. Sasuke flushed and flipped him off. Naruto and his shaggy little friend began to laugh raucously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and plopped his tray down at Gaara's table. The redhead acknowledged him with a nod.

"Not doing well with Sakura?" He drawled, his curiosity obviously piqued by Sasuke's presence. Sasuke glowered at him. Gaara didn't speak again, deciding it wasn't worth tickling Sasuke's bad side. What could make this day any worse?

Sasuke had anger management class at seven.

Yippee.

* * *

Looking in the mirror only gives a person a glimpse of the truth. Kushina stared at herself, red hair fanning about her, blue eyes large. She sighed, shoulders sagging, hands gripping the sink. Delicately, she placed two fingers by the corner of her right eye, and pulled the skin up a little, trying to imagine if she had always looked like this, or if her face was starting to sag.

In truth, Kushina was beautiful for a thirty nine year old woman. She couldn't pass for older than thirty-five if she asked total strangers, but at this moment…

She felt old. She rubbed lip balm over her chapped lips, still staring at herself. Naruto wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes at best. She had some time to kill. Absentmindedly, she checked her phone, as if expecting to see a new text or feel it vibrate with an incoming call notice.

Minato was supposed to come over tonight for dinner. Her heart picked up the pace, and she gripped her phone a little tighter, squeezing her eyes shut.

She still loved him. God _damn_ him, she still loved him.

They had separated five years ago. Kushina could admit that she had been a bit uncooperative about certain things, but she had never expected for it all to fall apart. Their views on how to raise their transgender son had clashed, and neither relented. Eventually, their relationship went on the fritz, and before long, Minato had cleared the closet and had marched out the door.

Their inability to talk it out and try to understand each other better had cost them the last five years of their marriage. Their clashing views had given way to other weaknesses, other reasons to be angry or annoyed each other. Even so, Minato still hadn't brought divorce papers to her. She took this as a sign. A sign that he still thought of her, that he might eventually come back.

Minato had been more radical when it came to allowing Naruto to transition once he had fully accepted it, while Kushina had been more traditional (and afraid). Minato was all for the hormones, and even a breast reduction surgery when Naruto turned sixteen and had pestered about it, while Kushina vehemently pushed against it. Naruto was far too young yet, she had insisted. He was too young for all those things! No.

She had been forced to realize how judgmental people could be last fall, in the most terrible and hurtful way possible: by seeing her son suffer at the hands of his classmates who hadn't known any better, who had lacked understanding.

She closed her eyes, willing the thought from her mind, but to no avail. It had been one of the worst days of her life as a parent. Seeing her child bloodied up in the hospital… What was miraculous about that day (and which still made her feel proud) was the way Naruto had looked at his attackers.

He had looked at them, _really_ looked at them. He was angry, he felt something that must have bordered on hatred, but instead of taking the boys to trial for attempted murder (the charges had actually gone up to attempted murder for the prank gone wrong. Naruto had suffered a concussion that the boys, supposedly, hadn't mean to inflict at all, but the resulting struggle and been tougher than the boys anticipated, and Naruto's injuries weren't light. They realized he really wasn't waking when they tied him up. They had panicked and fled. It was still a mystery as to who had actually called the paramedics to the scene.), he had taken some sort of pity on them. Perhaps it was because one of the boys was supposed to have been his friend.

Whatever the reason, he had walked up to them, looked them each straight in the eye, and said he felt sorry for them. They had cowered in front of him. Instead of years in jail, the boys had been given a month, community service, and anger management. Had Naruto wanted justice? Yes, and he gotten it, but he believed the boys were ignorant, scared children at the core. They hadn't killed him, nor had they wanted to, and he wouldn't kill their youth. Instead, he would leave them to live freely, with the blight of their mistakes marring their youth and consciences for as long as they should live. They could have been locked up longer, they could have been tried as adults, but they weren't. He had actually told the boys he would eventually forgive them as he walked away, and that was what Kushina had been most proud of.

Her son, her wonderful and beautiful son, had been able to do something she hadn't been able to when she looked at the children. When she saw them, all she could see were _monsters_ who had attacked and brutalized her baby. Monsters who should be confined to the shadows of their prison cells, monsters who could easily do this to another. They had chosen to hurt someone, they should pay the price with living their lives behind bars, in her opinion. When Naruto saw them, however, he saw scared young men who couldn't accept change, couldn't accept what they thought to be deceit. It was the type of pity and forgiveness that made the boys cringe before him, quake like tiny children in the presence of someone awe-inspiring and intimidating to the core. Naruto hadn't excused their crimes, but he had tried to look at them, and see who they really were.

Her phone buzzed, and Kushina's heart jumped to her throat.

_Incoming call: Minato Namikaze._ Taking a deep breath, she accepted the call, placing the phone to her ear.

"Naruto isn't home yet." She said quickly, applying some lipstick and pinching her cheeks just in case Minato wasn't far.

"That's fine. I'm two minutes away, give or take."

"Alright then. See you when-"

"Kushina we need to talk." Minato's voice was low, serious. Kushina bit her lip.

"Um, okay." Her voice sounded small and quiet to her. Nervous.

"Kushina…I want a divorce." Her heart plunged into her stomach. She felt sick. She gripped the edge of the sink.

"You…you want to make it official?" She whispered. There was a pause.

"Don't you?" He asked. "We haven't lived together for five years, haven't had sex in six, and haven't gotten along in seven. We haven't fixed it yet. I think…I think that means we're not _going_ to fix it." He whispered, as if pained. Kushina took a shuddering breath. She had thought…She had thought if she allowed him his time and space, things would right themselves. She was still, barely, clinging to that hope five years later.

She wasn't going to cry about this. It was to be expected. Had she truly thought their unconventional little arrangement would last?

"Yes. I do. You're right. We have nothing to gain from each other anymore. We can't fool ourselves. The only good thing we got out of this was Naruto." Her words were sharp. There was silence on the other end.

"Minato…?"

"I…I'll put the papers in your mailbox." He said quietly. She frowned.

"Just bring them inside."

"I already left. Kushina, I have to go."

"Wait, what about dinner-!" He hung up abruptly. Slowly, she took the phone away from her ear and stared at it.

_Divorce._

She was getting a divorce. She should be saying _finally!_ But she wasn't. Instead she was thinking: _so this is it?_ She felt tired and hollow.

_"Come on, let's do it!" Kushina erupted in a fit of giggles when her roommate pulled her down the sidewalk towards a tattoo parlor. At one in the morning in New York, the city glittered in the dark, street lights winking like the stars they couldn't see. The pavement was damp. She knew because she tripped a little drunkenly and lost her shoe. Kushina laughed, trying to bend down to pick it up, but the world was spinning. She landed on the curb on her ass. The lights, shadows of the buildings that boxed her in, blackness of the night, and flashing neon letters of the tattoo parlor blending into one swirling splash of dark color._

_"Oh my god, Kushina!" Mikoto giggled, her hand groping out to latch on to Kushina's arm. With only a little difficulty, Mikoto pulled her upright. Kushina leaned on her friend, her nose in Mikoto's sleek black hair._

_"I think I'm drunk." She slurred. Mikoto cackled._

_"Hurry, Kushina! It closes at two!" She whined. Kushina latched her hand on Mikoto's wrist._

_"Okay! Let's go!" She marched forward, wobbling a little in her heels and trying to tug down her skirt a little._

_"Is my underwear showing?" She asked. Mikoto snorted._

_"All of you is showing!" She giggled. Kushina looked scandalized. They stumbled into the tattoo parlor._

_"I want a rainbow koi!" Mikoto chirped happily upon her entrance, like a child declaring what flavor ice cream she wanted. The receptionist, a scary looking goth girl with a purple Mohawk, black lipstick, and multiple piercings rolled her eyes._

_"How _old_ are you? Sorry, we don't do tattoos on drunk idiots." Mikoto pouted._

_"But I want a koi! And I'm not an idiot!"_

_"I want some kanji!" Kushina declared. "Maybe on my stomach! That would be _hot_. Can you make it say 'hot'?" She asked as she swayed. The receptionist rolled her eyes again._

_"Get out of here before I call your mommies and tell them what you're up to." She said in a bored tone._

_"But we have money!" Mikoto waved a hundred in the girl's face. The receptionist frowned._

_"Come back when you're sober and have a parental consent form." She grumbled, flipping through an Adam and Eve magazine._

_"Mary? Do we have customers?" A tall, blond, incredibly handsome young man stepped out from behind a curtain, blinking at the girls. He grinned, honey-slow._

_"Well, hello ladies." Mary rolled her eyes again._

_"Oh my gawd! You're so hot!" Mikoto said with a pout as she sat down in a chair. The man laughed, the rich sound filling the parlor._

_"Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a cocky grin. Mikoto held up her left hand, promise ring winking under the fluorescent lights._

_"Yes! I'm dating Fugaku!" She said loudly, stretching in her chair. The man nodded politely, as if he knew who she was talking about. Kushina giggled when his gaze fell on her. She wondered if her entire body flushed tomato red._

_"Hey." He said, in that smooth voice of his. She laughed, blushing._

_"Hey!"_

_"I want a rainbow koi!" Mikoto declared once man didn't tear his eyes from Kushina._

_"Okay. How about I give you one when you feel more up to it?"_

_"I want one now!"_

_"How about I take you ladies back home, and you can come back tomorrow?" Mikoto thought this over._

_"Okay." She decided. He nodded._

_"Mary, close up shop early tonight." _

_"You're such a whore, Minato." She muttered, reaching for her car keys. The man shook his head, fishing into his pocket for his car keys._

_"Where do you girls live?" He asked escorting them back out into the cool night and into his Dodge Neon._

_"We go to St. Agatha's." Kushina informed him. Mikoto pouted._

_"Kushina, this was the worst sneak out ever! I didn't even get my rainbow koi! I even had a fake ID! Wahhhh!" Dramatically, she threw herself into her seat, grimacing. Minato laughed._

_"Still in high school? Losers." He commented with a snicker. Kushina's mouth opened comically as she tried to come up with a retort._

_"You're a loser! You're _old! _What's an old man like you driving us around for anyway? Pervert!" Minato only laughed louder._

_"You didn't have to get in the car, sweetheart. I'm not old! I'm nineteen! Still in my prime if you ask me. How old are you?" He asked, keeping the conversation going. By then, Mikoto was snoring. Kushina giggled._

_"Sixteen." _

_"Rebels." Minato teased. _

_"So if you're nineteen, why are you working in a tattoo parlor? Aren't you a little young to be a tattoo artist?" She accused, her voice teetering on slurring, and large blue eyes narrowed into slits. Minato grinned, the light from the passing street lights illuminating his face in the dark interior of the car._

_"First I'm too old, now I'm too young. Make up your mind, sweetheart. I dunno, maybe, but I can draw up some pretty killer designs if I do say so myself. My boss's my uncle, so maybe that's why. Alright, here's St. Aggie's. Want me to help you with your friend?" Kushina blinked. The car ride was over already? She'd barely asked him enough questions to get to know him! But her head was too fuzzy to care._

_Minato helped Kushina to the building, Mikoto in his arms. It was fun, sneaking back in, but it was clumsy, given that Kushina couldn't stop giggling and was still feeling the effects of vodka and jell-o shots. Minato placed Mikoto on her bed, and Kushina collapsed on hers._

_"Night, sweetheart." Minato said with a wink. Kushina scrambled upright._

_"Wait! What's your name again?" She asked. He chuckled, coming up close._

_"Minato." He whispered, and kissed her, softly, on the lips. "Minato Namikaze."_

_"Oh…" She murmured, dazed._

_When she woke up that morning with a splitting headache, she resolved to see Minato again. However, by the time she had figured out what tattoo parlor they had visited, and dragging a complaining Mikoto along with her to investigate, she had discovered that Minato was no longer working there. Even Mary seemed forlorn about this._

_"Well, he's moving to Connecticut. He got into Yale, and he's going there for medicine. It was his dream. He went to the community college here for the first year, but he actually got a scholarship."_

_Bummed, Kushina and Mikoto left (Mikoto still grumbling about her missing rainbow koi tramp stamp)._

_Six years later, Kushina had made a small living off modeling, but to her dismay, the agency she was going through was unimpressed with her body image._

_"You're lovely, Babe! Beautiful, beautiful face! But the chest…you just can't make it into catalogue with no chest. You're like a boy!" Her agent wailed, and had given her the card of a respected plastic surgery practice in the area._

_Embarrassed and pissed (how dare Jacque call her a boy!), she made an appointment. That Thursday, while waiting for her consult, she saw a familiar face in the waiting room. She blinked, stunned._

_Sitting across from her, flipping through _People_, was Minato. As gorgeous as ever, though his hair was longer. She floundered, wondering what to say, how to greet him after all this time. Swallowing, she made her way to the magazine rack, which he was sitting next to. She kept glancing at him while she walked up, but he didn't pay her any attention. She plucked a magazine and flipped through it, making a bit of a show out of choosing another, still glancing at him all the while._

_He didn't look up. She sighed exasperatedly. He fidgeted. She pursed her lips, this time getting a little angry and glaring at him. Without thinking, she swatted him over the head with her magazine. Startled, he looked up, yelping._

_"The hell?" He blinked up at her. She smiled._

_"W-why would you hit me?" He asked, clearly bewildered. She placed the magazine back on the rack and put her hands on her hips._

_"Well you're obviously _blind_." She retorted, a little hotly. He bit back a chuckle._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Geez, you're dense! Here I am, obviously trying to catch your attention and you're completely oblivious!" She complained, gesticulating wildly to emphasize her point. His eyebrows shot to his hairline, then narrowed contemplatively, lips pursing and fingers brushing his chin._

_"Do I know you?" He asked. She threw her hands up in the air, exasperated._

_"Ugh! Nevermind! You're impossible!" She started to walk away, but he burst out laughing._

_"Kushina, wait!" He grabbed her wrist. She paused, blushing._

_"You're easy to mess with, you know that?" He said with a smirk. She glared at him, still blushing._

_"Ass." She muttered. He guffawed._

_"So the little rebel grew up." He said, his dark eyes twinkling. She straightened to her full height of five foot five. Not very tall, but oh well._

_"Twenty two now. That makes you, what? Twenty five?" He cracked a toothy grin._

_"I'm touched, you even know my age!" He said with a laugh. She allowed herself a small, embarrassed smile. Minato grew serious._

_"Why are you in a plastic surgeon's office?" He wanted to know._

_"Well why are you?" She shot back. He chuckled._

_"I'm here for an internship."_

_"Oh, that's…that's pretty neat!" He nodded, smiling._

_"Don't tell me you're here to get something done." She looked anywhere but at him._

_"Well, you see-"_

_"No. I won't allow it." Minato said with a shake of his head. Kushina glared._

_"You have no power over me. Weirdo."_

_"Kushina, you're drop dead gorgeous. What could you possibly need?" She gaped at him, then looked to her chest._

_"Well…aren't my…" She blushed furiously. "Aren't my..um..breasts a little small?" He looked at her levelly._

_"Who told you that? Your boyfriend?" He teased. She shook her head, mortified that tears threatened to fall._

_"My…my agency." She muttered. Minato put his magazine down._

_"Well, then they're hallucinating. You're perfect."_

_"Kushina Uzumaki?" The nurse called. Kushina hesitated._

_"Do you really think so?" She whispered. He nodded seriously._

_"Hey, what do you say we get out of here?" He whispered, smirking. Her heart felt fit to burst. She smiled._

_"Kushina Uzumaki?" The nurse called again, looking at her._

_"Uh…I've changed my mind." She mumbled, while Minato snickered. The nurse rolled her eyes, looking at her chart for the next name._

_"Gimme a sec to talk to the doc here, and then you wanna grab a bite to eat? You hungry?" She was _very_ hungry actually. She smiled brightly._

_"Always." She admitted. Minato laughed._

Kushina hurried out of the house in slippers and sweatpants, her eyes locked on the mailbox by her driveway. She hesitated upon reaching it. Biting her lip, she opened it, taking out the manila envelope addressed to her.

"You want a divorce? I'll give you a fucking divorce." She hissed, glaring daggers at the envelope and marching straight back into her home, slamming the screen door behind her with a harsh _snap._

* * *

_A/N: __Minato might be very accepting _now,_ but if you recall chapter 1, the flashback scene is actually supposed to depict a reluctant Minato. He was very adamant about the whole sexual/gender identity thing because he did not want to face the fact that his daughter could be affected sexually as well. He was afraid of thinking that his daughter might not be "straight", hence his anger towards Kushina. Anyway, this chapter was really more about them and their marital problems, but you'll see more of Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and everyone else. Next monday, chapter 5, not sure what it's called yet. Preview at the bottom. Another quick announcement: I'm paricipating in NaNoWriMo summer camp, so if you read any of my other stuff, I'm afraid for the remainder of June only pre-written stories will be updated until the summer camp ends. Once July starts normal updating will begin.__  
_

Snippet:

Then Naruto saw him a few feet ahead, getting out of his black mustang: Sasuke Uchiha. His heart jumped in his throat, and he pulled up his hood, slowing his pace so that he was behind Kushina. He knew Sasuke wasn't gay. He must've come to the community center for something else. The _last _thing he needed right now was kids from his school knowing things about him he wasn't ready to share with them. _Especially_ if they were assholes...

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see-_

He dared to glance to his left, and shivered when Sasuke's eyes flicked over to his. He practically jumped out of his skin. He quickly averted his eyes, but he could feel Sasuke's gaze on his back. He looked behind him, and found that Sasuke was indeed watching him, a curious look on his face.

_Dammit._


	5. Rocket Man

_5_

_Rocket Man_

The moment he stepped into the house, Naruto sensed that something was different. It was quiet, the lights were off, and the robin's egg blue paint did little to lighten the room. KISS's _Beth_ was playing in the background, the volume cranked up. Naruto dropped his messenger bag by the closet, looking around the abandoned living room. The kitchen was also deserted, and cluttered with cooking utensils. The warm, delicious smell of a roast filled his nose, and his stomach rumbled eagerly.

"Mom?" He called out hesitantly. He bent down and fished the support group brochure from his pocket, crushing it in his palm. He walked down the hall leading to the bathroom at the end and two bedrooms at either side. Of course, Kushina's door was closed, and was also the source of the music. He knocked tentatively, worried.

"MOM!" He cried, knocking more forcefully. The volume lowered. He fidgeted when he heard a soft sniffle. He pressed his cheek to the door, frowining.

"Mom?" He repeated, quietly. The door opened and Naruto blinked, worried and confused. Kushina smelled faintly of vodka, her long red hair done up in a messy bun at the top of her head. Her face was moon pale, but her cheeks were a shiny pink. She sniffed, quickly brushing stray hair behind her ears and running a quick hand over her face in a vain attempt to cover her tear tracks.

"Oh, honey, I didn't realize what time it was."

"What happened? Why are you crying? Are you _drinking?_" He was shocked at the sight that greeted him. Kushina tried to explain, but she stopped suddenly, covering her face with her hands, her smooth features contorting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed. Her shoulders shook from the force of them. Perplexed and a little afraid, Naruto took hold of her and hugged her close.

"Mom, don't be so dramatic, there's nothing to be sorry about." He whispered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. She'd been fine that morning. She was usually so bright and cheerful. So strong. To see her like this was frightening. He hadn't seen her like this since he was twelve…

"I broke this family," Kushina choked out. Naruto froze. He didn't speak for a moment.

"Mom, that's…that's _crazy. _You didn't do anything." He softly assured her. Kushina trembled, pulling away from her child.

"I pushed your father away," She whispered brokenly. "I…I did it. I pushed him away. Oh _god…_" She covered her eyes again, leaning against the wall. Naruto swallowed. He had no idea what to say, let alone what to do.

"Your dad and I are finally getting divorced." She explained finally, trying to stall her tears. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Oh…" It was all he could say. He had been wondering when this was going to happen, truthfully. He had been prepared for it for a while now. The thought wasn't as emotionally jarring as it had been when he was twelve. His parents had been at odds since then, and he'd gotten over the initial shock and self-loathing. The belief that his family was broken because of who he was. He had blamed his parents' separation on himself for a while.

"It's going to be alright," He took her hand. Kushina took a few deep breaths, controlling herself, and patted Naruto's hand.

"You're right, baby, you're right. We've done this for a while, anyway. What am I all upset about?" She joked feebly, once again swiping at her pink cheeks. Naruto looked away, not knowing what to say. He just didn't want to see his mother so unraveled. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her eyes went to the crumpled piece of paper in Naruto's hands.

"Have something for me? Is that for school?" She asked, gesturing to his hand. Naruto blinked. He looked at the paper, clearing his throat.

"Oh, it's…well, Kakashi gave me this brochure for the support group. He said it's something for parents and kids. I, uh, I know we don't go these things anyway, just thought I'd give it to you. You know, in case Kakashi ever asks if I ever gave it to you during a parent meeting." He mumbled.

"Let me see," He gave her the paper. She skimmed it, nodding.

"Alright, well we'll go after dinner. It's perfect, today's Tuesday." She said with finality. Naruto stared at her.

"We never go to these things."

"Well, maybe it's time we actually check it out." She muttered, taking out her bun so that her red hair fell down in tangled waves. Naruto watched her brush it out.

"Are…are you gonna be okay?" He asked after a little while. She nodded, smiling.

"Of course, sweetheart." She used her cheerful voice, the voice that dared him to defy her behind its light and comforting sound.

Five o'clock hit, and Naruto noticed Minato still hadn't arrived for the dinner. All the food had been prepared, where was his father? His mother hadn't said anything about Minato...While Kushina set the table for dinner, Naruto fished out his cell, dialing Minato's number. It rang three times, before a sultry woman's voice answered.

"Hello?" Naruto frowned, his heart racing a little. He took the phone from his ear and stared at the screen. Did he dial the wrong contact by accident? No, that wasn't the case. This was his dad's number.

"Hello? Alright if no one answers I'm hanging up-"

"Is Minato there?" Naruto asked, feeling weird calling his father by his first name. The woman paused before hollering.

"Minato! Some kid's on the phone for you-" Her voice was cut off as his father's voice suddenly came on the other line.

"Naruto? You there, son? Is everything alright?" Naruto blinked.

"Dad, who was that?" Naruto asked. Minato paused.

"Is everything okay?"

"_Who_ was that?" Naruto repeated, the beginnings of betrayal and anger licking at his insides like black flame. There was a deep sigh on the other line.

"Her name is Kurenai-"

"Are you serious about her?" Naruto asked in a rush. There was a silence.

"Naruto, is everything alright?" Minato asked again. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Mom's not doing so good. She told me you guys are getting a divorce." Silence. Then…

"I was hoping we would all get to talk about this together-" Minato began, but Naruto interrupted.

"Where are you anyway? You're supposed to have dinner with us tonight. You didn't come."

"It's…it's complicated, sweetheart…"

"Well, if you can't come to dinner, maybe you can come to a group meeting tonight with me and Mom? It's at the community center at seven." He pressed, desperate to pull his father away from this woman for at least a moment, desperate to spend some time with him. It scared him; the fact that his father had another life that didn't include him. Minato was quiet for a moment.

"Dad, just say you'll come-!"

"Naruto, please." Minato interjected, sounding a little vexed. Naruto paused. Minato sighed.

"I would love to, but I can't tonight. You know what, I'm going to take you to school tomorrow. Be ready at six, we'll go out for breakfast first-"

"I'm taking the bus." Naruto growled.

"Naruto-"

"I gotta go, Dad. Mom went through a lot of trouble with dinner, and I don't want to be late." He hung up, angry.

Naruto didn't speak as he served himself. He didn't speak as he ate. He noticed Kushina's eyes on him. He didn't imagine she could have missed his forlorn expression.

"I don't want to go to that group tonight." He muttered, playing with his mashed potatoes. Kushina took a sip of her iced tea.

"Why?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I just don't feel like it." Kushina studied him a moment.

"You know, we've all said the same thing for a long time. _'I just don't feel like it'._ We've never gone to a support group before...maybe...maybe it'll be interesting. We're going." She said in her _don't-you-dare-argue_ tone.

"Did you know Dad had a girlfriend?" Naruto asked suddenly. The way his mother froze and the screech of her fork tines against the china plate as she stabbed at her sautéed vegetables indicated she hadn't. He winced and silently cursed.

"Does he?" Kushina asked calmly, grabbing another dinner roll and slathering it with way more butter than was needed.

"Just…never mind, forget I said anything." He mumbled, draining his glass of iced tea.

* * *

Naruto shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, looking towards the community center as it loomed forward in slight discomfort. Kushina walked at a clipped pace beside him, her heels smacking against the asphalt of the parking lot. The street lamps bathed the black parking lot in a fluorescent white glow, illuminating the faces of people as they got out of their cars. Naruto wondered how many were headed to the community center for the same reason he was.

Then Naruto saw him a few feet ahead, getting out of his black mustang: Sasuke Uchiha. His heart jumped in his throat, and he pulled up his hood, slowing his pace so that he was behind Kushina. He knew Sasuke wasn't gay. He must've come to the community center for something else. The _last _thing he needed right now was kids from his school knowing things about him he wasn't ready to share with them. _Especially_ if they were assholes. His mother noticed, and turned, frowning.

"What?" He shook his head to her, looking down.

"What?" She asked again, looking around.

"Nothing, Mom, nothing, can we please just keep walking?" He asked, a little desperate. He didn't want to pull attention to himself. Her frown deepened, but she nodded.

"Okay, alright, don't get upset. Let's go." She said, dismissing it. Naruto exhaled, following her, hoping that Sasuke stayed ahead of them.

No such luck. The snob stopped to light a cigarette, and lounged against the front of his car, checking his watch. Naruto's heart felt fit to burst in anxiety. He silently prayed as they walked past.

_Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see-_

He dared to glance to his left, and shivered when Sasuke's eyes flicked over to his. He practically jumped out of his skin. He quickly averted his eyes, but he could feel Sasuke's gaze on his back. He looked behind him, and found that Sasuke was indeed watching him, a curious look on his face.

_Dammit._

"It's so nice to meet you! I want you both to feel comfortable here. There are refreshments on the table if you're thirsty or want to nibble." The man, Iruka, directed them to the refreshment table, babbling warmly. Kushina fell right in with him, and Naruto felt relieved. He snuck a peek at his counselor's life partner.

Iruka was a nice-looking man, with deep chestnut hair tied back into a ponytail, though some of his hair had fallen out of place, falling to frame his face. He had a scar on his nose, and dark, warm eyes. He had the type of warm smile that created wrinkles of mirth around the corners of his eyes when it was sincere. It was a nice, inviting smile. Naruto decided he liked him. Iruka seemed like a friendly, understanding person.

The room the group met in was spacious and well-lit, with a dry-erase board on the wall.

"Alright, if we'll all group up!" Naruto and his mother found some seats. Kushina was nibbling on chocolate chip cookies and sipping punch. Once everyone was settled, Iruka began.

"We have some new faces today, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Iruka gestured to Kushina and Naruto. Naruto fidgeted. He glanced around the room. At least fifteen teens were present, and a handful of parents, mostly mothers. Kushina motioned for Naruto to stand with her. He reluctantly did so.

"Hi, everyone, um, my name is Kushina Namikaze, and this is my son, Naruto." She put her arm around his shoulders. The gathered people said their respective hellos and smiled. Kushina and Naruto sat back down.

The first few minutes were composed of going over details of an upcoming retreat. Iruka gestured towards a sign-up sheet on the table behind him.

"It can be signed after today's meeting if you're interested. It's twenty dollars a person! Alright, parents, if you'll follow Suzanne, she'll take you to your meeting." Kushina squeezed Naruto's hand as she followed the other parents out the door, into the room directly across the hall. Once the door closed, Iruka began handing out thin rice paper.

"Today, we're going to do an activity. Does anyone know the significance of sky lanterns?" He asked as he handed out more rice paper. The teens shrugged.

"Well, in Thailand, it is believed that the lanterns are symbolic of your worries and your fears floating away. Tonight we're going to make paper lanterns, and release them on the field outside the center. I want you to decorate your paper, and write your biggest worries and fears for life on it." He handed Naruto a sheet of paper with a smile.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Naruto?" He asked as he handed a girl a paper. Naruto flushed, but spoke from his seat.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Why Uzumaki? Wasn't your mom Namikaze?" A quiet, pale boy asked. Naruto blushed a little deeper.

"The name I was born with was Naruko Namikaze. I started using Uzumaki, my mom's maiden name, when I moved back here, to protect my privacy from people who might've known me when I was little." He said quietly, looking straight ahead. The teens were silent.

"You're transgender," The girl next to him said. Naruto shrugged, wondering if he was the only transgender person in the room. The girl turned towards him, facing him directly.

"I'm Emme. I'm transgender." She said with a smile. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-wow." He said, open mouthed, as they shook hands. The girl laughed. It was a rich sound. Her sandy straight hair bobbed above her shoulder. She wore a pink turtleneck and jeans. Despite her square jaw, Naruto decided her features were warm and could pass for feminine. He had never met another transgender person before. To say he was delighted was an understatement.

He was awed.

* * *

Kushina listened while a woman named Gemma cried about how she felt she and her son weren't seeing eye to eye anymore and how he was acting out against her. Kushina shifted in her plastic chair, looking at the clock and wondering how much longer she was going to have to listen to Gemma's sob stories.

"I support him in everything he does, all I ask for is a little respect in return." She said in a wobbly voice, blotting her eyes with a Kleenex. Suzanne nodded.

"Is there anything different going on in Sean's life?" Gemma sniffled.

"I'm not sure, he won't talk to me, and I don't know what to do."

"I think you should be more upfront with Sean, confront him!" One of the fathers said.

"You definitely need to sit him down and figure out what he's going through. He's obviously hurting in some way to be lashing out at you like that. Usually it's their friends, maybe even a love interest." Another mother put in. They discussed it for a few more minutes until Suzanne decided it was time to give someone else the spotlight. Kushina was picking at a hangnail when Suzanne called her name. Kushina looked up, embarrassed.

"Excuse me?"

"You're new, Kushina, and you've been so quiet this whole time. Why don't you share your story?" Suzanne smiled warmly.

"My story? Uh, well…well, I have a transgender son." She said shortly, her words faltering. The others nodded.

"How is his transition going?" One of the mothers asked politely. Kushina blinked, glancing around her at the circle of parents.

"Um, well, it's, it's fine…it could be better, I guess. He did have a breast reduction over the summer, and, um, I'm relieved that that is done and over with." She mumbled. Suzanne's brow furrowed.

"How are _you_ feeling, Kushina?" She blinked. How was she feeling? She was mortified when tears sprang to her eyes, unbidden. She quickly covered her eyes with a hand, slouching in her seat and wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. She was shocked when the mother next to her put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, Kushina, this is what the group is here for." Suzanne explained. Kushina uncovered her eyes, blushing at the fact that all eyes were on her. She took a breath.

"My husband and I are getting a divorce. Our son wanted to start transitioning at twelve. I…I wouldn't have it. I didn't _want_ to have it. I was scared. Scared of the evil in the world. My husband didn't understand why I didn't want to make it "easier" for Naruto. I wouldn't allow the hormones when he started his period at thirteen because I was afraid…I was so _scared._ I didn't want people to be mean to my baby. Naruto was so _mad_ at me. He still hasn't done any hormone therapy." She glanced around.

"Last year, he was attacked. My worst nightmare became a reality. He suffered a concussion, and had been tied to the flagpole outside his school…naked." The parents around her winced.

"I couldn't help but think that it was my fault. If I had only listened to Minato and had stopped pushing back…" She laughed dryly.

"He's a plastic surgeon, you see. He and his partner did the breast reduction. I had him do it shortly after the attack. Our ideas clashed so much before though, that we started fighting. At first, we were both a little reluctant to accept that something big was happening with our child. We were scared. It wasn't bad at first, but as time went on…all we did was argue. Minato and I...we didn't share the same views. We went to bed angry, we woke up angry, and one day, Minato had cleared his drawers and his side of the closest. He left. We've been separated for five years, but…but he is still so active in Naruto's life…and mine. Today…today he gave me the divorce papers. Sometimes…sometimes I don't know if I can handle it. I need to be strong for Naruto, but I feel so _weak_ right now." The woman on her left patted her shoulder, and Kushina cried, but in a way, it felt like a sweet release.

* * *

Naruto leaned down, his lips meeting the rush of cold water from the fountain. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, ready to turn around and head back to the room to finish his lantern, when Sasuke Uchiha came out of the men's bathroom. Naruto froze. Sasuke paused. For a moment neither said anything. Embarrassed, Naruto turned, ready to pretend they hadn't seen each other, but Sasuke spoke.

"Unfortunately it's a small world." He said, leaning against the wall. Naruto shrugged. Sasuke's eyes drifted down the hall. The rooms available had the LGBT support group sign on the doors, for obvious reasons.

"You a homo or something?" Sasuke drawled. Naruto glared at him.

"_Fuck_ you." He hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get bitchy," Sasuke said with a sigh. Naruto frowned.

"Why are you here?" He asked through clenched teeth. Sasuke shrugged.

"Anger management." He said flatly, though his jaw clenched tightly. Naruto could sense his discomfort and anger, gray eyes flashing like a thunderous sky. He studied the other boy's face.

"What for?" He asked quietly. Sasuke fixed glittering dark eyes on him.

"I told you," Sasuke said as he kicked off the door, stepping up close to Naruto. He smirked and whispered in the other boy's ear.

"I stabbed someone." He whispered lowly. Naruto blinked, flushed, unsure of whether or not to believe him for a split second, but then he realized the bastard was smirking in a condescending way. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're so full of shit." Sasuke chuckled at this, the sound sending a shiver crawling up Naruto's spine.

"Oh, if we get paired up in English next time, _I_ do the talking."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled at his retreating back. Huffing, he marched back to room.

Stupid Sasuke.

* * *

"I thought you had a daughter, not a son." Kurenai said, commenting about the phone call, sprawled naked amongst the disheveled sheets on Minato's bed. She was smoking a cigarette as she lay on her stomach, studying her lover through hooded garnet eyes. The handsome blond sighed, running a hand through his bright hair. It was a wonder he hadn't gone prematurely gray.

"You know, I don't know anything about your kids. Is there a reason for that?" Kurenai exhaled slowly, the smoke dancing in the air.

"Maybe." Minato answered, going over a patient's folder. Kurenai frowned.

"Is it because you don't want to introduce me to them? Or maybe it's because you don't take our relationship _seriously_." She straddled him, gently pulling away his file, her wavy black hair veiling her face.

"Which is it?" She asked, trailing his lips with a finger. Minato studied her a moment.

"My daughter is also my son." He said suddenly, watching her closely. Kurenai paused, blinking.

"She's transgender." Minato explained in a low voice. Kurenai bit her lip in thought. She flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"Freaky." She said finally, her finger trailing down his chest. She yelped as Minato shoved her off of him.

"What the fuck, Minato?" She cried, surprised and pissed off. He quickly got off the bed, throwing on his robe, hands shaking as he tied it.

"And you wonder why I haven't introduced you. Get out of my apartment." He growled. She stared at him, eyes wide. Her mouth opened and closed.

"I didn't mean-" She tried to reach out for him, but he sidestepped her, dark eyes flashing.

"Get _out_ of my apartment, Kurenai!" He roared, pointing to the door. Her eyes narrowed.

"Calm down, Jesus-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She flinched. Hurriedly, she grabbed her things. She marched to the door only in a lacy thong and bra, her clothes draped over her arm.

"Asshole!" She cried as she slammed the door shut behind her. Cursing, Minato quickly dressed, grabbing his keys.

The clock read 7:45.

He speeded to the community center, cursing when he hit a red light for the first time during the whole drive. He stared ahead at the glowing red light, blinking against the sudden sting at the corners of his eyes. Never, not even once, had he thought about taking Naruto to an LGBT support group, and he, Minato, had certainly never thought about seeking one. Impatiently, he tapped on his steering wheel, finally opting to turn on the radio to his favorite classic rock station. Elton John's _Rocket Man_ filled the car.

Finally, the community center came into view. He pulled into the parking lot. The clock read eight o'clock.

He jumped out, practically jogging to the building. How long did these meetings last anyway? He was breathing a little raggedly by the time he reached the double doors. He almost ran into a tall, black-haired boy.

"Sorry, sorry," He mumbled, but then paused.

"Hey," He called out to the kid. The teen turned, flicking smoky gray eyes on him.

"What?" The kid deadpanned none too politely.

"Do you…do you know if there's an LGBT group that gathers here?" The boy blinked. "I'm just looking for my son." He explained. The boy seemed to consider for a moment.

"Nope." With that, he walked off, shoulders hunched.

"Excuse me, you just asked about the LGBT group?" A man's voice cut through his thoughts. Minato turned to face a brown-eyed man with a low ponytail and a scar across his nose.

"Ah, yes, I'm just looking for-"

"We got out a little earlier today, everyone's already gone home." The man finished. Minato paused.

"Oh," He whispered, slightly crestfallen. The man seemed to sympathize with him. He held out a piece of paper.

"Here, it's our brochure. It has the calendar in it. We meet on Thursdays too, feel free to drop in and say hello. It's really a great group."

"Thank you, uh-?"

"Iruka." The man said with a smile.

"Well, thank you, Iruka." Minato said sincerely, shaking the man's hand.

* * *

A/N: So I want to address a couple issues. I understand there are some concerns about the "slashiness" of this fic. First of all, Naruto has not_ completely _transitioned. Nor is it suddenly going to happen so he and Sasuke can have sex. The trans warning _was_given. I'm sorry. however, the slash warning in general is justified. If you want a full, technically slashy sasunaru effect and don't like the idea of trans, well, I'm sorry.

I also do not believe that I filed this under the wrong character name. Naruto does not identify himself as _Naruko._ I would have readily done so if the character _ acted_ like his female counterpart or thought he _was_ her.

Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm cutting it close, only 5 minutes to spare, but it's still Monday! Sorry about that. Also, if you're interested on quick facts about transgender issues, visit glaad's website, under transgender resources. It has some Q & A. Thanks for reaading :D I had lyrics up, but I'm afraid that song fics might not be allowed? The songs go great with the scenes btw. At least for me.

Preview will come soon. I have only 3 minutes now. Eep! Chapter will be entitled _Killer Queen:_

"You must be Kushina," A beautiful, raven haired woman with dark eyes smiled at her. It was hard to decipher their color under the flashing blue lights. She was gorgeous. Curvy, tall, white smile, awesome hair, at least five years younger than her.

Kushina was only _slightly_ jealous.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't think we've met-?" She began, slightly embarrassed, but the woman shushed her when she spoke.

"I've seen you in pictures. You're as pretty in person as you are in the frame." That shut Kushina up. She frowned.

"Who-?"

"Kurenai Yuhi." The woman introduced herself, extending her hand. Kushina hesitated before shaking it.

"You've seen me in pictures…?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Minato has a picture of you and your kid in his room." Kushina blinked. Then it dawned on her. The woman standing before her was the woman her soon-to-be ex-husband was seeing.

She saw red. Simultaneously, she felt sick with the sudden surge of anger. This woman, Kurenai, couldn't be talking to her right now to play _nice. _


	6. Killer Queen

_6_

_Killer Queen_

"Tonight's our night! We were supposed to stay up late, eat popcorn and ice cream till we pop, and watch _The Outlaw Josey Wales!_" Kushina pouted in jest, leaning against the doorframe to Naruto's room. Her son chuckled.

"I'll _never_ understand your fascination with Clint Eastwood." Naruto said with a smirk as he stuffed sweatpants into his backpack. Kushina sighed.

"Well, I guess I could, you know, find something else to do." She said with a wistful sigh.

"You'll survive without me." Naruto said with a laugh, zipping his bag. Kushina pushed off the door frame, dangling her car keys.

"Alright, ready to go?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Do you _have_ to drive me? Kiba could pick me up."

"I'll drive you. Besides, I haven't seen Tsume in a while." Kushina reasoned. Naruto sighed explosively.

"You're just programmed to embarrass me!" He accused. Kushina laughed.

"I'm not that evil." She replied, smirking.

"Mom! Why don't you…you know…go do something fun for yourself for once?" Naruto suggested. The last thing he needed was Kushina catching him red-handed. Tsume Inuzuka was _not_ home, as it happened. She and her husband had left for the entire weekend to celebrate their anniversary. They believed their son was going to have a (responsible) night out at the movies with friends, and bring Naruto back to sleep over. Needless to say, they jumped at the opportunity to have some alone time. Kushina cocked a manicured brow.

"Honey, I have enough fun as it is." Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever, Mom."

Kushina cranked up the volume on the stereo once in the SUV, and she and Naruto sang with gusto alongside_ Queen. _Kiba's ranch-style house came into view ten minutes later, and Naruto grabbed his bag, leaning over to plant a kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Bye!"

"But, wait, I could come in and say hi to Tsume!"

"MOM!" Naruto groaned. When it came to these sorts of things, Kushina often made him feel as though he were still thirteen, or maybe even younger, which was worse. Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Have it your way."

"You got the night to yourself! Be spontaneous!" He said, laughing at his mother's face.

"Very funny. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, babes. Love you!"

"Yeah, love you too!" He said, hopping out of the SUV. He walked up the driveway, watching as the SUV pulled out, the lights flashing him for a moment before the vehicle pulled out completely and drove off. Sighing with relief, Naruto walked up the door. Kiba opened it before he could knock, dressed in a green striped American Eagle button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and jeans, hair as disheveled and shaggy as always.

"Ready?" He asked with a grin, taking in Naruto's attire. The blond figured he didn't need to wear anything special for a house party. He hadn't changed out of the clothes he wore to school: a sky blue polo with an orange wife-beater underneath and plaid shorts that hung to his knees. He had bothered with a little cologne, however. He cracked a grin.

"As I'll ever be." Kiba laughed, hopped out of the doorway, and locked the door.

"Thank _god_ I'm the youngest. My sister's in college and there's no one to rat me out. Ha!" He and Naruto got into his red Chevy pick-up, blasting the stereo and hitting the road.

Gaara Sabaku lived in the classy part of town. Naruto fidgeted a little in his seat as the truck pulled into one of those cultivated neighborhoods with beautiful gardens, golf courses, and of course _huge_ houses. A few minutes later, they pulled into a cul-de-sac, but nothing seemed to be going on. No cars, no people. Just three houses sitting in the dark, lights on.

"Um, Kiba-?"

"We don't all park by the house with the party. It would be a dead giveaway!" Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. Shrugging, Naruto followed him out of the car. They walked about a block, and then, Naruto heard the music. The Sabaku house was perched next to a lake that glittered like obsidian in the moonlight. It didn't sit exactly sit close to other houses, either. The driveway was blocked off by a wrought iron gate, which was open for the occasion. The sprawling fenced backyard, he could already see, included a dock that stretched out onto the water. He could see kids diving off of it with screams and a splash.

"You nervous?" Kiba asked suddenly, as if in tune with his friend's nerves. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah, whatever-"

"Just stick by me," Kiba said with a friendly grin, wrapping an arm lazily about his friend's shoulders.

"Trust me, this is going to be sick."

Lights. Music. The salty tang of sweat. Nauto had never been to anything like this. The subwoofer Gaara had set up made the sound vibrate in the air and drum in Naruto's body, like a second, wilder heartbeat. He and Kiba were dancing, laughing, so close with other students it was hard to tell who was dancing with who. The living room was large, spacious. At least seventy people were jammed into it, dancing, jumping, and laughing raucously. The lights had been turned off, but the Sobakus had put up black lights and others, giving the room a more club-like feel.

The song began to change, and Naruto stopped for a minute, catching his breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. The rum and coke he'd had giving him the little confidence he needed to not be afraid. It had also succeeded in creating a light, pleasurable and fuzzy feeling. Kiba clasped him on the shoulder, hollering, and they both laughed. Another hand touched Naruto, and the blond turned.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were wearing matching mini dresses that fit them like a second skin. Ino in black, Sakura in pink. They started dancing around Naruto, beautiful and sensual, graceful and fluid as smoke rising and twisting into the air.

He danced. Kiba wasn't deterred, however, he danced along as well, and Ino broke off to grind with him. That left Naruto and Sakura dancing together. At first, it was all fun and games…

Until she started stroking his jaw and leaned in to kiss him. Panicked, he broke away from her, twisting so that it seemed like a sudden dance move he'd pulled.

Naruto had kissed girls before. It was true. He went through a phase where he wasn't sure what he wanted, so, he had tried both. Girls were pretty, girls were light and sensual and fun to kiss, it was true, but men…

Men just had them beat in a way he couldn't really explain. It was just him.

He could have just had some fun and kissed her, but one look at Sakura told Naruto she wasn't in it just for making out.

The girl screamed sex.

_That_ Naruto couldn't give her (not in the way she wanted), nor did he want to give it. The thought of being discovered...there was no way he was going to risk it. Her body pressed up against his, hand reaching up to rub and trail down his chest. Her lips pressed to his ear.

"Let's go somewhere private." He gently removed her hands. He didn't notice how Kiba had frozen against Ino, watching through narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," He had to practically yell in order for her to hear him. She frowned, confused. He stepped away from her, looking at Kiba. Taking the cue, the brunette pulled away from Ino and weaved through the crowd after Naruto.

Naruto found himself in the kitchen, where a lot of students were smoking weed, drinking, and playing strip poker. He wandered away before he could call attention to himself. Kiba finally caught up with him in the hallway.

"Wanna go?" He asked. Naruto shrugged, but he smiled.

"You're right, this _is_ sick." Kiba laughed then, leaving Naruto for a moment to get them more drinks. Naruto waited, lounging against the wall. He accepted a hit from a blunt from a group of kids that passed. Slowly, he exhaled the smoke, and handed it right back.

"Hey." He froze. He turned, blinking owlishly at Sakura, who was staring at him through glazed eyes. Briefly, he wondered what she had hit up.

"Uh, hey." He replied, wondering why Kiba hadn't returned. She leaned against the wall next to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Naruto paused.

"No." He admitted.

"Is there someone you like?" She tried again.

"Not in particular," The blond answered. Sakura shrugged, before suddenly pinning herself against him.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked in a low, sultry voice. Her lips ghosted over his jawline, and she kissed the side of his mouth. He swallowed, and prepared to push her off gently.

"Sakura-"

"Got yourself a new boy toy, Sakura?" The girl yelped, jumping off Naruto like a fish on a hot griddle.

"Sasuke!" She exclaimed, smoothing down her hair. Naruto looked at the prick, and scowled. Sasuke returned the gesture. The raven moved in close, pinning his hand against the wall and leaning forward.

"She's just trying to make me jealous. She doesn't like you." He whispered to the blond. Naruto said nothing. He only glared, fighting the rush that coursed through his body.

"Are you finished, sunshine?" He snapped. Sasuke's eyes widened. He scowled, but pushed off the wall.

"Fine. Go use her as your mustache. See if I care." He muttered, stalking down the hall with a green-eyed redhead, and a young man with pale lavender eyes and long dark hair. Naruto noticed Sakura watching helplessly, staring after Sasuke with wide, glazed eyes. Sasuke and the boys left through the sliding glass doors, out to the backyard.

It was obvious her plan of attack hadn't gone according to plan.

"Sakura," Naruto said gently. The girl flicked angry, green eyes on him.

"Let's go outside." She said suddenly. Naruto frowned.

"Sakura, he's not going to get jealous, and I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." The girl froze.

"W-what…? But…how can you not be interested?" She practically exploded. Naruto blinked, frowning.

"Vanity isn't attractive, Sakura." He grumbled, pushing off the wall, hands in his pockets, looking around for Kiba.

Twenty minutes later, he still hadn't found his friend. The smoky haze of the house, the hum of voices, the drum of music, and the muted moans of couples hooking up in shadowed corners filled the house. Finally deciding that Kiba wasn't in the house, Naruto turned to exit the house when he saw him.

Kiba was talking to a girl by the door. She was pretty. Pale skin that gleamed in the dim lights, straight black hair, and lavender eyes. She seemed to be pleading with him. She reached up to touch him, but Kiba gently took hold of her wrist, stopping her and shaking his head.

Knowing he was intruding on something personal, Naruto moved away. Now what was he going to do? He grimaced against the sudden anxiety of being at a party…alone. It brought back rather unpleasant memories.

* * *

_"I hate cross-dressing." Naruto grumbled, staring at himself in a mirror. The girl beside him snorted. They were in the girl's bedroom, clothes littered the floor, Justin Nozuka was playing on the stereo, and the lilac walls were covered in posters and magazine clippings of Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt, Robert Pattinson, and Orlando Bloom. Naruto was looking at himself in a full-size mirror, which was bordered in glittery stickers._

_Welcome to the room of the average, boy-crazy American teenage girl._

_"You cross-dress every day, Naruto." The girl said with a laugh, flipping through _Seventeen_._

_"No. _This _is cross-dressing!" Naruto gestured to the clothes he was wearing: tight orange tube top that accentuated his slight curve and breasts (he abhorred the bra) and cute miniskirt. His short blond hair had been mussed and styled until it looked like a fashionable girl's boy cut, his bangs feathering over his brow. Nicole, the girl accompanying him, looked over him with an envious sigh._

_"God, it's not fair. You're a hot girl, and you're a hot guy. I mean sure, as a guy you have a sort of femininity about you, but the softness is like, sexy. It's simply no fair. You should be ugly in one of them. It's not natural." Naruto rolled his eyes._

_"Thanks, Nicole." He replied sarcastically. Nicole came up beside him, trying to fluff up her already fluffy and frizzy brown hair, highlighted with blond and red streaks. She puckered her lips and covered them in gloss._

_"You like him, right?" She asked pointedly. Naruto sighed, flushing._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Well, do you really think he would talk to you as a guy? No fucking way. You want him? You gotta dress the part. God knows you have the coochie to go with it." Naruto glared at her, rendered speechless, but the girl ignored this. _

_Nicole was his only real friend apart from Kiba. Nicole was…Well, Nicole had her flaws, but she listened. She hiked up her boobs, frowning. Naruto didn't know why. She was a freakin' D-cup, while Naruto was a mere A, bordering on a B._

_"Kay, move over, I gotta put some more eyeliner on."_

_"Any more and you'll look like a raccoon!" Naruto complained. Nicole threw him an annoyed look._

_"Like you know anything about make-up?" She snapped, with a roll of her heavily rimmed eyes. Her remark angered him, but he was quiet, sitting on her bed and trying to keep himself entertained with one of her many magazines._

_At midnight, they snuck out of Nicole's room through her window. Since she lived in a ranch-style home, this was a fairly easy feat. Only a two foot drop. Sprinting across the grass to the street, where a car waited, Nicole introduced Naruto as "Ami". _

_The car ride was uncomfortable. Boys he didn't want looking at him were eyeing him like he was a piece of meat, and the girls were shooting him nasty looks for being looked at. Nicole was ignoring him completely, literally in one of the boys' laps and making out with a vengeance. He played with the hem of his skirt, praying they arrived soon._

_He had never been to a party before._

_The party was being held in the barn of one at one their classmates' houses. Naruto didn't know which one. Kids were stumbling about, slurring, smoking weed, making out and feeling each other up, and of course, drinking. They were playing beer pong inside. Naruto declined the offer to play. Nicole eventually got bored with his lack of participation, and left him alone._

_"Really, you're being a real pain in the ass right now! I can't just _stand_ here with you all night! God! Go find your guy." With that, she had sauntered off, smiling suggestively at the boy who had been in the car._

_Blinking against sudden angry tears at the thought of being abandoned (at the moment he didn't really see the point of being here unless he was smashed or high or on the hunt for a cheap fuck), Naruto sat down on a haystack, watching the game with disinterest. He just didn't have anything else to do. He had tried the beer, and he didn't like it. So what? Nicole didn't have to be such a bitch._

_Unfortunately, she was a bitch a lot of the time, but she was the only person who knew about him, and she didn't have a problem with it. He did care about Nicole, he was just angry or annoyed with her seventy-five percent of the time. Still, he was the one who put up with it._

_"Why are you sitting here all alone?" Naruto's heart began to race at the sound of the voice. Slowly, he looked up to see the boy he'd been crushing on since the beginning of his junior year. He had never actually spoken to him outside of gym class._

_Jonathan Soto. School quarterback, dimpled smile, dark eyes, total catch. Verrry cute. _

_"You're too cute to be sitting here all by yourself." Jonathan murmured, sitting down next to him. Naruto blushed scarlet._

_"Um…thanks…I guess." He muttered, looking at his hands. Jonathan chuckled._

_"Not having fun?" He guessed. Naruto looked at him. He was mortified when he had to blink back tears again. Damn hormones. Damn them all to hell. He had, after all, just finished his period. Talk about wrong._

_Eww. He hated that damn thing. If only his mother would let him start the stupid hormones…Pushing the thought from his mind, he looked away from Jonathan, who immediately tried acting the part of the knight in shining armor._

_"Hey, hey, it's alright. You wanna go? I'll take you home." He said reassuringly. Naruto shook his head._

_"Nah, I came here with my friend, but…"_

_"Let me guess: she ditched you?" Jon finished for him. Naruto let a dry laugh escape._

_"Right on, Sherlock." He teased. Jonathan grinned, his dimples popping._

_"You know what, I'm not having a lot of fun either. I have a game coming up, so I can't drink. Do you go to McKinley?" He asked suddenly. Naruto froze up, but he recovered and shook his head, realizing Jon did not actually recognize him._

_"Didn't think so. I'd remember a cute little Japanese girl like you." Naruto blushed again._

_"How about we ditch this joint, and I'll bring you back when your friend wants to go home?" Naruto shrugged._

_"Um…okay." He couldn't resist. He jumped at the opportunity._

_It was the most amazing night of his sixteen years of life. Jonathan took him out for ice cream, and they drove out to a forest preserve, star gazing, eating ice cream, and listening to music. They laughed a lot, shared some embarrassing stories about when they were younger, and talked about school and hobbies. Naruto felt light, high on exhilaration. _

_"Look, up there, that's Orion, see?" Jonathan pointed out. Naruto peeked at him, smiling, then looked up at the sky._

_"Yeah, yeah I think I see it…" They were lying on the hood of his car, only inches from each other. Just the feeling of Jonathan's clothing scraping against his shoulder made Naruto shiver and his heart race._

_It was stupid really, but he could care less._

_Then it happened, the kiss that would literally change the course of his life for that year. Jonathan looked over to him, and slowly, the distance between them closed. All Naruto could think was how soft his lips were, and how warm._

_He lost his virginity that night in that black sedan, under the stars._

_The next few weeks were bliss. Naruto would sneak out to meet Jonathan by telling his mother he was sleeping over at Nicole's. He would go to her house, and she'd dress him up. He hated dressing like a girl, but if it made him keep Jon…he would keep doing it until he could come clean._

_"Lucky little slut!" Nicole cried as Naruto slipped out from her window and tumbled out into the night. Every time Naruto went out to meet his boyfriend, there was always that nagging fear nipping at the back of his mind that Jonathan would find out, and that he wouldn't be happy about it. That he would hate him. He pushed the thought away._

_They had gone to the forest preserve again. Jon hadn't been able to spend time with Naruto for his seventeenth birthday, and he was making up for it tonight. He had gone through the trouble of making a cute little picnic, candles included. They had eaten on the roof of the car, joking and laughing. It was sweet. _

_They had made their way back inside the car afterward. The windows were fogged up, and having sex in the car wasn't very comfortable. Naruto kept hitting his head against the door. It was a cool night in October, but inside the car it felt like a muggy July afternoon. Naruto gripped Jonathan's sweaty shoulders, rocking back and forth in the heat, the boy groaning as he dug himself deeper inside, nose nuzzling against Naruto's neck as he came._

_"God, you're so beautiful." He whispered in the throes of his orgasm. Naruto frowned, but he was too happy to care. Afterward, Naruto had tumbled out of the car to dress and get a little air. The cold felt amazing on his hot, flushed skin. He was buttoning up his shirt, when Jonathan came out of the car looking like a deer caught in headlights. Naruto's brow rose at the sight of him._

_"Hey, what's up-?"_

_"What's this?" Jon interrupted, holding up a McKinley school ID. A bitter, cold hand gripped Naruto's heart._

Oh please…no…

_He swallowed._

_"Were you digging through my purse?" He asked lowly. Jonathan stared at him._

_"Your phone was going off, I just...it wasn't even in your wallet, just lying in there…" He paused, leaning against his car._

_"You're…you're that guy from gym class…" His eyes were wide, but seeing nothing, his voice constricted and high, like he'd seen a ghost. Naruto took a step towards him._

_"Jon, just listen to me before you-" Jon laughed bitterly, covering his face with his hands, then looking at Naruto._

_"Oh my GOD. What the fuck are you? Some fucking hermaphrodite or something? Or do you do these sorts of things to screw with people? Are you crazy? Oh god…"He hunched over, like he was going to be sick. The words hit hard, and hit home. Naruto felt hollow, and then…there was pain. Sweet, fucking pain that lanced through his heart slowly, like a knife. It quickly gave way to anger._

_"Fuck, no!" He cursed, humiliated._

_"Then what the _fuck _is going on here? Why would you pretend to be_-"

_"I'm transgender." Naruto said quickly, closing his eyes against the confession, as if expecting a blow. Jon paused._

_"Jesus…."_

_"I'm still the same person, Jon. The only thing I lied to you about was my name and my face…" He was standing before Jon now, having been walking towards him slowly. Tentatively, he reached out, cupping Jon's cheek._

_"Jon. Jon, please…look at me." Jon looked up into the blue eyes he had thought belonged to a girl named Ami. He shook his head._

_"You…you lied to me…" Naruto shook his head._

_"It was the only way I could be with you! Jon, look at me, please…" Jon looked up, and searched Naruto's face, looking vulnerable. For one sweet moment, Naruto thought Jon was going to accept it. He had to blink away tears of relief._

_"Jon…" He bent forward to kiss the other boy, but Jon shoved him roughly away. Naruto landed on his ass, stunned._

_"Stay away from me, you fucking sick hermaphrodite bitch." Jon spat, jumping into his car, tears on his cheeks. Horrified, Naruto scrambled upright._

_"No, no! Jon, please, wait! No, Jon, I love you!" He cried, stumbling forward and reaching out as if he could stop the car, but the sedan tore away, leaving Naruto in the dark forest…alone._

_He staggered, falling to his knees, and gagged on his tears, feeling like he was going to vomit._

_He walked home that night, catching a bus once he hit town. He wasn't able to climb into bed until four in the morning, but he couldn't sleep._

Sick hermaphrodite bitch.

Stay away from me!

_The look in his eyes…Naruto choked on a sob, but he'd be damned if he wept like a little girl over Jon after what the son of a bitch had said. That look though…that look left a scar on his heart. He gripped his pillow, and punched it as hard as he could. He kept punching, tears streaming down his cheeks._

_He didn't ask to be born this way. He didn't ask to feel like he was stuck in this damn body. He didn't ask to feel like this. A guy trapped in this fucking ridiculous, womanly body. When he was little, he used to pray. Pray that he would wake up with what he needed, but he always woke up disappointed. He _hated_ this body. He was a prisoner inside it, a person who didn't feel whole when he committed himself to acting like a woman._

_He didn't ask for it. So why…_why_ did they look at him like he was a freak who had decided to be that way?_

_How could Jon look at him like that? How could he? How could he? He was supposed to _love_ him, not judge him like that._

_But Jon hadn't loved _Naruto_, had he? He had loved Ami._

_Breathing raggedly, Naruto stood up to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He returned to his bedroom, sipping from the glass. He looked at himself in his mirror. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a tank top. Wordlessly, he shed his wife beater, staring at himself._

_The face was fine, but the body…_

_The breasts looked ridiculous._

_He stared at them. Glared at the twin deposits of fat that had sprouted from his chest in perky mounds. He touched them. Squeezed them until it hurt and they turned red. There was a pocket knife on his dresser. Without thinking, he grabbed it, flipping out the blade, his breath gusting past his lips in ragged gasps._

_He looked at his small, ugly breasts._

_All he had to do was cut._

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" He blinked, Kiba was standing in front of him, looking worried. Naruto realized he was sitting in a corner, staring at nothing in particular, and…

His cheeks were wet…

_Goddamn._ _How embarrassing._

He looked away from Kiba, quickly swiping at his cheeks. He hadn't thought about Jon or that night in _months_. To think about it...it felt like a weakness he couldn't afford to have.

"Hey, we can go. You wanna go?" Kiba asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Naruto quickly glanced around. Had anyone else seen? It didn't really look like it. He shrugged.

"I really don't wanna be a buzz kill…" He muttered. Kiba looked at him like he was insane.

"Man, you're _not_ a buzz kill! C'mon, let's get outta here. Nothing too special here anyway." Smirking, Naruto followed Kiba out of the house He didn't notice a pair of smoky gray eyes following his movements.

"So…you wanna tell me what's up?" Kiba asked once they were on the road. Naruto sighed. He had never told anyone about Jon before. He hesitated.

"Hey, look man, it's fine, you don't gotta-"

"You remember the names of the guys who…who did that thing to me last year?" Naruto asked, lowly. He noticed Kiba stiffen. He had been driving one-handed, but his other hand came up to grasp the wheel. He gripped it tightly enough to turn his knuckles into a string of pearls.

"Yeah." He muttered. Naruto reconsidered telling Kiba, but in the end, he sighed, and let loose.

* * *

"Let me buy you a drink." Kushina smiled politely at the man to her left. She absentmindedly flipped her hair over her shoulder. Unfortunately, the man wasn't her type, and he was at least fifteen years younger than her.

No thanks.

"Um, I have to drive home, but thanks." She murmured, blushing slightly and twirling around the olive in her martini. The man shrugged.

"Your loss." He got up and moved away from her, and Kushina exhaled. He'd been the fifth guy to hit on her since she'd walked in to the place. Instead of filling her night with Clint Eastwood, Kushina had taken her son's advice. She did her make-up, put on a blouse and skirt, and went to a night club. She'd spent most of her time at the bar, actually. She was too nervous to go out and dance. She ran her thumb over her wedding ring absentmindedly. She had never taken the damn thing off. Even now.

"Um, could I have the bill?" She asked, waving at the bartender. The large black man nodded, and Kushina paid. She was about to get up and leave when someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned, and frowned, not knowing the face that greeted her.

"You must be Kushina," A beautiful, raven haired woman with dark eyes smiled at her. It was hard to decipher their color under the flashing blue lights. She was gorgeous. Curvy, tall, white smile, awesome hair, at least five years younger than her.

Kushina was only _slightly_ jealous.

"Uh, I'm sorry but I don't think we've met-?" She began, slightly embarrassed, but the woman shushed her when she spoke.

"I've seen you in pictures. You're as pretty in person as you are in the frame." That shut Kushina up. She frowned.

"Who-?"

"Kurenai Yuhi." The woman introduced herself, extending her hand. Kushina hesitated before shaking it.

"You've seen me in pictures…?" Kushina asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Minato has a picture of you and your kid in his room." Kushina blinked. Then it dawned on her. The woman standing before her was the woman her soon-to-be ex-husband was seeing.

She saw red. Simultaneously, she felt sick with the sudden surge of anger. This woman, Kurenai, couldn't be talking to her right now to play _nice. _

"What do you want?" Kushina blurted out. Kurenai smirked. The flashing blue and purple lights of the club illuminated Kurenai, making her smile glow like something celestial. The drum of the music felt as strong as Kushina's heartbeat; an angry, wild pulse.

"Aw. Don't feel threatened, hun. I'm only younger and more successful than you." Kurenai said with a wink, downing a shot. Kushina flushed, angry.

"Are you just here to insult me?" She asked, her voice high.

"Relax, babe, I only wanted to meet you." Kurenai said with a laugh. Kushina scowled.

"Yeah, well, you met me. I'm gonna go now-" She turned to leave.

"Did you sign the papers?" Kurenai asked suddenly. Kushina paused, blinking under the lights as the color washed over her.

"Oh, come on, don't be surprised. I _am_ his girlfriend. Of course I know about the divorce." Kurenai explained, taking a delicate sip of her drink. Kushina didn't know what to say.

She just wanted to slap the bitch silly.

"Don't drag it out, hun. It's pointless." Kurenai rose to face her, leaning in a little. Kushina flushed.

"You can't fix something that's been broken for years." With that, Kurenai sauntered off to the dance floor. Kushina stared after her, rendered speechless. Her body buzzed, like hornet coursed through her veins instead of blood. She licked her dry lips and turned curtly on her heel.

_When she saw Minato…_

She couldn't think past that. How could he _sleep_ with such a wench? The thought fired her up even more. There was no way…No way in _hell _that siren was going to be a part of Naruto's life, let alone meet him! She was so angry it took three tries to unlock her car. She slipped into the dark interior, slamming her door shut. She put the keys in the ignition, the radio blaring to life with it. She jumped at the blast of sound, but then remembered she and Naruto had been singing to her _Queen_ CD on the way to Kiba's. She didn't bother with the volume, and _Killer Queen _blasted around her. She thought of Kurenai._  
_

_...Guaranteed to blow your mind_

* * *

_A/N: _Writing Naruto's story made me feel heartbroken. How do you think Kiba will react to this? Kiba never knew the entire story, only what happened. His reaction and more will be the highlight of next chapter. I also think I have too much fun writing the bitchy girlfriends. I _am_ still participating in NaNoWriMo summer camp, so I haven't writen any further in this fic past 9 or 10 (can't remember which) updates should resume normally for all fics in July. Though I think Fortune's Fool will be due for an update here soon. Anywho, a short preview of 7:

She rapped on his door repeatedly until he opened it, wearing only a pair of loose fitting drawstring sweatpants. He was still trying to wake up (it _was_ one in the morning), blinking owlishly, his hair a mess.

God _damn_ him for looking so fucking good just rolling out of bed.

"Here," She hissed, shoving the envelope at him. He blinked.

"W-what's this?" He looked at the envelope, and his eyes widened.

"Kushina, what-"

"_Next_ time, Minato, come talk to me yourself; don't use your dirty whores to threaten me!" Her voice was mostly controlled, but it dripped with venom, she jabbed him in the bare chest with her finger. He flushed.


	7. Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

_7_

_Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_

The car peeled away from the parking lot, shooting down the street. Cursing at the red stoplight, Kushina looked over to the passenger's seat. She reached over, pulling open the glove box, and taking out the manila envelope.

She had been planning on going over and taking it to him...once she had the guts to sign them. _Well,_ she thought with a hollow smirk, _now's as a good a time as any._ The light flashed green, and Kushina turned right instead of going straight. Ten minutes later, she was at the complex. It was a nice place, complete with pent house suites.

She ripped the envelope, opening it and fishing out the papers. She took a pen from her purse, clicked it, and signed each one so hard she almost tore holes in the paper…five times.

Queen was blasting a depressing song, the beginning of '_Somebody to Love'._

_ Can anybody_

_Find me..._

She turned off the radio, swinging the car door open more forcefully than was needed. She left the car on, ringing the buzzer to his apartment at the front. She rang it four times before a sleepy Minato answered.

"Hello?"

"Open the damn door, Minato." Kushina growled. There was a surprised pause, a crackle, then the click of the door being unlocked. Kushina pushed past them, stalking into the building. She went up the flight of steps two at a time. By the time she reached Minato's door, her breathing was clipped, her heart was fit to burst, and she was probably breaking a sweat, but hell, she felt _alive._

She rapped on his door repeatedly until he opened it, wearing only a pair of loose fitting drawstring sweatpants. He was still trying to wake up (it _was_ one in the morning), blinking owlishly, his hair a mess.

God _damn_ him for looking so fucking good just rolling out of bed.

"Here," She hissed, shoving the envelope at him. He blinked.

"W-what's this?" He looked at the envelope, and his eyes widened.

"Kushina, what-"

"_Next_ time, Minato, come talk to me yourself; don't use your dirty whores to threaten me!" Her voice was mostly controlled, but it dripped with venom, she jabbed him in the bare chest with her finger. He flushed, eyes wide. He skipped a beat, mouth agape, before his brain seemed to click and sound issued passed his lips. It was far from Kushina would define as _controlled._

"_Excuse_ me-!"

"I don't want Kurenai to meet Naruto let alone spend time with him! If you think for one _second-"_ Minato's eyes were wide as saucers. He floundered for words, as if taken by surprise.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell are you talking about? You met Kurenai-?" Kushina cut him off before he could say more.

"Don't act so fucking innocent! You want to see Naruto, you come over, he doesn't come over here if that bitch-"

"Calm _down,_ Kushina, what happened?" He grabbed her wrists, gently, to get her to look at him and stop waving her hands wildly as she spoke. She paused, breathing hard, staring into Minato's dark eyes, still slightly glazed from tiredness.

_We haven't tried to fix it...I think that means we're not going to._

Maybe...maybe leaving Minato alone and waiting wasn't the best course of action. He was waiting for her to speak, his grip on her wrists tightening slightly.

It was then, after five years of separation, barely speaking, and nursing broken and angry hearts that she realized it: he had been standing on the edge, waiting. Waiting for her to do something just as much as she had been waiting for him. He had been about to give up (as was evident by his new relationship and pulling up the divorce papers), not wanting to put her in a position she didn't want to be in.

He had kept his distance, believing his wife hadn't wanted him to come back after their falling out. He hadn't known what she wanted.

Without thinking, she lunged forward, molding her mouth against his in a desperate attempt at rekindling their fire.

Or maybe it was that martini...

Whatever the reason, Minato froze against her for a moment, but he didn't pull away. His lips were dry but comforting; they sent shivers coursing through her whole body. For five goddamn years she had imagined if she would ever feel this again...

Slowly, catching his lips again before completely pulling away, she broke the connection. She looked into his dark eyes, waiting for words that never came.

Minato grabbed her by the waist a little roughly, pulling her against him and catching her lips hungrily. She moaned into the contact, her hands raking over his bare chest, whispering over flushed skin and the ripple of muscle underneath. His hands were in her hair, his lips on her mouth, on her neck, everywhere at once.

They stumbled into his apartment, Minato shutting the door closed with his foot, not bothering or trying to break away from Kushina. They almost collapsed on the floor twice, trying to navigate through the dark apartment while staying connected. Muted groans, breathy moans, and the light sound of lips against lips...it was all Kushina could hear, could think. Minato practically ripped her blouse off (he actually tore it), and she laughed loudly, squealing like a school girl as he threw her onto the couch. The union of their bodies was a blissful one. An act that, at its end, had broken a vase, and torn a favorite, slightly expensive shirt in its wake.

Kushina reached up with shaking hands, combing her fingers through his hair. For a long moment, the only sound was that of their breathing, what had been left unsaid between them hanging in the air about them, as loud as ever in their silence. Neither spoke. Kushina stared at the ceiling, listening to the peal of a siren. Minato's fingers began to trace the skin up her arm, the light touches eliciting a tickling trail of sensations. She didn't know what to say. She thought of Kurenai, and couldn't conjure up the guilt to care. She decided to ignore the afterthoughts.

"Kushina-" Minato hesitantly began, but before he could finish, Kushina started, jackknifing into a sitting position, throwing Minato off her in the process. He yelped, falling off the couch in his surprise.

"What-!"

"Oh my god I left the car on!" She squealed, running out of the apartment in Minato's robe. He laughed.

* * *

Kiba lounged on his computer chair, watching Naruto. The blond had fallen asleep, sprawled on his bed, snoring softly. After a few midnight snacks, a movie, and some quiet talk while listening to Pandora Radio, Naruto had surrendered to sleep. The music was gentle, low, the lyrics lost to him as his mind whirred, filled to the brim with Naruto's words. The song changed, and Kiba glanced over at the computer. He realized he could change the channel if he wanted, finally. He had tried to fight Naruto on his choice of station, but the blond won as always. He'd been on a Queen trip. Kiba blamed Kushina. He couldn't deny the classics, however. It never got old. He smiled softly.

Naruto snored softly, jerking in his sleep. The soft electric blue glow illuminated the room, playing across Naruto's face and bathing him in soft light. Slowly, Kiba turned in his chair, facing the computer screen. He pulled up Facebook, staring at a name he had typed in the site's search, eyes raking eagerly over the results. His breath caught, and he clicked on a name. The profile wasn't private, and he found himself reading the first few wall posts, which conveniently included the poor bastard's location for the night.

_Jonathan Soto. NYU State. _In another tab, Kiba pulled up MapQuest. He stared at the distance it had calculated.

_40 minutes._

Too close. Too fucking close_. _Kiba bit the inside of his cheek to keep from outwardly cursing, and printed the directions. Naruto sighed in his sleep, and Kiba looked over his shoulder. Queen sang from the speakers, _Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy_ floating through the room to dance through dream and thought.

The printer spat out the directions, and Kiba gently removed the warm paper from its mouth. His heart raced, his temples pounding from the anger and trepidation he felt holding the directions in his hands.

He sat by the computer, face aglow, mouth twisted in a grimace. He couldn't do it. He couldn't forget, and he didn't think he could forgive. Without a word, he noiselessly stood, glancing at the clock, which read 1:55. His gaze wandered back to Naruto, and his heart clenched, collapsed, and filled right back up again all at once, leaving him gasping.

He walked over, brushing a lock of golden hair from his face, and after drinking him in one last time, grabbed his car keys and left, closing the door softly behind him. He wanted to tell Naruto that he couldn't stand it. The thought that he could have lost the one person he felt connected to was too much, and he was too angry, too upset, to think otherwise. That he was doing this for him. That he loved Naruto with an intensity he still didn't quite understand. That he was going to protect him with all he had.

_Oooo can you feel my heartbeat..._

The night air was cool on Kiba's hot face, the breeze gently buffeting his hair. He didn't think twice as he started the engine, feeling his body buzz with adrenaline as it growled to life.

_I learned my passion in the good old-fashioned school of lover boys..._

* * *

Jonathan Soto reached out to steady himself on a light post. The world rushed towards him, and he found himself eating pavement. Groaning, he lifted himself.

He should have stopped drinking after the third beer...He had practice in the morning.

_Fuck._

He had left the party by himself. The rest of the football team wasn't to be deterred from the alcohol and the girls.

Thankfully, Jon had gotten by with more than four beers under his belt before. Usually, his tolerance was above average, but he hadn't been drinking much the past few months. The _walk_ sign illuminated on the other side of the street, and he trudged across the asphalt. At almost three in the morning, there weren't many cars, if any at all, going by.

He noticed the glare of headlights coming up the street he was crossing, but he was already on the sidewalk by the time it reached the crosswalk. He turned right, towards his dorm. The truck also turned right. He didn't really pay much attention to this, as it passed him.

Ten minutes later, he found himself in front of his dorm. Groggily, he fished his ID out of his pocket. A truck in the parking lot turned off its lights. A door slammed as a guy hopped out of it. Jon sighed, swiping his card to unlock the doors to the building. Somewhere, music was blasting away, pouring out of some windows.

"Hold the door." A voice barked. Jon complied, holding it open for the guy. He stumbled in the lobby, tripping over the steps as he tried to go up them himself.

"Here, I got ya," The guy behind him said in a gruff voice. Jon looked up at him, bleary-eyed. He was about the same height as Jon, with shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes, faded blue Hollister hoodie. The guy hoisted Jon's arm around his shoulders.

"Those steps are killer when you're drunk." The boy said lowly. Jon nodded. He didn't know who the hell the guy was, but he wasn't complaining. If he tried going up the steps himself, he was a goner.

"What floor you live on?"

"Third." Jon mumbled.

"Me too," The boy said with a feral smirk. Something about him made Jon hesitate, but he couldn't say what. The elevator made him feel sick. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal the hall. The guy helped Jon to his room, a single at the very end of the hall. Jon grimaced against the loud music that was blasting from one of the rooms.

"Gimme your keys, I'll open your door." Jon handed them over without a fuss, leaning against the other boy. The brunette opened the door and led Jon inside.

"Um, 'kay, thanks or whatever, but you don't need to come into my room-" He stopped short when the door shut and clicked sharply as it was locked. The lights were still off. Jon's heart picked up the pace.

"Um...?"

"So, you like life at NYU, Jon?" A voice asked from behind him. Jon shivered.

"Dude, get the fuck outta my room." His voice quavered, and he felt like an idiot, turning to face the voice. It was so dark, he could only see the silhouette of the other person.

"I _said_, you like NYU, Jon?" He growled. Jon swallowed thickly as the boy walked over to his desk and turned on his iHome. The room filled with Breaking Benjamin, _Diary of Jane_. The guy cranked up the volume to its max.

How convenient that the third floor was fucking loud as hell already. Slowly, the guy took off his Hollister hoodie, letting it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Jon backed up against his bed, falling over it on his ass.

"Who-who are you?" His voice cracked. The guy stepped forward, turning on the light on his desk.

"How do you live with yourself, Jon?" He hissed, voice dripping with contempt. Jon swallowed.

"I..."

"Do you remember Naruto Uzumaki?" Jon froze, ice forming shards in his veins.

"I _said_ do you _remember him?_" The other guy's voice rose with the music. Jon trembled, tears filled his eyes. At long last, his inner demons had manifested themselves into a devil, an evil entity that embodied what he had done. Jon was terrified. It had come for him. It was all he could think, yet, it was oddly comforting. Still, his fear was palpable. He fumbled with his speech, trying to explain.

"I didn't mean-I didn't-" He yelped as the other boy's fist collided with his face. He was yanked off his bed to land hard on the floor, the back of his head smacking ruthlessly against it. He cringed, curling up. The boy grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him upright. Jon cried. It wasn't an evil entity. It was worse than that. It was an actual person who had become black with hatred...towards Jon. He didn't deny that he deserved this. To say so would be a lie.

"I didn't want to hurt her..." He sobbed brokenly. It was all he could do. Plead, beg for mercy. At any other time in Jon's life, he would have considered his actions pathetic, but the truth was, pathetic was how Jon felt anyway. The boy who attacked him shook his head in disgust, too angry to say anything. Jon realized, even foggy as things were, that the guy was shaking. His fist snapped back to deliver a hefty blow to the side of Jon's head. Jon's head whipped to the side. He yelped, curling in a ball as the hits rained upon him. He didn't try to defend himself. To do so would be to deny what he had done. Every time he tried to collapse, the boy would only yank and drag him upright again to be hit. He was so fast, Jon couldn't dodge him in this state if he tried.

The pain was explosive. At one point, he heard a distinctive crack as the guy's fists connected with his nose. He bit back a scream. The guy pulled him up to face him.

"I hate you for what you've done." He breathed raggedly. Jon sobbed at this. Blood streamed down his face, and he gagged on the taste. This was his punishment, wasn't it? Was he finally getting what he deserved?

"You _ruined_ him, you sick bastard. You could have _killed_ him! People like you shouldn't roam free. You don't deserve to live." Jon couldn't stop crying. A terrible fear gripped him, paralyzed him, and muted his pain in its intensity.

"Don't kill me," He sobbed. "I didn't want...I didn't want it to happen! I...I told them to stop and then she hit her head...oh god! Oh god!" He wailed, unable to stop his tears and the nausea that swirled in his stomach at the memories that flashed before him, unbidden. He retched all over himself. The boy before him grimaced, disgusted, kicking him away.

"I was so _scared_," Jon wailed. The boy before him narrowed his eyes and laughed hollowly. It was the wrong thing to say to this person who despised him so.

"_You_ were scared? Poor, poor you." He lashed out with a kick, and Jon fell onto his side.

_"Fucking bastards!" Naruto kicked and punched with all he had, but he was outnumbered five to one. To his credit, he wasn't put down that easily at all. One boy had a bleeding torn lip, another a black eye, and Chris Crenshaw had a broken nose. The boys soon overwhelmed him, however. Naruto bucked, kicked, cursed._

_He didn't cry once._

_It was five in the morning in front of McKinley. Jon had led Naruto there on the pretense he wanted to talk. He had told the football team his story (well, he had told Jonah, and before long the entire team was aware of the incident, as it was being called), and having still been feeling betrayed and confused, Jonah Reid had convinced him they were going to pull a harmless prank. Jon only needed to bring Naruto. It wasn't hard. Naruto had been jumped upon arrival._

_He spat right into Jonah Reid's eye when the boy tried lifting his shirt. Jonah fell back, howling in disgust and anger._

_"You wanna be a boy? Oh shit, bitch, we'll treat ya like a boy!" _

_"Jon, go get the rope!" Jonah cried as Naruto wriggled like a fish out of water beneath him. He screamed in protest when his pants and boxers were taken, eyes wide with fear and rage. Jon hesitated. He watched, sick, as the person he had developed a romantic relationship with flailed upon the ground, bloodied and overwhelmed._

_He had been so _angry_ before. So...shocked. It wasn't supposed to be this violent, Jon realized. It wasn't supposed to be this aggressive. This was...this was all wrong._

_"Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen. You said it was just going to be a prank! You said it was harmless!" Jon didn't realize he was yelling. The boys looked at him incredulously. Jonah was still holding Naruto down. The blond wriggled away finally, head-butting Jonah. He tried sprinting away once he got his footing, but Jonah grabbed him by the ankle, quick as a snake aiming to strike. Then it happened. _

_Naruto fell heavily, smacking his temple against a rock that jutted out from the ground. He jerked...and went still. Jon couldn't breathe. There was blood...there was blood...Jon was terrified. Why weren't the other freaking out? They just stood there, open-mouthed, save for Jonah, who carried on as if nothing at all had happened._

_"Oh my god...!"_

_"Hurry, tie him up!" Jonah cried. The boys snapped out of their stupor and set to work, as if oblivious to the scene before them, peeling off his black shirt. Jon's voice finally found him._

_"Wait, wait! He's not moving, he's bleeding-!"_

_"Little fucker's probably faking it, finally gave up. Smart choice."_

_"No, no! Stop! He's not moving, he's bleeding-!" Jon ran up to the boys, trying to shove them off, clawing his way to Naruto._

_"He's _fine!_ Don't be a little bitch, Jon."_

_"STOP!" He tried pulling Jonah off, but the boy whirled around, punching him in the face. Jon staggered, holding his face and cursing loudly as white spots danced before his vision._

_"You wanna join him? You like your girls lookin' like boys, Jon? Huh? You some homo?" Jonah screamed._

_Jon ran. He bolted. The guys didn't try to run after him. He ran until he found a telephone booth. Shaking, tears streaming down his cheeks in utter terror, he dialed 911. He hadn't brought his cell._

_"Please, I need an ambulance. Yes, in front of McKinley High. This kid fell and hit his head. Please, hurry, these guys ganged up on him, I don't...I don't know what they're doing to him. Please! You have to hurry!"_

"I hate me too," Jon croaked out finally. The other boy paused. Broken, bloody, and curled up on the floor, Jon hugged his knees to his chest. His head lolled to the side.

"I hate me." He whispered again, tears slipping down his cheeks, his lips cracking in a hollow smirk. The action split his bottom lip wider. "I... I thought I loved her," He whispered. The other boy had backed up to the wall, sagging against it.

"I didn't want to hurt her..." He repeated, and succumbed to sobbing.

"You know what? You're not worth my time." The other boy said through gritted teeth. He turned to the iHome, switching it off.

"I didn't want to..."

"You're a sorry, sorry kid, Jon Soto, and I...I _pity_ you. I hope you learn to live with yourself." Kiba whispered, blinking back tears. Silently, like a phantom, he slipped from the room.

Cradling his split knuckles, Kiba quickly flew down the steps, bolting through the doors and escaping into the night, tears slipping down his cheeks. He stepped up to a payphone, quickly depositing the coins.

"Yeah, some kid bein' beaten up pretty bad in Hayden Hall. Yeah...I...I don't know, I peeked in on him, I think his nose is broken. There's...there's a lot of blood." He hung up shortly after, jumping into his truck, and speeding away into the night.

Once inside his truck, his breaths came in fast, nauseating gasps.

Naruto...Naruto was stronger than he could ever hope to be.

* * *

Naruto groaned, turning over in his sleep, spread-eagled on the bed. He cracked open an eye. It wasn't even five a.m. yet. He sighed, rising to go to the bathroom. God, he needed to piss, he felt fit to burst. It was then he realized he was the only person in the room. Curiously, he looked around. He heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing softly. Someone was trudging through the living room. Naruto opened Kiba's door a crack, and noticed it was his friend that had come inside. Kiba collapsed on the couch, hands over his eyes.

"Kiba? You alright, man?" The guy looked forlorn, frightened, and...was that _blood_ on his shirt?

"The _hell_ happened to you?" Naruto whispered. Kiba wouldn't look at him. Naruto looked down at his friend's hand, noticing the split knuckles.

"You got in a fight? What happened? Did you go back to that party-?"

"I saw Jon Soto." Kiba deadpanned, interrupting him. Naruto stopped guessing. His heart constricted.

"_What?"_ He whispered, shocked.

"I thought once I saw him...I thought..." His voice broke, and he rolled to his side, away from Naruto.

"The fuck did you do?" Naruto asked, dreading the answer. He felt sick.

"I hit him. I hit him until I broke his nose." Kiba said with a sigh. Naruto said nothing. He was stunned.

"You...you were a man. I...I was a stupid kid wanting to kick some ass for the sake of vengeance. But you know what? It didn't feel good like I thought it would. He was just a sad, sad boy." Naruto said nothing. He sighed, closing his eyes, not knowing how to respond to this. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Angry, relieved, shocked, frightened. He couldn't process it.

"Let me see your knuckles." He said instead, focusing on what mattered: Kiba. He helped Kiba upright, inspecting the destroyed skin on his friend's knuckles. Just looking at Kiba's hands made him wince and his stomach twist itself in knots.

"Shit, man, you tore them up." He said, his voice a little high. He realized Kiba didn't have a scratch on him otherwise. Feeling a little nauseous, Naruto went to the medicine cabinet for antiseptic and bandages. He didn't find any.

"Who the hell doesn't have bandages or antiseptic?" Naruto finally exploded exasperatedly. Kiba chuckled dryly, but he didn't comment.

"I'll be back. Gimme your keys. I'll get some at the gas station." Naruto held out his hand expectantly. Kiba hesitated.

"Kiba, gimme your keys." Grumbling, Kiba tossed Naruto the keys.

In the car, Naruto's thoughts swirled with conflicting emotions. What the hell had Kiba been thinking? He could totally get arrested for shit like this! What if Jon pressed charges?

_You...you were a man._

Naruto grimaced. For a while, he thought he had _hated_ those boys. He thought he had hated Jon, but he had faced them afterwards and had seen them for who they really were.

Scared, stupid boys.

_He was a sad, sad boy._

Naruto shook his head. It was true what they said: it takes an even stronger man to forgive. He tried to imagine what Kiba had been thinking. It was...touching, in a weird, twisted sort of way, but it also made Naruto's gut churn in annoyance, and anger. Kiba had wanted justice for Naruto, an eye for an eye, but the world didn't work that way, as his best friend had discovered.

Justice isn't always about blood.

Naruto had had his justice, and he had found it within himself to move past the hate and grow into someone who didn't fester with it. He could be a bitter, angry person, but he wasn't. He didn't want to live life that way and Kiba shouldn't try to, either. He pulled into a Shell gas station, quickly hopping out of the truck and hurrying inside. He pushed open the doors and collided with someone.

Sasuke hissed as his coffee spilled over his front. Naruto winced for his sake. Talk about a small world.

"Fuck!" The dark haired teen hollered.

"Shit, I'm sorry-" Naruto ripped napkins from the shelf and started blotting Sasuke's shirt as if it could help.

"What the hell, dumbass?"

"Look, I said I was sorry, just relax, the coffee didn't kill ya!"

"Yeah, well it fucking burns! It's your mission in life to make me miserable, isn't it?" Sasuke growled, glowering at him. Naruto smirked.

"I knew I nicknamed you 'sunshine' for a reason." He said with a chortle. "So _happy_ in the morning."

"Fuck you."

"In your dreams, sunshine. Don't tell me you just left that party?" He asked. Sasuke harrumphed.

"I needed some coffee...ugh, shit, why am I even talking to you? God I must be tired."

"Whatever, I'm on a mission, you can go rain on someone else's parade." He quickly hurried to the aisle he needed, plucking bandages and a tube of Neosporin off the shelf. Sasuke was watching him through shrewd eyes.

"What?" Naruto muttered, coming back up the aisle. Sasuke's eyes flicked to the bandages and Neosporin.

"You get in a fight or something?" He asked lowly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Does it _look_ like I got in a fight? And you're telling me _I'm_ the idiot." Sasuke flushed. Naruto paid for the items, walking past Sasuke as he filled up another coffee cup.

"See you later, loser."

"Go fuck yourself." Sasuke replied, eyes locked on the cappuccino machine, but his tone lacked the venom.

Naruto walked out of the gas station with a grin on his face, his worries and fears completely eradicated for the moment by the unconventional exchange.

There was an odd sort of comfort in it, a consistency Naruto could depend on, because Sasuke, snotty rich brat that he was, was always there even he was never really _there_. He was a presence in Naruto's everyday routine (so far) that forced his life into some semblance of normalcy. It was the beginnings of acceptance, no matter how unconventional.

For that, Naruto was grateful.

* * *

A/N: I know I didn't update yesterday. Things happened that needed my attention and so this waited a day. I understand that sex scenes are no longer allowed in M rated fics. So I had to cut Minato and Kushina's. I will probably reupload this to AFF, and if you really want the nitty gritty, you can find it on there when I do upload it. Thanks for reading. Next chapter is called "Wednesday is Kakashi Day" and is sure to surprise you with some interesting revelations about more than one character. Preview to come, gotta run.


	8. Wednesday is Kakashi Day

_8_

_Wednesday is Kakashi Day_

Kakashi had no room to complain. His morning had been wonderful- no, excellent. He had woken to the feel of his partner's back warm against his skin, hips grinding slowly and tortuously against his morning arousal. Kakashi had woken to morning sex, and it had been wonderful. He silently noted to remember to watch sappy, romantic black and white movies with Iruka before bed more often. Apparently, the romantic in Iruka simply couldn't be tamed, and the mushy feelings inspired by his favorite classics when he would finally convince his partner to participate in his marathons usually meant one of two things in the morning: awesome sex upon waking, or a breakfast spread with awesome sex when he returned home.

It was a win-win situation.

Kakashi thanked God for Audrey Hepburn.

He had kissed Iruka deeply, enjoying the flush that had painted his partner's cheeks, before leaving for school. He had actually whistled in the car, satisfied as a fat, lazy cat in a shaft of sunlight.

It was a perfect morning.

When he noticed Sakura and her mother waiting by his office at seven a.m. he wasn't surprised. He had requested a meeting with the girl. In fact, he had called her mother. He simply couldn't stand by any longer.

He had presented his case to Tsunade on Monday, and they had both agreed this was for the best, considering what had taken place last week; a certain incident that had involved Sasuke Uchiha, who happened to be Tsunade's godson.. Mrs. Haruno had agreed to meet with Kakashi Wednesday morning.

Naomi Haruno was a pretty woman. Kakashi could see where Sakura developed her looks from. He escorted the two into his office with a polite smile and a cheerful "good morning". Naomi nor Sakura responded.

"Mrs. Haruno, I've called you both here because we are concerned about Sakura. I think it would be in her best interest to involve you in this matter-"

"Why are you doing this to me!" Sakura suddenly burst into inconsolable tears. Startled, Naomi tried to pacify her. She glared at Kakashi.

"I think she has gone through enough recently, Mr. Hatake. If anyone is at fault here, it's that Uchiha boy." Mrs. Haruno snapped. Kakashi blinked.

"That is not what I've called you here for-"

"Then I don't see why I should be in this office! There's nothing _wrong_ with my daughter." She asserted with finality, her tone clipped and impatient. Kakashi stared at her, wondering how best to proceed. It was obvious he was dealing with an impatient, upset parent who felt she had more to worry about than this meeting.

"Mrs. Haruno the school nurse came to me very concerned-"

"NO! Please, there's nothing to be concerned about!" Sakura wailed, trying to interrupt. Naomi glanced at her, and abruptly stood.

"All you're doing is upsetting my daughter!" Kakashi resisted the urge to massage his temples in frustration. Some parents...geeesh.

"Mrs. Haruno, please sit down. The school nurse came to me with a concern. Apparently your daughter has been coming to the school infirmary consistently asking for a pregnancy test the past four months. It began happening at the start of her summer school classes. The nurse became concerned when Sakura visited her again for one after the first day of school." The words tumbled from his mouth quickly, like blocks falling one on top of the other. Mrs. Haruno pursed her lips and looked to her daughter. It was difficult to try and imagine what was going through the woman's mind.

"I _hate_ you." Sakura whispered, fresh tears oozing from beneath sticky, clumped black eyelashes. Kakashi ignored Sakura's venom.

"Well, Mr. Hatake, it sounds to me like this _nurse_ had no right to poke her nose where it didn't belong! She invaded my daughter's privacy." Mrs. Haruno said finally. Kakashi sighed.

"Mrs. Haruno, we're merely concerned-"

"I think you're overstepping your boundaries here, Mr. Hatake! There is no need to become this involved in a student's private life-"

"Mrs. Haruno, I believe your daughter is silently crying out for help, there must be some underlying issue-"

"_Issue_? She has no issues! She's just feeling the after-effects of having an abortion! She doesn't need to be coddled, she needs to be straightened out!" Mrs. Haruno cried. Kakashi was silent. _So that's it, that's the problem here_. Sakura cried even harder.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with my daughter, Mr. Hatake. She's angry at me, but it'll pass, and one day, she'll even thank me for it. She might feel guilty, but that too will pass, and so will the urge to fill this imaginary hole. These are normal feelings. They just take time to go away. I _assure_ you, not that I need to, that I am handling it." Kakashi did not miss the hardened look in Mrs. Haruno's green eyes. It was obvious the woman was familiar wish such _feelings_ that apparently did not require any sort of help or "coddling".

"Sakura, when was this?" He asked, leaning back into his chair. Sakura swiped at her eyes.

"Seven months ago." She mumbled into a Kleenex. Mrs. Haruno nodded curtly.

"Yes, so you see, Mr. Hatake, there isn't anything _wrong_ here. You're mistaking normal feelings of regret for something much bigger-"

"If Sakura is very bothered by this, to the point where she is putting her future on the line for these _normal _feelings of regret, it's in her best interest to talk about it." He interjected, attempting to smooth out the sharp edge of his tone. "Mrs. Haruno, I called you here with this information because Sakura has been a regular in my office since the end of last school year, apparently when this happened if I do the math. I couldn't understand why she was doing what she was doing, let alone _what_ she was doing as she never talked about it. But I think you've cleared that up for me. I suggest you and your daughter come in for some sessions-"

"I think you're overreacting. It happened a _while_ ago, she needs to get over it. She's doing this all for attention-"

"She's _depressed!"_ Kakashi couldn't keep the edge from slipping into his words. Mrs. Haruno narrowed her eyes.

"You are much too involved with your students, Mr. Hatake. It's unseemly. In fact, I think I'll have a word with the principal. How many other students do you become this invested in, hmmm? How many poor, innocent children like my daughter do you make believe there's something _wrong_ with them?" The danger in her words made Kakashi stiffen. He blinked. He had a _Ph.D_ in psychology, dammit! Not only was he the school counselor, he served as a therapist for any family in this school that needed one. Never, in his five years at this school, had he experienced a parent like this. Mrs. Haruno was such a suspicious, calculating person. His throat ran dry, and he swallowed his anger with a little difficulty.

"Mrs. Haruno, I apologize for snapping, but-"

"I've heard enough. My daughter will no longer visit your office, and there will be no sessions. Obviously, her visits have become too much for you, and you are doing nothing but giving her what she wants. For a man with a degree I would think you'd be smarter than that. It's simple parenting, Mr. Hatake, not that I would expect a man with your background to know that." Mrs. Haruno answered in a deceptively smooth tone, green eyes assessing him coldly. She was immune to his look of disgust.

"Come, Sakura." The woman said coolly. Sakura looked towards Kakashi pleadingly, but the school counselor said nothing. Only watched as the mother and her daughter slipped from his office. It simply wasn't his place to say anything further, unfortunately.

"If you have a problem, go to a real therapist, son." The woman remarked to a boy standing outside his office. Kakashi clenched his fists, fire licking his insides.

That woman was a bitch. He hunched over his desk, peering over to the door to see who stood outside it. He frowned. The boy looked familiar. Shaggy brown hair, ripped jeans...

Yes, Kakashi knew him from somewhere. Before the door could swing shut, he gestured towards him. The boy hesitated a moment. The door closed before he seemed to pluck up his courage, but he entered. The hand he used to open the door, Kakashi noticed, was bandaged around the knuckles.

He mentally sighed.

"Is there something you would like to talk about,er-?" He searched his brain for the boy's name. It had be there in there somewhere. The boy flushed.

"Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka." The boy grumbled, plopping down in a plastic chair. He blinked quickly, as if warding off sudden tears.

"I need...I need to talk someone. You won't...you won't call my parents, will you? " The urgency in his voice made Kakashi lean forward.

"You're in a safe environment here, Kiba. I won't involve them unless I believe it's very important, or unless you want me to." Kiba hesitated, but in the end the boy sighed. He held up his hands.

"I beat someone up over the weekend." He finally confessed. Kakashi nodded, waiting, a silent cue for the boy to continue.

"I beat someone up 'cause they hurt someone I loved. They hurt him very badly." Kiba's voice cracked, just slightly. "I thought...I thought by doing it, I was protecting him in a way, giving the damn kid a taste of his own fucking medicine-" He paused, looking up. "Am I not allowed to cuss?" He asked suddenly. Kakashi blinked. What a random question. He wondered if Kiba was suddenly losing the stomach to talk about this.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively. Kiba nodded. He looked at his feet, playing with the orange rubber wrist band he was wearing. Kakashi squinted at it. It said ' M'.

"I _wanted_ to do it. I was so mad. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take the thought..." He trailed.

"You wanted revenge." Kakashi supplied gently. The boy hung his head, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I keep thinking about it... I mean, I did break the kid's nose! My friend is acting weird around me, too. I don't know what to do. I need advice." He admitted. Kakashi nodded. He had a feeling he knew who this "friend" was. His heart clenched sympathetically.

"I love him," The boy said suddenly. "I love him so much and I don't know what to do, and it hurts." He didn't lift his head.

"Maybe you should be honest with him." Kakashi suggested.

"No, if he doesn't love me back, everything will be awkward, and it won't feel right."

"Well, he might be acting "weird" because he can't understand why you would react so violently. Maybe being honest with him is the best course of action. It might help restore some sense of normalcy to the way you guys interact with each other." He suggested. Kiba nodded at this.

"I dunno..."

"You don't have to admit you're _in_ love with him. That's something that can come out in its own time. Loving your friend isn't an abnormal thing, in the general sense." Kiba looked up at Kakashi with red-rimmed eyes. He cracked a small smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Hatake." Kiba seemed thoughtful. Kakashi waited for him to speak again. It was obvious the boy had more to say.

"Do you...do you think it's wrong to hurt somebody who hurt someone else even worse?" The question caught Kakashi off guard. He, quite honestly, did not know how to answer. If someone had hurt Iruka, what would he do? Would he react as Kiba had? Would he feel as though the person _deserved_ pain for the hurt they had inflicted?

The answer was obvious to him...but the entire thing was a gray area. He needed to be careful with his answer.

"I think...I think it's normal to believe that someone who hurts a person you love in a bad way deserves to feel something painful for what they've done. It's our desire for revenge, to protect those we love. Is it right? Well, sometimes, it _won't_ make you feel the relief you wanted to feel." It was the safest answer, and a very truthful one. Kiba pondered this a moment.

"Yeah, you're right," He said finally. Kakashi glanced at the clock, wondering if he was going to have to fill out a pass, but Kiba stood.

"Thanks, Mr. Hatake." He said, looking a little more at ease. Kakashi smiled in return.

"Any time, and call me Kakashi. If you ever find you don't have someone to talk to, my door is always open." Kiba nodded, stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, and walked out of his office.

There were times he became very frustrated with his job, like earlier that morning, and times he was happy he took the job instead of doing something else...like now. Many students needed someone to talk to. A school was a wonderful place to start, a place where there was bound to be someone who needed the talks, the reassurance. Another knock came to his door.

"Come in," He had to swallow the laugh that threatened to escape his throat when Sasuke Uchiha ducked in quickly, hood over his head and shoulders hunched.

God. You'd think he was doing something illegal or morally disturbing, given the way he acted. Still, Kakashi was aware that some kids teased and ridiculed those who frequented his office. He wasn't sure why it was such a big deal, why it was something to be so embarrassed about.

"I want a pass for study hall," Sasuke muttered without preamble. Kakashi quietly pulled a pad of slips from a drawer. While he scribbled, he looked at the teen out of the corner of his eye.

"How's anger management going?" He dared to ask. Sasuke scowled at him. Kakashi held up the slip, and Sasuke snatched it none too nicely. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me think twice about this." The teen growled.

Kids. Don'cha just love 'em. Especially those teenagers! Angsty, feisty little beings!

Kakashi chuckled to himself. It reminded him, quite suddenly, of the conversation Iruka had been waiting, wanting, to have. He could see it in his partner's eyes when he talked about his small students, almost hear it on his lips, but the Elementary school teacher still hadn't said it.

Kakashi wondered what it would be like, parenting a child instead of being a counselor to one. He had never thought of himself as father material, and the thought left him feeling whimsical. He had never truly considered having children, and this was probably the reason Iruka was hesitant to talk about it.

Kakashi resolved to indulge Iruka once he got home. It was probably an overdue talk anyway. Strangely, he felt nervous.

The morning passed uneventfully. He took a nap in the teacher's lounge (don't tell!) and read Make Out Paradise (cleverly disguised as a dictionary. As if Kakashi read dictionaries for recreational purposes? Please.) Unfortunately, Gai Maito, the P.E. teacher who had unofficially declared himself Kakashi's rival in everything, failed to see this. He had challenged Kakashi to a battle of vocabularies after school. A battle which Kakashi, sadly, wasn't planning on attending. Gai didn't need to know this, however.

"Ah! Yes! The thought of this impending challenge makes me feel youthful again! I shall embrace it, and by doing so I will defeat you, Hatake!" He had declared rather loudly. Kakashi only stared at him and sipped his coffee.

He was tickled to see Gai squinting over a dictionary during lunch period, a fierce look on his face.

By fifth period, a knock came to his door. He put down Make Out Paradise rather hurriedly (it was no longer disguised), stuffing it in his drawer. School was the only place he could read it! Iruka wasn't fond of the series.

"Oh! Naruto!"

"We had a meeting today, Kakashi, remember? Geez, you're so forgetful!" The teen complained, plopping down on a plastic chair. Kakashi smiled.

"I wanted to know how you first week of school went, and how you're doing now. Is everything all right?" Naruto pondered this question for a moment, but he was obviously reconsidering what he was about to say. A light blush crept into his cheeks, but Kakashi quickly realized the sudden color wasn't linked with embarrassment, but rather, anger.

"I think my parents are back together." He muttered in a low voice. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

"You don't like this?"

"I don't like that they're acting all giggly and stupid, like...like teenagers or something! They act like I don't know. It's like they're sneaking around behind _my_ back! It's annoying. Beside I thought my dad had a girlfriend. Isn't that wrong? What about _her_ feelings? Guess it doesn't matter if they're _in love._" His lip curled as he said it. The boy seemed to radiate with hostility.

* * *

_"This isn't fair!" Naruto screamed at Kushina. His mother blinked owlishly at him._

_"He's gone! He's gone and it's all your fault because you made him leave! I_ hate_ you!"_ _Kushina was staring at him, as though she were seeing him for the first time. She leaned against the countertop, gripping the edge of it with her hand as if it were her life line, the only thing keeping her standing. With that, twelve year old Naruto stomped out of the kitchen, into his room, and slammed the door before his mother could retaliate._

_His father, Minato, had left. At first, Naruto wouldn't believe it when his mother had carefully tried to explain that morning._

_Naruto wouldn't believe it._

_He ran to his parents' room, throwing open the closet, and stared dumbly at the barren left side._

_Naruto wouldn't believe it._

_"Sweetheart," Kushina had said that morning, gently, "Sometimes, husbands and wives don't always get along. Sometimes, husbands and wives need to have space from each other in order to be happy-"_

_"You made him leave." Naruto had growled at her. Kushina was silent._

_"He wouldn't leave me." Naruto said suddenly. Kushina looked away from him, covering her face with her hands for a moment before pulling them away and speaking._

_"He's not leaving _you_, sweetheart, he's still your father. He just...He just doesn't live here anymore and it's something we're going to have to get used to. You'll see him tomorrow, I promise. Everything will be okay." Naruto was silent, processing his mother's words, still staring at the closet._

_"Is it because you guys fight about me all the time?" He asked, quietly. Kushina was instantly at his side, kneeling beside him, taking his hand in hers._

_"Baby, none of this is your fault. It's just that me and your dad-"_

_"You guys fight. A lot." Naruto commented dully, interrupting her. His mother paused. Naruto blinked against the sting of unexpected tears._

_ "When you fight, it's always because of me."_

_"No, it's _not_ because of you. We just have a hard time agreeing on things. That's us, sweetheart, not you. Never you." Naruto closed his eyes, taking a breath, before looking at his mother._

_"No. You're fighting because you don't want me to go see the doctor Dad knows who treats transgender kids. You don't want me to get the hormones. Dad does, because he trusts Ororchimaru and went to school with him. That's why you're fighting. Because of me." Kushina let go of his hand, blue eyes wide._

_"It's not polite to eavesdrop." She said quietly. Naruto glared at her._

_"I could hear you even with my door closed, Mom." Her son said through clenched teeth. Kushina swallowed, her collar bones sticking out against her skin with the effort._

_"You won't agree with him, and now he's mad at you. He's _really_ mad at you. He's so mad at you, he must be mad at me too, because he left me here with _you."_ Tears sprang to his mother's eyes. Never in his life had Naruto spoken to Kushina with so much _anger._ Never in his life had he ever said anything to his mother that had actually made her cry. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but underneath it all, he was angry._

_Naruto was even angrier with her when she decided to uproot them to a different state shortly after. Kishina's parents were in New Hampshire, and so that was where they were headed. Naruto had screamed. He had begged. He had cried. He had even gone as far as to attempt to run away and live with his father. On the day the moving van came, Naruto had tied himself to his door with Kiba, his partner in crime. The ensuing struggle between Naruto and his mother as she untied him and ultimately had to drag him out of the house, had resulted in Naruto screaming that he hated her for what she was doing, and that he never wanted to speak to her again. Kushina had ignored the staring neighbors. Kiba had stood in the doorway shamefacedly, as his mother scolded and grounded him for what sounded like eternity._

_Naruto hated himself when he pretended to sleep in the van and listened to his mother cry at the steering wheel for an hour straight._

_It was a bad year. His mother hated it when his father called, and Naruto hated having to resort to merely hearing his father's voice a few times a week before he could spend the summer with him. Kushina, however, tried her best. Movie nights with her child, trips to the amusement parks, random presents to cheer him up. She had even brought him home a puppy one day._

_He gained weight the year he turned thirteen. Sat on his ass and played games all day after school. It was the only time in his life he considered himself fat, and truthfully, he was. The school year was uneventful, awful, and full of harsh teasing. Naruto hadn't made a single good friend. He hung out with the class clowns and the troublemakers. Once, he snuck out of the house and he and his group graffitied the school._

_They were caught. Or rather, Naruto was caught while the others booked it._

_It was a bad year for Kushina as well._

* * *

"Well, maybe they're waiting to see if this is the right decision for them before they tell you about it. Maybe you father broke up with his girlfriend." Kakashi suggested. Naruto seemed unconvinced. He merely shot a glare towards Kakashi and shrugged.

"It's just so dumb. First, they told me they were splitting up when I'm twelve. It was freakin' _awful_. Now, years later, they wanna give it another shot? Please. What was that my mom said when Jon broke up with me? Oh yeah. They're called exes for a reason; they're better left in the past. Hypocritical much? What a stupid saying. Like that _really_ made me feel better when she said it. I mean, can you even fix something like that?" He shook his head, voice dying to a whisper.

"You don't want to get your hopes up." Kakashi commented.

"I don't, that's why it isn't fair." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi nodded sympathetically.

"I understand. I'm sure they will explain the situation, whatever it may be, to you once the time is right. So, other than that, everything is alright on the social front? You feel comfortable here?" Naruto paused at this.

"I...when I came here, I just wanted to do my work, graduate, and leave. I didn't know about making friends other than Kiba, my best friend. I...after what happened, I wasn't sure I could trust anyone." Kakashi waited for him to continue.

"But...I am making friends." He added. Kakashi smiled honey-slow.

"Well, that's good!"

"I'm not so sure." Naruto admitted, looking uncomfortable.

"Something's bothering you." Kakashi pointed out. "It's important to be honest about your feelings. We're in a safe setting here, nothing has to be a secret." Naruto hesitated.

"I don't like feeling...attracted to people." He suddenly admitted. Kakashi's brow furrowed in concern.

"Naruto, it's very normal to-"

"Yeah, well, look at what happened to me last time I liked someone." He interrupted sharply. Kakashi's voice died in his throat. It was such a bitter, almost hateful statement. He was rendered speechless for a moment.

He thought of Kiba.

"Naruto," He began, gently, "There are people who, believe it or not, would readily accept you in a romantic way for who you are in your entirety, despite what you may think." Naruto scoffed at this, but said nothing.

"It's a part of growing up, and it's normal to feel this way. Trust me, there are people who would accept you for _you._" He said, firmly, reassuringly. Naruto nodded, unable to meet his gaze.

"But, I don't want...I don't want anyone to know me as anything other than what I am right now, as they see me." He whispered. Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, if someone cannot understand you, they don't deserve to receive what you have to give them anyway." He reminded him. Naruto nodded slowly. When the silence stretched on, Kakashi realized it was time for a subject change.

"Are you liking your classes?" He asked lightly. Naruto finally looked up, and grinned.

"Yep, the teachers are great!" The youth smiled a bit too brightly, but it was easy to see that Naruto was grateful.

"That's good to hear," They chatted for a little while, and Naruto slipped out before the bell. By seventh period, Kakashi was interrupted by another knock. He sighed exasperatedly. He was just getting to the smutty part! Damn it.

"Come in!" He called out with a sigh, letting his book fall into his lap.

Sasuke entered the office with a little more confidence, and Kakashi hid a cheeky grin. Probably because there were less witnesses around at this time of day. The boy trudged over to a plastic chair and sat down, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How are you doing, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked politely. Sasuke looked at him as if he couldn't decide if Kakashi was stupid or tactless. He rolled his dark eyes.

"Peachy," The boy said finally. Kakashi chuckled.

"What would you like to talk about today?" There was a silence. Kakashi waited. In fact, he waited a good ten minutes. He even began to try and read a little of Make Out Paradise, since it was so conveniently left in his lap. Sasuke would speak in due time, and Kakashi wouldn't rush him (The main character was, after all, _finally_ getting down to the nitty gritty with his love interest. After a hundred and fifty long pages. The author was lucky the plot and character development was interesting). Sasuke merely sat in his little plastic chair, elbows on his knees, glaring at the carpet like he had a vendetta against it. When he spoke, it was sudden, and the words were very unexpected.

"Were you always gay?" The words are so quiet, so soft, that Kakashi had to do a double take before he finally ripped his eyes from the page. Again, he found himself momentarily rendered speechless. He cleared his throat.

"Well...well, I suppose it was something that was always there, but it wasn't something I _recognized_ until my teenage years." He clarified. More silence. Kakashi didn't dare push it. A delicate topic had been breached, and it was obviously difficult for Sasuke to talk about.

"If you've always liked girls, but are finding a guy attractive, does that...does that make you gay?" Sasuke kept his face hidden, still glaring at the carpet. Kakashi frowned. The boy was obviously bothered by this, and deeply embarrassed. But, the thing was, Kakashi wasn't his father, his brother, or his good friend. In that way, Kakashi was the easiest person in the world to talk to about something like this.

"Well, it could mean a number of things. It could mean you're simply appreciating someone's good looks. It could mean you're curious. It could mean you are actually attracted to this person." Kakashi spout off a couple ideas for Sasuke to chew on. He nodded slowly.

"Is it something that will...go away?" He asked, quietly. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well...I can't answer that. It might, it might not." Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate the answer.

"What if I have to see this person in class every day?" Sasuke bit out.

"Well, then you'll have to deal with it. You can't kick someone out because they're pretty to look at."

"He bugs the crap outta me though." Kakashi looked at Sasuke incredulously. Was the Ice Prince being _whiny?_

"Well, maybe that's his way of saying he likes you!" Kakashi said with a little laugh, reminiscent of days when girls had cooties and boys told girls they liked them by pulling their hair. Oh, the good old days! Sasuke glowered at him, not seeing the humor behind the words.

"Ha. Ha." He said tonelessly. Suddenly, Sasuke seemed to be reconsidering his visit.

"Whatever. This is just a bunch of bull." With that, he stood to leave, not sparing a glance towards Kakashi. The man sighed.

"Sit. Down. You're obviously not done."

"You're not my shrink." The boy spat, and with that, left the office. Kakashi stared at the door a minute, contemplating his day. Well, Wednesday was just filled with surprising confessions, wasn't it?

Kakashi flipped open Make Out Paradise and eagerly scoured his abandoned smut chapter.

He wasn't disappointed.

* * *

"Shut up, Kiba," Naruto growled, but his friend only laughed harder.

"Oh my _God. _I'm sorry, but imagining the look on your face is priceless. Dude, you've never walked in on them or anything, have you?" Kiba asked, wiping at his eyes. Naruto looked scandalized. He remained silent.

"Oh man, no wonder you're acting so freaked out! Nothing is as scary as the first time, oh shit!"

"I'd be scared for myself if I wasn't _freaked_ out. That shit is gonna scar me for life!"

"Well, at least they have to come clean now." Kiba reasoned. Naruto was silent for a moment.

"I guess." He finally muttered. Kiba glanced over at him. The two boys were sitting under a bridge, throwing rocks into the foaming water that lapped at the cement foundation. It was their "secret spot", or so Kiba liked to call it. They had been coming to this bridge since they were ten. Naruto threw another rock and watched as the water rose, fell, and rippled with the weight of the stone. The current was quick, and the water churned, stumbling over larger rocks that jutted out in its shallow spots.

"Kiba," Naruto began, voice soft. The other boy turned his head, heart slightly picking up the pace at the quietness of his friend's voice.

"What?"

"I just wanted to say...thanks. Thanks for being there for me." Kiba's cheeks reddened. He averted his gaze to stare at the rippling gray water lapping by their feet.

"Aw, well...you're welcome or whatever...I guess." He muttered, embarrassed. Naruto looked over at him, and smiled. Kiba threw a rock in the river, looking anywhere but at Naruto, who was smiling that silly, face-splitting smile that he was notorious for whenever he was up to something.

"JUST THANKS FOR BEING THERE MAN!" Naruto cried dramatically, faking a silly sob and ambushing his best friend with a bear hug that toppled them both over. Kiba squawked. Naruto laughed uproariously. Mission complete, the tension was broken, or so he thought. He missed the look on Kiba's face, missed the meaning behind his friend's flushed cheeks.

"Dude, why so serious?"

"Fuck you." Kiba gasped out through laughs, playfully shoving Naruto off. The blond chuckled, and for a little while, they sat in peaceful silence, listening to nothing but the rush of the water as the current made it ripple and whisper. Then Kiba spoke.

"Do you forgive him?" Caught off guard by the question, Naruto tensed. He locked his gaze on the river. He didn't have to guess to whom Kiba was referring.

"I think I can." He finally answered, still concentrating on the water.

"You're a brave man, Naruto." Kiba said finally. Naruto shrugged, a frown marring his features.

"Nah," He muttered. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"You got more guts than a lot of people I know." Kiba said again, rising and brushing dirt off his jeans.

"Do I still have guts if I wanted them to _hurt_ for what they did? If I was _afraid_? If I _hated_ them?" Naruto's voice was low, more of a growl. Kiba paused.

"Yes," He said finally, looking down at his knuckles. "You're only human."

"Why did you go after Jon?" Naruto asked suddenly. Kiba hesitated. The topic had been carefully avoided all week.

"I...I couldn't stand the thought of him hurting you. I thought...I wish I could have protected you then, from what happened." He replied quietly. Something flickered across Naruto's face. Anger? Embarrassment? Gratitude? Kiba couldn't say.

"Am I still brave, Kiba, when my friends face my demons for me?" He stood, face unreadable. Kiba didn't know what to say.

"But...you did face them..."

"You didn't need to go out and be my knight in shining fucking armor, Kiba!" Naruto suddenly exploded, throwing his hands in the air. Kiba flushed.

"I was being your _friend_-"

"You shouldn't have gone out there! What if something had happened to you? You didn't even _think-_" Anger made Kiba's throat constrict.

"I was thinking about _you_!_"_ Kiba growled. Naruto's voice died, but his glare didn't cool. _So he has been angry with me about it._ Kiba thought with a grim smile. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he started to walk away.

"Look, whatever, you got a problem, fine. Deal with it. I'm out."

"Kiba-" Naruto made an exasperated sound in his throat, obviously not pleased. He looked about ready to tug at his hair.

"Kiba, I'm not mad at you, I'm just...ugh! I just...I don't want to relive anymore of it, okay? I don't need you _reminding _me of what happened! I don't want any of that in my life anymore...you get it?" Kiba paused. No, he didn't get it, but he thought he had an idea. The blood rushed to his face when Naruto came close, clasping his shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you, but I'm _pissed_ that you did that." He muttered. Kiba sighed, fidgeting.

"Well, shit, don't get mushy on me." He grumbled. Naruto chuckled hollowly. The two boys began to walk away from the bridge in silence.

"So tell me how you pranked the Ice Prince during English again." Kiba piped up. Naruto smiled, kicking at a twig and watching it skid across the ground.

"Oh man, I tell you, it was _awesome_..."

* * *

A/N: Whoa, Mrs. Haruno, retract those claws! Ouch. Ahhh the emotion in Naruto's family always gets me, but on a lighter note, it was fun to write Kakashi and the Naruto/Kiba silly hug moment made me crack a small smile. I don't know if there are any Kiba supporters out there, but I kinda like him xD So the whole Kushina/Minato thing is definitely complicated. Is it a bad thing? Not sure yet. Guess we'll find out soon. I'm 109 pages in with this chapter...and no romance yet, what? This is insane, and gonna have to change soon, but this fic isn't all about that, anyway. Thanks for being patient while the story develops. I hope you're enjoying it ^^

No preview. Because I have to write. I have to write A LOT. D NaNoWriMo is over and so...so, I will write. There will still be an update next week. If for some reason there isn't, there will be a note explaining on my profile. Also, I'm changing crazy! Sakura, to emotional!Sakura. However, we will see her claws as the story progresses. She's just...unable to let go.


	9. Sick As a Dog

_**Warning for this chapter: A new character is introduced who occasionally comes off as offensive.**_

* * *

_9_

_Sick As a Dog_

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your balls off." Kurenai's voice slid from her mouth in a venomous hiss, dark garnet eyes narrowed and gleaming. She was sitting in the loveseat in the living room, legs crossed, a glass of Jack Daniel's in one hand while the other raked long, manicured nails along the microfabric of the arm rest as the fingers curled into a fist. She was intimidating, and Minato was reminded yet again, that she was one hell of a lawyer. And a black belt.

How fitting.

"I need a break from this." He admitted, quite honestly. Her lips twisted into an ugly grimace.

"You're leaving me for her?" It was a question, but beneath it was a searing truth, a common knowledge that she didn't need to ask about to understand. He paused, eyes sliding over to a picture of a five year old Naruto. He smiled so brightly that day, even though he was missing his two front teeth, because the "tooth fairy" had left him a lego set instead of money. Naruto had squealed like it was Christmas morning. His lips twitched with a hidden smile at the memory. Kushina had been so..._happy_ then. He stared at the gap-toothed smile when he spoke.

"Maybe. Either way, it's safe to say we're done. I'm done." He finished, allowing his eyes to finally meet Kurenai's. She snorted and downed her glass with a wince.

"Don't tell me this is all because of the other night and that offhanded comment. You overreacted." Minato said nothing in response. She shook her head and set down her glass.

"This is a fucking waste of my time. The last year of my life has been dedicated to this relationship and you throw it away over a fucking comment-"

"I slept with Kushina over the weekend." Minato interrupted bluntly. Kurenai paused. For a long moment, she was silent. She only glared at him analytically. She smirked hollowly, leaning back into the loveseat.

"Ah, nostalgia. Home sweet, home. Bet fucking her was almost as good as eating grandma's cooking. So that's it? You're going to leave me for the hot-headed wife you couldn't deal with? Oh wait, does something sound wrong with that?"

"We never even went _forward _with this. How much longer would we have lasted?" Minato replied, a little heatedly. Kurenai laughed harshly at him, as if his words were nothing but nonsensical babble.

"_Forward_? What does that entail? You want me to pop out a couple of your brats and call it a day? You _know_ I don't want children. You _know_ marriage is not something I want, but hell, I'd be a liar if I said I didn't imagine a long and prosperous relationship with you. We went into this as two adults, loving life almost as much as we loved being with each other. We respected each other's careers and the importance of those careers, we respected the fact that we had _lives_. We _were_ going forward, you asshole." She hissed. Minato winced.

"Kurenai-" He started, but she held up her hand, rising from her seat.

"Go back to your wife, but when you find yourself lying next to that stretchmark covered stomach, those deflated tits, and the sex is anything but thrilling, don't you dare think of me." Her hostility made him hesitate, and he involuntarily felt himself leaning away from her, as if her very breath would singe his clothing. He recovered, and was no less angry at the insults directed at Kushina. He backed away from her, gesturing towards the door. Her brows shot to her hairline, but she took the hint.

"I don't need this, I don't need _you_. I'm just going to grab my toothbrush and leave. Oh, and I'm taking Jinxie." She added, scooping up a fat gray tabby that had curled around her ankles. Minato blinked.

"But Jinxie-" He began to protest, albeit a little feebly (for the cat had wreaked a little havoc its first year or so by pissing constantly in his shower), but Kurenai cut him off.

"You don't get visitation rights." She snapped, though she winked devilishly. Minato rolled his eyes and watched as she sashayed towards the bathroom. She left, toothbrush and Jinxie in tow, without so much as a goodbye. The door snapped shut behind her, and there was such a sense of finality to the sound, that Minato felt himself deflate slightly, cave in around the edges in disappointment, as though something had just been permanently lost, and it had been.

At one point, Kurenai had been one of the amazing women he thought he'd ever met simply due the fact that she was so strong willed and independent, the type of woman not even a man wanted to mess with, not to mention her beauty. He had never encountered anyone so collected and organized when it came to life in general. She knew what she wanted, and she strove for it fiercely, without backing down. Oftentimes, this trait paved the path for a vicious competitive streak that Minato had, on many occasions, not appreciated.

Still, she was a woman, in some respects, to admire (though if one wasn't familiar with Kurenai, this would strongly be disputed), given her background in foster homes, and tough upbringing. She had grown to be successful, a small ray of hope for small, timid girls who didn't have the strength to say "no". A metaphorical promise that they, too, could one day rise above their own woes and become like the smartly dressed, unreachable women they watched and envied; those who walked briskly towards their glittering glass buildings without too much to fear other than missing the subway.

Over the past year or so, he had cultivated this small amount of information, and no more. In fact, most of it had been discovered during their sixth month anniversary, where she had let loose and drank too much. There were bits and pieces of her he would miss, and there were parts of her he believed still hadn't been reached by the right person, parts of her that remained cold and unfeeling. He watched through the window as she walked to her car, and was stunned to notice her pause and swipe at her eyes, burying her face in the cat's side.

He supposed it was for the best.

* * *

"Mom, I really have to get dinner started. Naruto gets home in an hour-" Kushina spoke hurriedly into the phone, her arms laden with canola oil, a bell pepper, and a package of porkchops. On the other line, Mito snorted derisively at the mention of her grandchild.

"Oh will you stop calling her that? It's time you set that girl straight, Kushina, and letting her play _dress up_ isn't going to fix the problem." Mito began to ramble, and Kushina sighed.

"Mother, I'm not having this conversation with you for the millionth time-"

"Well you brought it up!" Mito insisted.

"I did not!" Kushina interjected heatedly.

"Honestly, dear, this whole thing is getting a little old. When is it going to stop? It's ridiculous."

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about this-"

"I mean, I could understand the root of the behavior from a dyke, but-" Kushina cringed.

"MOM!"

"What?" Mito wondered irritably, genuinely curious.

"That's an awful word."

"Oh pish posh. And the pot dared to call the kettle black. Really! Alright fine, a _lesbian._ Good gracious, you'd think I'd said something awful like nig-" Kushina cut her off before the woman could finish.

"MOTHER! I have to go-"

"You're letting your daughter control you. I understand that those boys were cruel and evil to her, and God help them because they'll need it, but that was no reason to give in to her demands and _disfigure_ her. I'm telling you she just needs a push in the right direction and a firm hand. Kids these days. There's a disorder for everything."

"It's not a disorder."

"No? Well you sure as hell treat it like one. Just send her to another therapist. The one you sent her to was a wacko. If you would just come with her for the summer, I could introduce you to Father Saito. He has a _wonderful _retreat program for troubled teens-"

"I slept with Minato." Kushina blurted, simply to get her mother to stop talking. There was a crackle of white noise, then silence. Kushina could hear _Jeopardy!_ playing in the background. Finally, Mito chuckled.

"Am I supposed to be scandalized? So you slept with your husband. Good. Maybe that idiot will come crawling back." Mito coughed into the phone, mumbling, after a lengthy pause. Kushina smirked.

"I hope so." She said quietly. Mito sighed.

"Dear, it's about time to two of you tried to work this out. I mean, really, divorce just...well, it isn't a very Christian decision, but then again, what in your house is?" Mito commented dryly. Kushina ignored the jab. She had long ago accepted that her path wasn't as religious as her mother wanted it to be, and she had stopped striving for it, stopped worrying.

"Although I must say, I'm not surprised you hit a snag like this." Mito confessed. Kushina felt oddly wounded.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you would only _listen _to my advice! Sweetheart, you got knocked up, what, a month after you started seeing man? Then you spirited off to Vegas and got hitched without telling us. I swear! You hardly _knew_ each other. Can you blame a mother for being skeptical?"

"Well we did fine for a while-" Kushina argued weakly.

"Yes, and look where you are now. If you would have listened to me, taken those trips together when things got testy, gone to a marriage counselor, I'm sure this would have been avoided. That's the problem, Kushina, you're too hot-headed, too stubborn." Mito stated matter-of-factly.

"I think I'm going to let Naruto do the hormone therapy." She rapidly changed the subject again, and instantly regretted it.

"No. _No._ Kushina, you listen to me. That is a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Naruko might be...tomboyish, but all you're doing is indulging unusual behavior, and that's a _bad idea._ Are you sure this isn't a cry for help? That she's not just keep up the charade simply for attention from her parents? I mean just _look _at your family situation, I wouldn't be surprised! I told you, that therapist was a _wackjob!_ You should have sent her where I told you to-" Kushina felt her throat constrict.

"You know, Mom. For a while I thought it was going to go away, like you said, but it never did. So I'm doing the best I can, for _Naruto._"

"Now don't you go and cry on me. You listen to me. You just keep holding on a little longer. You know what? I'm coming down." Mito resolved. Kushina's eyes widened.

"What? No! Mom, there's no need!"

"Oh, there's need!"

"Mom-"

"I'll be down this weekend. You don't give that girl anything, you hear? Not until I've spoken with her." Mito said firmly. Kushina sighed deeply.

"If you call Naruto _her_ you're just asking for it." She grumbled.

"Oh pish posh. I'll be down in a few days." With that, Mito hung up, and Kushina stared at her phone, wondering how the hell she was going to survive this.

* * *

While Wednesday had had its shining moments in the sun (namely due to the embarrassed and dark, angry look of one Sasuke Uchiha after Naruto had carefully planted a whoopee cushion after Sasuke had turned in his quiz. Nothing could beat a loud fart in a silent classroom. Also visiting the bridge with Kiba had added a nice touch.), the day had otherwise proved to be little more than shitty. It had all started at six that morning, an entire forty-five minutes before his alarm was scheduled to startle him awake. He hadn't remembered what he had been dreaming about, but whatever it had been, it had caused a feeling of hopelessness and panic.

His eyes had snapped open, chest heaving with each breath, as his world slowly slid back into reality. It was then he felt that something was a little odd, but he couldn't place it. He continued to lie there, groaning when he noticed his digital clock, and willed sleep to overtake him. Another forty five minutes of shut-eye sounded remarkable. He had no desire to get ready for school.

Then he heard it, an unmistakable, shrill giggle. He had paused, frowning, eyes drifting to his bedroom door, which was always left open at night. He never slept with his door closed, due to an odd little fear he had developed as a small child. In the end, it became habit, to the point where he didn't feel comfortable with it closed while he slept.

As he reflected upon that morning, he decided it was damn well time to get over it.

Not _only_ had he gone to investigate after hearing another giggle (it was early, and Naruto had no reason to believe or even _consider_ the possibility that Kushina might be "entertaining company"), but he had been foolish enough to walk into her room instead of knocking first.

What he had seen was horrifying enough to make his eyeballs melt right of his skull, and he reminded himself to bang his head against the wall until he forcibly knocked the image from his brain the next time the thought managed to wriggle out of its chains.

MAKE. IT. STOP.

Naruto had seen porn before. He and Kiba had actually sat down with a bowl of popcorn and laughed their assess off when they were fourteen, and Kiba's father had made the mistake of leaving his collection in the closet where it was too easily discovered.

But not even watching porn can prepare a person for when they walk in on their parents having sex.

He dreaded opening the door. Would Minato be there? Would they be waiting? Would they want to "talk"? Or would they act as though nothing had happened?

_Maybe they're waiting for the right moment to bring it up._ Kakashi had tried explaining this possibility, but it seemed absurd to Naruto. Either do your best to keep it a secret, or come out with it. His parents obviously hadn't been thinking.

Obviously.

To make matters worse, it was the first of September, and the first of every month brought with it painful cramps, embarrassment, and a short temper for four long, miserable days. He pushed the thought away. He stepped inside the house, dropping his bag by the door. He could hear the sizzle and pop of a skillet, the smells of garlic, pepper, and meat wafting deliciously through the house. His mother peeked out from the kitchen.

"Hey, hun!" She called. He waved half-heartedly.

"You're a little late!" She commented, looking at the clock. Naruto shrugged.

"Hung out with Kiba for a bit." He explained, scratching at the back of his head. There was a lengthy pause. He looked down at his feet.

"Well, I'm just gonna-"

"Your father will be here in ten, we'd like to talk to you, and your grandma's coming down this weekend." She babbled. Naruto blinked.

Overload. Maximum shit capacity reached.

Ew?

Minato, he could handle, but Grandma Mito? He would just hole himself in his room until she left. Now, don't get him wrong, Naruto actually loved his grandmother. She was a bit bonkers, but otherwise loveable, if a little blunt and crude, although that only made her more unique as a grandparent (though sometimes she pushed it). Especially in public settings.

Ah, the joyful memories of fifth grade Grandparent's Day. Even today, Naruto had to bite back a grin at the memory.

No, the reason Naruto did not want to deal with his grandmother had to do with the fact that Mito was of the firm belief that Naruto's "condition" didn't exist. In her mind, it was nothing but a façade, and she was determined to break it. His relationship with her had become too estranged for his taste, and he found her company difficult to withstand, and her comments hard to swallow. It wouldn't be so bad, if she wasn't his grandmother.

Dear old grandma.

He sighed, deciding to accept it. Maybe, _maybe_, this time would be a little different. It was a vain hope, but he held on to it nonetheless, wondering if by doing so it might bring him some relief.

He grimaced when his lower stomach clenched painfully, dully. Nope. He mentally groaned. _God this fucking sucked_! He walked over to the kitchen, and Kushina cast a sideways glance at him as he approached. Without a word, she reached up into the cabinet above her, and plucked a bottle of Midol from the shelf. She tossed it at him, and he caught it deftly, glaring at the label. He turned away without a word and disappeared into the bathroom.

He wanted to be alone right now. Nothing put more of a dent in his masculinity when he was feeling stressed than this particular time. It was a glaring reminder. Sometimes, it really didn't bother him much, but some days, it was God-awful. It wasn't made any better given the thought that soon his grandmother would arrive to try and talk some "sense" into him, and his father would shortly be here to "discuss" things.

When Minato arrived, Naruto endured the forced civility, the obvious awkward tension that radiated off his parents as they smiled too brightly at him and his mother served him as though nothing was wrong. He decided he was over waiting as he listened idly to their chatter.

"Are you getting back together or what?" He snapped. His father's smile faltered, and Kushina's blue eyes were wide.

"If you're gonna talk, talk. Stop acting like I'm five." He shoveled a bite of porkchop into his mouth. To his surprise, Minato spoke first.

"We just want to make sure this is right decision. We didn't want you to know unless we knew it was right." It was all the explanation Naruto needed. He grunted in response, pushing his mashed potatoes around on his plate.

"Grandma's coming." He said suddenly, rapidly changing the subject in order to avoid the discussion. Minato paused, and cast an annoyed look at Kushina.

"Why?" He wanted to know, sounding very much like a spoiled brat who had just been asked to take out the garbage. Kushina harrumphed.

"She wants to see her family, so you're both just going to _deal_ with it."

"The woman is a ticking time bomb, Kushina. One of these days she's going to be standing somewhere, she's going to say something, and I swear, a very dangerous riot will break out." Kushina laughed.

"She can't be that bad!" She cried. Naruto snorted.

"Remember what happened in fifth grade for Grandparent's Day? The teacher made us _leave _for that mustache comment_. _I swear she was freakin' mean to me every day until school got out, and that's why I got bad grades_._" Kushina quieted, but Minato laughed loudly.

"That was funny though, your teacher was a mean old bat." Minato added. Kushina shot him a warning glare. Naruto snickered.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny." He agreed. Kushina shook her head. A brief silence followed, filled only by the clatter of silverware.

"Poor Mrs. Hedgings. Mom stressed her out so much her mustache grew back even worse." Ksuhina muttered. The family exchanged glances before dissolving into much needed laughter.

* * *

_Don't look now._ That had been the rather unfortunately not-seen-until-it-was-too-late warning sketched all over the whoopee cushion Sasuke had sat on after turning in his pop quiz in English. For some reason, the blond idiot realized he never looked down at his chair before plopping down in it, and had taken full advantage. Sasuke had been the first to finish his quiz, and as he returned from the front of the class to his desk to sit down, Naruto had passed by, a sly smirk plastered on his face as he walked to the front to turn in his own quiz.

Sasuke hadn't paid any attention, and as a result, a rather long, disgusting, and obnoxious sound emitted from his seat.

You could have heard a pin drop after hearing that one, and that was saying something. The students were ultimately unsure of whether to laugh, or look away before they were trapped in the Uchiha's signature _look at me like that and you die_ glare. A few choked noises escaped some throats. Then Naruto pointed and guffawed heartily, and the rest of the class joined in.

Sasuke had sat there, seething as the teacher called for order in the class, and wondering why the _fucking hell_ Naruto had seemed remotely attractive that morning. The thought left him feeling restless and he ripped his messenger bag off his shoulder and threw it on his bed, irrationally angry.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, but he didn't check it. He was very certain he knew who it was. Sakura still hadn't abandoned her efforts, and her attempts at pulling a jealous reaction out of him were laughable. Although, seeing her pressed up against Naruto had sparked a nerve somewhere, he would grudgingly admit.

A knock came to his bedroom door, and again, he knew who it was, without having to open the door to see. Sasuke could probably smell Itachi from a hundred feet away. The man reeked of delicious, chick-magnet cologne.

Sasuke reminded himself to raid Itachi's room for it.

He opened the door a crack to see his brother lounging against the doorframe. Itachi had been gone, on a business trip to London with Fugaku, and though he had been home since Monday, this was the first time Sasuke had seen him since Itachi bailed him out of jail. Beneath the smell of the cologne, was the subtle trace of marijuana that clung to his brother like heat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's up?" Sasuke drawled. Itachi sighed, rubbing weary eyes. Sasuke noticed, not for the first time, how his brother's brow crinkled, how his eyes were painfully squinted. He wondered about the marijuana.

"Let me in. I wanna smoke." He grumbled. Sasuke paused. Itachi rolled his eyes before fishing two Black clove cigarettes out of his pocket. He tossed one to Sasuke.

"Let me in." He repeated. Wordlessly, Sasuke stepped aside, closing the door once Itachi was inside.

"Thought these were illegal now." He mumbled past the cigarette as he lit it.

"They are." Itachi sighed wearily as he collapsed onto his brother's bed and popped one between his lips, lighting it.

"Thank God for London." He took a long drag, slowly blowing the smoke out through his nose, as if he enjoyed the burn. Sasuke watched him shrewdly, and wondered what to expect.

"You got something to say or-"

"You owe me, because that little pink girlfriend of yours keeps coming around looking for you after school's out and I'm running out of excuses. She's hot as hell, but her voice with my jetlag makes me want to kick puppies." Sasuke choked on a laugh, and the smoke in his lungs. His eyes watered as his lungs seared.

"Either talk to the girl, or get a restraining order. I can't handle it anymore. You have to take care of your own shit." Itachi growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Itachi? I'm not hiding any of your shit." He snapped, still butt-hurt over the marijuana incident. His brother refrained from speaking for a moment.

"I'm going to Vegas this weekend." Itachi announced casually. "I need an alibi." The butt of his cigarette continued to burn, glowing like an ember. Sasuke frowned. Itachi waited, looking like the picture of serenity as he blew smoke haloes over his head.

"Why do you need me to cover for you?" Sasuke wondered, genuinely curious.

"Dad thinks I'm going to Vermont over the weekend." Itachi answered. "I just need you to cover for me. On Saturday afternoon, get into my email account, go to my drafts, and send him the one entitled 'conference overview'." There was a silence.

"What are you really doing?" Sasuke asked. He was no stranger to his older brother. They knew each other's secrets, each other's weaknesses, but the past few months Itachi had become strangely distant, and their relationship had changed. Sasuke felt slightly betrayed at his brother's silence, but he supposed he should not have expected more. Itachi looked at him gravely for a moment.

"By the way, I'm moving out." He added, pushing the conversation in a different direction. Sasuke snorted, but the news was a little surprising.

"So you pulled your Big Boy pants on. I'm so proud of you." He said, sarcastic. Itachi chortled as he smoked.

"I'm going to miss moments like these." Itachi commented quietly, still staring at the ceiling, the room slightly hazy with smoke. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, suspicious. Itachi sighed. He reached into his pocket, fishing out the pack of Djarum Black, tossing it at Sasuke, who caught it.

"Keep them. I bought them for you anyway."

"Itachi-" Sasuke began, rising, but his brother turned and flicked him in the forehead. Sasuke grumbled irritably.

"Get rid of the pink thing." He said seriously, and slipped out of Sasuke's room. Alone, Sasuke was left to deal with the buzzing phone in his pocket, the unresolved issues with Sakura, and the recollections of his meeting with Kakashi (where he had become too angry and left before the counselor could actually give him any useful advice.), along with the thoughts about Naruto. For a moment, it felt like too much to think about. Like staring at a chore list and wondering where the hell to possibly start when he wanted to do the chores about as much as pick up the dog shit in his yard.

He didn't want to speak to his ex, who had gone behind his back, violated his trust, and whose mother had put him in jail. He didn't want to think about the blonde boy in class who annoyed the hell out of him yet caused him to expect the attention, or why he liked it when the blue eyes glittered and that smirk played along the boy's lips even after Naruto had humiliated him.

Sasuke liked to believe he didn't need anyone, or anything, but a clear mind, a strong will, a pen and paper, and some damn good music to listen to when life threw you curveballs. The truth was, he realized as he stared at his bedroom door, that being able to talk to someone, to spill your hidden thoughts and secrets to, was just as important as a feel-good song that momentarily made the world fade away.

He wished he could talk to Itachi, like he used to when he was fifteen and lost his virginity for the first time, or the time he had drank too much and blacked-out. He had been so freakin' scared, although he would have never admitted it to anyone but Itachi, but his brother had been there. Had listened.

He wondered where that brother went.

* * *

Kiba's thumb grazed over the touch-screen on his phone, and he stared at Naruto's name before taking a breath and exiting out of his contacts. He wanted to call him, to hear his voice, get lost in a silly conversation and laugh his ass off while secretly enjoying the laugh in his friend's voice, but he knew Naruto was preoccupied with his parents. Groaning, he fell backwards onto his bed and tossed the phone up into the air, letting it fall on his comforter. He could hear the television in the living room, his mother and father talking as they washed the dishes together. Akamaru, his Great Pyrenees, stared at him through large brown eyes which resembled the sad yet endearing look of a Precious Moments doll. Damn that dog and all his cuteness! But no, Kiba wasn't in the mood to play. Akamaru rested his head on his master's bed. Kiba glanced at him, and the dog perked up, hoping his boy would rise from his melancholy state and play with him a bit in the backyard while there was still some light, but Kiba only sighed again, and the dog whined.

Kiba was realizing, as he reminisced over his meeting with Kakashi, that his senior year would quickly come to a close, and even sooner, he would need to pick a college, and thus the race to get into a good school would begin. Couples and friends would try to get into the same school while others would drift away.

_Kiba played with the noodles on his plate, rolling a meatball over the porcelain landscape. His mother, Tsume, looked at him pointedly._

_"What's eating' ya, kid?" She asked, stuffing a meatball into her mouth. Kiba shrugged. His father, a short, scrawny, bespectacled man named Kaito, peered over his glasses at his son. _

_"Look at his knuckles, it's obvious he's in some sort of trouble with another kid at school." Kaito suggested. Tsume's eyes narrowed._

_"Is it true, kid. You got trouble? Is it a bully?" Kiba snorted._

_"No." He mumbled._

_"Well, then, spit it out. And sit up straight. You want to end up a hunchback like your father's uncle? Sit up when you're at my dinner table." She snapped, patting Kiba on the shoulder until he straightened his posture. Kaito sighed._

_"Dear, a more helpful tone might be more use to him. Speaking so harshly does not always work." He reprimanded softly. Tsume huffed._

_"You're too soft, Kaito. If _you_ got into a fight, you'd be a bloody pulp because you have no backbone!" She turned to look at her son as Kaito muttered darkly into his glass of wine._

_"Did you get in a fight, kid?" She demanded. Kiba shrugged. Tsume affectionately nicked her son on the chin._

_"I hope you showed him what's what. No person messes with our family! Why, when I was a little girl, even the freakin' _boys_ didn't want to mess with me. If some fool provokes you, you hit him right back, no shame in that." She said with a roguish wink. Kaito sighed._

_"You shouldn't be encouraging violence, dear. Kiba, violence is _never_ the answer. If you hurt someone, I hope you're feeling the self-conscious backlash of it and regret what you've done. Blood is not a currency you want to pay in." He said with a knowing nod, gesturing with his fork. Tsume looked at her husband and shook her head._

_"It's also not the right way to gain the attention of a girl. No girl wants a violent man. That's just common knowledge. If you want girls to like you, you shouldn't be so aggressive." Kaito piped up. Kiba choked on his fruit punch._

_"When did this become about girls?" He squawked. Tsume guffawed loudly._

_"That's my boy. The Alpha male!" She laughed. Kiba reddened._

_"Your girlfriend's the girl with the light eyes and black hair right? She's a cute little thing. A bit fragile for my tastes, but if that's what ya like." Tsume rambled on. _

_"She is a lovely girl, Kiba. I think she makes a good impression." Kaito approved._

_"She's _not_ my girlfriend! Why are you trying to talk to me about girls! I'm _not_ upset over girls!" He sighed explosively. His parents exchanged a glance._

_"Is it a girl that's eatin' ya, Kibby?" Tsume asked. Kiba rolled his eyes at the childish nickname. Tsume used to call him "Kibby-chibi" alllll the time when he was very small. The little rhyming name was cute then, but it wasn't now. He wished he could kill it and bury it somewhere where Tsume would never remember it._

_"Will you guys stop talking?" He moaned, embarrassed._

_"Kiba, there's nothing to be ashamed of! Your mother and I are worried and merely want to make sure everything's alright. Frankly, I'm a little concerned-" His wife cut him off._

_"Oh stop talking to him like that, that's why he gets in trouble. You gotta be assertive, Kaito, not soft! Something's eatin' ya, kid, you go take care of it, don't sit there and mope like a fool. There's some tough love for ya. If you like someone you go right up to them and tell them to their face. Everyone appreciates a little honesty. And if whoever's giving you problems gives you shit again, you give them more bruises to match the cuts on your knuckles, or I'll take care of 'em-"_

_"Tsume!" Kaito interrupted, aghast. Tsume rolled her eyes._

_"Hey, sometimes a little rough and tumble is what a bully needs! A taste of their own freakin' medicine! And what did I say about sittin' up straight, boy?" She barked. Kiba immediately straightened._

_"Now you be a little man and go up to that girl and tell her you like her before some little jock in a letterman's jacket with no personality sweeps her off her feet!" She snarled. Kiba blinked. Kaito reddened._

_"You never got over Akemi." He sighed. Tsume seemed to bare her teeth._

_"Stupid little wench." She looked at her son. "When I was your age, I went to the same high school as your father. By the time I wanted to confess my senior year, that stupid little Akemi Suzuki pranced over in her little track uniform and stole him! You see! That's the moral of the story, Kibby. You either do something or you sit back and watch them be with someone else." Kiba frowned._

_"Why are we talking about girls-"_

_"I came back, didn't I?" Kaito said to his wife, who could have been blowing smoke out of her ears with the thought of Akemi Suzuki. He placed a thin hand over her broad one and offered her a mushy smile. Tsume grinned._

_"Oh you sure did." She sighed. Kiba pretended to gag. Tsume slapped the back of his head, but not too hard. __Kaito rose from his seat._

_"Well, who wants cookies? I made chocolate chip tonight." He announced, walking over to the stove. Kiba wanted to go hole himself up in his room. Tsume looked over at him._

_"Seriously though. You know how I won your dad? I walked right up to him, told him I loved him, and whisked him away to the Prom with me. You should have _seen_ Suzuki's face! Pricless!" She laughed, and Kiba wondered why he was stuck with such weird parents._

Kiba didn't want to drift away from one person in particular. He was antsy, forlorn, and realizing with trepidation, that if he did not confess to Naruto, they just might end up going separate ways. His sister, Hana, might tell him to get over it. To stop being such a pansy and fess up. What was the worst Naruto could do? Well, Naruto could laugh _really_ hard. Or, Naruto could punch Kiba in the face.

Naruto had a _hell_ of a left hook, as it happened. Kiba's jaw throbbed at the mere thought.

Or, he could sit here, do nothing but fantasize, and watch as Naruto crushed on other people, went _out_ with other people. He grimaced. For so long, he and Naruto had lived in different states. He never had to witness it. Now though...

He squirmed. Could he just sit there and watch? Was his secret so...so..._secretive _(Alright so he wasn't like Shikamaru when it came to words. But still.) that he would be forced to live with it until he eventually got over it?

What if he didn't get over it? He could try, once more, to get over it.

His most recent ex, Hinata Hyuuga, wanted to get back together. She had tried talking to him at the party on Friday, tears in her pretty lavender eyes, as she fumbled with her words to explain that she missed him. Kiba had mulled it over. He could try again. Try to overcome it. Forget it. Be happy with being just friends with Naruto and fall in love with someone he was very sure liked him right back. But he wasn't a coward, and while Hinata was lovely, he couldn't muster up the confidence to think that they had a real chance anyway. Not when he felt like this.

So, what if Naruto actually liked him back? He felt warm at the thought. He was the type of person who honestly didn't give a fuck what other people at school thought, except for Naruto.

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Kiba was sick as a dog. A love-sick dog. Akamaru whined again. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach at the mere thought of what he was thinking to do. He swallowed, determined and resolved. Homecoming was at the end of the month. Besides Prom, it was the most looked forward to dance at the high school.

He knew what he was going to do. Maybe he was going to put on a bit of a show, but he honestly didn't care. He wasn't sure how much longer he could live with this. He had thought, had wondered, if Naruto would get the hint after he had beaten up Jon Soto, but no dice. His friend remained in the dark.

"Kiba, Mad Men is on, come watch!" His father hollered. Akamaru barked, as if answering for him. Kiba chuckled, ruffling the dog's ears. He paused, looking over his shoulder at his phone.

"KIBA COME HAVE FAMILY TIME BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND LUG YOUR LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE MYSELF!" Tsume yelled. Kiba sighed.

"I'M COMING, GESSSSHH!" He cried. He shoved down the nervousness that sprang right into his stomach at the thought of coming clean, but he ignored it.

Kiba was going to go for it.

* * *

A/N: It was nice to see Naruto's family laugh together, despite all the awkwardness. Mito is...well, she's something, I'll tell ya. She was actually conceived and based off of a medley of people and their reactions to these types of situations I've met IRL. Crazy. I know Mito isn't Kushina's mother canon-wise. I don't know what Kiba's father's name is, so I made one up. Now _they_ were hilarious to write. Tsume is just so rough, she needed someone nurturing and cute to balance her out. YAY FOR KAITO'S CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Hmm, that Itachi sure is myterious.

Well, I hope the update was satisfactory. THANK YOU to everyone who's reviewed and read thus far. I did not imagine I would have this many reviews at this point. I'm happy to see your thoughts. I did not know how this would be received so, it's nice to see that it's being enjoyed. Well, until next Monday evening. Next week will be Thursday for this fic, and you know what that means...


	10. Hell has Grandmas

_10_

_Hell has Grandmas_

Her lips were soft, still tasting like the mocha flavored lip-gloss he remembered. His breath gusted out from between his lips, ghosting over their faces in excited pants as the kiss intensified. The feel of her, the taste of her...

_God what was he _doing...?

He chuckled when her thin fingers fumbled with his shirt, yanking it up over his head roughly. Her breasts were bulging against her tank top, and he slipped a hand into the opening, cupping one.

This felt like heaven.

He wondered if he should feel guilty, but should he feel guilty for something that felt so _right?_ He shouldn't have left her in the first place. What was he, a fucking idiot? There was nothing wrong with a girl like this. Not in her body, not in her mind. Everything about her was perfect enough for him. She straddled him, pushing him back down on the bed with just enough force to make the action sexy. He grinned, cat-like in the dark, and watched as she loomed over him, eyes glittering.

"God I missed you," She began, and he frowned at the emotion in her voice. He reached up to touch her cheek, murmur reassuringly in her ear, but then two things happened very quickly, and all at once. Come morning as he reflected upon that night and the lost time with Ino he _could_ have been making up for, Shikamaru would be a _very_ unhappy camper.

Ino's bedroom window burst open, and the couple froze, sitting up immediately. The silhouette of a person swung a leg over the sill and toppled rather ungracefully into the bedroom with a giggle and a groan. Startled by the sudden interruption, Ino squealed, and promptly shoved Shikamaru off her bed, throwing his shirt at him. He blinked up at her, caught off guard and biting back a yelp since he'd smacked the small of his back against the corner of her nightstand. Unhappily, he rubbed at the spot and glared at her with an obvious _what-the-fuck?_ expression. She shot him an apologetic look, jerking her head towards the figure on her floor as if this was reason enough.

"I'll see you in school, and I better not see that bitch on your arm after this._"_ She hissed, jabbing an accusatory finger at him. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged (his equivalent to a "yeah, don't worry"), but then he noticed the figure splayed on Ino's floor was none other than Sakura Haruno (as he had already guessed), who was moaning as she had hit her drunk pink head on Ino's computer desk on her way in. His lip curled in distaste.

"Ino, you really need to stop doing her favors like this-"

"Just go, Shika." Ino sounded tired, annoyed, but she blew him a kiss. Just like old times, he pretended to catch it, smiled a little, then waved. He stepped over Sakura on his way to the window and shook his head disapprovingly. He swung himself out through the window with a final longing glance. When he was gone, Ino cursed and threw her teddy bear at Sakura, who moaned and rolled onto her side, covering her head.

"Crazy drunk bitch." She grumbled, though she scrambled out of her bed and right to her friend's side. With a sigh, she helped Sakura to her feet, hooking an arm around her. She _reeked _of vodka.

"What are you _doing _here_?"_ Ino asked, her feelings of irritation giving way to worry. Sakura hiccupped and pulled away from Ino's side, jumping onto her bed with a laugh and picking up a cute little stuffed rabbit before tossing it.

"Why do you have so many stuffed animals on your bed? Doesn't it freak you out to have a boy in here and then have all those _beady _little eyes watching you?" She asked, laughing. Ino tried to shush her, but Sakura laughed all the more trying to quiet herself.

"Be quiet! I _mean_ it, Sakura! Fuckin' A, you're trippin' on something else aren't you? God I'm surprised no one's come to knock on my door yet after _that_ entrance." Ino complained, looking back to her closed door as if expecting a knock at any moment. She was lucky her mother fell asleep to the television. Sakura sighed, spread-eagling on the bed. She sniffed.

"My mother ruined my life." She moaned dramatically. Ino grabbed her hand out of sympathy and squeezed.

"It'll get better." She whispered, hoping that Sakura would soon close her eyes and go to sleep. Tears began to slip down Sakura's cheeks, and Ino sighed.

"Sasuke won't talk to me, and it's all _her_ fault! It's her fault we aren't together anymore! I mean, she fucking got him _arrested!"_ Ino's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" She hissed. Sakura swiped at her eyes, nodding a little spastically.

"_And_ she made me get an abortion last year. Can you believe her?" Sakura continued to complain, as if she was complaining about her mother scolding her for cleanliness. Ino stilled, surprised, and unsure of what to say. So she said nothing at all. She only squeezed Sakura's hand once more, reassuringly. She fumbled for words.

"Maybe, you know, you're just too young for that." She tried to say, but Sakura began to quietly sob. She took a ragged breath and looked at Ino with wide, glittering green eyes.

"It happened a _while_ ago, so I should be over it, right?" Sakura choked out, gazing at Ino as though her friend had all the answers. Ino looked away from her, focusing on the stuffed rabbit on her floor. The topic wasn't one she wanted to think about, let alone discuss, but she couldn't ignore it either. It surprised her greatly that Sakura had never confided in her...strangely, it hurt a little, knowing that she hadn't been Sakura's go-to during an obvious emotional crisis.

"I don't know. You never told me about it." She answered, feeling slightly betrayed. Sakura was quiet. A long moment passed, and Ino let her eyes droop, thinking that finally, she would get some sleep. She shoved gently at Sakura.

"Move over, give me some room-"

"How did he find out about the condoms?" Her friend asked suddenly. Ino quieted.

"What?"

"The condoms." Sakura repeated slowly. "Somehow, he found out I was poking holes in them. Oh my fucking _God_ I poked holes in the condoms! Shh! Don't tell!" She giggled shrilly. Ino stared at her, then shook her head, gathering her pale blond hair into a ponytail. She didn't _know_ the girl on her bed anymore, and it frightened her a little.

"Jesus," She cursed, rubbing at her heavy eyes. So that was what Sasuke had discovered on the phone almost two weeks ago. It had to be. She realized Sakura was staring at her.

"What?"

"How did he find out?" Sakura pressed. Ino frowned, shrugging.

"Look, maybe it's better this way, now you won't go doing something stupid-" She didn't get much farther. Sakura sat up, and Ino didn't see the slap coming. It resounded through the room, the sharp smack of flesh on flesh. Ino's head snapped to the side, eyes watering, as she put a hand to her stinging cheek. Sakura laughed, staring at her hand.

"Shit, did you _hear_ that? That was so fucking loud-"

"That _hurt. _The hell is wrong with you?" Ino ground out. "What are you on anyway? What did you take?" Sakura scooted closer, and pointed a finger towards Ino's face until her nail rested on her friend's nose. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"You're jealous of me." Sakura whispered in a sing-song voice, smiling. "You never stopped liking him, and you're trying to take him back for yourself so you _told _him that I'm crazy and poke holes in condoms. Holy shit you little _bitch_!" Sakura snorted, swallowing more laughter.

Ino glared at her, on edge, looking at her bedroom door as if expecting a knock any moment.

"Be _quiet! _And get the fuck over yourself." Ino grumbled, getting up out of bed and opening her bedroom window.

"You're such a cunt!" Sakura squealed, shaking from all her giggling. Ino smothered her anger. She tried to tell herself this wasn't her best friend, but that didn't mean she had to put up with her shit while she tried to sleep.

"Get out of my room, Sakura." She ordered. Her friend paused.

"God, Ino, don't be so _sensitive_-"

"Get _out _of my room." Ino repeated, blinking back tears. "I can't deal with your sour ass puss right now, not when you're like this. You know, I've been there for you, letting you come here when you do stupid shit, but maybe I'll keep my window _locked_ next time." Sakura tumbled off Ino's bed walking up to her.

"Don't make me leave, Ino." She whimpered, resting her head against her friend's shoulder. Ino sighed. She made to guide Sakura back to the bed.

"Don't make me leave, Ino, I don't want to go home. I'm better company than Shikamaru." She purred, wrapping her arms around Ino's waist, but Ino shoved her off, none too gently. If Ino wasn't already pissed off, she would have been nicer.

"You're really trippin'. Get the fuck out." Ino hissed, disentangling herself. Sakura huffed.

"You're no fun." She complained, sticking her tongue out as she made to leave out the window. As Sakura tried to swing a leg over the sill, Ino began to wonder if she could send a high and drunk Sakura out into the night all by herself without feeling like the worst person on the planet. She mentally kicked herself.

"Hold on," She said, grudgingly. Sakura stopped trying to hoist herself up and collapsed in Ino's computer chair, twirling herself around a little.

Ino thought of Shikamaru, but dismissed the thought. He didn't live far from her street, but he was probably already curled up in bed. She had one option when it came to dealing with Sakura when she was like this...

Swallowing her doubt, she grabbed for her phone and speed-dialed. The phone rang three times before someone answered.

"_What?"_ A voice growled. Ino released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Sasuke, you gotta help me." She whispered lowly, so Sakura wouldn't pay attention. There was a groan and a yawn on the other line.

"What do you want? It's fucking three in the morning. Wait, are you okay? You're not in trouble, are you?" He asked sharply, obviously on the alert. Ino flushed.

"No, nothing like that. Just promise you'll hear me out and won't hang up on me." She pleaded. Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not promising you anything. It's three in the morning and I have a fucking calculus test in five hours!" He complained.

"Ugh, you're _such_ an ass sometimes. Look, I got Sakura over here. She's driving me insane and totally ruined my night with Shika. She can't stay with me tonight. Get your butt over here and take her home." There was a pause. Ino held her breath.

"No _fucking_ way." Sasuke bit out. As an afterthought, he added "Wait, you were with Nara? I take it that means you kicked Temari out of the picture?" There was another pause as Sakura squealed.

"Ino, oh my _God_, I _love_ the way this chair feels! Where did you get it?" Sakura babbled. Ino groaned.

"Please, _please._ She's gonna wake up my parents. I don't know what the hell she took, but she's acting fucking weird. If my mom or dad comes in here and finds her here like this they'll start digging into my own shit. Ha! And _please._ He was mine first, she didn't stand a chance." Sasuke chuckled in response.

"Someone's bitchy." He snickered. Ino snorted.

"Oh, you mean Karma?" She replied dryly. Sasuke laughed.

"Just get over here." She begged. When Sasuke said nothing, she hastily tacked on a "please". Still no response.

"You _owe _me one, remember? I was gonna save this for something juicy, but you know what, I _really_ need Sakura to leave right now. So are you gonna be a punk or are you gonna do me right?" Ino demanded. There was a sigh.

"I'll be there in five." He said tiredly. Ino nodded, exhaling in relief.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I mean it. I probably owe you one."

"No, you don't."

"Sasuke?" Ino piped up, before he could hang up. He paused.

"Maybe you should two should set things straight." He grunted in response, not even bothering to ask her what she meant, and Ino heard the subtle _click_ as the phone call was ended. She looked over at Sakura, phone still at her ear, and wondered what thoughts were bouncing off the walls of Sakura's mind.

* * *

The chill of the early morning made Sasuke's skin pucker in goosebump as he strode across the lawn of the backyard and towards the garage. He blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness and again, he wondered why he was doing this. He hesitated at the door to the garage, throwing one last glance over his shoulder at the dark house, suddenly wishing his father would jerk awake, or that his mother would for once have one of those strange maternal impulses she hadn't had since he was small, where she just _knew _what he was up to. He'd take the death glare from his father, the usual pity-inducing cry from his mother, over going to pick up a fucked up Sakura.

No lights illuminated the dark windows, and the night remained as calm and as quiet as it had been when Ino had interrupted it. He considered going back inside, but he had already gotten himself into the mess, having been unable to refuse Ino when she had brought up his _debt_. He cursed her for the blackmail-like tactic, and himself for being vulnerable against it, for actually caring about her enough to go through with listening to her.

He sighed, stepping into his mustang and putting the key in the ignition. He was too goddamned _nice._

Somewhere, someone was laughing at the notion that Sasuke Uchiha was too _nice_.

He was doing this for Ino, and that was about it. Although, if she hadn't gone to the point of bringing up a long-ago, seemingly forgotten childhood promise, he would have left her to deal with Sakura on her own. It wasn't obvious on the surface, but as children, he and Ino had known each other, and known each well. He'd go as far as to say she had been his first friend. Hell, he'd lost his virginity to the girl, they had just never quite worked as romantic partners. He enjoyed her better as a friend. Then two years ago, Sakura had come along, Ino had drifted away after their sexual encounter which had left nothing but an awkward tension between them, and Sasuke found himself without a confidant.

Two years ago seemed so far away, almost like it had been nothing but a dream. He turned on the radio to distract himself from his own thoughts, but he found himself thinking about it as he eyes watched the road...

When he was ten years old, he had come home to find his father with another woman in the kitchen. His mother had been out, he remembered, an appointment at the spa. Itachi was over at a friend's, and Sasuke was supposed to have stayed at Ino's for the afternoon. However, the two ended up arguing and Sasuke had stormed out ( No, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were _not_ better than the Power Rangers, and the Red Ranger _would_ kick Raphael's ass in a battle and no he was _not_ going to be the villain again when they pretended to be ninjas or rangers in her backyard. He wanted to kick some villain butt too, dammit!).

It was a stupid argument really, but the two always clashed in some shape or form. Out of pure frustration, Sasuke had yelled "You're impossible!" and walked right out of her backyard and left. She didn't follow him, only stuck her tongue out and called him a punk.

He didn't make his presence known when he walked into his house. After all, why should he? His father would just be pouring over paperwork and reading articles while he watched his television programs and drank his whiskey. This time, however, he didn't find his father in the living room. In fact, it was eerily quiet when Sasuke walked in, and suddenly the foyer and living room seemed much, much larger when it was lacking even one person.

He frowned, about to call out for his father, when he heard a noise. A low, guttural moan. He had ended up risking it and peeked into the kitchen, only to regret it. A young, beautiful woman with black hair and red eyes was pinned against the refrigerator while his father's hand slipped up her skirt. Sasuke knew the woman, she was the new, budding attorney that Fugaku had hired on his family's own personal lawyer. Kurenai Yuuhi.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open, and she saw the ten year old Sasuke watching, wide-eyed, but Sasuke was already running. He ran, until he was back in Ino's backyard, where the girl was sitting on the porch, apparently waiting for him to return. She had perked up instantly, pointing at him triumphanty (she was always right, after all), but the little girl had stopped when she noticed the look on her friend's face.

Sasuke had never considered himself good with sharing his thoughts or feelings with other people. He liked his mind and private thoughts to be only his own, especially when it came to things like witnessing his father cheat on his mother with the lawyer. Plus, words seemed to fail him when he needed them most, and he often found it difficult to explain himself or convey his feelings without getting angry as he fumbled for words. Many times he ended up saying the wrong things, but it had ended up being surprisingly easy to tell Ino what had happened.

His father came to pick him ten minutes later, and had asked Mrs. Yamanaka, rather pointedly, if she had been keeping an eye on the children as they played, because it had come to his attention that Sasuke had left her home. He fixed his son with a glare.

Ino came to the rescue, explaining that she and Sasuke had sneaked out of the backyard and actually walked to Sasuke's house to get a toy. When Fugaku visibly stiffened, she went on to say that they had gone to Sasuke's room and right back out. It hadn't looked like anyone was home, she quickly added. It would later earn Ino a grounding for having left the backyard (her mother, who could have sworn her daughter had been out on the porch for the longest while, was unable to understand how this had happened underneath her nose. But, such is the price of too many margaritas in the morning).

Sasuke hadn't been allowed to play at Ino's for an extended period of time after that. Mr Uchiha was convinced that Mrs. Yamanaka was incapable of properly caring for children, and Ino had demanded that after all they had suffered for her lie in order to save Sasuke a talk from his father, that Sasuke "owed her one" for this. She never let him forget it, but for years, she never demanded anything of him, until now.

Seven minutes later, Sasuke found himself parked across the street from Ino's. For a brief moment, the memories of catching fireflies in her yard and drinking Coca-cola with pop rocks to see if their mouths would fizz and explode flitting through his thoughts absently. He sent her a text and waited, wondering what he was getting himself into and just how fucked up Sakura really was.

He watched as two figures seemed to materialize on the lawn, heading for the street. The sky was beginning to lighten on the horizon just slightly, and the small amount of gray light made the shadows somewhat easier to pierce through. Sakura stumbled a little and Sasuke mentally groaned.

He looked away when Ino opened the door to the passenger seat. Sakura immediately squealed.

"Oh my God, Sasuke!" He cringed at the sound of her voice and gritted his teeth in annoyance. Ino covered Sakura's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up!" She hissed, but withdrew her hand in disgust when Sakura licked it.

"Ugh, Sakura, get in the damn car!" Ino snapped. Sakura laughed and slid inside, bouncing on her seat and grabbing Sasuke, nuzzling against his arm.

"I missed you!" Sasuke shot Ino his signature death glare. She fidgeted and shrugged.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she closed the door and walked back to her house, rubbing her bare arms as if to protect herself from the early morning chill. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who still hadn't let go. He glared at the top of her pink head.

"Sasuke, do you know I love you?" She murmured, sighing. He huffed.

"Sakura, let go of me." She held on tighter.

"Do you know that-"

"Sakura, if you let go of my arm, we'll go on a trip together." He tried again, each word sounding as though he had chewed on it a little before reluctantly spitting it out. It worked. She let go.

"Ooo! I know, let's run away together! Move to Alaska or some shit!" She cackled, falling back in her seat as Sasuke pulled into the street. He had about ten minutes of torture to endure. Three minutes in, Sakura, who had been intently focused on the window and the passing shapes while muttering philosophical observations ("Sasuke, have you ever, like, _looked_ out the window and actually _looked_ at things?"), suddenly cried out.

"I have to pee!" She complained. "Pull over!" He ground his teeth.

"Hold it." He ordered. She whined.

"But I _caaaaan't."_ Gathering all of his self-control, he pulled into a gas station, parking in front of it. Sakura stumbled out. He watched her go inside, impatiently rapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Five minutes later she hadn't returned. Worry nipped at his thoughts, but not nearly as much as his mounting irritation.

As much as he wanted to be a real dick to her, she was high as hell on something and drunk. She needed to be looked out for. It might have been easier to overlook her if he hadn't been sleeping with her for the past nine months.

He might not love her, but just because he never wanted to touch her again, or speak to her when she was sober, didn't mean he'd step in when it was necessary (even if it had required a little coaxing at first). He wasn't _that_ cold. Sighing, he turned off the car and stepped out.

He hated having to babysit.

He found her by the coffee and espresso machines, babbling away to some tiny old woman with neatly pulled back white hair, trying to pick out a doughnut. He cringed again when Sakura pointed at him. Her green eyes looked incredibly heavy, and he wondered how much longer she could possibly last.

He wished she would suddenly pass out. Save him the headache. If he had to, he would throw her over his shoulder true caveman style and carry the broad home. The old woman at her side squinted surprisingly bright blue eyes at him, and frowned a little.

"You should really take your friend home, young man." She chastised. Sasuke grunted, reaching out to grab Sakura's arm, but the old woman babbled on.

"Kids these days! Really! Does your mother even _know_ you're out and about? I doubt it! And _you,"_ She continued, jabbing a finger at Sasuke and clucking in disappointment.

"You must not have a _shred_ of decency! Only God can truly judge a person, but you should be ashamed of yourself, parading this poor girl around at this time of night, while you _encourage_ this destructive behavior. If you care about a girl, you take _care_ of her, you don't treat her like crack house trash and let her walk around like this! I swear, this society is so heavily contaminated with _vile_ men these days. Why, if you had grown up under my roof and I'd found you out here with this girl I swear you'd be in a _world_ of hurt! Did you father teach nothing about respecting a woman, and respecting your parents' rules of the house?" She trilled, finally winded a little. Sasuke blinked at her. He tugged on Sakura's wrist.

"Let's go." He muttered, annoyed.

"She's right Sasuke, you really should take care of me better," Sakura quipped. Sasuke refrained from slapping his palm to his forehead and keeping his eyes covered. It would be nice if he didn't have to _see_ Sakura for a moment.

"I really should call someone! I mean, _really!_ If _my_ granddaughter were in this girl's position, well, goodness I won't even entertain the thought! Thankfully, my Naruko has more sense and dignity than that. Both of you should go home now, hurry along! And think long and hard about what I just said!" The woman snapped, ripping a doughnut from its confines and placing it on a tissue. The woman walked away, muttering darkly as she paid for her doughnut. As Sasuke dragged Sakura out of the gas station, he heard the little old woman correct the cashier for not giving her the right change.

"Oh pish posh!" The woman cursed in a haughty way. Sasuke shook his head, glad that that woman wasn't _his_ grandmother. What an annoying, nosy old bitch.

* * *

Naruto groaned, curling up in a ball underneath his covers, trying to pretend his alarm clock wasn't shrieking at him. Unfortunately the loud, piercing _beep_ was the only thing that woke him. He grumbled, literally rolling out of bed in a mess of sheets. His stomach hurt, he was tired, and he damn well didn't want to go to school today, but something did perk him up.

He could smell bacon! His stomach rumbled at the thought of a hot breakfast. Well, he supposed there was a plus side to everything. He trudged into the bathroom, and after dressing, relieving himself, brushing his teeth, putting on some deodorant, and dunking his head under the faucet until he had mussed his hair up just right, he stepped out feeling slightly more refreshed.

When he reached the kitchen, however, he decided that the pluses were minor compared to the negatives. Unfortunately, crispy bacon did not cancel out (surprise!) Grandma Mito standing in the kitchen cheerfully making breakfast. He blinked. Kushina sat at the table, sipping tea, and Minato looked simply mutinous. Belatedly, Naruto realized his father had spent the night again and mentally griped about it.

Well, after not having your parents stand each other for five years, you kind of got used to the arrangement. To see it otherwise was just...weird.

"Naruko! You're finally awake! Oh, I've missed you so much, dear!" She left her bacon for a moment to hug him. Naruto cringed at the use of his former name, deciding he wasn't going to let her get to him, and he awkwardly accepted her hug. He shot a glare at his parents. Kushina looked sympathetic, and Minato shrugged, rolling his eyes like a surly teenager, only to be smacked over the head by Kushina for the action.

Naruto's spirits were _slightly_ lifted by the humorous exchange.

"I thought you weren't coming until the weekend?" Naruto asked, pulling away from Grandma's Mito's pillowy chest and almost overbearing powdery vanilla scent.

"Well, I decided this couldn't wait." She answered lightly. She gestured towards the stove.

"Go, tuck in!" She said brightly. Wary, Naruto went to serve himself. The family ate slowly, idly listening to Mito's chatter.

"And _then,_ would you believe it-"

"Mito," Minato interrupted, simply to be a jackass, "I think you've told this story before. I could tell it word for word by now. Go anything new?" Mito's blue eyes narrowed and she fiddled her napkin, thin lips pursing.

"Aren't you as charming as ever," She commented, daintily blotting at her mouth with the napkin. "I'd be the one holding _my_ tongue, Minato. Some of us have been with this family longer than you have." She succeeded in getting to him, as he threw down his fork and picked up his plate, leaving the table. Kushina's brow furrowed, and she made to rise and go after him. Mito quickly redirected her attention to her daughter, making her pause.

"Dear, I was thinking we could spend the afternoon shopping. What do you think? Oh this kitchen could use some sprucing up! We'll do that after we clean up and do the laundry. You know I just _don't_ understand how you let that pile up. No matter, since I'm here, I'll help you get this house sparkling again." Kushina blinked, throwing a conscientious look around her house.

What was so wrong with it? Left to puzzle and grumble over how her house wasn't clean enough, she drifted from the table, leaving Naruto with Mito. Naruto became suddenly very interested in his scrambled eyes. He ignored his grandmother's gaze pointedly. She spoke after a moment.

"I have a surprise for you." She said, voice bright with enthusiasm. Naruto swallowed his mouthful of egg and tried to smile in surprise.

"Uh, really?" He asked, wondering what was in store and whether or not to dread it. Mito rose from her seat, soon returning with a bag overflowing with shell pink tissue paper. She thrust it at him, and he reluctantly took it, trying to hide his frown.

"What is it?" He asked, pawing through the paper and digging through to the bottom. His heart sank when he realized she had gotten him clothes.

"I was at Maurice's, and I thought these fit your personality _perfectly. _A bit tomboyish, not overly girly, and not plain out male." She added with a thoughtful and pleased nod. She looked proud of herself. Naruto's stomach seized up with another cramp and he considered covering his face with the bag and leaving it on his head.

_Why?_

He took a breath. He was going to handle this as painlessly as possible. He noticed his parents were watching, curious and wary, trying to see what was in the bag. Schooling his expression into something that _didn't_ look like he hated the outfit and the implication, he slowly brought out the clothing.

A lightly colored blue and green plaid button up that ruched at the sides for a _girly_ flare, a pastel yellow camisole, a pair of light colored Chino pants to go with it, and of course, a pair of flats to match. He stared at the pile in his lap hopelessly. A wave of resentment washed over him when he realized his grandmother was smiling at his side, waiting for thanks and kind words that were _not _going to slip out of Naruto's mouth. His father cleared his throat.

"Mito-" Minato started to say, but Naruto spoke.

"Thanks, Grandma," He muttered flatly. Mito beamed.

"Why don't you wear them today?" She urged. Naruto paled.

"I don't think so," He answered quickly, his voice a bit high. Mito's face fell a little and he scrambled to come up with a decent excuse.

"They're nice, Grandma, I just, uh, I'm already dressed." He explained lamely. Mito smiled.

"Of course," She said, unconvinced. He looked away from her and to the clock.

"Whoa, I gotta go," He lied, rushing to get his bag. He really had fifteen more minutes before he needed to be at the bus stop, but Mito didn't need to know that. He glanced at his parents. Minato ruffled his hair as he passed and his mother smiled. He offered them a smirk in return and left.

As soon as he was out of the house he sighed in relief, taking his time as he walked down the street. It was a particularly bright morning, and he was enjoying the sunlight. He appreciated the silence as he walked. It felt nice to have this moment alone after a morning with Mito. He found himself at the bus stop far too quickly, and so he began to read the novel assigned to him for English: The Count of Monte Cristo.

"Naruto!" A voice called out, tearing him away from his reading. Naruto looked up to see Kiba walking towards the stop and he grinned. Kiba let his backpack fall with a plop on the cement, and he sat on the curb, looking up at his friend.

"Are you doing homework?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Naruto chuckled.

"'S not so bad!" He insisted, defending the book. Kiba snorted.

"Yeah, okay."

"So guess who showed up this morning?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Kiba shrugged. Naruto shook his head.

"Not even gonna guess?" He asked with a playful smirk. Kiba regarded him thoughtfully for a moment.

"Nope." He said finally, laughing. Naruto groaned.

"My grandma." Kiba winced, then leapt to his feet.

"Dude, I have the perfect solution for this!" He exclaimed. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Plenty of sleepovers. I'm gonna kick your ass in Call of Duty every day this week. You won't even have to see her." Kiba ruled, as if this solved everything. Naruto rolled his eyes. Kiba shuffled his feet.

"Or, you know, I could just sic Akamaru on her, but I think Mito might have bigger fangs." He concluded, baring his teeth and growling for effect. Naruto laughed out loud.

Kiba and Naruto were surprised to find the group strangely split up that morning once they arrived at the school. Shikamaru was missing, and Temari looked murderous. She slumped against a locker, and finally excused herself, hurrying to the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Where's the asshole? Did he break it off with Temari?" Kiba asked, watching her leave. Chouji took a bite out of a Swiss Roll, chewing on it a moment before answering. He nodded.

"It appears that Shikamaru ended the relationship early this morning. Temari is taking it rather hard." Shino said quietly, beating Chouji to the obvious. Naruto and Kiba looked at him in surprise, more so because the quiet boy had actually spoken.

"Oh," Naruto didn't know what else to say. He took out the books he needed, when Kiba gasped.

"No fucking way!" He cried, pointing. The boys turned to look. Down the hall was Shikamaru, and draped on his arm like a fashion accessory was Ino Yamanaka. They were stuffed away in a corner, talking quietly, foreheads touching just slightly. Naruto had never seen Shikamaru look so...not bored. He grinned, shaking his head.

"That jackass!" Chouji complained. "I was gonna lose fifteen pounds and Ino was going to be _mine!"_ Angrily, he cursed under his breath, and then realized his friends were gawking at him. He huffed.

"Well, you know, one of these days anyway." He muttered defensively, still hurt. It was no secret that Shikamaru and Chouji were close, and while the two had a pretty solid friendship, they both vied after the same girl. At that moment, Shikamaru looked to the group, dropping his gaze once his eyes met Chouji's. Naruto looked over at the dejected boy.

Poor soul.

He sighed, patting Chouji's shoulder.

"Lots of fish in the sea, my friend, lots of fish in the sea." Chouji said nothing, only bent his head and said something about getting to Physics early. He left the small group, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed in his pockets. Shino fidgeted.

"This isn't good." The boy sighed. "Their friendship always suffers when Ino is involved. She got between them once Junior year at a party and I don't think they've gotten over it yet." He mumbled. Kiba looked up at Shino.

"Dude, that is the most I've ever heard you talk in like, ever." Naruto guffawed, and Shino's cheeks dusted with pink.

"Shut up." He said in his soft way. Kiba laughed, draping an arm casually over Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, look, it's Pissy Pants," He said with a chortle. Naruto's eyes found Sasuke Uchiha meandering through the bustling crowd of students, looking like he needed to be injected with caffeine. Naruto felt a jolt run up his spine when Sasuke's dark gray eyes found his. They looked at each other for a moment, no name calling or glares involved, and then the contact was gone, and it was if one had never noticed the other. He noticed Sakura trailing after Sasuke and he completely looked away.

Naruto realized he might see Sasuke later that night at the community center. It was odd. He hardly knew the guy, and Sasuke clearly disliked him so he returned the favor for the fun of it, but Sasuke knew about Naruto's trips to the community center to meet with the LGBT group, and Naruto knew about Sasuke's anger management. They didn't acknowledge each other as friends, yet they were aware of (some) of the other's well kept secrets. The thought left him feeling restless and he ducked out of Kiba's hold, though he smiled at his friend and they joked on their way to class.

Naruto looked back into the crowd, but Sasuke was already gone.

* * *

Flustered, Iruka sighed once he reached the room his support group was using for the evening. He looked in distaste over the state of it. Whoever had been in here earlier obviously hadn't cleaned up. Biting back a few choice words no one else was likely to hear anyway, he grabbed the broom in the closet and swept the floor. He decided to have a talk with Mei Ling, the woman who ran the support group that met in the room and was out only an hour before the LGBT group, which, ironically enough (considering his and Kakashi's latest conversation), was a group dedicated to mothers opting for, or already having gone through with, adoption.

In truth, the conversation hadn't gone the way he wanted, and so here he was, angrily swiping at the floor.

Iruka was a family-oriented man. He had grown up as such. He had grown up knowing he wanted a family of his own someday. He wanted fatherhood. Kakashi, on the other hand (while Iruka had to give him points for actually bringing up the topic when it was otherwise avoided) was reluctant.

_Maybe we should just...think about it for a while before rushing into things._ Had been his lover's advice. Iruka, however, was done thinking about it. He had been done thinking about it for the past two years. He was thirty five years old, and he didn't want to hit forty before he had a child of his own. He didn't want to be the old, white-haired father who couldn't keep up at the playground because of his arthritis (which his father had, so Iruka deemed it very possible he would develop it later).

Kakashi had laughed at this reasoning. Iruka sighed, having finished, and began to set up for the meeting. To his surprise, Mei Ling entered the room, blinking when she noticed it was tidied up. She blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, we had a craft day today, and ran late. I was just coming up to clean." She explained hastily. Iruka offered her an understanding smile.

"It's fine. I got it." He assured her. Mei Ling paused, pushing pin-straight black hair behind her ear and bashfully exited. The door opened again not even a minute later, and Iruka looked up, expecting to see the young Chinese woman again, but instead Naruto strolled in, face partially obscured by the hood of his black sweater. Without a word, the boy crossed the room and pulled out a chair and sat down. Iruka paused.

"Naruto, the group doesn't meet for another half hour." Iruka said gently. The boy shrugged, silent. After a length pause, the boy sighed.

"My grandmother is visiting." He confided. Iruka nodded. He guessed from Naruto's tone that his grandmother visiting wasn't a happy occasion.

"Is she unsupportive?" He asked, setting up the refreshment table. Naruto stood up and wordlessly began to help.

"She doesn't think that what I _have_ exists." He answered, voice taut with restrained anger. Iruka sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"She tried giving me girl clothes to wear today and won't stop calling me Naruko. She's only been here a day, I haven't seen her for half of it, and I can't stand it already. I didn't want her to know I was coming here. My mom and dad thought it was best she didn't know about this group either, I don't want her to meddle. So, I had my friend drop me off. I didn't tell him it was too early for the meeting." Iruka nodded again as Naruto's face pinched in anger and disappointment.

"I guess I'm always secretly hoping she'll come around. She might not be the best grandmother in the world, and I'm really pissed at her, but I still love her." He whispered.

"It's hard, especially when it's family we love, but you know, even if she doesn't come around, even she will see one day how being like this is more hurtful than good." He spoke from experience. His own mother had shied away at the thought of having a gay son, and had reacted similarly. Refusing to believe and ignoring it when it presented itself. For a while, he and Naruto talked, and soon, the group meeting was underway. Iruka watched Naruto, pleased to see a genuine smile grace his features as he talked with the other teens.

* * *

Halfway through the meeting, Naruto began to sweat. He swiped at his brow, his upper lip, and sat partially hunched over, trying to give himself a little relief from the cramps. He _loathed_ his situation, and though he knew no one was watching or asking, he felt embarrassed. He excused himself, walking to the bathrooms. He stopped short in front of them, glaring at the doors.

_Men._

_Women._

His lip curled. He looked at the men's bathroom, and after a hasty look around, grudgingly walked into the women's bathroom for obvious reasons. A few minutes later, feeling a little better, he peeked out of the door, and seeing no one, slipped out...

"Got something against the men's bathroom?" Naruto froze, looking over his shoulder, horrified. Sasuke was coming out of the men's bathroom, and by the smell of it, he had lodged himself in a stall to smoke. He smelled like ash and cloves. He eyed Naruto shrewdly.

"I guess it doesn't smell as good as the ladies room." He commented, a genuinely curious gleam in his eyes. Naruto almost forgot to breathe. Suddenly, it was back. The fear that he hadn't felt in months. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage it hurt. He was shaking, he realized, as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Words evaded him. Sasuke, on the other hand, smirked mischievously, as if he hadn't quite grasped the enormity of what he'd just seen.

"Or maybe you're as dumb as you let on and walked right into the girl's bathroom not even noticing like a true idiot." He sneered. Naruto suddenly realized Sasuke didn't realize what exactly was going on. He was making fun of Naruto for being the idiot who walked into the girl's bathroom. He blinked, stunned. It took a moment before he was sure his voice wouldn't quaver. He mustered up his best glare.

"Oh shut up you smug little bastard." He snapped. Sasuke smirked, and Naruto thought, fleetingly, _wow, It's going to be okay. _He felt himself relax, grinning a little at the thought of some quick, irritating banter with Sasuke.

"Naruko!" Naruto wondered if it was possible to die without realizing it, because he was having an out of body experience right now.

Fuck this shit, he was _so_ out of here. He could bust Sasuke's ass another day. How the _hell_ Grandma Mito came to know where he was, he didn't care at the moment, as long as Sasuke didn't realize that Mito was calling out to _him. _Sasuke's brow wrinkled in confusion, casting glances around the hall.

Naruto walked away at a clipped pace, keeping his head down and ignoring his grandmother.

"Naruko!" She called. "Don't make me _run_. I'm sixty five years old. _Naruko!"_

He was almost there. All he had to do was reach for the knob and go inside like he didn't know who Naruko was.

"_Naruko Namikaze don't you dare snub me!"_ Mito cried. Yep. He was dead. Had to be. Holy _shit_ he'd gone to Hell after all. He looked over his shoulder at his grandmother, and realized Sasuke hadn't moved, his gray eyes widening as understanding dawned upon him.

Naruto wished the floor would swallow him whole.

* * *

**A/N: **How did Mito find Naruto? Well, you'll see next week. Poor Naruto :/ I felt we needed to see more of Sakura, even though we saw her from another character's PoV. I feel Kiba could have been more in this chapter as well, but his bigger roles are coming up, and he's a main supporting character so he'll have his screen time. Naruto and Sasuke still hardly know each other, what will happen to change that? How will Kiba's feelings become apparent (sleepovers. hahaha *wink* *wink* oh Kiba). How will Naruto deal with Mito? Kurenai was shacking up with Fugaku? What! Crazy. Anyway, that's it for this week. I hope it was satisfactory.


	11. Bumps in the Road

_11_

_Bumps in the Road_

Minato peeked into the kitchen, face twisting into a scowl as Mito hummed and washed the dishes. He shot a glare at his wife, pointing, as if to confirm his suspicions and all of the older woman's condensed evil.

"Look at her. She just _wants_ us to hate her." He whispered vehemently. Kushina huffed.

"She doesn't understand, that's all. She'll come around." His wife countered in an irritated hiss. Their eyes locked, silently challenging each other to rebuke, and so wordlessly, Minato followed Kushina into the bedroom when she turned curtly on her heel. He shut the door quietly, turning with his arms folded.

"I can't stand her." He said bluntly. Kushina pretended to sift through the hamper, but Minato noticed how she was biting her bottom lip to keep from retorting. When she didn't say anything, he continued.

"Send her to a hotel, or something. The woman's a pain the freakin' ass and she always heckles us about our house, our marriage, and Naruto-" Kushina threw the shirt in her hands roughly across the room so that it hit Minato in the face. He sputtered, clawing at the shirt and yanking it off his head.

"Kushina!" He whined, as if betrayed.

"Well you gave her a lot to work with when it comes to this marriage, didn't you?" Kushina replied coolly as she sorted the whites from the darks. Minato bit back his words, suddenly doubtful. He looked away from her, a familiar burning anger settling in his stomach. He took a breath, dismissing it.

It was going to be different this time, he reminded himself.

They'd hardly spoken to each other about their past problems. But maybe...maybe they didn't need to talk about it. They were together now, weren't they? Why not have fun getting reacquainted with each other first? Why ruin it all by bringing up their (or his) past mistakes?

"Can we just try and get over this?" He asked gently, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her waist. She didn't respond to his touch, she was rigid under his touch. He jerked her forward so that she pressed suddenly against him. A snort of laughter escaped her, and the anger in her eyes cooled. Only if it was for a moment.

"You _see_, she comes in here, and you get all flustered. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." He tried to persuade her, his lips brushing enticingly over her ear. Kushina mulled it over as she wriggled from the contact, blushing. But in the end, she was still immune to his charms. She disentangled herself, smirking.

"Minato, I'm not going to send my mother away." She decided. "And it's not _her_ fault if I'm sensitive." Her lips pursed then, as if there was more to what she had to say, but it went unspoken. Minato began to wonder what had happened between the 3 that morning and now. Everything had seemingly been perfect before. When he woke next to her, her skin warm against his, the flowery and comforting scent of her shampoo tickling his nose, it gave him an odd sort of déjà vu. As if he'd never really left. Kushina looked up at him, and she wasn't amused. Her features hardened, mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Get that damn woman's number out of your phone." She demanded brusquely. He nodded stiffly. She had gone through his phone? A prickle of irritation gave way to a frown, and he found himself thinking idly of Kurenai, but he quickly dismissed the thought.

"Can't you trust me?" He asked tightly. She considered, tossing a pair of boxers into a pile on the floor.

"Get her number out of your phone." She repeated, shooting him a warning glare before sashaying out of the room. His eyes lingered on her hips. She had moved that way that on purpose, and the thought made him chuckle. She threw a glance back before she left the room, and he could see the glimmer of mischief in her eyes. She was still jealous, and so, she was giving him a lesson on what exactly he'd missed out on. After all these years, five of which they'd hardly had anything to do with each other, she still knew how to send a jolt up his spine.

A grin, honey-slow, spread over his features as he entertained the thought of having the house alone with her tonight. Thoughts of Kushina were quickly extinguished, however, with Mito's prodding and meddling. Not even pretending to watch the Discovery Channel did much to shut that woman up.

"You remember my cousin, Maiko? Well, I have dinner reservations with her tonight. I'd love it if you all would come along. She'd _love_ to see Naruko, too." Kushina and Minato shared a knowing glance. He turned up the volume as if he hadn't heard, but when Kushina's foot came in contact with his shin he lowered it. Only a little.

"Uh-" He began uncertainly, but Kushina came to the rescue.

"Mom, Naruto has plans tonight, and honestly, Minato and I want a quiet evening inside." Mito laughed sarcastically, the sound light, as if she'd heard a bad joke. Minato grumbled under his breath.

"You're a terrible liar." She quipped. Kushina flushed, bristling.

"I'm _not_. Naruto has plans, and I don't want to go anywhere." She insisted hotly. Mito scoffed.

"Stop allowing this man to control you! He hasn't earned the _right_ to sway your decisions. Have you forgotten where he's been the last five years? Don't deny yourself a night out because he's too much of a wet blanket to allow you to go out with your mother-" Having heard enough of her comments, Minato suddenly chucked the television remote. It bounced off the wall. Mito quieted. He rose to fetch it.

"That's enough." He warned, his voice low. His mother-in-law glowered at him, her face pinched as she scrutinized him.

"Now you're violent?" She asked, a sharp, sarcastic laugh bursting from her lips. She shook her head. Minato fought the urge to cry out in exasperation.

"Just don't make your stay here any worse than it needs to be." He groused. Mito turned to her daughter.

"Are you _really_ going to let him speak to me that way?" She demanded. Kushina's blue eyes flickered between her mother and her husband. Fluidly and quietly she rose, not saying a word, disappearing into her bedroom. It was quiet enough for her mother and husband to pick up the _click_ as the door was closed.

"Now look at what you've done!" Mito accused with a sigh. Minato felt ready to chuck the remote again.

"Me? _You_ do this every single fucking time!_"_ He cried, seconds away from pulling out his own hair. Her mouth slacked at his language, but she recovered quickly, scowling before she let loose.

"You foul, uncouth, adulterous, lying, selfish, ungrateful man! Don't use that tone with me! Maybe you can fool my daughter and Naruko, but don't think for a second that you fool_ me_. You left this family, and now you're trying to wriggle your way back in. What's the matter? Was that red-eyed bitch too much for you so you had to come crawling back to what you knew? Well guess what, mister, you have _years _that you have to make up for, and I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." She threatened. Minato stared at her. Words didn't come easy, not when his throat felt like it might constrict or explode with all the expletives that wanted to escape. Instead, he shook his head, feeling fit to burst, and left without much to say, except one thing.

"You're not staying long." He ground out. Mito dismissed him, far from believing him.

"We'll see about that, dear. I'm here to look out for my family, and I will continue to do so until I feel otherwise. You don't intimidate me." He shot a venomous glare her way and left, striding quickly to the bedroom. Tentatively, he knocked at the door.

"Kushina?" He called softly. The door opened, and Kushina poked her head out. Simply from looking at her, he could almost feel the heat of her blood boiling.

"Kushina-"

"I'm not dealing with this, Minato. Not from you, not from Mom. I'm not picking sides. You two learn to deal with each other or screw it, me and Naruto are out and you two can stay here with each other until you learn to play _nice."_ She hissed. His eyes widened.

"Just tell her to stay at a hotel. She has done this to us every _single_ time. She comes here, and we never stop arguing. And this morning! You saw what she did to Naruto! That woman can't empathize with _anyone._" He kept his voice down. Kushina reddened.

"Oh _my God_! She's blunt, she always has been, and she _loves_ Naruto, she just doesn't know how to deal with him yet. She was just trying to appeal to him. She's still my mother and you just have to _deal _with it just like I have to." She also kept her voice hardly above whispering level, but the ferocity in her low tone wasn't hard to miss.

"I really don't fight right now-" He tried to say, but her nostrils flared and she cut him off snippily. He realized, belatedly, that he should have left her to simmer.

"Then go to work. I can't deal with either of you right now." The door snapped shut in his face then, and he winced, clenching his fists. Mito was peering down the hallway, an unreadable expression on her face, but he didn't doubt she was secretly enjoying the view.

* * *

"KAITO! I SAID FIVE MINUTES! WHERE _ARE_ YOU?"Tsume Inuzuka growled irritably, glowering up the steps. Her husband was nowhere to be seen.

"KAITO!" She cried, gesticulating wildly to express her annoyance, even if it was only to herself. Even _Kibby_ in all his shagginess and tardiness, had managed to get ready for school in less time than Kaito could scrounge up what he thought he needed for his wife's interview at the veterinary hospital. Tsume was certified as an animal behaviorist, and recently, she'd received a call from

"Tsume, you really have to learn to be more patient." Kaito's voice seemed to float down the hall and staircase, carefree. Tsume could feel her muscles in her face beginning to spasm. Maybe her right eye would twitch forever, and if it did, it would be all Kaito's fault! Her husband appeared then, wearing a genial smile, as if oblivious to wife's easily inflamed temper. He'd coped with it for the last twenty two years, he didn't need a lesson. He knew how to deal with her accordingly. He patted her hand gently once he reached her.

"Don't get so upset, don't you want to be prepared? You almost forgot your list of references in your frenzy." He softly chastised. She grumbled, face falling.

"This is very important to you, we should be sure we have everything ready for the interview. I'm just trying to be supportive." He reminded her. Tsume sniffed, brushing her fringe of bangs from her sharp brown eyes.

"Aw, don't get so mushy." She muttered, secretly pleased. Kaito leaned in to kiss her, but the couple was interrupted by a sharp rap at the door. Tsume frowned, striding to the door. She balked when the door opened and the visitor was revealed. Behind her, Kaito sighed deeply, flicking suspicious dark eyes up at his wife after he took in the police officer's presence.

"What did you do _now_?" He asked wearily. Tsume blinked.

"What? I didn't do _anything!" _She snarled defensively. The police officer cleared his throat.

"Sir, I assure you I'm not here on account of your wife. I'd be a liar though if I said I wasn't a bit wary now." He admitted, taking in Tsume's willowy figure and scowling face. Kaito fidgeted.

"Your son is Kiba Inuzuka?" The officer continued. Kaito and Tsume shared a wary glance.

"What of it?" Tsume scoffed. "My Kibby's a model citizen!" She declared with finality, as if this disputed everything. The police officer hid a smirk.

"I'll bet," He said dryly. Tsume's face flushed, and she eyed the officer with a look of open disgust, as if he were a rotting piece of meat left to stink up her doorway.

"Does your son know Jonathan Soto?" He watched in interest as the Inuzukas' eyes widened. There was a brief moment of silence before Tsume finally burst, unable to hold her opinion inside any longer.

"You mean that waste of oxygen that brutally attacked my son's best friend and landed him in the hospital?" She asked, brutally blunt. The policeman considered this briefly, but Tsume didn't miss the angry flush that reddened his neck. When he spoke, he made no mention of it, and carried on as if uninterrupted.

"Jonathan Soto was attacked over the weekend-"

"Am I supposed to care?" Tsume cut in caustically. Kaito reached out for his wife, whispering to her, but she ripped her arm away from his soothing touch.

"I'm _not_ going to calm down, Kaito." She growled. Wearing the beginnings of a grimace, the police officer once again tried to continue.

"His nose was broken-"

"Oh? Too bad. I could think of a few more things that should have been broken..." Tsume said thoughtfully.

"Mrs. Inuzuka." The officer warned, his patience wearing thin. "Jonathan Soto was attacked, beaten until his nose was broken, and right now, his past actions are not part of this investigation. What matters is that someone brutally attacked _my son_, and I'm trying to get to the root of the matter. He won't tell me who did it, nor is he trying to do anything about what happened, so I'm doing a little digging of my own. He won't talk to me, but I have a feeling this has something to do with that happened last year." Kaito hurried to say something before Tsume could slip in anything else.

"I'm sorry that happened, Mr. Soto, but our son has no contact with yours." He explained hurriedly. "He knows of him, but as far as I know, the two boys have never even had a single conversation." Not satisfied, the police officer opened his mouth to speak again, but not before casting a wary glance towards Tsume.

"If you're not a New York police officer, why the hell did your ring our doorbell in uniform? Aren't you from New Hampshire?" Tsume asked shrewdly. Yep. Mr. Soto _knew_, even in his five minutes of briefly knowing Tsume Inuzuka, that the woman wouldn't be able to resist. Her dark eyes gleamed.

"You came here in uniform just to _intimidate _us!You weren't even going to say you were his father, were you? Just wanted to see what would happen when you accused our kid! Aren't you a sly little fucker!_"_ She cried, poking his chest with her finger.

"Don't poke me, m'am." He warned. Tsume laughed harshly. She poked him again.

"Gonna arrest me for assaulting a police officer? You're not even on your home turf, pal!" Pale faced, Kaito wormed his way in between Mr. Soto and his wife.

"Mr. Soto, I understand you're upset about your son's injuries. But, I can assure you, we can't help you. We can vouch for our son completely. Besides that, after what your son did, we cannot view him in a positive light nor would we want to lend a hand and give you any leads if we had any. Now you're really beginning to push my buttons. So if you would leave, it would be much appreciated. Tsume has an interview to attend." He said briskly. Mr. Soto glared at the smaller man before him before shaking his head and lumbering down the sidewalk to his vehicle. The couple watched him drive down the street and disappear.

"Do you think Kibby's in trouble?" Tsume asked heavily. Kaito shrugged. Something else occurred to Tsume.

"You lied to him. We can't vouch for where Kibby was that weekend." Tsume pointed out, surprised.

"If we don't hurry, dear, we'll be late." Kaito spoke up, ignoring Tsume's observation, but he turned toward her as they neared the car. "Besides, what he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him. It sounded as if he had no real evidence of it being Kiba anyway, especially since his son hasn't said a word about his attacker. It was only pure intuition that whoever knocked Jon around must have known Naruto." He pointed out.

Still disgruntled, Tsume stepped into the car. Neither spoke as the engine whirred and Kaito eased the car into the street.

"If he really did beat up that kid, I really don't think I could punish him for it." Tsume said honestly. Kaito sighed.

"If he really beat up this person, he put his life on the line. If he was guilty and found to be guilty, he could be charged with battery and assault. Depending on the severity, it could earn him a felony and some jail time. Even a misdemeanor will follow him for the rest of his life. He should be smarter than that. Violence is never the answer. Let the legal system do its job." He insisted. Tsume huffed.

"Sometimes waiting around for a bunch of kooks to get to your case that they might not even really care about doesn't seem fair when you could show the son of a bitch a thing or two."

"Then you don't have your head on your shoulders." Kaito shot back. Tsume flushed.

"So, if someone attacked me and left me alone and naked, unconscious in a field, you wouldn't be angry enough with the people who did it to try and do something about it if given the chance?" She asked lowly. Kaito said nothing, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"I don't want to talk about this. If you're angry, you learn to control it. If you're upset, you learn how to vent about it. You can't just go around attacking people for hurting your friends." He snapped.

"Well, then our Kibby's some friend." She paused. "I wouldn't be too surprised if that's who Kibby's so sick over though." Tsume speculated quietly. Kaito was quiet for a moment.

"Neither would I." He admitted. "And that's why we have to be very clear with him on these sorts of things. He let him emotions run haywire instead of thinking properly." Tsume nodded, digesting her husband's words.

"The poor thing's transparent." Tsume agreed. "What if Soto comes back?" She wondered, worried.

"I don't think my bluff was too bad. His son doesn't even want to do anything about it. If he doesn't want to actively file charges and call for an investigation, there's nothing Mr. Soto can really do unless there was some good evidence." Kaito reasoned, trying to assure her. Tsume settled back into her seat.

"I think Kibby has some explainin' to do tonight." She grumbled. Kaito silently agreed.

* * *

"Kushina, this is not only unseemly behavior, it's downright _juvenile._ Now come out this instant and let's go shopping." Mito knocked incessantly on her daughter's bedroom. With Minato gone, Mito felt more in her element. Of course she advocated saving her daughter's marriage, but that didn't mean she was overjoyed to see her daughter's husband settling back into routine as though he'd never left his wife and child. It rubbed Mito the wrong way, it _really_ did. Where was the sweet treatment, the subtle groveling? The small, displeasured pinch in his face that revealed his embarrassment from having left in the first place? Where was the _remorse?_

Maybe she was meddling a bit much, maybe she didn't understand the conundrum that was Minato Namikaze. Maybe she was reading into things too deeply. She _had_, after all (out of pure motherly instinct and regard for her daughter's feelings and respect) gone through her son-in-law's phone to make sure that _vile_ mistress's number had been erased. It didn't take a genius to know that if a man's ex lover's number was still punched into his phone, it meant he still thought of said lover from time to time. Mito knew this to be a fact, at least in her husband's case.

_Two-timing ass._

She only warned her daughter out of regard. Kushina needed a gentle nudge here and there. Who could blame a concerned mother for looking out for her baby's best interests? Now, many might dispute this by saying Kushina was an adult, a woman nearing forty who had her priorities straight, knew her own best interests, and certainly didn't need her sixty-five year old mother pushing her in the right directions.

But look what letting Kushina run amok had led to! Her beautiful, intelligent, kind daughter had ended up pregnant at twenty two and married to a man she hardly knew. The wool had been pulled over the poor girl's eyes. Now, Mito liked to believe she wasn't bitter. She was a realist. Sure, romance existed under the _proper_ circumstances, but in Kushina and Minato's case, it seemed more of a _bam, bam, thank you m'am _type of situation_. _Too messy and improper for Mito's taste. However, their union had resulted in Naruko, Mito would grudgingly give the bastard Minato that, for he had helped create a wonderful child.

Naruko...there was another one of Kushina's mistakes; why Kushina _still _needed Mito to watch out for her. Kushina was making the wrong decisions concerning Naruko, and Mito was simply _aghast. _She had nearly had a heart attack all those months ago when Kushina had called and explained Naruko had gotten her surgery.

Mito had refused to speak to Kushina for days afterward. People of all sorts could be reasoned with, and Naruko was no different. Like Kushina, she merely needed a firm and reassuring hand. And the right therapist. Mito could be both firm and reassuring...if given the chance.

Finally becoming fed up with waiting outside the door, Mito pushed the door open. It wasn't locked. She sighed exasperatedly when she realized Kushina was asleep on her bed, peaceful with her blindfold and ear plugs. Mumbling curses about children, Mito began to poke around the room and tidy up a little.

_Well,_ how could she just leave the clothes on the floor like that? Thirty nine years old and her daughter _still_ couldn't keep a pristine home. Clucking in disappointment, Mito resumed her tidying. It was when she was placing a pair of jeans in the hamper and she passed the dresser that she noticed Kushina's address book wide open on the dresser. It hit Mito then.

She didn't have Maiko's new phone number. She thumbed through the book, found it, and quickly wrote it down. Idly, she flipped through the other addresses, and then came across her daughter's notes for the week. Under _Thursday, _the words _Naruto- Community Center LGBT meeting 7 _were hastily scrawled. Mito frowned.

_What was LGBT?_ She shrugged, placing the book back on the dresser. If Kushina and Minato needed a night alone, she would pick up Naruko at the Community Center and take her to dinner. She was convinced it was a thoughtful idea, and the thought of spending some time with Naruko had its appeal.

Who didn't want to spend time with their family and catch up? After all, Mito considered herself close with Naruko, even if she and her granddaughter had become slightly estranged over the years. She smiled sadly. Gone were the days she and Naruko would sit out on her porch, drinking Mito's homemade lemonade and laughing while playing card games. She missed those days. At one point, the silly things Mito did and said used to make Naruko laugh so hard, the girl would turn cherry red. Saddened, Mito left her daughter's room, closing the door very softly despite the fact that she knew Kushina was wearing earplugs anyway.

She _cared_, she really did, _but_ Mito would not walk on eggshells for an imaginary condition.

It was preposterous.

* * *

On the way home from school, Kiba kicked a rock along the sidewalk as he walked down his street. He was lost in his own daydreams. The school day hadn't been anything new, unless he counted the Shika-Ino-Cho love triangle that left gloomy friends and dangerously close to ending peace in its wake.

All for a blond.

Well, if _that_ didn't sound familiar...

He chuckled to himself, walking into his home and dropping his bag by the door. He almost breezed right to his room without realizing how his parents were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching. He paused, the fine hairs on the back of his neck prickling with unease.

"What?" He demanded. Kaito cleared his throat, but it was Tsume who spoke first. She stood, looking the picture of an intimidating parent. He quailed, wondering what he'd done. When she spoke, he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Did you beat up Jon Soto?" She asked in a strangely calm voice. Kiba swallowed.

"Why?" God, did he have to sound so _guilty?_

"Police came looking for you today." Kaito piped up casually, watching his son closely from his seat on the couch. Kiba blanched.

"W-what?" He asked weakly. Tsume was tight-lipped, and it looked like it was painful for her not to speak. She ground her teeth and let her husband take over.

"It would be in your best interest to take responsibility for your actions...if you're the culprit that is. You know, Kiba, I could have _sworn_ I told you. Blood is not a currency you want to pay in. Then, when you find yourself needing a loan, you know where you go?" His father continued. Kiba said nothing, only hung his head.

"Jail." His father continued blithely, as if he was indifferent to his son's growing anxiety. Kiba still said nothing. "Look at me." Kaito warned. Kiba met his father's gaze.

"Do you know how much the fine for assault is, Kiba?" His father asked. Kiba felt himself deflating little by little.

"No." He said quietly.

"At least five thousand dollars ." Kaito's voice was blunt, precise. It made Kiba flinch.

"Where do you suppose I can scrounge that up?" Kaito asked sharply. Kiba shook his head.

"_Where-"_

"I don't know." Kiba muttered. Kaito frowned. There was a brief pause.

"If you had the stomach to do the crime, you'll have the decency to pay for it." Kiba's eyes widened.

"But I don't have-!"

"You do in your college fund." Kaito interrupted. Kiba stared, feeling as though he'd plummeted into a nightmare. Kiba looked to his mother, but Tsume oddly was staring at the ground. Normally, it was Tsume who carried out the fear factor, the discipline, but Kaito's cold manner was turning Kiba's blood to ice. His father was never this _mean_. His throat felt dry, and he grappled for words.

"Yes, sir." He said quietly. Kaito nodded, and Tsume rose, leaving the living room. Kiba felt his heart constrict. Was Tsume _that_ upset with him? So angry she couldn't even speak or look at him?

"Are you sorry?" Kaito asked. Kiba blinked. Here he was, in front of his father who was not only threatening to dig into his college fund to pay for an assault and battery fine even though it was no secret that his parents could pay for it, but who was carrying on with the conversation as if Kiba _deserved _to be labeled as a criminal. He thought of how awful he had felt afterwards, how he had felt sick to his stomach at the sight of Jon's blood on his knuckles, because the boy hadn't even tried to fight back. Jon had figured he'd deserved the pain, and that was what had disgruntled Kiba the most.

Was he sorry he'd broken Jon Soto's nose?

"No." He whispered. Kaito's eyebrows rose.

"You're not?"

"I'm not sorry my fist connected with his face. I _am_ sorry that I kept hitting him when he wouldn't hit me back. I shouldn't have hit him so many times." He trailed, lost in his own thoughts. Kaito was silent.

"Go ahead and dip into my college fund." Kiba said thickly. "I don't care." He didn't know what else to say or how else to respond. His emotions were conflicting: sadness, anger, fear. Even though he _did_ sort of regret his actions, he decided he ultimately did not regret giving the little fucker a good punch for Naruto's sake.

He should have just stopped after a couple...but he had let his anger and ferocity get the better of him. Finally, his father spoke.

"Do you understand what you've done, though?" Kiba nodded.

"Yes. I know what I did. I'm not too proud of it, but I don't feel sorry for him at all. Happy?" He growled. Kaito said nothing.

"Go." He said quietly, blinking. Kiba paused. Were those _tears_ in his father's eyes? Ashamed, he turned away.

"Kiba," Kaito called. His son waited.

"I love you, and I'm only looking out for your best interests. I'm only trying to make sure that you _learn_." Kaito reminded him. Kiba didn't reply.

Once the door was safely shut behind him, he felt the anxiety slowly crawl through his veins, making his heart pump faster and harder.

Would he go to jail? Would Naruto ever forgive him for that? He should be angry. Furious at this type of injustice, but he couldn't summon the malice. He only felt tired. Through the door, he heard voices, and stilled.

"I'm never going to call you spineless again." His mother's voice was gruff and muffled, a little hoarse.

"It was for his own good. He needs to think _before_ he acts." There was a pause.

"We should go talk to him." Tsume suggested.

"Not yet. Let the severity of it sink in. _Then_ we'll speak to him." Kaito decided. Kiba pulled away from the door, collapsing on his bed. Belatedly, he wondered where Akamaru was. He could use a big old shaggy hug.

Damn dog.

He reached for his phone, speed-dialing Naruto. It only rang three times.

"Kiba?" He shut his eyes at the sound of the voice. God, it felt good to hear his voice right now.

"I can't be at my house right now." He whispered. He could almost imagine the look on Naruto's face. Concern, puzzlement.

"You okay?" Was the tentative reply.

"No." He answered honestly. "I...I could really use some fresh air." So much went unsaid. _I could really use your company. I need you. I'm sorry I was so stupid._

"Come pick me up, then. I can't stand being at home either. My grandma won't leave me alone. If she pops her head into my room one more time, you're gonna need to take me to Chuck E. Cheese's to play whack-a-mole." Kiba snorted despite his mood.

"Be there in five." He promised. His parents said nothing when he ventured out cautiously, asking if he was grounded, because if he wasn't, he was going to pick up Naruto and take his friend to his LGBT meeting. His parents only nodded.

"Go on." Tsume allowed. Kaito only nodded. The air was thick with unspoken words. So thick, it felt suffocating. Kiba had to get out of there. Once outside, he inhaled deeply, hopping into his truck and hurrying to Naruto's.

Naruto's house, Kiba noticed, wasn't faring any better. It still felt small, confined. Mrs. Namikaze was oddly distant, Mito was as annoying as ever ("Get a damn haircut boy, before I saw that mess off myself! Take pride in your looks, you're a handsome young man!"). Kiba didn't take Mito's threats lightly. Once, he had visited Naruto in New Hampshire, and Mito had come after him with scissors. He still had nightmares.

Mito seemed a little disappointed when Naruto and Kiba left the house, promising that she had a certain surprise in store. Kiba had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning and adding a few quiet jokes that Naruto definitely would not appreciate. Any surprise of Mito's was sure to stire things up. Usually, in the not so grand type of way.

For a while, the boys messed around. Drove aimlessly. Grabbed two small containers of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and listened to Fly Leaf. Kiba forgot about his problems. Forgot about almost everything.

"What happened at home?" Naruto asked finally. Kiba didn't answer right away.

"My parents say the cops came the house...looking for me." He admitted. Naruto stopped eating his ice cream. For what felt like a too long while, he said nothing at all. Kiba had parked the truck in the park near their bridge, and they were overlooking it now as the sun began to set, casting vibrant orange hues over the water. It rippled and danced along the water's gray-in-twilight surface.

"Why haven't you been arrested yet?" Naruto asked finally. Kiba blinked. He had just told his best friend that the cops had come looking for him...and Naruto's response was _why aren't you in jail yet?_

WHAT THE HELL? Kiba felt the heat rush to his face.

"That's all you have to say?" He cried suddenly. Naruto didn't look at him. He seemed strangely subdued. Naruto put his ice cream on the dash board.

"I have to go to my meeting" He said suddenly. Kiba glanced at the clock.

"Already?" He asked, reluctant. Naruto nodded. They didn't speak the rest of the way. _I fucked up._ It seemed to be Kiba's thought process for the day. Forlorn, he parked in front of the community center.

"I'll pick you up?" He offered. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah." A smirk tugged at Naruto's lips, and Kiba felt a little hopeful. A little more than an hour later, after some more aimless driving, a quick trip to Wal-Mart, and throwing some rocks over the bridge, Kiba's phone buzzed.

_Incoming call: Naruto_

"You ready?" Kiba drawled into the phone, dropping another rock into the water below. For a moment, there was no reply. Kiba frowned.

"Naruto-"

"Come get me. Now." His friend's voice was husky, thick.

"You okay?" Another pause.

"Just come get me."

* * *

Naruto waited under the white light of a lamp outside the Community Center. He sat on the curb, head between his knees, wondering idly what was taking Kiba so long...

Or maybe it just felt like forever. This waiting. He squeezed his eyes shut, and he let an aggravated cry loose.

"Fuck!" He kicked at the asphalt, angry. He peeked above his knees, searching the twinkling headlights for a turn signal into the parking lot. Seeing nothing after a moment, he put his head back down, hood up.

He wondered if his grandmother could even _grasp_ what she'd done.

_"Naruko Namikaze don't you _dare _snub me!" Mito cried. It wasn't the feeling of impending death that was pooling in his gut, Naruto knew. It was dread. Icy, nauseating dread. Sasuke was watching._

_Sasuke was watching, and now Sasuke _knew._ He could tell by the way the other teen's eyes widened. His secret was laid bare and naked to the world, before the last person he'd ever wanted to it lay it out front of. Mito didn't seem to realize his mood, his anger, his hurt._

_"There! Was that so hard? Are you finished here? I thought we'd go out tonight! Doesn't that sound lovely, dear?" Mito babbled. Naruto blinked at her, and looked back to Sasuke, only to find that Uchiha had disappeared._

_This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. It hurt to breathe. Sasuke _knew_ and he had just walked off with Naruto's secret. His eyes searched the deserted hall in vain. Sasuke was gone. There was nothing he could do._

_"Naruko? Naruko! You are being incredibly _rude_ to me right now-" He couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it. He laughed harshly._

_"For the last time, my name _ISN'T_ Naruko!" He yelled. Mito blinked._

_"This isn't the time or place to talk about this-"_

_"The hell it isn't!" He snarled. Mito recoiled._

_"Naruko-!" She gasped, scandalized that he had the audacity to use a curse word in her presence, let alone raise his voice in this manner towards her._

_"STOP CALLING ME THAT! THAT'S NOT MY NAME ANYMORE! AURRGHH! I JUST...OH MY FUCKING _GOD_." He was making a scene, yelling like this, but his embarrassment wasn't nearly as defined as his anger._

_"That's enough!" Mito warned. She reached for him but he leapt out of her reach._

_"Go enjoy your dinner by yourself! You're so caught up in your own freakin' feelings that you can't even try to understand anyone else. You're pushing everybody away and you probably don't even _realize_ it. Well, here's your eye-opener. Take a good long look at it, because one day, you're not going to see it anymore. You're not going to have Mom, and you're not going to have me, and I'm _not_ going to feel bad about it." With that, he turned, running down the hall. _

_He hadn't looked back. Hadn't wanted to see the expression that must have painted Mito's face._

His stomach twisted. He felt awful, now that he had left himself to simmer. He wasn't sure if he had meant what he'd said, but with each passing day, it became a little harder to sympathize with his grandmother. He shouldn't have yelled at her the way he did, and he shouldn't have cursed, but he'd been wondering if that was where Mito had been leading him all this time.

A shadow fell over him.

He didn't look up at first. He wondered if Kiba had arrived and was now looming over him silently. For once, he was grateful for his friend's silence. Naruto looked up.

Sasuke Uchiha had cast the shadow. The dark-haired boy was smoking again. His eyes drifted onto Naruto. The blond scoffed, determined not to let his fear show. He wondered what the other boy might say...might do. He felt his body tense.

"You're going to die of lung cancer one day if you keep that up." He remarked, watching Sasuke closely. Sasuke said nothing, he only blew smoke in Naruto's direction. The blond scowled and coughed.

"Bastard." He said, half-heartedly, feeling a little more at ease. A silence stretched between them, but not an uncomfortable one. Finally, Sasuke sighed, exhaling.

"Why Naruto? Very close to _Naruko_ isn't it? Not very smart." He commented. Naruto bristled.

"Ugh, you fucking little-!" He stopped himself, burying his head further into his knees.

"Whatever. Just go away." He said, voice muffled by his jeans. He realized Sasuke didn't immediately leave. Instead, his classmate dropped his cigarette near Naruto's foot. He crushed it with his shoe slowly. Sasuke leaned down. Naruto shivered. His nose tingling with the familiar scents of ashes, cloves, and the cologne Sasuke always wore.

"See ya around, blondie." Sasuke said lowly. Naruto looked up then, watching him move through the parking lot, until he was a smudge against the dark background and weak light. Just then, a truck pulled into the parking lot. Naruto had never felt so relieved. He didn't even wait for Kiba to come to a complete stop. He jumped in, surprising his friend slightly.

"What's the rush?"

"Remember what I said about whack-a-mole?" Naruto said suddenly. Kiba grinned. As they left the parking lot, Naruto looked out his window, scanning the dark parking lot for a familiar figure. He didn't see Sasuke, and felt oddly disappointed.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto found himself at Chuck E. Cheese's, popping moles with plastic mallets alongside a laughing Kiba. It was strangely therapeutic. Kiba whooped when he hit another mole, and Naruto laughed, casting a side-long glance at his friend.

_Is that all you have to say?_

His gut clenched. It hadn't been. He just didn't want to think about it, but he knew it was something he couldn't just ignore. He took a deep breath as Kiba whacked another mole. He noticed, not for the first time, the charming half-smile Kiba cracked whenever he was truly at ease. It was comforting to see.

"You know, if they really wanted you, you'd be in jail right now." Naruto said casually. Kiba stopped whacking.

"What?"

"I don't think you're going to jail, and if you do, I'll just say I was your partner in crime. I _was_ after all, the reason you went all Hulk." Kiba was watching in a way Naruto didn't completely recognize. Was it curiosity? It was definitely some sort of _look._ He felt his cheeks heat up. The little half-smile made its appearance on Kiba's face again.

"Just don't make a habit of it. Last thing I need is to go home and find my grandma looking like a Picasso painting. I know you never got over those scissors." Naruto commented. A laugh burst from Kiba's lips, but then he quieted.

"Does that mean she did something?" He asked. Naruto sighed.

"She only exposed me to Pissy Pants." Kiba stopped whacking.

"WHAT?"

"I wonder what tomorrow will be like." Naruto wondered. Kiba shook his head.

"Uchiha isn't a gossiper." He assured. Naruto shrugged.

"Who knows?" He sighed again. Kiba handed Naruto his mallet.

"Whack a few of 'em." He leaned against the game, and Naruto caught a whiff of the AXE Kiba always wore. He realized Kiba was watching him. He looked up, looking into familiar coffee brown eyes.

"Besides, if anyone gave you shit, they'll have to answer to me." He winked, and Naruto laughed. The hour passed quickly. Too quickly, and then Kiba was dropping Naruto off. Naruto stared at the house, its yellow outdoor light casting warm light across the porch.

He didn't want to go inside. Didn't want to face his grandmother or his parents. Kiba caught on.

"You could always just come home with me, you know." Kiba suggested quietly. Naruto shook his head.

"I gotta face her." He didn't particularly want to. In fact, he didn't want to see Mito at all. He swallowed.

"Sorry I got kinda pissed with you earlier." He found himself mumbling. Kiba was quiet.

"Maybe I was being an idiot." Kiba mused. Naruto chuckled.

"Nothing new."

"Hey!" Kiba cried, but Naruto laughed.

"I gotta go. See you tomorrow." His eyes lingered on Kiba's face just a fraction of a moment longer than usual. Had he never noticed the dimple in Kiba's right cheek? He watched the truck amble away, the headlights winking until they were no longer discernible.

He thought suddenly of Sasuke, and wondered what Friday would bring.

* * *

Fridays had a particular allure that most teenagers found insatiable. Sasuke Uchiha, on the other hand, thought Saturdays were much more pleasant. Friday, oftentimes, felt like a sunset.

Sasuke did not like sunsets very much, despite the colors. The thought triggered an unpleasant memory, considering it involved Sakura.

_Ugh, Sakura..._

Since he'd done Ino her favor, Sakura was never far behind. She seemed to be of the firm belief that Sasuke still cared or something. He chose to ignore her. Hey, what do you know, anger management came in handy! The derisive thought gave way to a hollow smirk

For their sixth month anniversary, Sakura had insisted they go to a beach. It was still sort of warm out so it hadn't been a problem. They had watched the sun sink, as if the ocean had swallowed it whole. It was supposed to have been beautiful to watch, but all Sasuke could think about was how he was going to get the sand out of his ass crack. Not romantic. At all.

Maybe it was the right person, but Sasuke wasn't what he considered a romantic. Orange wasn't his favorite color anyway. No sooner had he thought it, a bright orange clad figure walked into English. Naruto Uzumaki. Fashionable as always. Naruto's impossibly blue eyes suddenly found his, and Sasuke stopped thinking. He watched. Naruto broke eye contact first, as if it had never happened. He turned, beginning to talk to a classmate.

Sasuke watched the other from the corner of his eye as Naruto lingered by the door way and spoke to Shikamaru Nara. Since last night, Sasuke had kept his discovery solely to himself. He still wasn't sure what he thought about it. He tried to tell himself he didn't care either way. Naruto was Naruto and that's all there was to it. It wasn't like Naruto Uzuamaki was a friend or even part of his life. Why should he waste minutes of that life dwelling upon a stranger's personal problems? He had a hundred other more useful ways to eat up those minutes.

Like trying to discover what Itachi was hiding, for instance. Laughter came from the front of the room, distracting Sasuke. The light laughter belonged to Naruto, who was listening to Shikamaru relay some sort of story.

He noticed there was something different about Naruto today. The blond wasn't his usual obnoxious self. Normally their eyes had already met and they had already shared a challenging glare.

There seemed to be an air of melancholy about Naruto today. Not that he cared. The bell rang, and Naruto walked to his seat. Being the jackass that he was, and a stickler for the newfound competitive streak they'd had going on since day one, Sasuke stuck his foot out as Naruto came to find his seat. He stumbled, turning to shoot a poisonous glare Sasuke's way.

Ah, there it was. Now English class made sense. Naruto retaliated by scooting backwards in his chair as he yawned (they were taking a quiz) and "accidentally" bumped into Sasuke's desk. Predictably, the pen he was writing with skid across the paper, marking his quiz with a large black line.

Sasuke had to resist the urge to kick Naruto's chair until the blond shot forward into his own desk.

Sasuke never took a quiz or test with permanent pen ever again after that day.

Near the end of the period, the teacher announced a project. There was a collective groan. Sasuke only half-listened, picking at a splintery engraving of someone's initials.

"...be split up into groups. You're going to make your own version of the book, or even the chapters we just discussed, in a short skit. Some groups only have two people. You're allowed to ask other classmates to act in your skit if you need to, but the script must be written between yourself and your partners, and you must ALL participate in it. Listen for your names." Sasuke didn't listen. He'd hear his name eventually. Instead, he decided to heckle Naruto.

"Thanks a lot, dumbass, now my quiz is all fucked up." He hissed. Naruto leaned back in his chair, hands hooked behind his head.

"Heh, like it's going to hurt your grade anyway. You're such a baby." Before he could reply, their English teacher, Miss Shiho, adjusted her glasses and squinted at her paper.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha!" She continued to list names. Naruto turned in his seat to look at Sasuke, only to flail when Sasuke flicked a little paper triangle at his forehead.

"Jackass! Do you have to make those so fuckin' _pointy?" _He complained. He raised his hand.

"I want a different partner!" Naruto cried. Sasuke smirked.

This would prove to be either an incredibly annoying, or very interesting, weekend indeed.

* * *

A/N: Here ya go, hope it was enjoyable. Just so you guys know, I'm not secretly preaching anything here, just writing down what the characters think and feel like. Like Kakashi, I'm going to say that's a gray area. I _know_ I'd be a force to reckon with though. Kaito was a bit...idk, he got me by surprise. He's usually so gentle, but this time he stepped up to plate instead of Tsume, and he definitely made a lasting impression. Whew. Minato and Kushina are not fixed (obviously), and they're discovering that sometimes you can't just hop right back in, and Mito might finally _begin_ anyway to grasp how her way of sweeping things under the rug and meddling in her daughter's life may not pay off. ALSO big romantic hints at both KibaNaru AND Sasunaru. How is this gonna pan out? :O Love triangles are _messy. _Naruto, for the first time, saw Kiba in more than a friendly light, even if it was subtle. However, he is obviously very attracted to Sasuke. Sasuke...well...we'll pick the lock to his brain again soon enough.


	12. Deception

_**Important Note: I got caught up, so this isn't all of the chapter, hence why it's so short (there's only 2 PoV in this). This is only the beginning of it, but in order to keep my Mondays in a row, I posted the beginning. The rest will be up by Wednesday at the latest, so you only got to wait a day or two for the rest. Thanks for your patience. Chapter 13 is still scheduled to be posted on Monday.**  
_

* * *

_12 (sort of)_

_Deception_

Resolutely, Kurenai folded her arms across her chest, shooting Itachi a frosty look. There was simply no other way to respond other than:

"No." The young man before her blinked, face impassive, his posture stiff and chillingly formal. He regarded her thoughtfully.

"You should reconsider." His voice was soft like velvet. Goading. Kurenai grimaced.

"Your father-ugh! You should go to your family about this! Not to me!" She hissed, beyond frustrated, but Itachi interrupted.

"Don't play the part of a concerned third party. It doesn't suit you, let alone is it believable. We both know your concern is not about my health or my family's wishes, but about what Fugaku's reaction would be. Correct?" He asked coolly. Kurenai flushed. It wasn't hard to guess the implication beneath his words. She shook her head, turning a blind eye to his case and pretending to go about sorting through files. Itachi didn't leave.

"He'd be furious." She pointed out needlessly. Itachi considered.

"Oh yes, he would be. You might even say he'd be furious enough to tarnish your image as a reputable lawyer. We wouldn't want all your _hard work_ you put forth into becoming a lawyer and obtaining that image to go to waste, now, would we?" The words were demeaning and bitter, but a skin like Kurenai's was tough to pierce. She puffed up indignantly, like a toad warding off a snake.

"Fuck you! I worked hard for this and I'm a damn good at what I do! Whoever I fuck along the way has nothing to do with it. I would have gotten here with or without your father's penis. I can handle my own networking. So shut that snide little mouth and get the fuck out of my office, Uchiha." She barked out, rather bluntly. Her voice had risen without her realizing it. Itachi sighed, glowering at her.

"This is my life, my father has nothing to do with it any longer, and _you_ are my family's lawyer. It's only fitting that I would come to you at a time such as this. As my lawyer, the information I have divulged to you stays strictly between us. I am your client first, not Fugaku's son." Kurenai sighed, taking a moment to answer.

"You need a witness. Just to certify that the will was actually made." She said tiredly, questioning her sanity. Did she want a death wish? Itachi nodded.

"I've brought my fiancée." He added. Kurenai rubbed her temples.

"Your father will _kill_ me." She muttered, her fingers running from her temples and into her hair, massaging her scalp. She let her forehead rest on her desk.

"Well? Sit down then, dammit. And bring in your witness." She growled, not bothering to look up. Itachi didn't have to be told twice. He exited the office, and returned a short while later. Kurenai looked up as he opened the door. A young woman stepped in behind him, and even Kurenai did a double take.

Hers was a sort of mysterious, edgy kind of beauty. Sharp angles, high cheekbones, full lips, almond shaped eyes framed by thick dark lashes. Piercings. Lots of piercings that decorated her ears, her nose, her eyebrows. Yet, it was almost strangely appealing, the way she'd had it done. Her hair had been dyed a shocking shade of violet, and to accentuate her unique look, the woman had placed a white flower in her short hair. She was in a simple v-neck black tank top with black skinnies that hugged her like a second skin.

"This is Konan." Konan nodded towards Kurenai in acknowledgement, but was otherwise silent. Itachi wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders, and guided her to a chair- which, with a gentlemanly flare, he offered to her and pulled out. Konan took the seat, a frown marring her features, but she didn't speak. Whatever thoughts plagued her were not voiced. Itachi sat down, seeming at ease, as if all of his previous anger had suddenly vanished, only to be replaced by a grateful, if not weary, smile. When he'd arrived, he'd brought along a leather brief case. He opened it, presenting Kurenai with a sealed Manilla envelope.

"This is it." Was all he said. Not bothering to disguise her uneasiness and overall lack of agreement on the matter, she flipped through the papers with an angry flourish. She didn't have to help Itachi. She could have easily sent him on his way and refused, but even Kurenai had to admit that there were times one took risks.

If even just to give the bird to any who dared imply that she couldn't think for herself on these matters because of Fugaku Uchiha's temper. Grumbling and still cursing, she ripped the last page from the stack.

"Sign it." She ordered brusquely. Itachi promptly did so. Konan attempted to peer over at the document, but her feigned disinterest was giving way to obviously suspicious curiosity. Kurenai idly wondered if the girl even knew what was transpiring. Considering that Itachi spoke to Kurenai, unveiling his secrets, with Konan outside of the room spoke volumes. Kurenai received the document with a curt nod.

"Alright. It's done." Itachi nodded silently, rising. Konan followed, and the two drifted out of the office. Kurenai closed the door behind them, but not before catching a snippet of conversation as the two walked down the hall.

"...sort of thing did you need a witness for?" Konan's voice was sharp, suspicious.

"It was only a business matter." Came the short reply.

Kurenai closed the door softly. Not only did Itachi Uchiha come to her office to have his will certified, but the young man had revealed a life-threatening ailment.

_"I have a malignant tumor, cancer that actually began in my eye. I wasn't too worried when my vision worsened, as I do have a rare genetic case of macular degeneration. However, when the headaches became frequent and the Sharigan did little to help my eyesight, I decided to pay my private physician a visit. As it happens, the cancer has metastasized. I'm stage 4. There's little that can be done at this point, other than ease the pain of my passing. I have decided not to opt for any sort of therapy." _

_Kurenai flinched at his detached statement. He could have been relaying to her the goings-on of some meeting with the bland tone he used. She swallowed._

_"You shouldn't be coming to me for this." She said quietly. He seemed unfazed._

_"I've brought my will. I want you to certify it. I'm not coming to you for anything else. Don't flatter yourself. As if I would divulge this sort of information to you otherwise?" He chucked dryly at the thought. She grimaced._

_"Your family will not be pleased...what about your brother? Sasuke? He will never forgive you for keeping this from him." It was a carefully aimed blow. While Kurenai knew little of the workings of the Uchiha family, she was certain of one thing: The Uchiha brothers were very close, even though they had a sort of competitive relationship. The two easily took bullets for each other, and it was unnatural for one to leave the other in the dark in this sort of way. Itachi paused, as Kurenai expected. For a full minute or two, he was silent._

_"He will understand." He said finally, in an unguarded voice. "I'm also getting married." He continued suddenly. Kurenai's eyes almost bugged out of her skull._

_"WHAT?"_

_"I want to leave her certain things. I want to ensure she is properly taken care after I am gone and my father won't shun her. She is...very dear to me." He paused again._

Kurenai shook her head, collapsing on her leather chair and sinking into it. What a day! Briefly, she thought of Fugaku. Once the man realized his son would leave a good portion of his inheritance to his future wife, the man wasn't going to be pleased. He would be downright _livid. _

_We wouldn't want all your hard work you put forth into becoming a lawyer and obtaining that image to go to waste, now, would we?_

She wriggled in her seat, uncomfortable. She was proud of her status, proud of what she did. She enjoyed the money and the success...

It had been a long road. Back then, paying for her graduate school tuition looked pretty bleak, not to mention the loans she had racked up to go to college. Sure, she'd had a scholarship, but one misguided night junior year had stripped her of the honor. She grimaced.

She'd met Fugaku Uchiha at a charity event for her college. He was one of the top contributors, a man of Ivy League status. A doctor who'd made medical history. He was well respected, charming, good looking, tall, with a crackwhip wit and a brutal sort of honesty. Kurenai hadn't believed in love then, but she had believed in passion, and Fugaku Uchiha was _passion_ for her twenty one year old self.

Her gut twisted.

If it hadn't been for Fugaku Uchiha, she would still be paying off her loans. If it hadn't been for Fugaku Uchiha, she would have never made a name for herself with his company. The thought left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her phone rang.

_Speak of the devil._

"What?" She snapped.

"Tonight. Seven. The French place you love so much." A voice rumbled on the other line. She considered. She thought of Minato, of her empty bed, and her insides burned. Kurenai Yuuhi liked to think she was a strong woman who didn't need a man to lean on, and in many ways, Kurenai was strong, but even the best of us are entitled to spin our own illusions.

"Only if you spend the night." She purred, putting on a façade. There was a satisfied chuckle.

"Don't tease me."

"Tease you?" She asked innocently. "If you want me to tease you, I'd tell you I was wearing the blue lace thong you love so much. I'm wearing it right now, and it leaves little to the imagination. Maybe you can take it off with your teeth." There was a heavy pause, a puff of hot breath.

"I'll see you tonight. Mikoto's home." He sounded irritated. Kurenai nodded.

"Bye, Fugaku." She said shortly, hanging up the phone with a snap. She stared at it a long while, angry. Finally, against her better judgement, she picked it up, and dialed. It rang four times before going to voicemail.

"_You've reached Minato Namikaze. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave your name and number, and I'll be sure to get back to you!"_

She shook her head at his cheerful voice, and closed her eyes, hanging up at the beep. She quickly returned to her files, forcing her mind to otherwise be occupied with what outfit Fugaku might appreciate best.

* * *

Naruto hadn't been sure what to expect when he faced Sasuke in English, but it surely hadn't been a normal, everyday routine ending with him wanting to kick the snide bastard's pale ass for reasons other than calling him out. He was shocked. Relieved, but nonetheless shocked. Sure, Sasuke heckled him for stupid things still, but it had been as though the previous night hadn't happened.

He sighed, rubbing at his face. _Last night._ He groaned. His grandmother, as usual, had been up early, and Mito had been a force to reckon with. It had been a little worse than usual. She actually hadn't been home when he'd returned from group, and he went to bed without having to face her. When he'd woken up, however, he was greeted with disdain, sarcasm, and his grandmother's forced attempt at reverse psychology, which had been beyond infuriating.

_Hearing the familiar and welcome sizzle and pop of smelled like ham cooking on the stove (ham and eggs? YES!), Naruto trudged to the kitchen, tugging on a discarded shirt on the floor. He knew being shirtless upset his grandmother greatly, and he didn't want to bother with her. He noticed, uneasily, that the bag that held the clothing his grandmother had purchased for him was sitting on the table, as if untouched. He hadn't taken the bag to his room, and had left in the kitchen since Mito had given it. At that point, Mito turned._

_"Oh, you're awake. Good." She observed tersely. "I got something for you." She added. Frowning, Naruto upturned the bag, spilling its contents onto the table: an atrocious plaid flannel shirt that screamed country hick, some levi jeans. A baseball cap of some obscure team he didn't recognize. Aftershave, a razor._

_"Well, there you go. You want to be a man so badly. Go take your things and put them to good use." She snapped. He stared at her. She waited._

_"Well? Go on. Aren't you a young man in need of these sorts of things?"_ _He ground his teeth._

_"You're not being fair."_

_"How am I not fair? I've bought you your boy things, now go use them. That razor especially, you have a little fuzz." She quipped. Naruto wondered why Minato and Kushina weren't awake yet to witness this. He shook his head, walked to his room, dressed, and grabbed his bag._

_"Aren't you going to eat? A young man needs all the strength he can get." Mito called, just as Kushina and Minato began to stir and leave the bedroom. Kushina blinked, looking from Mito to Naruto._

_"What's going on?" She asked, Minato peeked from around the corner, a toothbrush lodged in his mouth. He glowered at Mito, who returned the look in kind._

_"Oh nothing, just getting ready for school." She said pleasantly. Naruto shouldered his bag._

_"Yeah." He muttered, eyeing his grandmother with distaste as he walked to the door. Kushina called out to him._

_"Naruto? Where are you going? You don't need to leave for another-"_

_"I have some homework to finish up. Wanna get there early." Naruto cut his mother off, hurrying out of the door._

He groaned, resting his forehead against his locker and twiddling with the little dial on his locker.

"Don't make me sing it." Came a voice. Naruto jerked upright, looking at Kiba. He snorted. Kiba had a particular song he liked to heckle Naruto with when his friend seemed down.

"Please don't." Naruto agreed. Kiba smirked, the trade mark mischievous grin both he and Naruto were known notoriously for lighting up his face.

"Well, in that case." He hooked an arm on Naruto's neck, pulling his friend to his side. "_Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills! When life gets you down you know what you gotta do-?"_ But Naruto clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I mean it." He snickered. Kiba huffed.

"Aw, you're no fun." He sniffed, disentangling himself. Naruto grinned.

"Pssh. I _am_ the fun. You're just the ridiculous sidekick that follows me everywhere." He retorted. Kiba's raised his arms.

"And he's back!" Naruto shook his head at Kiba's antics, smiling. Kiba considered him for a moment, but Naruto pretended not to notice.

"So what's up? I mean, really?" Kiba wanted to know. Naruto mulled the idea of telling Kiba about Mito over. He opted for something else.

"Pissy Pants is my partner for English." He said glumly. Kiba made a face, but he nudged Naruto lightly in the ribs.

"Told you he wasn't a gossiper." He said quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Naruto muttered in response, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"Yo Blondie." Naruto looked over his shoulder, surprised that Sasuke was approaching him outside of class. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What?" He snapped. Sasuke sauntered over, taking his time before answering.

"If we're gonna do this I want to have the skit finished by Saturday. Sunday's my day off, got it? We're going to start on it tonight and get it done by tomorrow. We're getting an 'A' on this, feel me? So keep any dumb ideas to yourself and maybe I'll let you color the poster. Meet me out in the parking lot after school, we'll do the project at my house. Got it or do I need to slow down?" Naruto flushed, seeing red.

"Why you fucking little-!" Kiba grabbed Naruto by his sleeve before the blond could shoot forward and clock Sasuke in the face.

"Ooookay, Uchiha, if you got a fucking problem, spit it out, otherwise go take your snide ass elsewhere." Kiba butted in sharply. Sasuke regarded him for a moment, then slipped past, knocking Kiba's shoulder. He scowled.

"Yeah, go on, you're all bark and no bite." He taunted, laughing. Sasuke threw a dangerous look over his shoulder.

"Don't tempt me, Inuzuka." He said darkly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"God what's your deal? Who spits in your orange juice every morning?" He asked. Sasuke didn't respond, only shook his head and walked away. Naruto frowned, seriously confused by the guy. One minute, he seems a little understanding. The next, he was just a fucking shallow, arrogant jerk!

Fucking Sasuke Uchiha! Who needs 'im!

* * *

A/N: What's happening with Itachi will end up having a lot of relevance. As for the whole Naruto/Kiba/Sasuke thing, we'll see how things progress. I want this whole thing to be a lot deeper. Everyone is going to be tested in their own day due to romantic choice, in ways that highlight accepting yourself and others, overcoming demons, etc. Just like I talk about in the very beginning. And then, we have the 'small world' factor, where a lot of people end up being connected to other characters even if its not outwardly. So we will see how this goes. Thanks for any reviews/critiques/thoughts you guys! :D Sorry I had to post only a little bit of it, but I'm still working on the rest right now but it WILL be finished in a day or two.


	13. 12pt2

_12 (pt. 2)_

_Outrage_

Cursing under his breath vehemently, Naruto stomped down the hall, flanked by Kiba.

"Can't believe he's my partner..." He grumbled. Kiba shrugged.

"We can always egg his car later." He decided. Naruto cracked an evil grin.

"Heh..." He snorted, pleased at the thought of Sasuke's face twisted in rage. A flash of pink suddenly appeared in his peripheral vision, and Naruto was startled to notice Sakura sidling up beside him. The girl kept her head down, and she didn't look his way.

"Can you do something for me?" She whispered. Naruto looked to Kiba, who shrugged.

"Um, okay?" As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, Sakura quickly handed him a small note, folded into a triangle.

"Please give that to Sasuke? I'm sorry, I was going to ask Ino to do it, but I overheard that you two were partners for the English project..." She trailed, voice soft. She seemed unnaturally subdued, compared to how Naruto usually saw her: somewhat loud, excitable, quick to express her frustration. It was true, Naruto could easily hear Sakura yell "FUCK YOU!" from the other side of the opposite hall, but he'd realized, Sakura had oddly blended into the general sea of students, disappearing. She slipped away, and Naruto pocketed the note.

"She's kind of weird." Kiba noted. Naruto shrugged. He couldn't say. Not long after, as the boys walked over to their lockers to grab their bags and leave for the day, Shikamaru passed, Ino on his arm, as she had been for the past couple days. Kiba called out to him.

"Oi! Shika! What'd you do, super-glue her to your arm?" He teased, cackling. Shikamaru shot him a vexed look and flipped him off, while Ino stuck her tongue out, grinning.

"Gonna be a while before he surfaces for air." Kiba laughed. Naruto's phone buzzed, and he dug around in his pocket for it, checking it. He didn't realize that the small note slipped out with it, falling to the floor, kicked away by the feet of other students rushing through the hallways. He frowned, reading the text.

_New Text: Mom_

_Naruto, come home right after school. We're having a talk._

In that moment, Naruto was thankful for Sasuke's bitch-ass attitude. He quickly sent a reply.

_Can't. I need to do a project with a classmate. Be home soon though._

Naruto parted ways with Kiba outside the school, the blond grumbling under his breath and taking his sweet time as he edged towards the parking lot. He passed a group of girls as he pushed through the doors, even waved at a classmate as she called out to him. They were huddled in a tight circle, whispering and giggling over whatever it is girl cliques giggle and whisper over, but if Naruto had bothered to look more carefully, he would have realized that the girls were eagerly devouring the contents of a note with the name '_Sasuke'_ written in the corner in purple glitter pen, the creases in the paper suspiciously like that of a piece of paper that had been folded over and tucked in to create a neat triangle. He should have remembered the note, but seeing as the world didn't quite work that way, Naruto waved to the cute brunette who was secretly crushing on him, flashed her a bright smile, and went on his lackadaisical way, pausing to run from an overly curious honey bee that seemed to have a thing for his hair.

Ten minutes later (yes, ten), Naruto had managed to exhaust Sasuke Uchiha's patience by spending four of those ten minutes swatting at the bee and running around aimlessly trying to avoid it, another two cursing to the high heavens over a bee sting, three minutes attempting to pick the stinger out, and a minute and a half slowly making his way to Sasuke parked mustang in plain sight.

Oh yes, Naruto purposefully walked slower, pausing to rearrange the strap of his messenger while Sasuke leaned against his car and watched, angrily puffing away at his cigarette like a miffed Sherlock Holmes with a pipe.

Naruto determined to get Sasuke a bubble pipe.

Chuckling at the thought, he finally approached the parked car and hopped onto the hood. He knocked on the shiny black metal.

"Nice." He said. Sasuke glowered him.

"Get your ass off my car." He growled. Naruto did him one better by rubbing his butt against it for good measure before jumping off. Sasuke looked murderous by then. Naruto nicked the whole egging Sasuke's car idea. Just because he liked playing with fire didn't mean he particularly liked being burned, and he liked to keep that to a minimum.

"You're worse than my three year old cousin." Sasuke muttered, dropping his cigarette and stamping on it. Naruto passed by him, heading for the passenger door.

"You're worse than a cynical dried up grandma." He retorted. Sasuke grimaced and said nothing.

"Seriously, why walk around with that stick in your ass? Loosen up." Naruto complained, wondering where the semi-decent Sasuke had disappeared too. Sasuke only sighed, turning the key.

The car ride was spent in silence, and upon arriving at Sasuke's home, Naruto, not being used to homes that were larger and fancier than his grandmother's spacious 3,000 square foot farm house, gaped.

"Damn," He murmured. Sasuke seemed oddly unnerved by this observation, judging by the way he shifted in his seat and said "hn". Again, there was silence, and Naruto gathered his bag and followed Sasuke into the house. It seemed Naruto's procrastination had not paid off, as they entered the house only to be greeted by a shrill wave of sound, a woman shrieking at her husband, smack dab in the middle of a heated argument.

"I'M YOUR WIFE, DAMMIT! TREAT ME LIKE IT!" Naruto instinctively began to back out of the house, but Sasuke dropped his bag by a flowering calla lily plant in the large foyer, shoving his hands in his pockets, shoulders squarely hunched, and headed to the stair case. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were elsewhere, not to be seen, but could definitely be heard. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. Quietly, he followed, taking the cue, hurrying to the steps, but not before they were seen.

Mrs. Uchiha swept into view, blotting at puffy red eyes and sniffling. She paused when she noticed Naruto and her son. Sasuke didn't stop.

"Oh, Sasuke, do you have a friend over? No soccer practice today?" She asked, forcing a smile. Sasuke gave her an odd look,

"The season doesn't until Monday." He bit out, clearly irritated. His mother blinked.

"O-oh," Sasuke rolled his eyes and started up the stairs again, Naruto hurrying after him.

"Sasuke! You haven't even introduced me to your friend!" Mrs. Uchiha cried. Sasuke stopped, jaw clenched.

"Mom, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, Mom." He said quickly. Naruto flushed when Mrs. Uchiha's eyes widened and her large dark eyes roamed over his face.

"Uzumaki?" She echoed.

"Did you not hear me?" Sasuke snapped back. She ignored him.

"Are you related to Kushina?" Mrs. Uchiha asked brightly. Surprised, Naruto floundered for words.

"Um...I...yeah, she's my mom." He answered, uncomfortable.

"Really? Oh my god! We were best friends in high school! I'm Mikoto, has she ever mentioned me? Oh you _have_ to give me your mother's number!" Mrs. Uchiha gushed, eyes bright. Sasuke sighed, Naruto smiled, not quite knowing what to say.

"We have a project to do. Come on, Naruto." Sasuke interrupted. Mikoto looked up at her son, caught between embarrassment and a sudden burst of anger.

"Sasuke." She warned testily. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, silver stud glinting under the light. Mikoto frowned.

"You better take that out before your father sees." She suggested, but it was said too late. Fugaku appeared, and Naruto inwardly cringed. The cold, gunmetal-gray gaze that swept over him wasn't exactly approving, or maybe that was how a man like Fugaku Uchiha looked at all people when he first met them. He seemed to be an intimidating man. He was dressed smartly, his black hair fashionably brushed back. His tanned face was complete with what Naruto guessed was a permanent condescending look.

"I'd listen to your mother." Fugaku said coolly, smoothly wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders. She didn't seem to mind the contact, given their recent argument. Naruto tensed, feeling out of place, like he was intruding on forbidden territory. He looked at his feet, hoping that Sasuke would ignore his father the same way he tried to ignore his mother, and keep walking, giving Naruto a reason to leave the situation. No such luck. If anything, Sasuke seemed to relish giving his father a defiant show.

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Sasuke sneered. Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked up now, gaze flicking back and forth between Sasuke and Fugaku. Fugaku's frown deepened.

"If you're going to live in _my_ house, you'll take that damn thing out of your face. _Now_. Only a faggot wears jewelry like that. Take it out." Came the harsh reply. Sasuke noticeably stiffened, and Naruto felt a flash of anger on his behalf.

This Fugaku guy? Yeah, he wasn't exactly Man of the Year. Slowly, Sasuke reached up and plucked the piercing out.

"Give it to me." Fugaku ordered. Grudgingly, Sasuke tossed it over the railing. Fugaku caught it, looking slightly pleased with his son's obedience.

"I have rules, Sasuke, and I expect you to be adult enough to understand those rules. You're a young man now, not a boy. Act like it. It's not hard for Itachi, it certainly shouldn't be hard for you." With steely resolve, Fugaku led his wife away, and they disappeared down the hall. Naruto blinked, still feeling as though he had intruded. He looked to Sasuke, unsure of what to say.

Would Sasuke act as though nothing had happened? He noticed, uneasily, that Sasuke still hadn't moved, as if he hadn't fully registered what his father had said.

"Sasuke?" He ventured, carefully. Sasuke blinked.

"Let's go." He said quietly. Naruto's brow furrowed.

"What? Where?" He burst out. Sasuke turned to him then, and Naruto swallowed. Sasuke Uchiha was smiling, and Naruto wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or if it was very, very bad.

"Out." He said simply, a glitter in his gray eyes.

Twenty five minutes later, and a car ride accompanied by blasting music, Naruto found himself in front of _Nails_, a piercing and tattoo parlor. He nervously looked to Sasuke, who looked perversely pleased with himself.

"You serious? Even after the way your dad talked to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face lit up.

"Oh yeah." He breathed, stepping outside. Naruto followed, grinning. A bell chimed as they walked into the small shop, and a woman looked up.

"Oi, Konan, I want something new." Sasuke called out. The woman, Konan, smiled softly. She was lovely, even with all the piercings. She made it look artistic, not like she had a face full of metal. Naruto silently appreciated it.

"What now?" She asked, popping a hip and placing a pale hand on it. Sasuke grinned, thinking.

"He wants a tattoo. On his forehead. Can you make it say 'dickhead'?" Naruto joked, snickering. Sasuke snorted, shaking his head, wearing a hidden smile. Konan laughed.

"Ignore the idiot. I had to bring him." Sasuke muttered. Naruto put his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not the one looking to pierce my face when I know it's gonna make my scary dad flip shit. So who's the idiot?" He countered. Sasuke didn't reply.

"What's your poison?" Konan asked. Sasuke thought a moment.

"I want my tongue pierced." He decided. Naruto cringed.

"Masochist." He murmured.

"Not denying it." Sasuke surprised him by saying. Naruto laughed.

"Ohhhhh! Is Pissy Pants actually trying to make a joke? The world really is going to end." Naruto cried. Sasuke scowled.

"Call me that one more time and we'll see who has pissy pants." He threatened. Naruto laughed harder.

"You got me." He surrendered, sniggering. Sasuke looked at him.

"Get one too." He challenged, throwing Naruto completely off guard. Naruto balked, studying him for a moment. Sasuke was having another weird moment. He was acting reckless, and he looked almost _giddy_, in Sasuke standards anyway. Naruto smiled a little uneasily.

"Uh, I dunno. You know, getting piercings together? Sounds like something friends would do, and you've made it pretty clear that you hate me." He tried to reason. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Don't be a pussy." Naruto bristled at his words.

"Who you calling a pussy?" He barked.

"Then get one." Sasuke dared. Naruto grumbled, thinking it over, and sucking on his tongue. He'd be a liar if he said he had never actually considered it. He'd just never fully decided.

"How much?" He asked. Konan smirked.

"Forty five." Konan answered smoothly. Naruto sighed. He had fifty dollars.

"Fine." He relented, feeling a little rush. Konan directed them over to a display to pick their studs. Naruto pointed at an electric blue one. Sasuke chose a plain, silver stud. Before he knew it, he was herded into the back, lying down in cold recliner. His heart picked up the pace, and he suddenly wondered why he was doing this. He noticed Sasuke, leaning in the door, watching, and he felt an embarrassing flush creep into his cheeks.

"Open up." Konan prompted in her silvery voice.

An hour later, Naruto and Sasuke were parked outside of a gas station, and Naruto was groaning, jiggling a cup of ice.

"Ugh." He winced. His tongue felt thick and swollen, and it hurt like a little bitch. Sasuke, who had tried to smoke and decided against it, grimaced and leaned back in his seat.

"Don't be a baby, it'll go away soon. The ice will feel good on it." He said with a yawn and a stretch. Naruto looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Why the mood change?" He asked suddenly. Sasuke looked sideways at him.

"We got tongue piercings together. We didn't sleep together. I don't have to share my shit with you." He groused. Naruto frowned.

"Jackass." He complained. He was silent for a moment, mulling over Sasuke's behavior.

"You hate your dad?" The question hung unanswered in the air for a moment.

"Maybe. You hate your grandma?" Sasuke asked, staring at the roof of the car. Naruto thought about it.

"Eh, I don't think so. Even if she is a piece of work." He answered honestly. Sasuke digested this, scowling.

"My dad's a _real_ fucking piece of work." He hissed, sticking a cigarette in his mouth just to taste it. Naruto didn't know what to say to this, so he said nothing at all. Silence stretched on for a few minutes, but it was a companionable one. Sasuke tilted his seat back, resting his feet on the dashboard. Naruto watched him through the corner of his eye, trying not to admire the sight. Sasuke's eyes were closed, and every now and then, the cigarette between his lips twitched, and his chest heaved with a quiet sigh. Naruto wondered where this was headed. He decided he and Sasuke had a very odd sort of companionship. One minute he couldn't stand the guy, and the next, he was just trying to figure him out.

"We didn't even work on the project." Naruto mumbled suddenly. The cigarette bobbed between Sasuke's lips.

"So what?" He sighed. "This beats homework." He added. Sasuke's phone began to ring and he cursed.

"Fuuuck." He groaned. Naruto laced his fingers behind his head.

"Mr. Popular." He joked. Sasuke grimaced.

"Fuckin' Sakura." He muttered, silencing the phone and sticking it in his pocket. It was then that Naruto remembered. Hastily, he reached into his pocket, feeling nothing. Frowning, he re-checked, then fished through the other pocket.

Uh oh.

Well, it was only a note. Couldn't have said anything _too_ important...right? He swallowed.

"Sakura your girlfriend?" He dared venture. Sasuke let out a derisive laugh.

"No." He answered shortly, and suddenly the mood darkened, Naruto could feel the chill.

"Why are you asking me questions, anyway? Do you see me asking about what's between your legs?" The other boy snapped. Naruto scowled. And there it was. The unspoken truth that had settled between the boys, something Naruto had hoped would never surface.

"Why do you do that?" He said with a shake of his head, as if Sasuke was a lost cause. Sasuke looked at him as though he were a pesky fly.

"Do what?" He drawled.

"Act like a fucking jerk. So you have a cold dad, so fucking what? Some of us have bigger problems than you bratty rich kids." Sasuke's eyes narrowed, seemingly angry.

"A bit emotional, are we? Are you on the rag?" He shot at Naruto. Before Sasuke knew what hit him, he was spitting blood into his cupped hands, wincing from the pain of a split lip. Naruto drew back his fist.

"Fucking douche." He muttered, hopping out of the car and slamming the door behind him, shaking out his hand and flexing his fingers. He heard Sasuke stumble out of the car.

"What the _fuck_'s your problem!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto turned, flipping him off.

"You." He spat. Sasuke scowled, staunching his blood flow with his sleeve. Naruto's breath came ragged and fast. As if he didn't already have enough to deal with!

"You do your half of the project, and I'll do mine. See you in class on Monday." With that, he left, walking to a bus station. Sasuke didn't stop him. A little while later, he was walking down the street to his house, still angry, and tongue still throbbing. From behind, he noticed a car approaching, the glaring headlights glowing. He didn't pause to think about, until the car, which was a suspicious looking black Mustang, slowed down beside him. He looked incredulously to his left.

"Get lost." He ordered through gritted teeth.

"Get in the car and stop being a baby." Sasuke countered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"My house is right there. I don't need a ride."

"Yeah, well, we have a project to do." The other boy stated the obvious. Naruto stopped, staring at him.

"You're a fucking trip." He said with an explosive sigh, but guessed that this was Sasuke's inept attempt at apologizing. Why he even cared was beyond Naruto.

"Just in the car, and I'll forget that you punched me in the face."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it." Naruto said grumpily. Sasuke sighed, not denying it.

"Get in." He repeated. Naruto looked down the street, towards his mother's house and weighed his options. He could go home, face the family intervention, or spend most of the night with emotionally constipated Sasuke Uchiha.

Wondering if he was going to regret it, he walked around the car and slipped inside, watching Sasuke from the corner of his eye. Sasuke's face was eclipsed in shadow, but the half of his face that was lit with the gleam of the full moon and the city lights was smirking, even with his bloodied, fat lip.

* * *

A/N: Sasuke is an odd character. This is the first we're seeing of this reckless, spiteful side of him. He's angry, he's bitter, and he's rarely challenged by others his age. It's probably a nice change of pace for him to have someone who isn't afraid to speak their mind around him, especially someone who speaks the truth about Sasuke to Sasuke's face. He IS a jerk, a big, fat one, and a lot of it stems from his anger which originates at home (from his father mainly. There are a lot of bitter feelings about Fugaku, especially since he isn't faithful to Mikoto) and him not having a proper outlet for it. He's never been really close with anyone but Itachi and Ino, and Itachi is being distant with him and this bothers Sasuke A LOT, and Ino has also drifted away. And so he's angrier. He also doesn't know how to act around Naruto, remember. He's attracted, but is also a little wierded out by the thought, and so he treats Naruto like he normally would treat any other annoying person, a bit badly. He still has moments where he shines through. And more than attraction, Naruto might be able to offer him something he probably hasn't had in a while-friendship, on equal terms. Naruto was obviously offended by the rag comment, especially since Sasuke had been acting pretty chill about it, and he wanted to make a point about Sasuke being an ass-which he did. Sasuke, in his opinion, should feel the repercussions of his attitude. And he SHOULD. He's reckless and spiteful sometimes, especially when it comes to his father, and he needs to learn. Now, when it boils down it, is Sasuke an unhealthy relationship choice? You do the math. We'll see what happens. I do know this: In the end, EVERYONE is going to learn a thing or two from someone else that will benefit them in the end. And Sasuke, definitely needs to learn a thing or two.


	14. 13: Bully

_Shorter chapter again today, but there's reason for that. Chapters will return to normal length shortly. Warning: this chapter will have some heavy issues, both implied and straight on._

* * *

_13_

_Bully_

Sakura bounced her three year old sister helplessly on her hip. She hummed little Honomi's favorite song, yet the toddler screamed all the louder, face a blotchy red, cotton candy pink hair sticking to her rosy wet cheeks.

"Be _quiet!"_ Sakura moaned, giving up and feeling the beginnings of annoyance. Her mother had needed to run out for a minute to grab some children's Tylenol for Honomi's fever. Honomi wailed, swatting her older sister in the face. She wanted her mother, not Sakura, and the toddler couldn't comprehend why Naomi hadn't come to fetch her yet. Fed up, Sakura dropped her baby sister and sat her on the couch with a plop.

"No!" she yelled, rivaling her sister's rising wails. "No hitting! Time out!" She jabbed a finger towards the toddler and twisted her face in an angry expression to get the point across. Honomi flung herself backwards, still screaming and kicking her feet at Sakura in a rage.

"Fine! Stay on the couch till Mom gets home!" Sakura cried, blinking back tears of frustration and stomping out of the living room. Honomi let out another shriek, and Sakura covered her ears, sitting at the kitchen table with her arms over her head. At that moment, the door opened, and Naomi, looking haggard, stumbled into the house, green eyes darting to the wailing child on the couch. She sighed explosively, clawing at the box of children's Tylenol in her hand until she ripped it open. Despite the reigning chaos of the house, Naomi carefully measured out the medicine with a practiced hand, and calmly held her daughter down as she fed her the medicine with a syringe.

Ten minutes later, the Haruno household was silent, Honomi passed out of the couch, still hiccupping in little gasps in her sleep while Naomi prodded the little one's ear with a thermometer. She grimaced at the number: 101.4.

"Well, it's gone down a degree." she grumbled. She looked over to Sakura, who was still sitting at the table, hands over her head.

"See?" Naomi said loudly, tossing a weary look over her shoulder. "See why you weren't ready for any of that? I bet you were about ready to go cry in the closet after being alone with her for fifteen minutes."

Naomi Haruno wouldn't have described herself as callous. Instead, she would have stubbornly insisted that her words were a necessity. Nothing worked better on a rebellious teenager than fear when pushed into a situation they had to figure out for themselves...without training wheels. If Sakura wanted to do grown-up things, Sakura should be able to deal with grown-up consequences. She did it to teach a lesson, as Naomi vividly remembered what it had been like for her all those years ago. She believed she was doing her daughter a favor, but she hadn't realized that what Sakura needed most wasn't a stern talking to. It was something as simple as a hug and a day out together, but Naomi was of the firm belief that there was nothing to fix. In her experience, it was best to move on and forget, but not everyone worked that way.

Sakura sniffed loudly, not bothering to lift her head. She swallowed her salty tears, and wished her mother would shove it. Kakahi Hatake wasn't even her father, and he understood her better than her own mother.

_She's depressed!_ He had snapped at her mother. Maybe he had been right, but Naomi was of the firm belief that whatever Sakura did, she did to herself, and there was nothing else, and no one else, to blame for it but herself. She couldn't deny that there was a grain of truth to that. Sakura didn't _think_ she was depressed, just sad. There was something deep inside her, something ugly and black. It was beginning to consume her thoughts, and it was making her feel reckless. She needed to numb it, make it go away, less noticeable. And maybe...maybe, somewhere in that ugly black mess, was the need for her mother to understand her, to embrace her, to hold her again and say "It's alright. I don't think you're stupid, just young and naïve, but that's what I'm here for."

The day it happened, and the night after it was over, Naomi had actually slept in Sakura's bed with her, and Sakura remembered wishing that the morning would never come, and she could just melt into her mother's arms and never look back. She would never have to look into Sasuke's dark eyes and constantly think: _I was pregnant with your baby. _Naomi told her to stop thinking about it. She would only say:

"_You did the right thing_." Later, when she began to notice how subdued her daughter had become, Naomi had grown frustrated.

"_That's enough! I've had enough of this! Go be a teenager! Go live your life, that's what we did it for! You didn't do _anything _wrong." _

Was it normal to feel guilty? Even if it was for the better? Was she a terrible person? _No, no, you're not a terrible person. Don't ever think that._

She just wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear her mother say this was normal and that it was okay to feel bad, and that she would heal eventually. She wanted to be told that, even without a baby, Sasuke wouldn't leave her...

But he had.

"_I don't know what you see in that boy. He makes you cry so much..."_ Naomi had observed one afternoon, after Sakura had experienced yet another break-up.

"_He's not a bad person! He's just misunderstood!"_ She would wail. She knew it was true. She'd seen it a couple times. Just a few. Once, he'd tenderly brushed the hair from her eyes, and he held her close to his sticky, hot chest, and she had listened to his heartbeat until she fell asleep. Another time, he had talked to her a little. He told her about his father, about how he couldn't stand knowing that his father led another life. A life where he didn't need Mikoto or his sons.

"_What if I ever become like that?"_ Sasuke had wondered quietly. "_What if I'm destined to become just as bad? What if, when I'm old and have kids, I turn into the type of guy my kids hate?"_

She had shushed him, earnestly told him it wouldn't happen, that if he ever did have kids, they would love him, but he didn't seem to appreciate her words. If anything, he became more withdrawn, and had asked her to stop talking.

She wished for those rare moments. Lived for those rare moments, and suddenly, a seed of doubt sprang into her mind.

_Is that it?_

She couldn't say. She started at the soft weight of a hand on her shoulder. Her mother.

"I'm not trying to be mean. I just want you to understand." Sakura nodded numbly.

"I do." Naomi studied her for a minute.

"Alright." she said softly, and turned away, carrying a sleeping Honomi to her bedroom. Sakura glanced at the digital clock on the stove. It read 7 o'clock. She swallowed, fidgeting nervously in her seat, her stomach clenching almost painfully. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and reached for the phone in her pocket. She didn't have Naruto's number, so there was no way to text him and ask if Sasuke had received the note. Instead, she scrolled through her contacts until she came across his name. She stared at it for a couple seconds before taking a deep breath and hitting the call button.

It rang twice before going to voice mail. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. He'd ignored it. It usually rang about six times before going to voice mail. Had he read the note? Did he hate her now that he knew what had happened? Or did he think she was stupid for trying to tell him now? She whimpered a little, clutching the phone, then giving up and dialing Ino.

Ino didn't answer. Shikamaru. Right.

Sighing, Sakura trudged to her bedroom, collapsing onto her Hello Kitty bed sheets that she'd had for four years now. She breathed in the familiar lavender scent of her mother's laundry detergent, still clinging fresh to her sheets. It was comforting.

_"Hello Kitty?" Sasuke had laughed softly, eyes glittering in the dark. Sakura blushed, but he'd grabbed her hand and led her to bed, where they'd made love for the first time._

Why was she this miserable and pathetic? She got up again, pulling out her Mac Book. Twenty notifications on Facebook, and five messages. She scrolled through the wall posts and messages with disinterest, but that changed when she hit the fifth message. It was from Yuki Watanabe. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. The girl had had it out for Sakura since her failed attempt at winning Sasuke and losing him. Since then, the girls never lost a chance to verbally abuse each other.

Yuki wouldn't have had a chance anyway. Horse-face.

The message included a link to a website that Sakura wasn't familiar with. Warily, she clicked on it, and it directed her to Yuki's blog. Her heart picked up the pace when she noticed a picture of herself from last year during a rally (she was a cheerleader). She was smiling brightly in the picture. Her pink hair set back with black and green ribbon.

She wished she still looked like that.

While she and Yuki often made fun of each other, they'd never gone this far. She decided to brave it and see what the girl had posted about her. Under the picture of Sakura was a caption:

_How many abortions does it take to equal the grass stains on a cheerleader's back? Ask Sakura Haruno! She would know._

There were even comments:

_OMFG! Rlly?! _

_Always knew she was a little slut..._

_Glad I'm not Sasuke Uchiha, wouldn't want to have stuck my dick in that hot mess._

_LOL!_

_Holy shit! O.o_

_LMAO! Why doesn't this surprise me?_

_Date me, Sasuke! I won't get pregnant :D_

_Go get a fucking life._

Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. She stared at the computer screen for what felt like hours.

* * *

Kushina tried her son's cell for what felt like umpteenth time. At the voice mail, she ground her teeth, hanging up.

"He's not answering." she sighed to Minato. She crossed her arms, beginning to lose patience. It was almost eight o'clock, and Kushina wasn't sure how much longer she could stall Mito in the living room for a needed family talk that was precariously close to not happening. Minato shook his head.

"You know what, that's it. I'm getting this over with." he muttered, and stalked to the living room. Kushina took a step after him.

"Minato-?"

"He's your grandson," Minato pointed to his mother-in-law, who sat primly on the couch, face impassive. Her lip curled.

"He's your grandson, and you're going to have to deal with it. You don't think it was hard for us to grasp at first? It _was. _Get used to it, can't be worse than what Kushina and I have gone through. Any more bullying, and you're out. If you can't accept him for who he is, leave. Get out. Never come back. LGBT kids have a high risk of suicide because of _this_. That ever cross your mind?" Mito paled a shade, and Kushina blinked back angry tears.

"Minato!" He waved her off.

"Do you even know what Naruto did to himself before he went in for that surgery?" he hissed. Mito's brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about-?"

"Obviously not." Minato ground out. Kushina put her face in her hands. "If you were easier to deal with, maybe you would have known that we okayed the surgery because he took a knife to his own breasts, and we were scared."

There was a heavy silence. Mito blinked. Once. Twice.

"What?" She whispered hoarsely. Kushina shook her head.

"He had these...gashes. When they found him at the school...they'd wanted to know if those were caused by the boys who attacked him." Kushina said quietly. Slowly, Mito sat down.

"You never said-"

"Well _look_ at yourself, mother." Kushina bit out. "Look at how you acted this morning. The past five years!" Minato dug in his pocket for his phone, obviously miffed.

"Where is that boy?" he growled, putting the phone to his ear and wandering away. Kushina watched her mother.

"Mom?" She walked forward, but Mito stood.

"I think, dear, that I'll sleep at a hotel tonight." she said weakly, waving her daughter off. She ran a thin, shaking hand through short white hair.

"I really would rather not talk about it." With that, Mito left, and Kushina watched her mother disappear into the guest bedroom. Angry, she stomped to the kitchen, where Minato was still, unsuccessfully, trying to get a hold of their son. Her fingers bit into his arm like steel teeth, and she had a hard time not spitting out her words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" His eyebrows rose.

"Me?" He laughed hollowly. "Oh no, no, no. Don't you even think about doing this right now-"

"I was handling it. I was handling the situation. You didn't need to rush in and speak to my mother like that-"

"She needed to hear it," he grunted, unconvinced. Kushina's nostrils flared.

"_I've _been handling this family for the past five fucking years, and I don't need you to swoop in and take over." Her voice was grim and low, fueled by anger. He stared at her.

"My God! At least fucking act like you're sorry." She shook her head, and walked away, leaving Minato alone in the kitchen. His call went through, and Naruto's voice could be heard, distantly.

"_Hello? Dad? You there? Sorry I haven' answered..."_ Minato brought the phone to his ear.

"Where _are_ you?" There was a pause.

"I told Mom, I'm working on a project with a classmate-" Minato cut him off.

"And we told _you_ that we were having a family talk. That doesn't mean stay out until nine to avoid it. Get your ass home, _now,_ or I'll go find you."

"Fine." was the cool reply, and Naruto hung up. Minato dropped his cell on the counter, glaring at it.

_At least fucking act like you're sorry._ He grimaced, leaning against the counter.

* * *

Naruto bit back his attitude at Minato's sudden _get-your-ass-home-now_ kind of paternal attitude, which was a new approach for his usually laid back Dad. He and Sasuke were currently in the boy's room, listening to music and actually writing the skit. The time had been spent in tense silence, but Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that Sasuke was weirdly at peace with the arrangement.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, not looking up from his paper. Naruto frowned.

"My dad's pissed. I gotta go." Sasuke quirked a brow before setting down his pencil and sweeping a look across the room for his keys. Naruto's phone buzzed again, and he grinned, looking at the sender.

_New text message: Kiba_

_How's Pissy Pants?_

There was another, too, one from Yuki Watanabe, the girl from Trigonometry.

_New text message: Yuki_

_Hey Naru! You should totally read my blog. A lot of people from school read it. Meet you in cyberspace? ;D_

He chuckled, shaking his head. She'd sent him the link, and idly, he used his phone to access it, a little curious. What he saw made him pause. The most commented post was one about Sakura Haruno...

And a rumored abortion. His stomach dropped, and again he thought of the note.

"Ready?" Sasuke drawled, looking over his shoulder. Naruto swallowed.

"Uh, yeah," At that moment, Sasuke was distracted by his phone, and peered at it. Naruto watched as the other boy read his text once, twice, three times. He stood there, staring at it, a blank look on his face. Then slowly, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Let's go." His voice was quiet, edged with tension, and Naruto wondered what he might be thinking.

"You alright?" he dared to ask. Sasuke shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, does it?" With that, he walked to his door, and Naruto silently followed.

* * *

A/N: A lot of time after last week's update was dedicated to a short story for a contest on Figment. The winner gets published in an anthology. Anyone on there? Took a lot of time editing the crap out of it, and getting it to what I hope is publishable quality. Anyway, this was result:

/books/399335-Broderick-Goodfellow-s-Nighttime-Circus (type in figment . com before /books for the link to work)

Anywho, Naruto losing that note was disastrous for Sakura, who we saw a little more of today. Naruto and Sasuke weren't touched on too much, but what did happen set the stage for what is to happen between them. As a mother myself, writing the bits with Sakura, her mother, and their lack of overall communication is saddening. And then there's Minato and Kushina...

While she's still in love with him, she obviously is having a hard time, espcially because Minato is so determined to just walk back in. It's like he doesn't want to acknowledge the lost time. Anyway, sorry this was only a few pages instead of 10 or over. Also, I really need to work on the ending of Fortune's Fool...darn it. I've definitely got it going though.

Update is still scheduled for Monday. Should be much, much longer and full of lots of stuff. :D


	15. Reckless

_Chapter 14: Reckless_

_Go get a fucking life._

Ino's fingers flew over the keys, and she rubbed her eyes after hitting _enter._

"SHIT!" Grabbing her phone, she tried Sakura, but the girl didn't answer. Shikamaru lay sprawled on Ino's bed, slightly annoyed and glaring at the ceiling, the thick smoke from a joint curling into the air.

"Why the _hell_ would she put something like that in a note? Fucking retarded." He blew another smoke ring. Ino made an exasperated noise through her nose, waving her hands in the air.

"This is Sakura we're talking about! She was desperate to reach out to Sasuke in some sort of way; the note was her last option." She tried to make it sound reasonable. Shikamaru sighed, staring at the burning end of his joint, as if deep in thought. A frown wrinkled his brow.

"Baby, don't do this to yourself. She does to you _all the time._ Come lie down with me and stop worrying. So some bitch posted shit. Who really believes Yuki anyway? She's a total gossip. I don't believe half of the annoying crap she says." Shikamaru's attempt at pacifying Ino didn't go as planned. She swiveled around in her purple computer chair to look at him. Her ocean deep eyes looked black in contrast to the fuzzy light from her laptop screen. She leaned back in her chair to bring her knees up to her chest, her hair loose, dipping over her shoulders to pool in her lap. She watched Shikamaru smoke, her face eclipsed by shadow.

"Put that out. My mom'll be home soon," she grumbled, changing the subject. Shikamaru sighed heavily and did as he was told. Ino looked away from him to scroll through the contacts on her iPhone.

Biting the edge of her pinkie nail, Ino tried another number. It only rang twice before a low voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke? You didn't see that load of crap Yuki posted, did you?" There was a silence.

"Who gives a fuck what Yuki says? She can never back it up," Sasuke reasoned. Ino frowned.

"So...you don't believe it?"

"Why should I? Even if it was true, it's done and over with...nothing I could do about it." Sasuke's voice was strained, hard and bitter around the edges. Ino guessed that, for a moment, he had entertained the thought and was freaked out. She opened her mouth to say more, but suddenly realized they hadn't had an open conversation with each other in months, maybe even an entire year. It felt like a violation to try and pry into his thoughts, and she fidgeted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say. So she breathed a silent sigh of relief when he spoke.

"Look, I gotta go, I'm givin' Naruto a ride." Ino nodded.

"Yeah, sure, see ya at school." Sasuke grunted in response, and hung up. Shikamaru's dark, spicy cologne hit Ino's nose, and she felt his long arms wrap around her languidly, warm lips kissing her neck. She snorted.

"You're high." She playfully shoved him away after he captured her lips in a firm kiss.

"Come lie down with me," he murmured against her neck. His breath was warm, tickling her earlobe. She curled into the touch. Her body reacted, reaching for something pleasurable and light, but her mind whirred with torrent thoughts. Something was very wrong with Sakura. Something Ino couldn't identify with and couldn't fix with a girl's night, wine coolers, and a chick flick.

Shikamaru's kisses began to trail down her shoulder, imploring and teasing. She wondered if Sakura was alright. A tiny bubble of _something_ burst through her thoughts.

_She always does this to you. _

"Don't worry about her. Not right now." Ino let Shikamaru pull her to her feet and whisk her away.

* * *

Sasuke let the music fill him to the brim. Soothing, tugging, pulling, at something within himself he didn't want to acknowledge, not yet.

Was he angry? Upset? He couldn't say. Did he believe it? He didn't know. If he did, Sasuke didn't want to think about it.

Not right now, anyway.

For a moment, the quiet calm of the car gliding down the road, and the occasional ruddy glow of a streetlight illuminating the car as quickly as an illusion, he forgot he wasn't alone in the stillness.

There was a strangely quiet orange blot in his peripheral vision, and the smell of AXE. To the right. Once, that orange blot to the right had been a pink one.

Once.

_He hated it when she cried. Sakura could cry over the most trivial thing: she'd seen Sasuke look at a girl in Trig, she was there, and he'd better stop fucking lying about it. Sasuke had said something snide, or crass, or rude that he couldn't remember saying even if he wanted to, but it had hurt her feelings, and dammit, he better apologize. His personal favorite was when Sakura accused him of being too quiet, therefore the obvious assumption was that he was angry at her or thinking of someone else for not falling over himself in her presence._

_Sakura cried often, but it never lasted very long. Not if Sasuke played his cards right. He knew just how to touch her on the shoulder, light but not too quick, to make her feel like he was reassuring her. Or he knew that if he played with her hair or tucked a pink strand behind her ear, she'd look at him, blush, and apologize in a soft voice he only heard her speak in when they were in bed._

_Tonight, however, was worse. Much, much, worse. She wouldn't say what had happened, but she had succumbed to messy, constant sobs, to the point where her breath hitched like a hiccup every few seconds._

_He felt like an outsider looking on something intimate he wasn't supposed to see. Something rare and too fragile, something he might break if he didn't handle it correctly._

_Sasuke was used to the angry cry, the jealousy, but not this. Never this. He knew a lot of things about Sakura, had seen and tasted the most intimate parts of her, and yet he really didn't know everything there was to know._

_Sakura had been simple to please, and eager to return the favor. She was lovely to admire, and a single touch could make him stiff. But he didn't know her secrets, and she only knew one of his. The deepest parts of her could have been a separate person altogether, a stranger. _

_So much raw, sexual energy between two people had to mean there was some sort of bridge. A mutual understanding. A connection. But he was lost. It almost annoyed him, the crying with no explanation, and he wondered:_

Is it a bad thing that I wish she could just stop already?

_Sasuke couldn't wave a magical wand and make whatever was bothering her go away, and suddenly, he was irritated. She kept glancing at him. She _expected _something of him. What? What was he supposed to do? Sasuke was smart, he received high honors in school, it wasn't brain science._

_But it was. He couldn't read her fucking mind. Obviously she wanted to be consoled, but hugging her, sleeping with her, wasn't going to make whatever hole she'd created go away. He wanted to stop, get out of the car and yell _What do you want?

_But he wouldn't. And she wouldn't say anything either. She would continue to cry, and probably wish that he would suddenly look at her and tell her something romantic or some shit, like _I love you_ even though the phrase got tossed around the high school like the words "thank you" or "penis!"_

_It would have meant more if he knew her better. If he actually believed it. But Sasuke didn't believe it. He cared, and that was it._

_"Are you going to be okay?" he ventured finally. Amazingly, Sakura was quiet for a solid five minutes._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_And that had been the end of it. The silence following had been long, grueling, and awkward. He turned the music up a little louder, and hoped that maybe, if they just listened to music, and he kept driving, she would feel soothed knowing that he was still physically there, even if he had nothing to say._

Sometimes words did little to console a person. People were hugged, kissed, or even had their hair played with to make them feel better, loved.

Other times, all it took to reassure someone was a physical presence. A silent comfort, the thought that by just being there, the person in turmoil wasn't truly alone, even if they were in their thoughts.

Naruto didn't have to say anything. He didn't try to, and Sasuke was relieved and grateful. It was easy to see that the other boy cared, but out of respect, he simply didn't ask. Instead, Naruto leaned back in his seat, and looked at Sasuke, once, twice, three times.

Sasuke smirked.

It was oddly comforting, to not be alone. To know that someone else was currently watching him with the same, silent curiosity that had been reflected in Naruto's cornflower blue eyes when they'd both agreed to get tongue piercings. Sasuke's tongue throbbed.

It was hard to believe a simple look could be intimate, powerful, but as Naruto had settled in in the chair and let Konan do her job, he'd looked at Sasuke, who'd been lurking by the door. Naruto had looked at him in a way that few people at school ever did. A sort of defying, trusting sort of look, and he never looked away. Naruto held that gaze, like a challenge, as long as Sasuke stared back.

Sasuke hadn't looked away, either.

He was tempted to glance back over, to quietly admit he was watching Naruto too, but he didn't.

After all, he hadn't made the best impression earlier. Sasuke had a disgusting habit of letting all the filth that his tongue should be scrubbed clean for escape instead of simply saying "shut up" or "I don't want to talk about it".

Naruto had asked about Sakura, and just like that, Sasuke felt himself shut off, shy away. He was angry, angry, angry.

No, that girl was _not _his girlfriend he really didn't want to talk about her. Ever. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he had verbally hit back, even though he hadn't been provoked in the first place.

In that moment, the second Naruto's fist collided with his face and Sasuke's lip split, he felt the control he thought he'd established ebb away.

He hadn't made Naruto back down or forget it. He hadn't won, only instigated an unnecessary fight that was evenly matched. There had only been one other time in Sasuke's life where he'd suddenly felt insecure, chastened.

Suddenly, it hit him. The bold defiance, the curiosity, the open, genuine _something _in Naruto Sasuke had noticed that day in Tsunade's office.

He'd seen Naruto before. Sasuke couldn't help it; he chuckled, low and deep. Naruto's gaze flitted over to him, and the other boy frowned, choosing to stay silent.

He was probably wondering if Sasuke was a true mental case that needed to be institutionalized.

"What?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke shook his head.

"You were the twerp who punched me on the first day of second grade. I must've called you a name, or something, because you flew at me like a bat out of hell, and then Kiba tried to pull you off and the fucking punk hit me too."

There was a heartbeat of silence, before Naruto's eyes widened, and he jabbed a finger at Sasuke.

"Holy shit! You're an asshole now, and you were a little asshole then! Why am I not surprised?" he said drily, crossing his arms. Sasuke rolled eyes, but the smirk never left.

"I've kicked your ass twice now. I like the sound of that." Naruto grinned impishly, and Sasuke snorted.

"Ha. Ha." Just then, Sasuke's phone began to vibrate. The streetlight ahead flashed red, and so Sasuke pulled it out as he rolled to a stop.

_Incoming call: Sakura Haruno._

The smirk died, and Sasuke could feel the anger, white-hot and brimming. Betrayal cut deep. He ignored the call and threw the cell in the back.

_Take a deep breath. Count backwards from ten. _It had been so stupid. Something you told a four year old throwing a tantrum, not a group of thoroughly ticked off men and teenagers, yet that was exactly what the anger management group counselor had suggested. Sasuke had never tried it, not once, even when his skin felt too tight and he thought he would explode.

Which is exactly what had led him to Konan's tattoo and piercing parlor after his father had inadvertently called him a faggot. Sasuke could only put up with Fugaku's shit for so long before he had to go and defy the old bastard or risk going ape-shit crazy. He was still mildly surprised Naruto had tagged along for the ride, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't perversely satisfied.

Naruto was watching him again, like Sasuke was some sort of mysterious, rare animal, and Naruto couldn't decide if he was a pest or something to be excited about.

"Sakura?" Naruto guessed, watching out of the corner of his eye and slouched in his seat. Sasuke clenched his teeth. He nodded stiffly.

"Sasuke, it's none of my business, but-"

"I don't want to talk about her," Sasuke said. Naruto only shrugged, but he sighed. The sort of sigh that said _I'd say something right now, but I'm gonna keep my mouth shut. _Sasuke took a breath, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. For once, he decided to go along with what he learned in anger management.

_Ten._

The light turned green, and Naruto spoke.

"Turn right up here-"

"I _know_ I picked you up walking home, remember?"

"You don't know which house!" Naruto shot back. Sasuke shrugged.

"2215," Naruto said, like he was annoyed, but he smiled, just a little.

_Nine._

Sasuke turned right, down a street lined with cookie-cutter houses and SUVs.

_Eight._

2215 was a white house with a strip of flower garden hugging the side, black and waving in the autumn breeze like shadows. The porch light was on, and in the driveway, an old woman was loading a suitcase into her car.

"Shit," Naruto muttered, tugging his hood over his head and sinking further into his seat.

_Seven._

Sasuke raised a brow.

"Your grandma." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Naruto sighed explosively.

"Something I don't want to talk about either," he mumbled, rubbing his face before reaching for the door.

_Six._

Mito had noticed the black mustang pull up the curb. She turned, squinting. The windows were down, and with the weak light from the streetlights, Mito could make out the faces.

"Naruto? _What _are you doing with that rotten boy?"

_Five._

Sasuke noticed how Naruto stiffened, how his eyes widened, and Sasuke guessed that Mito had just said something momentous or incredibly important somehow.

"Did she just call me-?" Naruto whispered, but Mito, hands akimbo, called out again.

"Get out of the car this _instant. _You shouldn't be hanging around hooligans like him. Definitely not! Get out of the car, your parents are _furious_ with you!" she went on and on some more, and Naruto looked at Sasuke.

_Four._

"Sorry." He seemed abashed, uncomfortable, but then he winked. "I guess you're a bad influence." He stuck out his tongue and laughed. A smile, slow as honey, spread across Sasuke's face.

_Three._

"Naruto!"

"So she thinks I'm bad, huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged, shaking his head. His hand was the door handle, ready to push, to leave. Sasuke leaned forward, just a little.

"Poor grandma's afraid the big bad hooligan's gonna turn you to the dark side?" Sasuke could feel the anger cooling, practically nonexistent, and in its stead was a different sort of recklessness, a type of giddiness. Naruto was watching him, closely now, impossibly blue eyes bright in the dark.

_Two._

"I mean it!" Mito called.

"Well, you better give her a show. Come to the dark side." He was being daring, incredibly daring, given what he'd said to anger Naruto earlier, but Sasuke liked giving a show. He liked it even better when it involved giving in to a secret hunger.

_One._

Sasuke couldn't remember why he'd been feeling angry in the first place.

Naruto didn't move, still staring, but Sasuke felt Naruto's breath hitch, ghosting over his lips in surprise before they kissed. Naruto was warm, lips incredibly smooth. The AXE was all around Sasuke now, oddly soothing and motivating. He could feel the excitement coursing through him, fresh and raw, making his heart pound. Sasuke ran his tongue lightly over Naruto's bottom lip, and the other boy arched into him, close, so close.

Sasuke never closed his eyes for kisses, not usually, but he hadn't realized he'd closed them until he moved to wrap an arm around Naruto, and Naruto gently pulled back, eyes hooded.

"Bye," was all Naruto said. He didn't say it like Sakura did after a kiss, all soft and vulnerable and excited. He said it in a final sort of way, in a breathless low voice, that made Sasuke want to grab him by the wrist in a sudden fit of self-consciousness and want.

But he didn't.

"If she didn't have a heart attack watching that, she will once she sees that tongue-ring," Sasuke joked. Naruto laughed, softly, his expression guarded, eyes dark. Sasuke didn't miss the way Naruto's fingers trembled as he once again reached for the car door.

"Yeah. See you later." And that was that. Sasuke watched, as Naruto walked quickly past his grandmother, and slipped inside the house. Belatedly, Sasuke realized Mito was watching him.

He forgot to smile like a little asshole.

* * *

Naruto tried to concentrate on his feet. Four more steps, and he'd be inside.

Three.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be seeing that boy. He's a bad influence!" Naruto glanced at her over his shoulder, shaking his head. He didn't pause, only kept walking.

Two.

It was supposed to be a joke, really. Stick it to the man. Show them they couldn't control who Naruto saw or who he hung out with. It wasn't supposed to mean shit, except to tease.

His grandmother and parents couldn't control what he decided to do with himself. It was life-long battle that was getting harder and harder to push through each day.

He wanted hormone therapy, fuck conservative society. He wanted a tongue ring, fuck the rules. He wanted his grandmother to accept him despite his "unnatural" ways, fuck biology.

He hadn't expected to want to kiss Sasuke...

Fuck Sasuke.

Sasuke had been messing around, of course. Causing a scene.

But it didn't feel like a joke. It felt like something different, dangerous, even, and Naruto was left going through the motions afterward, dazed.

One.

His heart felt like it was clawing its way out of his rib cage. Just a little while ago, he'd punched Sasuke in the face for a tactless jab. He'd left Sasuke in the parking lot, determining not to speak to the bastard unless necessary. He'd ran around with Sasuke when he looked dangerous and emotional and _alive, _and had even given in to getting the tongue ring he'd been too nervous to get (for facing the wrath of his mother. And the pain. He didn't like needles much).

How had he ended up here, about to open the door, dizzy and warm, replaying the feel of Sasuke against him over and over?

Sasuke had tasted like ashes and ice cream, his mouth had been deliciously cold, he had smelled like cloves and expensive, dark cologne.

But Sasuke hadn't meant it.

_Come to the dark side, _Sasuke had laughed. Naruto took a breath to calm himself, and pushed open the door.

"I didn't give you a phone so you could ignore my calls."

Shit.

Kushina was so pissed she'd paled, her lips colorless and set in a grim line, hands akimbo. Minato was watching from the kitchen, leaning against the counter, head cocked to the side, as if he knew something Naruto didn't.

Fresh anger coursed through him.

He still felt warm where Sasuke had touched him.

"I'll be eighteen next month. I'm not freakin' twelve." He glared, crossing his arms, and speaking slowly. His tongue was still a little swollen and tender.

"Who was that you were with?" Minato asked pointedly, still leaning casually against the countertop and looking deceptively easygoing.

"My partner for English-"

"He couldn't bring you home earlier, when you were _supposed _to be here? You're an hour late, and you couldn't answer your phone?" Kushina interrupted, arms crossed. Naruto flushed. _God. _Suddenly he was angry, annoyed.

He didn't need a fucking _curfew_-

"What were you doing that he couldn't bring you home earlier and you couldn't answer your phone?" Kushina's voice was low, a silent warning.

Naruto understood then, and he flushed.

Jesus, had they been watching from the window? Did they think he'd been lying about working on a project? Did they think he'd ditched the dinner to go out with Sasuke?

Well, he supposed it was kind of true, and he had the piercing to prove it.

"I don't want you seeing that boy," Kushina said, resolute. Naruto rolled his eyes, barked out a bitter laugh. He looked to Minato, but his father said nothing. Only watched, and Naruto wondered why he stood there, quiet and doing nothing.

"He's my partner for English-"

"Your grandmother told me about him-" Naruto laughed at this, growing steadily more frustrated.

"Oh my _God, _Mom, like Grandma really knows anything about Sasuke," he said defensively. He began to walk past them, but Kushina followed, and so did Minato, who finally spoke.

"What've you got on your tongue?" Naruto stopped, looked over his shoulder, hands in his pockets. So he'd been caught. He sighed, almost deciding to keep his mouth shut, but Minato must have seen when he had laughed or something. Kushina's eyes widened when Naruto slowly stuck out his tongue.

"That's it. That's it, I don't you seeing that boy. It's just like how it started when you were thirteen-" Kushina rambled, and Naruto felt himself close off, his face harden. Seventh grade. Not good memories. So she thought he was getting in trouble with Sasuke?

"Whatever," Naruto said dismissively, reaching for the door, but Minato grabbed the knob first.

"Not whatever. We tell you not to see that boy, you listen. Got it?" A silence stretched between them. Naruto glowered.

"When did you decide to start acting like a dad?" It was the meanest thing Naruto had ever said to Minato, and he shoved past, closing the door firmly behind him.

His parents didn't knock.

Naruto closed his eyes, angry, upset, confused.

"I want hormone therapy!" he cried, opening the door a crack to yell out in the hall. No answer, only distant voices and laughter floating down the hall from the television. He closed the door with a snap, breathing hard, when his phone buzzed.

_New text message: Kiba_

_- Call me later._

Naruto stared at his phone. He started and restarted a new text message back to Kiba four times, before he finally threw his phone on the dresser and collapsed on his bed.

What a night.

Sakura's note became a distant memory.

* * *

Kushina swiped at her eyes, angrily scrubbing the dishes. Minato was staring out the glass sliding door, lost in his own thoughts, face unreadable.

"It started like this when he was thirteen. Hanging out with the wrong people, suddenly becoming all defensive. I can't believe that tongue ring! I tell you, that boy Sasuke's bad news-"

Minato interrupted, "You talk a lot about how hard it was when he was thirteen. You always push it in my face." Kushina paused.

"Well, you weren't much help!" She cursed under her breath.

"You know what, you're missing the point. He's only acting out because of all the things _your _mother said to him-"

"Oh yeah, it's _all _my mother's fault he's kissing boys who like tongue rings and go to anger management classes!" She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and made a face. Her shoulders sagged, and she wondered _how do I deal with this? How do I tell him I'm only doing this for his own good?_

Relationships were touchy subjects. Relationships meant eventual intimacy. Relationships meant an even deeper level of intimacy for Naruto.

And that scared the hell out of Kushina.

Minato had recognized the boy in the black Mustang (1). He'd seen the kid walking out with the anger management class.

That did little to help with Kushina's nerves.

What did this boy mean to Naruto? Was he a boyfriend? A hook-up? He was definitely someone who was kissing her son.

She didn't want to come across as restrictive or too protective. She just wanted to guide, but she'd let her emotions run away with her.

Seventh grade had been a bad year, a very bad year. Last year had been an even worse year. Senior year had been going well so far...

Until Mito showed up, Naruto got a tongue-ring, and started kissing delinquents. Any parent would be concerned. A parent had limits, for good reasons. She was only looking out for him, and she couldn't help it if she was a parent who'd learned to be extra cautious, despite any snide remarks. She felt a pang, mulling over Naruto's words, especially to Minato. She looked over at her husband.

"He didn't mean it, you know. He's just angry we told him he couldn't see that boy. He could have said worse." Kushina watched him as she dried a plate. Minato grunted, taking a sip of beer. He hadn't ever really had to _deal _with that side of Naruto, not since they had separated. It was a shock, no doubt. And it didn't matter if it hadn't been meant, it still scarred.

"I know." He sounded tired as he said it.

"Thanks for backing me up."

"Well, I agree. I want him to be careful when it comes to relationships."

"_I want hormone therapy!" _They heard Naruto yell, from down the hall. Kushina bit her lip, wringing her hands. She didn't speak, and neither did Minato.

"Maybe," Minato began, "maybe he's getting tired of us being so careful." Kushina was quiet.

"Maybe."

But careful was never a bad thing.

* * *

1) I never outright said that Minato realized Sasuke was from the anger management group in the chapter where he sees Sasuke, so I might have to go fix that.

A/N:

I've returned (with updates to three fics in tow). Now that I'm on , you can start referring to my profile for updates on story progress once again. Sorry it's been so long for all these fics. Hope you enjoyed the update, and yes, all of these are meant to be continued and finished.


	16. Mr Brightside

_15: Mr. Brightside_

Asuma Sarutobi was a man of habit.

Every Wednesday, he went for a morning cup of coffee with a splash of Amaretto creamer, and a free blueberry muffin ( courtesy of Muffin Wednesdays) at _Grandma Yan's _local diner. It was a little hole-in-the-wall kind of place, crammed between two tall buildings and tucked away in the corner of a busy street. It served American breakfast and coffee, and Chinese food that was to die for. Mrs. Ho, the Chinese cook and owner, loved Asuma so much that he usually got a second free muffin. In exchange, he would listen to her talk, and Mrs. Ho could _talk._

She had stories about China from when she was a girl, alone with five brothers in a white-washed hut surrounded by rice paddies while the horizon grew dark with promises of war. She had funny anecdotes about her cat (Agatha Christie, after her favorite American author), and bitter rumblings about her husband's ghost that flitted through her apartment upstairs.

Apparently, Mr. Ho was still angry about that game of Mah Jong in the afterlife.

"He was a cheat! So I cheated him back, and he _still _can't get over it. He misplaced my mah jong pieces last night. Fool."

Or, she would talk about her daughter, and insist that Asuma, being such a nice and handsome and _single _man, should take the young woman out for dinner sometime.

"Asuma, you need a woman to take care of you when I can't cook for you. My daughter, Tiffany, is _perfect. _Oh yes, I'll get some beautiful grandbabies then," Mrs. Ho would tease, flipping pancakes and squinting behind her bifocals.

But today wasn't a Wednesday, and Mrs. Ho wasn't flipping pancakes or making coffee in the back. It was a Saturday, and Mrs. Ho, suffering from Charles Bonnet Syndrome due to a brain tumor, had been admitted to the hospital for surgery last Thursday. _Grandma Yan's _was unnaturally quiet, draped in the gray shadows of the rainy morning. It gave the diner a bleak, deserted look, but to Asuma, it was better than pacing his apartment, which was just as deserted and bleak.

"What'll ya have?"

Asuma started, realizing he had been staring into the murky depths of his coffee. He cleared his throat, pausing to look up at the waitress-a college girl with multi-colored dyed hair who was popping her gum obnoxiously.

Asuma missed Mrs. Ho. He would have to call her and see how she was doing today. Last time he had spoken with her, the little Chinese woman was furious at being bed-ridden, had a lot of complaints concerning the nurses and the bland hospital food, and was _very_ hungry for gossip and details about the goings-on of her diner in her absence.

"How is Jun doing making the food? She making things too salty? If that Jun makes my food too salty I'm gonna fire her. You tell her!"

Asuma hadn't told Jun, because her food _was _a little salty. But he wouldn't tell Mrs. Ho that, either. The waitress tapped a pencil against her notepad impatiently and popped her gum again.

"Just a blueberry muffin, please," Asuma said. He went back to staring at his coffee, curling his fingers around the warm mug.

The little bell above the door chimed, and Asuma watched the door. At six forty-five in the morning, it was surprising to see another customer. A tall, thin young man with badly squinted eyes made his way to the counter, making the waitress blush and fumble with his order. She was leaning over the counter, trying to show a little cleavage.

The young man didn't seem to notice. He put his money on the counter top and waited. He seemed to notice Asuma's gaze and strode over to sit at one of the tiny, round tables that could only hold a person or two. The young man wore a smug, satisfied grin. A few moments of silence lapsed before the young man finally turned towards Asuma to speak.

"I'm getting married today," the young man said, as if he couldn't contain the words any longer. Asuma took a sip of his coffee, nodding as he swallowed.

"Congratulations." Asuma meant it, cracking a grin.

"We're going to Vegas. We're eloping," the young man continued blithely. Asuma raised a brow. He wondered, briefly, if the young man was running. Away from disapproving eyes, away from problems, straight into the arms of something lovely and new and thrilling.

He shook the thought, and told himself, not for the first time, to keep himself and the psychologist in him separate. There was a line he liked to stay within when he wasn't in his office, and it was too easily crossed. The flicker of emotion that flitted over a person's face that told of a different story, some sort of hidden sadness or agony or anger. Body language could tell a person a lot, and the young man before him seemed eager, like he had no one else to share this wonderful news with, and he couldn't possibly keep the excitement to himself any longer.

Eloping.

Asuma had known a couple who'd eloped once. They were no longer together, but those were cynical musings, thoughts he didn't need to share. Instead, he thought of Vegas, and old times, _good_ old times, bubbled to memory.

"Vegas? That should be an adventure. It was when I went anyway." Asuma remembered days in Vegas, when he was twenty and thinner and more daring. He remembered the Mirage, strippers in glitter, and Black Jack. He and the young man made quick small talk. Where in Vegas was the young man staying? Were he and his bride going to see any shows? Was he going to honeymoon anywhere else after?

Asuma hadn't seen Vegas in fifteen years. His line of work and patients were often demanding. A slightly bitter single man, he hadn't taken a real vacation in a few years. Work always came first.

The young man's order was ready, and he nodded in Asuma's direction, smiling, silently grateful for allowing him to listen to the happy ramblings of a stranger. Asuma shook his hand, congratulating him again.

"Congratulation again, er...?"

"Itachi," the young man supplied.

"Itachi," Asuma echoed.

"And your name?" Itachi asked.

"Asuma."

"Nice meeting you, Asuma." With another nod of his head, Itachi took his muffins and left, stepping out into the early New York bustle, already teeming, the streets choked and gleaming with chains of headlights under the stark gray sky.

Asuma thought of Las Vegas, idly wondered about Itachi, then realized his muffin had long ago arrived, quickly losing its fresh from the oven heat. He was getting ready to take a bite when his phone rang.

_Incoming call: Mark Evans_

Asuma groaned and hit '_ignore', _regretting having ever given his personal phone number to the man. Mark Evans was a patient of Asuma's; a man with OCD, Evans also an intense phobia of germs and the like. Every time Mark was in a questionable situation and didn't know how to proceed without freaking out, he dialed Asuma for advice and reassurance.

Asuma had already spoken with Mark three times today, and it was only seven a.m. He would call Mark back later. Couldn't a man just enjoy his blueberry muffin?

The phone rang again, and Asuma almost didn't bother to look at it, he was so convinced he had predicted the caller.

But it wasn't Mark Evans. Asuma took a hasty gulp of his coffee and answered the phone, wincing because he had swallowed too much, too fast and too hot.

"Dr. Sarutobi speaking," he coughed into the phone. There was a brief silence.

"Asuma, this is Minato Namikaze."

"Hey! How are you? How is Naruto?" There was a sigh following this statement.

"That's the reason I'm calling. I wanted to set up an appointment, I hope it's not too early? But I could have _sworn _the office is opened around now...Anyway, it's not just for Naruto. I want to have private sessions...with my wife."

Asuma frowned. "I haven't seen your family in four years, and by then it looked like you and Kushina were thinking about divorce... Is everything alright?"

"Last year there was an accident. I think Naruto would benefit having someone to talk to about it and anything else. But for me and my wife...we recently got back together, and nothing has gotten any better.

I remember you told us, a long time ago, we might all benefit having someone to talk to...I think you're right. I know you're not a marriage counselor, but, you understand everything that my family needs to adjust to, and that's where we need help the most. In order for me and Kushina to get any better...we need help there first. I know I left her but...I still love her. I want this to work."

Asuma nodded solemnly, staring out of the diner window and watching the cars pass.

"I think that's a good idea," he said finally.

"I'd like to set up an appointment."

"Of course. I'm out right now, but if you call the office, Cheryl will take care of you," Asuma explained.

"Asuma?" Minato asked.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." Asuma smiled a little at his old friend's words.

"No problem. Figures that you only call me when you need therapy," Asuma joked. Minato laughed on the other end. In their college days, Asuma and Minato had once been roommates. But college was long gone, and so were the parties, the girls, the booze, and the once tight-knit friendship. The two men had gone their separate ways, occasionally calling or e-mailing. Years later, Minato had come to him as a patient, wife and child in tow.

With his line of work, Asuma had had many patients. Some patients he never forgot, even well after they stopped coming to him for help. They were the people he thought about at night, or the faces he recalled when he walked down the busy streets, lost in thought.

The Namikazes were such people. People he never forgot, Naruto especially. Sometimes, Asuma would wonder about Naruto. Wonder if he felt alone, or needed someone to talk to at that moment. Or if he was adjusting well and was happy enough.

The call with Minato had long ended, but the cell phone was still pressed against Asuma's ear. He set the phone down, and almost immediately, Mark Evans began to call again.

Asuma took the call.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the slight creak that signaled his bedroom door opening, Sasuke would have kept sleeping, and he would have never noticed Itachi looming over him, about ready to slap him awake. He would have kept dreaming of shadows, lips, and the smell of AXE, if it hadn't been for Itachi. Especially since Itachi had proceeded to turn on every light in his bedroom, momentarily blinding him. Sort of.

His first instinct, upon being disturbed from the first peaceful sleep he'd had in a while, was to snap upright, growl, and viciously throw a pillow in Itachi's face.

Then Sasuke remembered it was Saturday. Today was the day Itachi was leaving for Las Vegas for some stupid reason or other that his brother felt wasn't important enough to divulge to Sasuke.

"I'm leaving. Remember to send that e-mail." Itachi was short with him, betraying nothing but strict business. Sasuke blinked at him, still bleary-eyed. He scowled.

"If Dad finds out, I'm not taking any blame. What are you _doing _anyway that I have to cover your ass?" Sasuke yawned, trying not to let his bitterness rear its ugly head so early in the morning as he waited for an answer. His brother had become as reclusive as ever, someone who rarely approached him anymore.

Itachi eyed for a moment, then said, quite bluntly, "I'm getting married." Sasuke blinked. Once. Twice. He hadn't even known Itachi was _seeing _someone. He felt betrayed, like he'd been stabbed in the back somehow, but he ignored the feeling. He was too stunned to sit on it.

"_What?" _Sasuke blurted. But Itachi, apparently, had no time to explain, as he ignored Sasuke's completely. He only pulled out his cell. Itachi seemed...fidgety.

"I can't stay any longer. I have to leave before Dad wakes up, which is..." he checked his cell phone, "in only fifteen minutes. So yeah, bye little brother, and thanks."Itachi smiled then, really smiled. With that, he flicked Sasuke in the forehead ("Dammit, when are you going to stop doing that?" Sasuke had growled) and turned curtly on his heel, ignoring his brother's wide-eyed stare and grumpy mutterings.

Sasuke fell back into bed, rubbing his eyes and cursing softly. Itachi was getting married? Since _when_? He racked his brain to think of anyone significant Itachi had brought home or mentioned, but came up short.

The last real girlfriend Itachi had had was a Mexican girl named Luz, and that had been almost two years ago.

Why was it so important that his parents not know? He wondered about this secret woman. Was she pregnant, maybe? Or just someone his parents would definitely disapprove of? What if she was a gold digger who had blindsided his brother? Itachi _would _inherit a fortune once Fugaku kicked the bucket.

Not that Sasuke thought of that often.

Most importantly, had Itachi believed he couldn't trust Sasuke with this information? It was a disconcerting, and angering, thought. Sasuke had kept every one of Itachi's stupid secrets, right down from the time they were ten and five, when Sasuke had taken the blame for the ridiculously expensive glass whatever-it-was Itachi had broken.

Sasuke had been spanked for that. He'd walked around with a sore ass for at least an hour. Itachi had let him play his gamecube whenever he wanted after that. Sasuke would remember , sitting side by side, thinking _this is cool. _

And Itachi couldn't tell him _before _that he'd met a girl and was planning to marry her? What the hell!

And what was with (Sasuke looked at the clock with a groan) waking him before seven in the morning, on a fucking _weekend? _Couldn't Itachi have left him a note or something, instead of burning his retinas and ordering him around?

Asshole.

Sasuke's surprise _almost _eclipsed his previous, buried thoughts that had sprung into action during his dreams. Sasuke's heart did this weird, jumping thing in his chest that made him feel stupid, embarrassed, and triumphant all at once. Like a reflex, he reached for his phone, but there was nothing new.

What had he been expecting to see? He tucked the phone under his pillow, hoping to fall asleep again.

Last night...

Too much had happened. He almost felt tired, dragged down, drunk from the memories of it, as if it had all been only a fast-paced dream.

Naruto, laughing. Naruto, watching him, deciding he wanted a piercing too. Naruto, whining because his tongue hurt. Sasuke had called him a baby. Sakura, calling and never giving up, and he had been so _angry..._

He was adamant, determined to tell himself that she hadn't hurt him in any way, that he didn't care, that he didn't miss her, that he wasn't wondering how she was doing. He didn't love her, and he never had.

Nine months with a person is a while, he supposed. It was alright to grieve about it, to be hurt.

Somewhere inside him, some small, knotted place in his chest, he was angry with her because she had betrayed his trust when he had thought that Sakura, of all people, was at least someone he could count on.

He hadn't known her secrets. He hadn't known the person, agonized and withdrawn, lurking beneath the surface. He had known the spitfire, the jealous girl who laughed too quickly and gave herself to him too easily. A girl he would try to stop feeding from, but would only wander right back to.

He told himself he didn't love her. It wasn't like that, but he cared. They had started hooking up because they were attracted to each other, and that was about it. Then, somehow, she became the girlfriend. The girl he was supposed to call at night and whisper thoughts to when all the lights were out and he felt alone.

But it hadn't been like that. They had fun together. They laughed a lot, had sex, smoked, watched movies, went to the beach even though it wasn't really Sasuke's scene. He couldn't say he disliked her company.

When everyone else went away, when the soccer team dispersed after practice and Sasuke realized he had no real friends on the team, when his brother stopped talking to him, Sasuke could always count on Sakura to be there, waiting for him. She made him feel, for a few seconds, like he wasn't alone. He couldn't be, not with someone _right there. _

Sasuke didn't take heartbreak well. When he was thirteen and fell foolishly for the sixteen-year old girl down the street who was too embarrassed to be seen with anywhere other than her bedroom. When he was fifteen and had had sex for the first time with Ino, but realized she couldn't love him back with Shikamaru Nara wandering around. He had squashed the feelings bitterly, deciding he was better off with her friendship. Together, he knew, they would never work, not in the way he wanted, and it had hurt to admit it.

He could be cold, callous when he was angry, and sensitive despite his cool demeanor. When he'd broken things off with Ino, snarled at her, refused to even be her friend, he had said, brutally, _"It's not like I loved you or anything, anyway". _Ino ignored him for _months _afterward, and he had missed her, desperately, until he was forced to recognize that the only reason she was really gone was because of him.

After that, Sakura came along, not too much later. He had still been nursing a sore spot over Ino, and Sakura was _pretty_, could be fun, and the best part?

She never left him. Even when he thought he'd had enough.

But when he'd learned of her dishonesty, there was no going back. He couldn't trust her. He thought of the missed call on his phone.

He wouldn't call her back. But maybe she would be okay. She didn't need him as much as she thought she did, and Sasuke didn't need her as much as he believed, either. Again, he didn't think about the rumored abortion. He didn't want to.

Then there was Naruto...

His heart skittered again, and he swallowed. This was the boy he'd been a jackass to on purpose. The boy he'd taunted, waved one-upped grades in front of his face, the boy he'd secretly watched on the sidelines and hoped that maybe Naruto would look over and _do _something or at least glare at him. The boy who insisted he wasn't a girl. The boy he'd kissed.

Sometimes Sasuke slipped, speaking softly, showing an understanding side of himself that Naruto only briefly glimpsed before Sasuke carefully tucked that part of him away. It was too easy to slip up with Naruto.

That was dangerous.

Sasuke wasn't scared of people knowing him, but he was careful. He'd always been like this. It didn't help that the current person he realized he was getting caught up over, viewed themselves as _male. _But, Sasuke mused, that meant little in the grand scheme of things. Except...

_Only faggots wear jewelry like that. _Sasuke remembered Fugaku insisting. He remembered the way his father's lip had curled. Sometimes Sasuke lived to go against the grain with his father. Ever since he'd caught Fugaku cheating when he was ten, it'd been a constant battle of control.

But a part of Sasuke still cared. Still wanted Fugaku's approval. But, he couldn't forget Naruto. Couldn't forget the way he had felt, the way he had tasted. Sasuke ached for it, and sighed exasperatedly into his pillow.

It was pretty damn confusing, but it wasn't enough to deter him. Sasuke's phone buzzed, and he grabbed it, wary.

It wasn't Naruto, and he felt strangely disappointed.

_I need to talk to you. I know you hate me...but hear me out, kay?_

_-Sakura_

* * *

It was nine in the morning, and Kiba hadn't heard from Naruto since around eight o'clock the previous night. Restlessly, he walked around the house, plopped down on the couch and tried watching _Adventure Time _despite his father's protests, but not even LSP could make Kiba laugh.

_Call me later. _It had been his last text sent to his best friend, but Naruto had neglected to respond. Usually, Kiba wasn't the type of person to invest too much thought into something like an unanswered text, but right now, it was something that made his stomach twist painfully into a knot. Unhappily, Kiba went to look for oreos in the kitchen, slouching in his chair at the table as he ate.

Last night, his parents had talked with him again. He'd learned the police weren't _really_ after him, but Jon Soto's father was on the prowl. The man wasn't an idiot, and was connecting the dots on a hunch. Past hate crime=vengeance with a sour attitude.

But Soto had no proof, and Soto junior, who wasn't a minor and had a say in these things, was keeping his mouth shut.

There were no charges. Kiba had seen it coming, after Naruto had pointed out the obvious (well, why _hadn't _the police come to his house yet in that case?) but it hadn't cooled the angry feeling of betrayal. His parents had _lied _to him, for what? To teach him a lesson? To make him lie awake and think about Jon, and be scared that he would be arrested?

In a way, he wondered if he might have deserved that. Jon had never once tried to defend himself. He had just let Kiba keep hitting him...

Kiba buried the thought. It made him sick. Maybe he had gone too far, breaking the kid's nose. Akamaru, who seemed to sense his boy's anxiety, laid his shaggy head in Kiba's lap. Absently, Kiba ruffled the dog's ears. A moment later, Tsume wandered into the kitchen, grumbling and looking through the pantry.

Kiba pretended not to notice, but _not _noticing seemed to make her more acutely aware of his presence. Finally, she cursed and turned to look at him. Her face pinched, like it usually did when she realized she had to confront her son about _feelings_; talks she normally didn't do very well with and usually handed to Kaito.

"Look, kid, I know you're pissed, but-"

Kiba's phone rang, and he stopped listening, snapping upright in his chair.

_Incoming call: Naruto._

_"_It doesn't matter, Mom," Kiba said, cutting her off. Tsume colored a little at being interrupted.

"Hey! Hey, can't your little phone call wait a minute?" But Kiba was already slipping away upstairs, leaving Tsume to simmer and grumble something about impossible teenagers.

Kiba waited until his bedroom door was in sight before he answered, "Hey." Naruto took a moment longer to answer.

"Hey, you got time to hang out today?" Kiba brightened at the answer.

"Yeah." He thought of telling Naruto about his parents, about the discussion last night, but decided to save it for later, or maybe not bring it up at all. Instead he asked about Sasuke, how the project was coming along. Naruto sighed.

"Well, you know, Uchiha," was the cryptic reply, and Kiba imagined he could hear resentment, or something angry, in Naruto's voice. It wouldn't be anything new when it came to Sasuke, if Naruto's voice hadn't suddenly become low, as if it was suddenly on a personal level, but Kiba didn't ask. He knew Naruto well enough to know when something was eating at his friend, and when Naruto didn't want to be asked about that something.

Kiba steered the conversation in a different direction.

"My parents came clean about the cops."

"Knew it," Naruto said on the other line. Then, softly, "I'm glad you're not in real trouble." Kiba nodded, pacing around his room, looking at himself in the mirror.

"I just...I don't know. Maybe...maybe I was being an idiot." Naruto didn't respond to this. He only sighed. Jon Soto was the past, and Naruto wanted him to stay there, but Kiba wasn't sure it was something Naruto could get over in a matter of months. He didn't say this, only waited for Nauto to speak. There was a fuzzy silence, but it was a friendly, one where they imagined what the other was doing on the other side, what the other was thinking.

"So Grandma Mito is sleeping at a hotel now instead of staying here. She made breakfast this morning and keeps _looking _at me. I don't know, man, it's like she's afraid I'm gonna break or something. It's freakin' weird," Naruto said finally.

"At least she's not trying to pry you open and ask you what you're feeling."

"Is that what's going on over there?"

"My mom tried to launch into a feelings talk," Kiba confirmed with a wince, and Naruto, despite the heaviness of the conversation, laughed.

"Thought your dad handled those."

"Yeah, well, I'm pissed that he lied to me about what was going on. I just...we're just not really talking right now. I don't know what to say to him, and he looks like he's gonna cry, and that makes me feel like shit."

"Well, beating yourself up isn't going to do anything about it now." There was another silence.

"Hey," Kiba said suddenly, and he could hear his heart in his ears, pumping so fast he imagined he could hear the _swish _of his blood rushing.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna...go do something today?" It wasn't anything new to ask this, but the reason behind it was different, and Kiba couldn't decide whether he felt like throwing up or running around in circles. Naruto, of course, didn't notice, but Kiba hadn't meant it for it to be noticed, not yet.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, let's go see a movie."

"What's out?" Kiba asked, and Naruto laughed a little.

"Nothing that great. The new Resident Evil?"

"Ha, sure." Kiba felt warm, a smile tugging at his lips. He was still smiling when he hung up with Naruto, and suddenly, his room didn't seem as suffocating, and talking with his father didn't seem so harrowing an act.

Suddenly, there was a bright side.

* * *

"Tell me the truth, Jon," Rafael Soto sighed on the other line, "You can tell me. Was it that boy? Did your ex send people to beat you up? Did he?"

Jon winced, trying to concentrate on the bubble of dried paint on the ceiling. He was lying on his back in his dorm, his laptop on his stomach. He kept quiet, thinking about how the white paint looked gray. He was grateful his roommate was gone for yet another weekend, leaving him alone with his thoughts...and his father's annoying phone calls.

"_Rafael! _Basta_! He doesn't want to talk about it, don't push him, that's enough_._" _Jon could hear his mother yell in Spanish in the background, her voice light and distant.

"It doesn't matter, Dad, it's done and over with, and I don't want to do anything about it."

"Don't let a criminal walk away, Jon, don't. Someone _deserves-"_

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? I have homework."

"You didn't deserve it, _mijo. _You didn't."

"_Your papa's right, _mijo, _you didn't." _Julia Soto yelled, and Jon couldn't help but smile a little, at the way she always yelled from across the room, so her voice could be heard on the phone. Maybe she was cooking, or watching one of her _novelas. _

"You did _not _add to that poor boy's misery." Rafael said again, and Jon closed his eyes. In the black he could almost see Naruto again, all blue eyes and tanned skin and full lips. He remembered the way he had always, always smelled like the spicy, sharp bite of AXE. The way he had felt curled into Jon after sex, and the way, how, afterwards, he would talk in a low voice about anything at all.

And Jon would listen, nose dug into the mess of bright blond hair, laughing. Something inside Jon ached, had ached for so long it was almost a memory, a pain he had grown accustomed to. He thought of Jonah Reid, and the others, subdued after spending time in prison (something Jon escaped). He no longer spoke with them, or asked how they were doing. He didn't want to know. Once, Jonah had friend requested him on Facebook.

Jon had ignored it.

Sometimes, he wondered how Naruto was doing. It was odd, in a way, how he'd grown to think of the one he'd once known as _Ami _as Naruto, but there was no other way to think of her...no, of _him. _

Sometimes he wondered what had been wrong with him. Why did he listen to Jonah? Why had he felt so...so _betrayed? _So angry? It had been jarring, almost to the point of anxiety and nausea. Naruto had lied to him. Lied to Jon about who he was. His name...everything. And-and-he'd wanted Jon to accept _just like that, _that he wasn't a girl? That he was that guy from gym class who'd smoked him with a dodge ball that one time and made Jon's nose bleed? The guy Jon passed by in the hallways daily and didn't really talk to? And Jon...Jon had been so _in love. _It had been too much to process. Too much all at once. The lies...

Not even the house Jon would pick him up at had been Naruto's. It had been Nicole's.

Jon grew up saying the _Our Father _every night by his bed, going to St. Paul's Catholic Church on Sundays in starchy white shirts and being pinched by his mother when he asked "_why do I have to go every Sunday? Isn't once a month good enough for God?" _

He supposed he grew up in a conservative household. Truthfully, he knew very little about transgender people at the time Naruto told him the truth. He had very little understanding, was confused, had had no idea what exactly it meant, other than the fact that Naruto appeared to actually be a _guy..._

But Jon knew better now. As the months passed, and the days seemed long and the night tortuous with his nightmares, he eventually worked up the nerve to read up on it. Eventually, after a time where Jon tried to run away from it all.

Hell, why else had he decided to go to school in New York? Because it was far away from _him. _Naruto was supposed to be in New Hampshire, but now...

Jon could hear Rafael talking, but his father's words seemed to go in one ear and float out the other. After a week of trying to forget, of accepting what that guy had done to him and considering it his, Jon's, punishment, he had done what he had strictly told himself _never _to do.

He had looked up Naruto on Facebook.

"Jon? Jon? Are you listening to me?" Rafael pressed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jon murmured. On the screen, smile bright and wide, with blue so familiar and burning, was Naruto Uzumaki, his arm draped over the shoulders of a shaggy, brown-haired boy Jon recognized. His breath hitched, and he could almost feel the pain in his healing nose.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Lives in Staten Island,New York_

_Single_

_Goes to Greeneleaf High School_

Staten Island wasn't more than forty minutes away from Manhattan without traffic.

"I gotta go Dad." After a hasty goodbye, Jon hung up, staring at the computer screen.

Jon felt sick. He felt exhilarated. His heart was beating too fast. Reluctantly, he exited out of Facebook and turned the laptop off.

* * *

A/N: Yep, weekly Monday updates are back. In this chapter, we learned a little more about Sasuke's past, and more on his relationship with Sakura. He says he doesn't love her, but that doesn't mean he hasn't been affected. But, he definitely didn't consider the kiss with Naruto much of a joke. I didn't include Naruto's PoV, which would be next after Jon's, because I felt word limit wise, I was already pretty up there. So next week, we'll see Naruto.

Itachi's off to marry Konan! :D And he told Sasuke! And we got to see Asuma!

And Jon. Holy crap Jon is still here, and his father is pretty damn determined to find out who beat Jon up. A quick note on names: I wanted to talk about this once, but never have. Since the characters live in the US, it seems only natural to have a variety of names , Japanese, Chinese, Mexican, English names, etc. given their location.

In the upcoming chapters: Naruto will unwittingly goes on a "date" with Kiba. What sort of rumors will begin circulating around the school when someone catches a glimpse of the two boys at the theater? But what about Sasuke? What will Sakura say? And what will happen between Sasuke and Naruto? A relationship will blossom. Personal demons and other dramas will be confronted. We'll have another Kakashi day.


	17. Two Sides to Everything

_Two Sides to Everything_

There was something not quite right with Mikoto Uchiha. She could see it in the way her ink black hair now sported a few fine, silver hairs. She could see it in the old, white stretch marks that crisscrossed around her hips and lower belly, right around the c-section scar. She could see it in the way her breasts were beginning to sag.

"Told you not to breastfeed," her mother had quipped when Mikoto had seen her last, rudely pushing up her daughter's bust with cold, thin fingers whose touch still seemed to sear Mikoto's skin, even at age forty.

_Don't eat so many sweets, you'll get fat! _her mother used to say when Mikoto was fourteen. Her mother would take those cold, long-nailed, perfectly manicured fingers and pinch the skin on Mikoto's hips, trying to give it a jiggle under a critical kohl-lined eye.

"You got wrinkles now, too? Look at you, you're letting yourself go!" And her mother had pinched the skin by the corners of her eyes between two talons and clucked while Mikoto winced in her mother's plastic wrapped armchair.

Her mother's room in the Park Manor senior home smelled like too much lavender Febreze. It had punched Mikoto in the face when she opened the door, and she'd sneezed three times while she had crossed the room to sit in her mother's plastic-coated furniture, across from the painstakingly made bed her mother had likely spent all morning fixing and re-fixing.

Every time, she sneezed and blinked too much, getting used to all the white and pastel colors and shiny plastic that gave the room a clinically clean glow. Her mother's white walls were adorned with pictures of Ayame Ito, Mikoto's mother, in her glamor days, before she married an American businessman and crossed the sea to suburbia. Days of wine and mink coats and pearls and glitzy dresses. Days of bubbly laughter, catwalks, and Tokyo lights.

Every visit, Mikoto saw freeze frames of a past self she both hated and missed. Pictures of herself in a frilly lace dress on her first birthday, in her gown at high school graduation alongside a beaming redhead she sometimes wondered about, in her wedding dress when she'd married Fugaku when she'd gotten pregnant with Itachi at seventeen. Seventeen. The thinnest she'd ever been.

Mikoto had sat in the squeaking plastic chair while her mother yammered on about how so and so was a gossip and the nurses were bitches, pausing every now and then to look up at her daughter and point out a flaw.

"You know, dear, I know a great hair stylist that can take care of that color for you" or "I got a cream for those crow's feet if you want it" and Mikoto's personal favorite of that afternoon:

"I can refer you to a good plastic surgeon. Get your girls perky again. I tell you, Fugaku will thank you and _you'll _thank me, because you'll feel better about yourself. It's not a bad thing, Mikoto, to feel good about yourself. I told you not to breastfeed," Ayame repeated, lounging in her white pants suit and pearls, her legs crossed at the knee showing off the Jimmy Choos that she likely couldn't wear unless she was lounging, due to badly arthritic joints and her Parkinson's spasms.

At seventy-two, Ayame was as thin as her hair. She'd dyed it black again after being ash blond for a month, and it settled against her angular face in a fashionable bob. Ayame puffed on a cigarette, leaving a glittery pink lipstick stain, blinking heavily lined beetle black eyes at her daughter expectantly. The muscles in her face began to spasm and Ayame jerked; a side effect of the Parkinson's. Mikoto pretended she hadn't seen. Ayame liked it that way.

In response, Mikoto had mumbled something about how breastfeeding had been a bonding experience. For a fleeting moment, she desperately missed her boys when they'd been small and vulnerable, clinging to her shirt with tiny fists and large, trusting eyes. Ayame had snorted.

"Doesn't make 'em love you any more if you shove a tit in their mouth," Ayame snapped crudely. "Look at them now. Disrespectful little fuckers, and don't you tell me they aren't! Garbage pours out of their mouths and they run amok, and _you _ let it happen. And let me tell _you _what rich brats do when they're bored and restless, but I think you already know. That Sasuke especially is going to give you a run for your money. Hooligan." Ayame smiled fondly. She waved her cigarette with a shaking hand, slicing through the clouds of smoke that had settled around her head.

"I miss those boys. When are you gonna bring Sasuke to visit? And where's my Itachi? My handsome boy! As successful as his handsome father. Only bring them on my good days though, I don't want them to see me like this." Ayame paused again to sigh and stare listlessly out her window for a moment. Mikoto was silent.

"How are things with Fugaku? Are you _still _in the same house you've been in for years? Surely, you can afford something more luxurious, especially with the boys getting older and moving out soon. Or is Itachi still being a leech? Honey, you better stop frowning, it's giving your wrinkles. Tell your mother what's wrong." And Ayame had listened while Mikoto falteringly told her mother of her suspicions. Ayame only chuckled in her throat.

"Darling, you should know by now that if you want to keep a man, you need to keep him on his toes. Give Fugaku a little present," she winked, "If you don't take care of yourself, it's not his fault if his eyes wander. Even his business lawyer is a stone cold fox. Marriage isn't a fairytale, sweetheart, and men are still pigs. I told you that when you were sixteen and stupid, but did you listen to me? No. Now look where you are."

Where was she now? It was six thirty in the morning, on a Saturday no less, and instead of sleeping, Mikoto Uchiha was lounging in the love seat by the bay window, staring out at the gray dawn and imagining what Fugaku would do if she left him. Maybe she'd run away to someplace exotic once Sasuke was in college and Itachi was throwing parties in his upscale New York apartment. She'd lounge on white beaches, catching the eye of a twenty-something heartthrob who'd last longer than ten minutes.

Fugaku, honey, eat your fucking heart out.

_It's not his fault if his eyes wander. _

Mikoto wasn't stupid, even though everyone around her seemed to think she was. She could smell the faint whiff of a perfume she didn't have on the nape of her husband's neck. A lone, coal-black strand of hair on his suit that curled at the end whereas her hair was pin-straight. The hardened look in Fugaku's eyes when he saw her naked no longer held its luster.

_Who was she? _Mikoto wondered, this woman who kept her husband from her bed? This woman who made her, Mikoto, look like a fool at night when she stepped out in lingerie, only to be embarrassingly looked over?

_Who was she?_

Mikoto heard footsteps in the hall, and she straightened, throwing a look towards the door. Itachi was leaving for a trip, today, she remembered. Some business thing or other in Vermont. She thought about getting up, seeing him off, giving him a kiss goodbye, but she didn't move. Maybe she should have made him breakfast. She waited until it was quiet again and whispered _goodbye, be safe _in her thoughts.

Her thoughts strayed to Sasuke, asleep in his room, angry at Fugaku, at the world. She thought of the bag of weed Fugaku had found, of the eyebrow piercing Sasuke dared defy Fugaku with, twice! She tried to remember the last time she'd spoken to her youngest son to say something other than how upset she was by his behavior.

There were days when he had been little, ten and younger, when she'd make him onigiri, and they'd watch his favorite Disney movies, over and over. He'd whisper to her his secrets. Little boy secrets, like who he hated at school or how he thought his teacher was really neat. He was proud of himself for that 'A' he'd gotten on his history project. He'd scored a goal in soccer and wished Fugaku had been there to see it. Ino was his best friend, even if she was a girl.

Mikoto wondered what had happened to Ino. Once, she had imagined the cute blonde would be her Sasuke's first girlfriend, but then one day Ino was gone. The idea of blonde hair made her thoughts drift again, and she recalled Sasuke bringing that boy, Naruto (Kushina's son! She'd have to call Kushina one of these days. She hadn't spoken to her in ten years) over to the house.

She'd caught herself staring, eyes darting between the boys as she noticed the subtle tension between them, something a mother would notice. Sasuke had only snapped at her when she'd tried to be polite, but lately every word he spoke to Mikoto was laced with barbed wire. Even inquiring about the mundane details of her son's life seemed to upset Sasuke and put him on the defensive. Itachi, on the other hand, was another matter entirely. He was like a ghost flitting through her home. She could smell him, find evidence of him, but never saw him. Mikoto felt a pang, a sinking feeling in her chest.

What had happened to the days when they had trusted her? Had she changed? Was she the problem? Is that why her efforts only rewarded her with vague remarks and cold attitudes? There were days she didn't want to be bothered, sure. Days she wanted a margarita or a cosmopolitan while she flipped through the latest _Victoria's Secret _catalogue and studied the models. Which one was the prettiest? If she could, she'd look like that one. _Who _was Fugaku sleeping with, anyway? Maybe she, Mikoto, had become unattractive. These days, she got a little drunk mulling it over, and the boys left her alone.

Fugaku sighed in his sleep, and the anger flared up instantly. Sometimes, on morning like this, when she watched Fugaku sleep and she felt perilously close to tears and uglier than she'd ever been, she wondered where she might be if she'd been more careful.

But then she wouldn't have her boys. Again, Mikoto's thoughts drifted to the woman. She thought of leaving Fugaku again, and _hated _how the thought depressed her.

_Who _was _she? What did she look like?_ Mikoto cupped a breast in her hand and pushed it up against her chest. On the bed, Fugaku began to snore softly again. She kept her hand pressed against her chest, tightly, as though it might fall apart if she let go. Swallowing, Mikoto took out the card her mother had given her.

She whispered the phone number over and over until it burned in her mind. She said the surgeon's name under her breath.

"Namikaze, Namikaze..."

Maybe today, Mikoto would talk to Sasuke and he'd smile, the way he used to when he was ten, when he believed Mikoto was a superwoman who could do no wrong. Mikoto would forget about the nights she'd seen and heard him sneaking around, even if she'd never confronted him about it, and she'd forget about the pot in his room and her mother's insistence about bored rich boys. She'd forget about the condom wrapper in the trash can when she went puttering around in his room. Maybe today, she'd wear a little make-up, and Fugaku would notice.

Or maybe she'd call the divorce lawyer whose card she'd hidden in her underwear drawer, along with the plastic surgeon's.

Mikoto began to walk towards the dresser, watching Fugaku's chest rise and fall, when a thought hit her, randomly and suddenly. She paused, wandered back to the love seat to stare out the window again.

Kushina didn't have a son.

* * *

The pit of fire in his belly was gone, Naruto noticed, when he opened one blue eye and stared at the sunlight drifting in through the crack in his blinds.

A non-flammable stomach was usually a sign of a potentially good day. Especially after a rotten week of cramps, bastards, and one hell of a pissed off mom. The weekend was like a clean slate. He could do anything he wanted, sort of, and redeem his week. Smile about it, maybe, on his way to school on Monday and daydream about it in school when he got bored...

Or, he could remember the feel of Sasuke's mouth on his when he stared at the back of the bastard's head in English on Monday. Naruto's stomach twisted itself in a knot and he groaned, burying his face in his pillow in embarrassment.

He sighed, fishing his phone out from underneath his pillow and touching the screen. No new texts. What had he been expecting to see, anyway?

He waited a moment before getting out of bed. His earbuds were still in his ears, but his iPod had long ago died. He'd fallen asleep listening to music while simmering, so angry he didn't know what to do with himself anymore, and feeling more out of place than usual.

He'd been angry at his mother before. He'd yelled at her, made her cry even, and though he wasn't proud of that, he couldn't say there had been many times when he was _this _angry. With his father, too.

Sure, Naruto wanted things. A longer curfew that didn't make him feel embarrassed to mention to his friends, a little more didn't want to be looked at like he was a stupid teenager who didn't _know _things.

But at the root of it all was a tangled knot somewhere inside that was getting hard to override. It was always at the back of his mind, waiting to be spoken of. It was there when he was angry at his mother for not listening to him, for always saying "we'll talk about this later" when he asked about hormone therapy, when he was angry at Minato for trying to act like tough shit when he never was in the first place. It had been there when Sasuke had kissed him, gently and slowly.

It had bubbled to a boiling point when his mother had heckled him.

_ I want hormone therapy! _He'd yelled at his parents. They hadn't said anything back, and that had been the worst. There were times Naruto was sort of content with himself, times he said he could wait, and his smile was pretty damn convincing. Then there were the times that he thought if he didn't do _something now _he would burst out of his skin and scream.

They couldn't make him live like this. _Why _would they make him live like this? He shoved his head under his pillow. His phone rang then, loud and insistent, and he sighed, blindly reaching out for it, head still tucked under his pillow. He squinted at his cell when he finally caught it in his fingers, rolling over.

_Incoming call: Kiba_

He threw his arm over his eyes, sighing. He let it go to voice mail. He'd call Kiba later...

_Call me later, _Kiba had texted, but Naruto still hadn't. He almost didn't want to share his thoughts, the events of last night. He wanted to keep the memory of Sasuke locked up tight, as if doing more might make it feel more vivid each time he replayed it.

It kept him from thinking about his parents.

A little while later, he decided to get up, take a shower, do something with himself. He narrowly avoided talking to his father on the way to the bathroom, and the openly hurt look on Minato's face made Naruto feel as though he'd committed some atrocious crime by claiming a weak bladder and making a hasty retreat without so much as looking Minato in the eye.

Now, emotional blackmail is not fair.

Grandma Mito, who had spent the night some hotel Naruto couldn't remember the name of, had come through the door as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom, fuzzyheaded and pink from a long, too warm shower.

She looked disgruntled, and later, he would hear her tell Kushina the room had been so filthy she had laid towels on top of the bed sheets and covered the toilet seat in Kleenex.

Naruto refused to believe it was _his _fault that Grandma Mito had a sore back from sleeping rigid on cheap motel towels and squatting above Kleenex-lined toilet bowls.

He checked his phone. No new texts.

Why would there be, anyway? he reminded himself, shaking his head.

"How about I make you blueberry pancakes, Naruto? You love those!" Mito scurried about the kitchen, re-cleaning everything Kushina had already tidied. Naruto did love those, and he noticed, wide-eyed and wary, how Mito kept calling him _Naruto_, in an overly cheerful voice.

_Don't let it get to you and eat your damn pancakes. _

So he did, but it didn't make Sasuke disappear when Naruto wanted to be alone in his thoughts, and it didn't make his parents open their mouths or talk to him about hormone therapy.

There was only one thing left to do, one person he could turn to now.

"Hey." Kiba's voice came out in a rush of breath, as if he'd been hanging on the phone call. Naruto smiled a little.

"Wanna go do something today?" Kiba asked. Relieved, Naruto answered yes, plopping down on his bed to stare at the ceiling as he listened to Kiba talk, the familiar rumble of his voice. He dodged a question about Sasuke, his stomach twisting. Kiba told Naruto of the latest news concerning the police officer who'd been to see his parents, and was relieved (although not too surprised) to learn that really was no investigation, let alone a warrant. They blabbed about movies, agreeing to the newest Resident Evil, and Naruto spent the rest of his morning trying to be inconspicuous.

But when eleven o'clock rolled around, his phone chimed.

_New text message: The Bastard._

Shit. He really needed to change the name on his phone, didn't he? Laughing a little, trying to ignore how quickly his heart was beating and how sweaty his palms had become, he opened the text.

_Wanna hang tonite?_

He started a text, twice, before saying _yeah, sure _and mentally kicking himself. The phone chimed again.

_7 _was the answering text.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I took another leave of absence. Sorry, but, I needed it again. At least this time it wasn't a technological issue. On the plus side, I hope I'm getting back in my groove with my writing. Sometimes, it gets hard to write. It's been so long, I didn't want to make you guys wait even longer as I wrote more, so updating as I go. I was able to update weekly before because I was continually ahead of myself. I am no longer ahead of myself. Well, only by a few words.


	18. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman

_17: Your Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman_

_Naruto_

Konohamaru, the boy from down the street, was busy getting in trouble _again. _Naruto could tell, because he bolted out of the little yellow house on the corner yelling, blue terry-cloth cape trailing behind him. He shook little fists up at the sun, stomping on the cement until his _Spiderman _shoes lit up blue and red. He then went on a rampage through his mother's flower garden, the one with the prize petunias.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto came sliding down the street on his longboard, the sharp bark of his voice jarring Konohamaru. The boy nearly jumped nearly out of his skin, karate-chopping a flower in his distress. He swiveled around to pin two beady eyes on Naruto, glaring from underneath his wool Pilot cap.

"Oh, it's you." Konohamaru dismissed him and pretended to drop-kick a daisy. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"_Just_ me?!" He stepped off his longboard. "Your mom's going to _pretty _upset when she sees how you drop-kicked her flowers."

Konohamaru harrumphed. "I'm not the mean one, she is!" He smashed more flowers. Naruto sighed.

He'd intended to meander down the neighborhood street, clear his head a little. _Not _think about Sasuke or what might happen later tonight, and dink around until two o'clock (it was only noon, sadly), when Kiba would come over and pick him up for the matinee showing of Resident Evil (he really needed his own car).

It was perfect, because the theater was usually deserted, save for a few exceptions. Naruto and Kiba would put their feet up on the seats, laughing at the vexed ushers, and buy so much candy, they usually had belly aches after. Naruto guessed it was somewhat of a tradition. They did it with almost every new movie they saw alone together. Matinee, candy, mountain dews, empty theater, a damn good time.

Naruto was looking forward to it. He smiled at the thought of Kiba, cracking jokes on the serious or dramatic scenes (once, he'd been hissed at by a very pissed off old lady). It still felt like a weight off his shoulders to hear that nothing was happening to him because of what he'd done to Jon. Sometimes he still felt angry at Kiba, for digging up the past, for thinking he could throw a punch for Naruto and somehow, he was doing something to compensate for not being there when _it_ had happened.

Naruto banished the thought, instantly ill at the recollection of Jon. He could picture Jon's face rather vividly, with the dimples when he smiled.

Konohamaru was still kicking flowers ("Bow down to me!"), but he didn't seem to notice the sudden change in Naruto's mood, or the grimace marring his usually bright features.

Naruto tried to distract himself, get the image out of his mind. There were other people with endearing dimples. Kiba, for example. Naruto smiled. When Kiba smiled widely enough, there was a shallow dimple in his left cheek, and there was the chipped tooth on the right side of Kiba's mouth, that had broken in such a way that it curved almost like a fang. It had happened when Naruto and Kiba were twelve.

Naruto had dared him to ride his bike down a steep hill after Kiba had kept bragging about how good he was.

"Are you listening to me? Earth to Naruto!" Konohamaru aimed a weak kick at Naruto's knee, who laughed and gently pushed the six year old away. The boy was a good kid. An annoying little shit, but a good kid. He was actually the nephew of Naruto's old therapist, Asuma. Sometimes Konohamaru came banging on the door, demanding Naruto come play with him, or he'd "tell Uncle Asuma on him!". For a six year old, Konohamaru wasn't too bad, and Naruto liked the "big brother" feel.

Sometimes, however, Naruto found the kid like this: puffed up like a toad, and ready to take on the world with a roar. It was amusing, but it wouldn't be to Hana, Konohamaru's mother.

"Show me some more moves!" Konohamaru stopped destroying things and did a little hop out of the flower garden.

Konohamaru was incredibly impressed by Naruto's few karate moves he knew from joining a dojo a few years back. He was rusty, but he'd spent a couple years doing it. Naruto shook his head.

"Dude, _look _at what you did to your mom's flowers."

Konohamaru looked. "So? Show me a kick!"

"_No. _Look. What did she do to make you so mad?" Naruto sat down on the grass and Konohamaru followed suit. He took a spot on the grass a little huffily.

"Sometimes I wish I was more like you," Konohamaru said suddenly, blinking fast.

"Huh?" Naruto could't help but feel a little touched.

"You always know what to do-"

"Not always," Naruto interjected.

"-And you never let anyone push you around, and you're strong. You're like Spiderman!"

Naruto laughed, though his heart constricted. "Not really."

Konohamaru sighed. "My mom's getting married, to some stupid, funny-faced, smarty pants accountant. Sometimes Hiro's cool, but you know what he said today?" Konohamaru sniffed. Naruto waited, biting back a smile at Konohamaru's choice of insults.

"He _said _that he thought Inari, my best friend, was a _bad influence _and I shouldn't hang out with him anymore! And my mom didn't even say no! So now, I _can't _play with Inari!" Konohamaru began to cry, but he turned his head so Naruto couldn't see. He wiped his nose on his arm.

"If I was more like you, I'd make them understand why that's just _mean _and that they're being _stupid _and not thinking. You always say good stuff to me, so you'd know what to say!" He looked up at Naruto pleadingly. At a loss for words, Naruto frowned, thinking.

"Why is Inari a bad influence?"

Konohamaru sniffed again, and in a wobbly voice said, "He called Hiro a hairy asshole."

It took Naruto everything he had not to burst out laughing. His eyes watered from the effort.

"O-oh." He hid a snicker behind a cough. "Well, calling someone that might, you know, hurt their feelings. It wasn't nice of Inari to say that to an adult, or to anyone."

"Yeah, but-but-you're not listening!" Konohamaru jabbed a finger in Naruto's voice, and Naruto held up his hands in surrender. Before he could say anything else, another squeaky voice piped up.

"Let's play cops and robbers! Bang, bang, bang!"

A tiny little boy tumbled through the bushes, his face smudged with dirt, his black hair sticking every which way. He squinted large doe eyes, as if he were holding a gun. Konohamaru leapt into action, hooting and hollering.

"No, no, superheroes!" He started running around the yard like an airplane, arms spread wide, making motor sounds. "Hurry, get on the helicopter!"

"We play superheroes all the time. Let's be pirates-Wait, wait, time out, who's _this?" _The little boy, who Naruto guessed to be Inari, came stomping up to him, eyes narrowed, as if he was figuring Naruto out in one glare. Naruto closed one eye and sneered.

"Arr matey, I'm the notorious Cap'n One Eye out ter steal yer treasure and take yer ship."

The boys shrieked, laughing and running and hopping on pretend peg legs. Konohamaru whispered, "That's Naruto, he's awesome, 'cause he knows karate!"

Inari seemed to be very impressed with this as well, as both the boys abandoned their game of pirates and demanded private ninja lessons.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Naruto teased. The boys exchanged glances and fervent whispers. They both nodded.

"Yes. We're ready!" They giggled, glancing at each other again. The mischievous smirks reminded Naruto of a lost childhood when he and Kiba were the tiny delinquents on the block.

Naruto rose off the grass, motioning for the boys to come closer. They inched towards him.

"Both of you must promise to always use these powers for good, and never evil!"

Konohamaru grew wide eyed, and Inari gaped, his hand shooting in the air. "Is it evil if we use it on bullies?"

Naruto smiled, but shook his head. "_Only _when it's for good, or if you need to-"

"Have _you _ever needed to use it?" Konohamaru asked eagerly. Naruto's throat ran dry.

"Uh, once," he managed.

"Did you get 'em?!" Inari wanted to know as he bent down to pick at a scab on his knee.

Konohamaru playfully shoved Inari with a snort. "Of course he did! He's _Naruto!" _

Naruto smiled weakly, and wondered how much time he had to kill before Kiba arrived. "Alright guys, listen up and pay attention!"

The next hour was spent teaching the boys kicks and blocks. Inari and Konohamaru had a blast, and Naruto tried to forget, concentrating on what lay ahead. Soon, Hana made an appearance, and upon seeing her destroyed flower garden and Inari, she got red in the face.

"Hi, Naruto," she said, trying to sound light, but Naruto could hear the hidden intensity. She was angry.

"Konohamaru, time to come inside. Tell Inari to go home."

Konohamaru crossed his arms. "No! We're playing. Naruto's teaching us to be ninjas!"

"_Konohamaru!" _she repeated, sternly. Instantly, the boy flushed and looked to the ground. Inari shrugged, looking out of place, still scratching at his knee. Konohamaru swiped at his eyes.

"I'll see you later," Inari whispered, and patted the other boy's shoulder. He waved bye to Naruto, saying that he needed more ninja lessons and he wouldn't ever forget, and darted down the street. He picked up a stick along the way and ran it along fences.

"I _hate _you!" Konohamaru shouted, and he threw a tantrum right then and there. Hana looked stricken, and Naruto tried to reach out to him, feeling at fault.

"He's my friend! He's my friend! You can't keep me from playing with him! _Tell _her, Naruto!"

Naruto sighed, wishing he had something of more depth to say, but he couldn't come in between the rules of another family like that. He gripped the boy's shoulder reassuringly. "Konohamaru-"

"If Inari was _your _friend, you would fight to keep him, and wouldn't let anybody tell you that you couldn't be with someone because of who people thought he was!" He ripped away from Naruto's touch and trudged into the house, shooting a glare at Hana, who wilted at the sight.

"I"m sorry," she apologized. "You didn't know they weren't supposed to play together."

Naruto had known, he just hadn't had the heart to tell the boys otherwise. It was clear to him at first glance how close knit they were.

"Is there something Inari did wrong?" He asked. Hana looked uncomfortable.

"You have to understand, it just seems that he doesn't come from the best circumstances, and it's already rubbing on off on him. Inari's only five, and yet it seems he gets into so much trouble. Yesterday at school, Konohamaru got in trouble with him. I just don't want my son in trouble or learning things he shouldn't at this young age. It's all about making the right friendships, and Inari...he's sweet, he is, but right now, I don't want that rubbing off on Konohamaru. He's never acted out so much until he met Inari."

Naruto watched her wave halfheartedly and retreat inside. He heard Konohamaru yelling, saw the kid press his face up against the living room bay window to make a face at Naruto. Naruto grinned despite it all, and waved, mouthing 'sorry'. _It'll get better, _he added, to himself. Konohamaru seemed to sigh. He stopped making a face and waved back.

* * *

"Poor little guy," Kiba sighed. Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, fuck, I didn't want to make it worse. I wasn't going to tell that kid he couldn't play with Konohamaru. Especially when they looked like _that._"

Kiba smiled a little. "If I were Konohamaru, probably woulda reacted the same way." He chuckled, and Naruto grinned, watching Kiba out of the corner of his eye as he leaned back against his seat.

"You'd throw a fight right then and there, huh? I'm touched."

"Shaddup."

Naruto laughed, then grew quiet, thinking. Ever since what had happened earlier with Konohamaru, he'd been thinking about his own life. Seeing Hana, sad and tired but feeling in the right for keeping the two apart. Konohamaru, upset and not understanding. It reminded Naruto of Kushina and Minato, how they believed they were looking out for him. How Naruto believed they were holding him too close.

He was too old for them to be acting like this, yet, they seemed to be trying to protect him from more than just a punk ass kid. Naruto wasn't sure the correct term for it was _protecting_ though, more like _sheltering. _The thought ignited the flame of a familiar anger, but he quickly extinguished it. He wasn't going to ruin the movie with Kiba. Not now.

_You wouldn't let anybody tell you that you couldn't be with someone because of who people thought he was!_

He'd lied to his parents about what he was doing tonight. They'd believed him, too. He chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought, wondering about Sasuke, what he was doing going to hang out with him tonight. What would they do anyway? The few times he'd been around the bastard, it'd been a surprising turn of events, from tongue rings to kisses.

He played with the stud in his mouth. Kiba had laughed delightedly when he'd seen it. "Daredevil," he'd said.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Kiba interrupted his thoughts by saying. Naruto sighed, then he snorted, leaning back and stretching. He closed his eyes, lulled by the rumble of the truck. They still had another ten minutes before reaching the theater.

"Konohamaru said I was like Spiderman."

"Fuck yeah, you are. Except I'd say Superman. Maybe even Batman."

"Are you my sidekick in tights?" Naruto laughed at the look on Kiba's face, but the other teen barked out a laugh.

"Spandex," he corrected.

"Manly enough," Naruto decided with a smirk, before venturing, "Why am I Superman?"

Kiba thought, and Naruto noticed how he stalled. They were stuck at a red light. He said, "Because even when you get shit thrown at you, you're still standing here and smiling, and I'm glad I get to see that. The smiling part, not the shitty part." He was flushing, Naruto noticed, the slightest shade of pink. It was as if Kiba was embarrassed about something he'd said.

"D'awww," Naruto teased, and Kiba laughed, not taking his eyes off the road.

By the time they made it to the theater, they only had a few minutes until the previews.

"The previews are the best part of showing up early!" Kiba insisted. Naruto had to agree with that. They hurried inside, only to have Kiba strangely turn after the ticket booth and make a face, as if he'd just caught sight of someone he really didn't want to see.

"Shit."

"What? What?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Shh!" Kiba hissed. "Don't look, please. Just keep walking."

Naruto saw her, then. Hinata. She was smiling happily enough, looking just as adorable, batting those strange lavender eyes as she handed a bag of popcorn to a man with two little girls hanging on him.

"I didn't know she worked here," Kiba admitted.

"So what? I want candy." Naruto had to laugh at his friend's reluctance. "Grow a pair and go buy some candy!" he said. Kiba didn't appreciate the comment.

"You don't understand," Kiba groaned. Naruto sighed.

"Maybe that's because you _never _talk about her. Dude, I don't know anything about your relationship with her, or what even made you guys break up. And here I am, thinking I'm your best friend!" He made puppy dog eyes. Kiba wrinkled his nose.

"Look, she's still hounding me about it, okay? Still calls sometimes. Wants to know why it ended. I just want to avoid talking about it. It's been over since July, and she seems to think if she figures me out, something will happen again."

"Well, you dated her a long ass time. Maybe she's still hurt." It was true. Kiba had dated Hinata for close to a year, a record for any high schooler. Kiba considered this.

"Are you _seriously _going to make me go buy candy alone?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, amazed. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"No."

They walked to the counter together, skirting around the middle aged Dad trying to wrangle his hyper daughters towards their movie. Hinata's eyes widened a little at the sight of Kiba, and she instantly ran fingers through her hair and brushed imaginary dust off her red uniform vest. She stumbled with her words.

"Oh, h-hi, Kiba. N-naruto. Can I-can I get your something?" She blushed.

They got Sour Patch Kids, Reese's, some Snickers, Junior Mints (a classic), a couple mountain dews. It was all handled with the most amazing awkwardness Naruto had ever laid witness to.

"You don't have any Swedish Fish?" Naruto feigned sadness. (sort of). Hinata laughed a little.

"T-there's more, I-I'll go get some."

She darted away. Naruto looked to Kiba.

"She seems nervous."

Kiba smirked and shook his head.

"So far, she has not cornered you, foaming at the mouth, demanding to know what happened."

"Whatever. It's because you're here."

Naruto grinned. "Or maybe I"m just handsome enough for her to forget about your relationship woes. You did say I was a regular Clark Kent. Maybe she's imagining being my Lois Lane? No need to thank me." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Kiba didn't seem to find this nearly as funny, but he smiled anyway. Hinata returned with the box of gummy fish, and Naruto and Kiba split the bill. As they were walking away, Hinata called after them.

"You-you're forgetting-hey! You dropped a Snickers!"

Naruto and Kiba turned. Naruto smirked.

"I'll spare you the awkwardness, casanova." He dashed away as Kiba rolled his eyes and walked away. Naruto thanked Hinata, and reached out to grab the Snickers, when she stopped him with a question.

"You're his best friend. You-you have to know. Who did Kiba break up with me for?"

The question floored him. Kiba broke up with Hinata for _someone else? _Naruto floundered for words, throwing a look over his shoulder, but Kiba had already disappeared. He mentally cursed.

"Uh, well, I don't really-"

"I thought he told you everything!" she accused. Strangely, the comment got to him.

"Look, maybe you should sort this out with Kiba-"

"He won't talk about it. He won't tell me who it is. But-but I know it's someone else! He admitted to loving someone else," her voice trailed, and her face fell. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry that happened, but look, when Kiba's ready to talk to you about it, maybe he will. Okay? Look, gotta go, gonna miss my previews."

She nodded, sulky, and Naruto hurried back.

_Kiba was in love with someone else? Who? _It was news to Naruto! He couldn't help but feel curious and a little irritated at being out of the loop, but wasn't _he _doing the same to Kiba at the moment?

_That's not the same. It's not like anything's _happening _between me and Sasuke right now. _One little joke of a kiss didn't mean anything, right? Then why had he been trying so hard not to think about it, about Sasuke? Because he knew he'd get lost in his own thoughts and Kiba would notice, and then Naruto would _have _to tell him what had happened.

He just didn't feel like sharing it yet. But he would, eventually. When he didn't feel embarrassed about it. _Yeah, so, as a joke, Sasuke kissed me. _

Nice.

Almost like a reflex, Naruto checked his phone. Nothing new, of course. Only the old text from this morning.

_7. _His stomach did that silly flip again, but he quelled it and walked into the theater.

It was empty, save for Kiba and a couple near the back making out so hard it looked as though they were gnawing on each other's faces. Grimacing, Naruto joined Kiba. The lights were dimming, the screen washing over the dark theater with soft, fuzzy light playing across the faces of its audience.

"What took you?" Kiba wanted to know.

Naruto watched Kiba closely as he said, "So get this. Hinata says you're in love with someone else."

At that moment, sound flooded the theater, as a preview for a new James Bond movie began. Kiba was strangely quiet.

"That looks good," he whispered. "We should go see that when it comes out."

Naruto waited a moment. "If you were crazy about someone, you could tell me about it, you know." The music reached a crescendo, and Kiba locked eyes with Naruto. For a moment, nothing happened. There was a serious look to his usual charmingly carefree expression. Kiba only stared, as if considering something, and Naruto began to notice an odd tension, and how close they were, and it made his heartbeat quicken, which he felt dumb for later. But then Kiba looked away and it was gone.

"I know," he said.

Naruto spent the rest of the movie casting furtive glances towards his friend, wondering what had happened. But then his phone buzzed in his pocket, and the blood rushed through his veins.

_The Lost Boys, Get Him to the Greek, The Lincoln Lawyer, whatever. I'm not fucking doing homework tonight. There's a lot more over here to choose from._

Naruto bit back a grin.

_Letting me pick? That's generous._

The answering test was, _Don't push your luck. I'm picking you up at 7._

Naruto didn't answer, only put his phone in his pocket. If Kiba noticed, he didn't ask. Naruto watched the movie thinking, _7._

* * *

A/N: BONUS CHAPTER FOR SURIVIVING THE APOCALYPSE :D

Hope you enjoyed it. There will be an update for Christmas, as my gift to my readers :3 Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you're all having an awesome weekend. If you spot any glaring erros, let me know. I wrote this in two days xD


	19. To New Beginnings! Part 1

_Note on time skips or jumping around: Each PoV this chapter that takes place on this Saturday will go from the start of that person's Saturday to the end. So it's like it's restarting the day for each different PoV, so you discover how the whole day went for each person. I feel like I've been on Saturday _forever _because of all the PoVs xD_

* * *

_18: To New Beginnings! Part 1_

_S__akura_

"Come on, get up. We're going out at nine."

Blearily, Sakura looked at the clock on the dresser before wilting back down into the comfort of her _Hello Kitty _sheets. It was only seven fucking a.m. She yanked the comforter up over her head and curled up into such a tight ball her lips pressed against her knees.

But Naomi wasn't to be deterred. Forcefully, she yanked on the comforter until she'd ripped it off Sakura, who began to grumble. Her head hurt as it replayed memories of last night. Music so loud her voice seemed to drown it, the burn of Malibu Rum down her throat, someone's lips at her neck. Finding her way back home, so spitting mad she was crying, because Ino wouldn't answer her phone, and Sakura was high as shit and didn't want her mother to see.

Well, fuck Ino.

Her head seemed to pound rhythmically with her heart, and she bit her lip, wondering if she could get by with aspirin for breakfast. Sakura yelped when Naomi opened the blinds to filter unforgiving sunlight into the room.

"MOM!" Sakura grabbed Mr. Cuddles, a old bear from her toddler days, and flung it at her window. It bounced off the blinds harmlessly. Naomi's eyes widened, like they normally did before she yelled, but then she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a breath.

"Get up. We're going out today, having some mother-daughter time. I booked us appointments at the spa."

Somehow, Sakura doubted she would enjoy a day at the spa with her mother. She curled up tighter, trying to pull her oversized t-shirt over her bare knees.

"Leave me alone, I'm _tired_." She shut her eyes, expecting a verbal backlash, except nothing happened. Curious and irritated, she opened one eye. Naomi was still standing at the foot of her bed, watching her in the way she hated. Like Sakura was fragile. So, she grudgingly rose out of bed and donned a hoodie and sweatpants, pulling her pink hair back into a knot at the top of her head.

"Sakura, this needs to end. I mean it. I'm tired of this. If you don't start perking up, I'm taking you to see someone." Naomi said this like it was a threat. It worked, and Sakura sulked. Naomi sighed, fiddling with a lock of blond hair before she spoke. "Honey, we all have demons. No one is going to face yours for you. I'm here to help you, not fight you. If you want to get better," she paused, as if reconsidering, before continuing, "you need to face it, and move on."

She left then, leaving Sakura to stare at her toes and randomly decide to paint them blue. Her phone buzzed on the dresser, and she made a face.

_New text message: Ino_

_Sorry, was with Shika last night. You okay?_

Sakura exited out of the text, angry. So that was it? _Fucking Shikamaru_. She bit down on her lip again. Now that Ino and the prick were back together, Sakura couldn't seem to get away with the usual cutting insults behind Shikamaru's back without offending Ino, who used to be able to take it in stride. So Shikamaru didn't like Sakura, big fucking whoop, didn't mean he had to vie for _all _of Ino's attention!

Instead of replying, Sakura distracted herself by going through her contacts, deleting random numbers, until she stumbled upon Sasuke's name. Her stomach dropped, and she thought of the note she'd given to Naruto.

Why hadn't she heard anything yet? She thought about calling, but only halfheartedly brought up Sasuke's info. She'd called numerous times last night, no answer. Plucking up her courage, her mother's words at the back of her mind, she hastily sent a text before she lost her nerve.

If Sakura needed to face her demons, she might as well face Sasuke.

"Come on, Sakura! I made you waffles!"

Nothing like strawberry waffles to get your mind off boys.

...

Sakura watched her mother out of the corner of her eye. Naomi was sighing contentedly as her hair was shampooed. Sakura only grimaced as her stylist ran through knots. She bounced her feet, wriggled, anything to deal with her impatience.

It was nearly two o'clock, and she hadn't heard anything back from Sasuke. Tears began to prick the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away, pursing her lips. It was then she noticed her mother, whose eyes had been closed the entire time, was watching her. Sakura pretended not to notice. The rest of the hair cut was spent in total silence, save for the small bits of small talk here and there the stylists tried to engage them in. Afterward, they paid (Naomi went brunette and Sakura got a trim and her pixie cut styled so that she felt pretty), and Naomi insisted on Cold Stone ice cream.

Sakura didn't complain. She loved Cold Stone. She trailed behind her mother, bent over her phone, blinking against the glare of the sun, when she bumped into Naomi's back, who had stopped walking.

Naomi sighed. "Put that thing away. You've been looking at it all day. It's infuriating."

Sakura scowled, glaring from behind the big bubble-like lenses of her sunglasses. What was her mom's fucking deal? "I'm not putting my phone away." She was aware the way she said it made it sound like she was some spoiled, snotty kid. Her phone buzzed with another text from Neji Hyuuga. Briefly, she entertained the thought of him. Tall, aloof, a sexy smirk he rarely graced anyone with that Sakura had seen only once. He was hot, for a boy with long hair. She opened the text.

_Party tonight, _it read. She smiled.

"Put it away. Just for a bit."

"No!" Sakura rolled her eyes and started responding to the text, pointedly ignoring her mother and already nursing a wave of fresh irritation.

"Sakura!" Naomi did the weird thing where it looked like she was physically swallowing her yells. Her mother closed her eyes again before opening them. "All day, the point has been to spend time _together, _and you won't even put your phone away. We haven't even talked-"

Sakura sneered. "I don't _want _to talk about anything with _you." _Was her mother serious? She almost barked out a hollow laugh. "I _was _talking to someone and you forbade me from ever going to his office again. _Now _you decide you want me to talk? Nice move, Mom."

Naomi winced, but Sakura didn't care. "I wish you would talk to me. It would really help if-"

Sakura lost it then, her bad mood bubbling over. Her head still hurt. Ino hadn't texted her multiple times, which she usually did if Sakura didn't deign to answer her texts (Shikamaru again, Sakura guessed). Sasuke hadn't texted her back, and fucking _Naruto_. Who knew if that asshole even _gave _Sasuke the note? He probably read it. That's probably how Yuki found out. That fucking little-!

She shoved her phone in her purse, stomped her foot like a little girl and said cuttingly, "You mean it would help _you_ because you don't seem to care what happens to me as long as I act happy and don't embarrass you! I had someone to talk to and you took him away!" With that, she stalked away, yelling that if Naomi wanted ice cream, she could go ahead and get some for all Sakura cared, but she was waiting in the car and wanted to go home.

She was in the car for herself for about fifteen minutes, blasting Taylor Swift, who wasn't helping alleviate her mood with fucking depressing songs about people never getting back together.

Who wanted to listen to this shit?

"Ino and Shikamaru's theme song," Sakura muttered, putting her feet up on the dashboard. Finally, she texted Ino.

_Hanging out with Shikamaru? Not hard to guess, since you left me out to dry last night. Thanks a lot. I hope that prick was making you real happy last night, because my dad almost caught me sneaking back in._

She hit send before she could lose her nerve. A minute later, her phone buzzed.

_New text message: Ino_

_Well then maybe you should try actually sleeping at night and staying sober for once._

She was about to reply _fuck you, _when her mother randomly appeared, holding two cups of ice cream and tapping on her window. Without a word, Naomi slid inside, turned off the radio, and Sakura threw her phone in the backseat. She didn't give her mother an answer when Naomi looked at her questioningly.

"Got your favorite, banana caramel crunch." She handed the ice cream to Sakura, who eyed it before snatching it.

"Thanks." Sakura played with it for a bit. "Are you gonna start driving or what?"

Naomi put down her ice cream. "That's it. That's it. I've had enough-"

"Oh really Mom? _You've _had enough, that's fucking-"

"Stop it! That's ENOUGH. I didn't raise you to curse like that at me."

"You didn't raise me to do a lot of things."

"Sakura, you really need to stop shutting me out-"

"Oh my fucking God Mom, just drop it and take me home already. We both know we don't want to be here, and I _don't _want to talk to you-"

"You think I don't know what it's like?" Naomi said suddenly. Sakura stopped talking, unsure of what her mother meant. Naomi swiped at her eyes.

"I was seventeen," Naomi faltered, as if she was rethinking admitting this secret of her past, but she took a breath. Sakura waited, curious, but no less angry. What was her mother going to spew about now? How she and Grandma didn't get along, but then everything got all honky dory because-

"I was dating a senior, the quarterback for the football team. I thought I loved him," Naomi laughed a little. "I wasn't popular, but I wasn't an outcast either. Got good grades. I guess I had it good. But I got pregnant-"

At this, Sakura's eyebrows shot to her hairline, and her anger ebbed a bit in her surprise.

"And your grandmother was very upset with me. I had to stay with your aunt, who was already in college and had her own place at that time. Anyway, my boyfriend bailed. I couldn't handle my mother not talking to me, and I was scared. My mother made me an appointment when we finally spoke again, and I went. I didn't feel great after," she admitted, taking another breath. "and there were times I thought I _hated _my mother, because there was no way she could understand. I don't think she would have allowed me to come home otherwise, let alone _talk _to me. She didn't talk to me anyway, not for a long time after."

There was a silence. Naomi continued. "Even though it seemed bleak, I learned to move on. I kept up my grades, I broke up with my boyfriend, but I made new friends. I still had fun. I got into a good college and met your dad." She offered Sakura a watery smile.

"It wasn't the best point in my life, and I'll never be able to forget it. But, a part of that experience has made me into who I am today, and the point is, it's up to you whether or not that transformation's a bad thing. You think I don't understand, but I do."

Slowly, Sakura nodded, letting Taylor Swift fill the silence. She stared at her hands. Why couldn't her mother have just said something like this before? If she could understand what Sakura was feeling...why wouldn't she _tell _her that? Sakura felt a stab of anger, but it was weak.

"I know I put the decision on the table, but I also did it because I wanted you to have a life."

Sakura sagged against her seat, feeling sapped of strength. She felt like an asshole, and she was forced to admit to herself, her mother hadn't _made _her do it. Naomi had presented all options, offered her opinion on each one, and told Sakura to choose.

She'd been scared. Terrified, so that she felt she couldn't even move without shaking. She'd panicked. Told her mother she couldn't do it, couldn't decide. She wasn't ready, not yet, not yet. What would Sasuke say? What was she going to _do? _

So Naomi had chosen for her. Soothed her. Told her it was for the best. She was barely seventeen. She could become a mother when she was ready. Sakura had gone through the motions, and before she knew it, it was over, and Naomi was holding her so tightly, Sakura didn't want her to let go. She had felt empty. Something was missing she couldn't place.

What had happened? Why did she feel so different?

She'd put the blame on Naomi. If her mother had just left her alone to think for a while, instead of making a decision for her. If Naomi had waited. If Naomi hadn't done this, if Naomi hadn't done that.

Sakura sniffed, looking out the window and watching a group of middle school boys longboard down the street.

"I know," Sakura said quietly. She felt Naomi touch her hair, smooth it back behind her ear.

"It's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

And just like that, Sakura leaned into her mother. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until they were honked at.

"Hey lady, you gonna get drivin' or what? I've been waiting for that spot for _five whole minutes!" _some vexed soccer mom hollered out her window. Naomi flipped her off, and Sakura laughed, eyes wide.

"Mom!" she squealed, and Naomi chuckled, backing out of the parking space.

"Movie? Grandma has Mimi for the day, so we can do whatever you want."

Sakura stole a peek at Naomi. "_Whatever _I want?" she asked. Her mother only smiled.

They went to the zoo, sat in companionable silence as they watched the fish flit in the aquarium, and squealed at the snakes. Grinned and laughed until their sides hurt when they noticed the boy behind the counter in the souvenir shop ogling Naomi and Sakura both. So of course, they bought something, just to see him stutter. Sakura complained about Ino and Shikamaru as they wandered.

"Don't take it too personally," Naomi had said. "Ino is your best friend. Don't let a boy come in between that. It's not worth it. But if she can't see that, then it's her loss."

Sakura nodded absently, her thoughts drifiting to Sasuke, which Naomi uncannily seemed to notice. "Stop thinking about that boy so much. He was no good for you anyway," Naomi quipped. Sakura opened her mouth to spew something defensive, when Naomi went on, "He isn't the only boy out there. And there are better looking ones besides."

Sakura gaped at her. "Better looking?" she echoed, as if this was preposterous. Naomi thought for a moment, a rare silly smile on her face that gave Sakura a glimpse of the woman she'd known from her younger years, when no one was watching but the children.

"Robert Downey Jr. is better looking," Naomi said after a moment, and Sakura snorted. "Or Richard Gere..."

Sakura got a stitch in her side from laughing so hard. "You've _got _to be kidding me-"

"What? He _is! _Okay, okay, what about that guy from the stripper movie? Tatum? Channing Tatum?"

"You _watched that?" _Sakura really couldn't stop laughing now. Her mother, prim and proper and conservative, watching _Magic Mike. _Really? The image was to die for.

"You got Fifty Shades of Gray hidden somewhere I don't know about?" Sakura teased, and Naomi laughed. They fell into step, giggling and light hearted. The thoughts that had plagued Sakura, hovering over her head like her own personal thunder cloud seemed to recede, just a little. Carefully, she tucked thoughts of Sasuke away. Just for now.

By the time they drove home, it was nearly seven o'clock, and Naomi and Sakura sauntered into the house, showing off their hairstyles to a sleepy Honomi and an impressed Mr. Haruno, who demanded a fashion show and couldn't seem to pinpoint what exactly Sakura had done differently. Grandma only quipped about hair dye causing bladder cancer and that dinner was ready. Sakura noticed her mother out of the corner of her eye, seeing the woman beneath the stern voice for once, and smiled.

Sakura left the phone in the backseat of the car. At midnight, she paused by her bedroom window, biting her lip. She thought of music and short-lived euphoria and cologne. She closed the window she'd opened with some reluctance. Instead of sneaking out, she wandered back to bed, slowly peeling off the miniskirt and sequin top she'd changed into. The dull ache was still there, nagging, nipping, giving way to thoughts of a pair of familiar smoky eyes.

She grabbed Mr. Cuddles from the floor and fell asleep holding on tight.


	20. To New Beginnings! Part 2

_To New Beginnings! Part 2_

_Minato_

After Naruto left, waiting for Minato and Kushina's nod of approval as he told them of a movie and game night with Kiba, Minato turned to his wife. She had a faraway look in her turquoise eyes, something deep and profound and maybe a little sad. The morning had consisted of Naruto speaking sparingly to them, and Mito's voice grating on their ears about how difficult her night at the Number 8 Motel had been.

She couldn't seem to stop talking about the damn toilet, so she busied herself with cleaning _their _bathroom. Not that Minato minded. The old hag might be irritating as fuck sometimes, but that didn't mean Minato wouldn't take her silent offers to clean his house. He and Kushina were in their bedroom. She was busy doodling, coming up with character designs for a new children's book she was working on. He was simply lying next to her, trying and failing to read the most boring book he'd probably ever tried to keep up with: _The Memoir of Cleopatra. _Why it was on the book shelf (the thing had be a thousand pages) he had no idea. It didn't seem like Kushina's style. He shut the book.

"I called Asuma," he said suddenly, and Kushina blinked, flushing. She looked up from her drawing, peering at him over the rim of her glasses.

"We don't need a therapist. We're perfectly-"

"Fine?" Minato finished for her. She fell silent. "Kushina, maybe we could use a little help. If we want this to work." There, he said it. He'd pulled the 'let's-save-this-marriage-at-any-cost' card. Sure, they had passion, but underneath it all, he could feel Kushina's anger, searing and distressed. He saw it in the way the corners of her mouth curved downward slightly. Just enough, like she wasn't able to stop the frown.

She hadn't forgiven him for seeing another woman during their separation, a woman who he had carefully kept hidden from her. Minato didn't allow himself to think about Kurenai.

_You could at least act like you're sorry. _

He thought he'd been doing Kushina a favor, protecting her even, by trying to smoothly transition back to where they belonged with each other. He kept up a bright, smiling attitude. Now was the time for reconnecting, for celebrating their on-the-mend relationship. Didn't he owe it to Kushina to make her happy? Surely she didn't want a lasting reminder of what had happened? He didn't think she would want him to talk about Kurenai.

Some nights, when the house had grown quiet and he was alone with her in bed, she would lie rigid and unresponsive beside him, and he would feel bitter.

Could she blame him for accepting companionship when their own relationship had been stretched too thin, until it was almost transparent? Technically they had been married, but emotionally they were severed. He hadn't been _with _Kushina when Kurenai had sauntered into his life. He felt a stab of injustice, as silly as it probably was to feel that way. Why was she so angry at him for trying to move on and mend himself when it had seemed they were over?

After plenty of thinking, he was sure he knew why.

Minato loved Kushina. There had never been a moment when he doubted it, but there had been moments when he doubted its strength. He had loved her ever since he first saw her: sixteen, drunk, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She had a gaze that scorched him, ignited a fire in him that made him think about asking for her number. But he hadn't. She was only sixteen. So he'd kissed her before he left, never once thinking he'd actually see her again.

When he was alone in his dorm, staring out the window, zoning during a lecture, or staring up at the dark ceiling while listening to muted groans as Asuma kissed a girl on the bed over, he would sometimes think about her. Was she as lovely as he remembered? When he'd seen her again, he saw she was lovelier, if that was possible. She had grown into herself, but had just as excitable a fire around her, something wild and inviting and beautiful.

He didn't let her escape. Where she was excitable or quick to anger, he was mellow, and balanced her out. When he was stressed, she was the voice of reason, balancing _him _out. She took everything in stride, even when he had trouble. They shared the same sense of humor. He could be doing anything with her, anything at all, and be having a blast. She had this way of looking at him closely, as if she were truly connected to him, as if she _understood _on a deeper level.

When she told him, after two months of dating, that she was pregnant and keeping it, he had locked himself in his bathroom, damn close to hyperventilating. How could this have happened? Hadn't they been careful? _Why was this happening? _He was only twenty five, only an intern!

He'd called Asuma, just to hear the rumble of reason on the other end.

"_Sometimes our lives change, and there's nothing you can do about it. You can accept it and grow with it, or leave it behind...but if you do that, I can't gaurantee a clear conscience." _

So Minato bought a ring once he'd calmed down, without a doubt marring his heart. He took Kushina to Vegas, Asuma in tow, and married her, much to the dismay and horror of Kushina's parents. His father was indifferent. Minato hadn't expected much of a reaction from the old drunk anyway.

He didn't regret it. When Naruto was born, he found fatherhood wasn't as intimidating or as frightening as he had imagined. For years, they'd been fine. Coping, growing, loving, until they hit the _snag_, as Minato liked to call it.

The subtle change in their relationship wasn't that obvious at first. It was a nagging thought that kept Minato awake at night, staring at the ceiling and listening to Kushina's shallow breathing, curled away from her touch because they had argued about transition _again._

Naruto was nine.

Minato remembered one afternoon in particular. All three of them had gone shopping. There was a charity event Minato and Kushina needed clothes for, and the summer was slowly creeping to an end, which meant new clothes for a new school year for Naruto.

Kushina had bought a pair of jeans from the girl's section, much to Naruto's dismay. He'd yelled at her, angry, drawing curious stares from passersby.

"_No! No! Mom those are _girl's _jeans! I don't want those! Mom, are you listening to me? I don't want those!" _Naruto had cried, indignant. She'd bought them regardless, attempting to pacify him by explaining they were just pants. There was no glitter or pink or anything remotely girly. Just a regular pair of Levi's. Naruto wouldn't be swayed.

"_I'm not wearing girl clothes, I'm not! You can't make me!" _So Kushina had dragged a stony faced Naruto to the Men's section, where Minato was looking at dress shirts. She was embarrassed, dangerously close to tears.

"_That's enough! They're just pants!" _She'd said to her fuming child, and motioned for Minato that it was time to leave. Later, when Naruto was asleep, and Kushina was unwinding with a glass of wine, Minato had said, "_You should have just bought the other pants. People stared."_

She'd cursed him, and he wondered where the Kushina he knew had went. Who was this emotional mess? Maybe he wasn't being fair.

"_You don't know what it's like! You're at work all damn day and you never have to discipline or deal with the outbursts! It's _hard, _Minato, it's not easy!" _

That had stung. He'd yelled at her, vexed. Sorry he was off making a living for their family! Sorry he was making enough money so that she was able to stay home with their child! Therapy was _expensive. _She should be grateful! Taking care of Naruto wasn't _that _hard. She was exaggerating.

He wasn't being fair.

But he saw it everyday. Minato was in the middle of tantrums, trying to be the voice of reason in arguments, sending Naruto to his room for not listening to his mother, for throwing a fit over clothes and things that seemed trivial to Minato. And there was Kushina in the background, accusing him, Minato, of not being there enough. Accusing him of undermining her.

_"If he keeps going to you to get out of what I tell him to do, he's going to think he doesn't have to listen to me!"_

They'd fought again. He needed air, he needed space, God, get off his back already! _Stop yelling! Naruto, listen to your mother, dammit, I won't tell you again!_

He couldn't even remember what the breaking point had been. Life at home hadn't been terrible, not by a longshot, and there were plenty of bright, happy days. But at times it had been strenuous. Whereas Naruto was resilient, getting over fits or tantrums while looking to the bright side of things, his parents had been on the other end of the spectrum, mostly because when all was said and done, they still didn't agree. They had forgotten how to balance each other.

_He _had left. Not Kushina.

Years. They had let their differences divide them for years, and he had thought coming back and trying to remember how it _should _be was the way to go.

_You could at least act like you're sorry._

_"_Alright," Kushina said suddenly, taking off her glasses. "I'll go. I want us to work." She smiled up at him. He grabbed her hand before she could escape, running his thumb gently over hers.

She had changed, he noticed, with a hint of fear. She had learned, without him, how to handle this all on her own, how to cope with Naruto and how to accept it with a mother's love. She hadn't truly needed Minato to accomplish it all. If he didn't step up, she would do it all without him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know it's been hard for you, and I'm sorry I didn't understand at first. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Naruto was thirteen, or as often as I should have been before. I'm sorry I wasn't there with you last year when..." his voice died, tears sparking at the corners of his eyes at the thought, which he kept trained on Kushina's hand, delicate in his. He opted for something else to say.

"I'm sorry I lost faith in us." He said it quietly, low and raw, as if he didn't want her to hear. She made a noise in her throat, took her hand away from his, and hugged him tight.

"You _were_ kind of a dumbass," she joked through tears, and Minato laughed, wrapping her in his arms. He buried his nose in her red hair and thought _this is home. _

"Let's go out tonight," he said suddenly. "Naruto's going out, why shouldn't we?"

He chased her to the closet to look for that cute red dress he liked so much while she laughed.

* * *

_Kurenai_

By five o'clock, Kurenai was leaning over the counter at the _Red Fox, _demanding more vodka, and nursing a decent buzz.

God, it was hot in here, wasn't it? Was it hot in here? She threw off her blazer, showing off a little cleavage with her sequined sleeveless top underneath, much to the excitement of the bald old man next to her who probably had a Viagra or two hidden somewhere in his breastpocket.

Kurenai wasn't impressed.

The _Red Fox _had a hazy glow, something warm and relaxing that took the edge off her nerves. The colors were soft browns, blacks, and granite. Jazz drifted lazily from the stage up front, where two handsome African American brothers were playing the piano and saxophone with such focus and abandon that Kurenai wished someone would stroke _her_ like that.

"Where's my drink?" she complained, freeing her hair from the neat bun at the base of her neck. Someone sidled into the seat next to her. She was about to turn, snarl and say she wasn't interested, when she noticed the man to her right wasn't looking at her. At all.

She rolled her eyes, feeling heavy, like a lump of lead. Or maybe she was a lump of coal. She was ready for the day to be over with. It had started out promising. A Saturday just to herself. Unwinding with wine and Jinxie. Maybe she'd finally finish watching the fourth season of Desperate Housewives. But then, duty called. She'd had to pay a visit to the Uchiha house for some paperwork, where she was invited, with chilling indifference, into the house by Fugaku's wife. She had stared at the back of Mikoto's head, remembering days she had been viciously jealous of Mrs. Uchiha, days when she thought, one day, Fugaku might even finally call for a divorce. While she had waited in the foyer, Sasuke had caught sight of her.

She had pretended not to notice him. It wouldn't do her any good to look at him. It was like poking a rattlesnake when it was already shaking its tail in warning. Kurenai learned quickly, however, that rattlesnakes don't necessarily need to be heard to bite.

_"What are you doing here?" _Sasuke had asked quietly, learning against the banister of the stairs. She'd glanced over at him.

"_Paperwork," _she said shortly. There was a silence. She could feel his eyes boring into her, judging her cruelly. Where was Mikoto with those papers?

_"Were you out with my dad last night?" _he dared to ask. She had frozen on the inside, her innards turning to ice, but she had only shot Sasuke a disgusted look. He'd laughed, softly, but there was no humor to it.

"_I knew it," _he had paused before adding, "_I hope you enjoyed him, because my mother spent her night alone." _She hadn't said anything to that. Only waited, and Mikoto had appeared two long minutes later, and quickly ushered her out of the house.

Kurenai pouted, pushing away the memory. The man beside her got his drink before she did, and she protested loudly. "What the fuck?"

She was surprised when the quiet man pushed his glass to her, sighing. "Here, take it and relax," he grumbled. She turned to look at him, tell him she wasn't going to fucking accept his _charity, _when she caught sight of his face.

Oh boy, was this man _handsome. _Tanned skin, deep,soulful eyes, dark hair and just a neat trim of facial hair along his jawline. Nice build. A little on the stockier side, but she bet he made up for it in height. He was dressed in a slightly loose-fitting dress shirt and slacks, his jacket slung over his shoulder. His eyes were red-rimmed, and he looked like he hadn't fared any better with his day.

"Having a shitty day?" she ventured, silently accepting the drink. The man sighed deeply.

"My cat died," he said gloomily. Kurenai paused. Usually, people this depressed looking would say they had broken up with someone. Maybe a relative or a friend had died or gotten sick, but she had never seen a man cry over a cat.

She couldn't really say anything though, as she loved Jinxie to pieces. "That's unfortunate." She said it just to say something and swirled the alcohol in her glass. He nodded, his gaze elsewhere, as if he had already forgotten her. The pianist changed songs, and Kurenai sipped her drink.

"He got out and got hit by a car." He sniffed loudly, and Kurenai blinked. She dug into the pocket of her blazer and offered him a wad of Kleenex. He thanked her and blew his nose. He apologized, as if embarrassed. Kurenai waved him off. She raised her shot to him, and he raised his in kind.

"To new beginnings," she said and threw it back with a wince.

An hour later, Kurenai had made a new best friend. He had introduced himself as Asuma Sarutobi, and both were drunk off their asses.

"And then, and then-" Asuma laughed raucously, trying to finish his anecdote about his dead cat, Rex, but he was laughing too hard and squeezing tears out of his closed eyes. Kurenai laughed just as hard.

"And then?!" she practically screamed, wriggling in her chair and trying to breathe through gales of laughter. The bartender shook his head, probably wishing the fools would leave. They were scaring away other customers.

"And then he ran right out of the apartment and down the hall, her underwear on his head! He ran right into a wall!" They both screamed in fits of laughter.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS!"

_"_I KNOW!"

"So what made your day shitty?" Asuma asked through gasps as they attempted to calm down. Kurenai snorted and spun on her bar stool.

"My client's kid kind of called me a slut today when I went over for some paperwork."

"Damn brat."

"I know, right? Little fucker doesn't even _know _me. And _then _his dad wanted me to go on a date with him tonight!" she paused. Asuma waited.

"But I didn't want to," Kurenai whined, resting her head on the counter. "He's hot, and I like him a lot, but I don't know to quit him and he's kind of a dick head sometimes." She started giggling at the word _dickhead. _

"So why don't you tell him to his face!" Asuma said, snickering. Kurenai laughed half-heartedly.

"Yeah, yeah, what's the worst he could do? Fire me?" She snorted again, then quieted, her face crumpling. "And my boyfriend broke up with me and went back to his wife. I think he hates me because I said something stupid about his kid," she added miserably, throwing back another shot. The tears welled up at the thought of Minato, the man she thought who was going to finally get her to break the ugly habit who was Fugaku Uchiha. But maybe Minato had just been another fling. Another face in a sea of faces who spouted promises they didn't mean to keep.

Men. They always left her and went back to whoever it was they had left in the first place. Like Kurenai wasn't good enough to take home to Mommy, to share a life with. First Fugaku, then Minato. She was destined to be alone, she thought, always losing to the women on the sidelines.

"I would _never _break up with you, Kurenai," Asuma slurred drunkenly.

And that's when she'd turned to him, tossing her hair over her shoulder like she was the sexiest woman in the city. The bar seemed brighter, she'd thought as she leaned in to kiss him. Five minutes later, they stumbled out of the bar much to the bartender's relief, kissing as crazily as two drunk fools could, waiting for a cab out on the curb.

She didn't pay any attention to the phone, which rang numerous times.

_Incoming call: Fugaku Uchiha._

She'd notice in the morning.


	21. To New Beginnings! An excerpt of part 3

_18: To New Beginnings! Part 3_

_Sasuke_

Sasuke's morning was mundane. Everything he did seemed to echo with boredom and the awkward sadness emitted by his mother, who wore a strange, pinched expression on her face. She kept sighing, watching him, as if each little melancholy breath was Sasuke's cue to talk to her.

He kept digging for the Rice Chex instead. Itachi had always called him an old man, for preferring the plainer cereals to something sweet. In the living room, the old grandfather clock Fugaku kept threatening to chop into firewood chimed in a slow drawl, and Sasuke could almost _see _time pass with each note. It was funny, really, if he reflected on it. Like time was mocking him as it dragged forth with the secrets that it carried. Only nine fucking a.m, and already time couldn't pass fast enough.

Worst of all, Mikoto kept trying to _talk_ to Sasuke after he had wandered into the kitchen, book in tow, sniffing around for food. He kept thinking of Itachi, of the email he was supposed to send to Fugaku's email account, and her voice remained a distant afterthought.

_Later, later._ Sasuke would send it soon. As much as Sasuke was angry with him, he wouldn't do anything to compromise Itachi. _Married_! He thought scornfully, with a shake of his head as he glared at the cereal boxes in the pantry. Itachi was getting _married _and had only told Sasuke because it had benefited him.

Mikoto was still talking. He kept wondering why Mikoto had a sudden interest in his life, because at this point, he wasn't ready to cooperate. He milled about, pretending to be too preoccupied to pay attention.

"How's school going? Do you like your teachers so far? How did you meet Naruto?" He had frozen up for a second at that, caught off guard by the question.

_AXE, shadows, lips, blue eyes and warm skin. _He had spent too long that morning trying to fall back asleep, as if he might get locked in the same dream if he tried hard enough.

Sasuke glanced at his phone on the counter. Why would Naruto even text him, anyway? He pushed the thought away. Besides, the only new text had been one from Sakura. The thought made him feel tired instead of bitter. He sighed. He wouldn't call her. He wouldn't, even if he _was _curious and concerned. Or maybe, maybe he was being selfish. But he had convinced himself it was the best thing he could do, for both of them. Cold turkey.

Sasuke looked up from his book, eyeing Mikoto for a moment before answering shortly, "English class." She accepted this without complaint or further investigation. The better part of it was that she had started to make him breakfast, traditional Japanese, and the change was welcome. He liked salty and savory over something sticky and sweet, like pancakes or waffles. She was still watching him as he ate. His spoon clinked against his porcelain bowl, until it seemed like the only noise in the house. Annoying and lonely.

"I didn't know Kushina had a son," she ventured carefully. Mikoto was watching Sasuke closely, like she used to when he was small and could practically smell a lie on him. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Took another bite.

"Well, she does," he grunted, as if this disputed everything. He took his eyes off the white kitchen and looked out to the yard, green and full of color with yellow rose bushes. The sun felt good on his face, now that he was more awake.

"It's just," Mikoto began again, flipping through a Victoria's Secret catalogue, in the voice she used whenever she was _trying _to pry, "I was so sure she only had a daughter. She would be about your age." Mikoto looked up at him, and Sasuke stared back. He thought about Naruto the night his grandmother had exposed him, sitting on the curb, silent, brooding, and angry.

"Nope," Sasuke answered, finishing the last of his breakfast. Mikoto's brow furrowed, a look of genuine confusion wrinkling her brow. She was quiet for a good minute or two.

"Oh," she said, in the small voice she used when she felt embarrassed or had made a mistake. She stopped talking after that, puttering about the kitchen and cleaning. Sasuke was just about to wash out his bowl when the doorbell rang. Mikoto scurried to the front door. Her Pomeranian, Froo-Froo, the most fucking annoying animal alive, began to bark and snarl, shaking in his tiny sweater. Curious, and because he had nothing else to do to dull the sharp pang of his nervousness that had erupted over thoughts of Naruto, Sasuke trudged over.

Kurenai Yuuhi was at the door. Sasuke's lip curled, and he watched his mother usher her inside, stiff and reluctant. Fugaku was not here, he heard her say, would Kurenai mind coming over later? Or maybe Mikoto could try and reach Fugaku on his cell? Kurenai didn't seem to mind, saying she wouldn't take long.

Of course she didn't mind. "He told me there's some paperwork? It's regarding a hospital that wants to make the Sharingan available." Mikoto murmured that she believed she knew what Kurenai was talking about, and that she'd fetch it.

Sasuke thought about walking away. Doing something else. Reading his damn book for English, but he didn't. Instead, he stalked over to the stairs, keeping a cold gaze on Kurenai. She ignored him pointedly.

Smart woman.

He leaned against the banister of the stairs. She always looked the same. It was as if Kurenai never aged. Still gorgeous, unfortunately, with the same hour glass figure begging to be held, high cheekbones, and Jolie lips. Same jet black hair that curled and fluffed up, as if she'd just had someone's fingers combing through it. Almond shaped eyes with garnet irises, such a dark red they could almost be mistaken for brown from a distance, but not quite. He'd never seen another person with the color.

He wondered what else his father saw in her as he stared. What made him go to her at night, what made him want to forget his wife, his family? What was it about this woman that Fugaku seemingly couldn't bear to lose? Sasuke thought of that afternoon, so many years ago, when he'd caught the two red-handed. How his relationship with Fugaku was never the same. Sasuke's open adoration had been replaced with resentment.

So why didn't he tell Mikoto? Get it over with? His father couldn't control him, no matter how hard he tried, and why should he be able to selfishly hold on to both? But Sasuke couldn't do that to his mother, couldn't shatter her more. Instead, he supposed it was Kurenai who had to go. For his mother's sake.

"What are you doing?" he asked finally, a deeper meaning etched into his words. He eyed her resentfully. She seemed to miss the point.

"I have paperwork to get." Kurenai was short with him, to the point. She didn't care for banter. He watched her, wondering how she could just _stand _there waiting for his mother to return. He thought of Fugaku, gone until the early hours of the morning. Sasuke knew, because he had lied awake for a while, thinking of Naruto before he had finally drifted off to sleep.

"Were you out with my dad last night?" he asked, and when she shot him a disgusted look, he knew it to be true. He rolled his eyes, not surprised. "I knew it," he shook his head, "I hope you enjoyed your time with him, because my mother spent her night alone." He was hoping to find a weak spot, disgruntle her. Didn't any person with a conscience eventually feel guilty?

She didn't say anything. He hadn't expected her to, and Mikoto came hurrying back, handing Kurenai a manilla envelope and ushering her out the door with a tight smile. Then Kurenai was gone and Mikoto drifted away, murmuring something about maybe making a cake tonight, didn't that sound good? Red velvet, with cream cheese frosting.

Cream cheese frosting was Sasuke's favorite. Mikoto made it just so it wasn't overly sweet. She hadn't made him a cake in years.

"Sure," he answered, just to see her smile a little and get herself busy. If only Sasuke could do the same.

He thought of Itachi, silent, serious, with no explanation, _nothing, _but a flick to a forehead and an adieu after making a big announcement. Gone before he could pause and say something of substance like _thanks, _or _I'll tell you about it later._ Sasuke thought of Naruto, gazing at him with blue eyes bright in the dark, how he'd felt against his chest. How Sasuke wished he had, just for a moment, said _see you tomorrow. _

Sasuke shook his head, smiling grimly at his own expense. God, he was such a sucker sometimes, but don't expect him to admit that to anyone but himself. From his phone, he sent the email Itachi had asked him to send before turning on the TV. He kept glancing from Fantasy Factory to his English homework (he'd do it. _Eventually. _It wasn't that hard). He and Naruto hadn't gotten as far as he'd liked with it last night.

He considered his options as his morning went on. By eleven, he had decided.

He could be strictly business. _We didn't finish our homework. Sunday's my day off, remember? _Or, he could be more casual. In the end, Sasuke sent a text asking if Naruto wanted to hang. Minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_New text message: Naruto Uzumaki_

_Yeah, sure._

His lips twitched, curving slightly in a smile. Not long after, another text:

_New Text Message: Neji Hyuuga_

_Party at midnight_

He was mulling it over when the front door opened again. Sasuke looked up reflexively, as if Itachi might step through the doorway, spry and nimble and aloof as ever, as though he hadn't really gone. But it wasn't Itachi.

Fugaku shoved his his jacket in the closet, looking over at Sasuke with a slight smile, but to anyone that didn't know Fugaku, it would just look like a muscle spasm. "Hey, son." He began to call for Mikoto ("Did you make my coffee? Ah, thank you. It was a long morning at the lab.") when Sasuke turned up the television volume to drown out his voice.

"Turn that down."

Sasuke turned it up higher. It was juvenile, really. What was he, five? But it was fun. He expected some yelling, some cursing, he didn't expect Fugaku to march over and yank out the television's cord, a stormy look on his face.

"I've had a _long _morning," he growled, "stop acting like a child. You're a young man, act like it."

Sasuke fixed him with a cold stare. "You know, Kurenai came over looking for you this morning." It was a blatant challenge, a call to arms. Fugaku's expression went slack.

"Oh, yes, Kurenai needed some documents," Mikoto walked over to the living room to hand Fugaku his cup of coffee. Sasuke nodded and rose.

"By the way," he added, "I'm having a friend over tonight."

"Well, I'll definitely make cake then!" Mikoto beamed, seemingly pleased. Fugaku watched his son closely.

"Oh? A girl?" he asked, genuinely curious. Sasuke smirked before disappearing up the stairs to seek refuge in his room.

"No."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry, since Christmas, I've had a lot of sudden, mini-trips to family. I'm still on one with my kids xD But anyway, I found some time. This third part of Sasuke's is not complete, it's only the beginning of it. Hopefully the rest will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed the other PoVs as well. Naruto is stringed in with everyone, as planned, so hopefully things start to get going here!

Hope you all had merry Christmases and happy New Years!


	22. To New Beginnings! Part 3

_To New Beginnings! _Part 3.

_Fugaku_

_"You shame me. You are not a man. You are a boy who does not know how to control his impulses."_

Slowly, Fugaku turned the silver stud he'd taken from Sasuke over in his palm. It became a ritual since he'd snatched it the other day; rolling it between his fingers when he started to feel the onslaught of stress. He looked at the clock: 7:10 a.m. He was still sitting in the Cadillac, was still sitting in the gloom of the garage, waiting. For what, he didn't know. He turned on the radio, just to drown out the silence, and closed his eyes, the leather cool on the back of his flushed neck.

He could still taste her beneath the mint of his toothpaste, he realized, as he ran a tongue along his teeth. No matter, it was nothing a swig of coffee couldn't fix. Then he would be rid of Kurenai...for the day. His chest tightened, a turmult of emotion swirling rampant beneath his stony exterior, but he quelled it.

He wasn't a lesser man.

The song on the radio had changed, and the host was busy flapping his gums about relationship woes. Fugaku changed the station, but the damage had been done.

He thought of Kurenai, and he smiled, chuckled even, as he closed his eyes and leaned against the seat once more, making no move to start the car. There was a beast inside him, something sinister and all-consuming, and at that moment, it clawed through his rib cage and roared with triumph.

He'd taken her back, after all these months without her. His Kurenai. Fugaku grimaced. She'd refused to touch him while she dated that _doctor_. Some blond fool who smiled too much and told jokes only dumbasses and small children laughed at. There had been a moment, just one, where Fugaku had entertained the thought of simply letting her go. Watching her slowly separate from him until they were two different people with two different lives and different problems, not a conjoined mess sucking the life out of the other.

But at the last possible second, he'd panicked, reaching out for her again before he could lose her in the haze. He couldn't say he was sorry when he'd learned of her breakup. Undoubtedly, Kurenai was nursing wounded pride, and an aching heart. He'd called her. Maybe just to hear the sultry drone of her voice, maybe to give her some mundane task just to see her pass by in the hall.

Instead, he'd asked, no, _told _her he was taking her to dinner. He couldn't let her go, wasn't going to, and she made no move to stop him. She didn't even snarl at him over the phone. When she spoke, it was as if they'd never been apart. She'd been soft beneath him last night, aching and yearning and _beautiful _in her sadness.

It was heaven.

_You shame me, _his father had told him once. Fugaku sighed.

He stopped rolling the piercing in his hands, placing it in a pocket. He tried to listen to the radio again, but it couldn't drown his memories of Kurenai and his father. Fugaku Senior had been six feet under for two years (and Fugaku Jr. didn't doubt the old bastard was a force to be reckoned with in the afterlife, or wherever he was), and still, his voice flitted through his eldest son's thoughts. It happened whenever Sasuke disobeyed him or openly mocked him (_"You can't control your own sons? Will they grow up not knowing the true meaning of respect? You spoil them. They're rotten boys."_ his father would have said, and had said), or when Itachi didn't take his advice for success to heart, whenever his eldest son was reckless and couldn't seem to be anything but amused when Fugaku berated him.

He heard it when Mikoto watched him, and he could see the contempt in her dark eyes.

_You are a boy who does not know how to control his impulses. _

He'd married young. Too young, in his opinion. He'd made his mother cry, made his father dismiss him with a cool hand and had told him he would marry the girl for his folly. It was only the honorable and right thing to do in such circumstances.

"_Do you understand, Fugaku? Do you understand the severity of your actions? Do you realize your life is no longer your own?" _His father had shaken his head, disappointed. What had he come to America for, leaving his family's farm in the Japanese countryside, if not to see his children succeed? What had he sacrificed his _life _to work for, if not to see them achieve their dreams?"_Enough. I'm sure you have plans to marry this girl? Surely, no son of mine has been...skulking around, at school." _It wasn't a suggestion. Fugaku had recognized the command. He had already shamed his parents enough. He had bowed his head.

_"Yes, Otousan," _he'd replied meekly.

Mikoto Rossi had been as pretty as a Japanese doll. Pale, with a sheet of gleaming black hair, pink lips, and wide almond shape eyes. If not for her last name, he wouldn't have guessed her father was Italian.

She had this way of speaking demurely, of always looking back twice. It was how she'd caught sight of Fugaku, looking back. She'd looked back when he'd told her how beautiful he thought she was, as if there was someone waiting in the shadows ready to laugh at her, but there was only Fugaku, and her. She'd looked back and closed her eyes when he kissed her, when those kisses trailed down her lily-white throat. She looked back when he told he thought he loved her, traditions be damned.

_Let's run away together, _his seventeen year-old self, reckless as ever, had insisted. _Let's do it. Go to Paris! London! Ohio!_ She'd laughed at that. Our_ parents be damned. _At that point in time, riding out the chilled autumn breeze in the Ferris wheel basket as they watched the carnival lights dance and twinkle like grounded stars, there was no one but Mikoto.

No one. How long had he known her? Three months?

He did silly things. Fought with his father. Snuck out at night just to see her, even if she didn't speak because she was too busy fuming over something her mother had said. He bought her a promise ring, and she'd looked back again, as if someone might jump out and say "April Fool's!" and snatch it from her.

"_It looks expensive," _she'd whispered. It had been, but Fugaku didn't tell her that. His young heart soared.

She'd looked back when she'd caught him outside his school and told him she was late. He hadn't understood at first, only blinked, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his Letterman's jacket. He'd recently adorned it with an academic pin, his prize from the end of the year assembly last semester, a lamp symbolizing his 4.0 average.

His world had collapsed before clumsily pulling itself back together. She looked back, and this time, her eyes didn't find his again.

His father had never looked at him the same, and Fugaku could feel his disappointment, searing into his back. It was as if Fugaku had suddenly become a grown man overnight. A grown man Fugaku Senior now expected certain things of that he'd carefully shelted him from before.

Fugaku wanted to finish high school. He was going to go to college, use his scholarship. His father had sneered.

"_I should make you work for it," _he'd said. "_I should make you work for your family, for your success. This is your mistake, it's your job to own up to it and be a man." _But in the end, Fugaku Senior had softened. He couldn't deny his son a destiny. Not after all he'd worked for to see his son get so far.

Fugaku remembered taking Mikoto's hand and saying _this is it! We're going places, babe. It'll be great! Just the three of us! _Mikoto had looked away.

The car rumbled to life, and Fugaku gently eased out of the garage, onto the road. _We're going places, babe! _He almost laughed, but instead he only took out his coffee thermas, his sigh blowing away the steam.

There was a time he loved his wife, it was true. Once upon a time. Then there were times he fled to the arms of other women, times he went back to Mikoto and told himself he would never do it again.

But he was a liar.

He watched Itachi grow, and he felt himself swell with pride, but then he'd notice Mikoto. Small, sad. Pining for the friendship of that obnoxious redhead Fugaku didn't much care for.

They had had humble beginnings. His father had seen to that in order to teach him a lesson about responsibility and work ethic. A one bedroom apartment that was little more than a white box with coarse gray carpet. They'd needed to apply for food stamps. Mikoto grew withdrawn. Fugaku grew frustrated with her. He was young, he was reckless. Selfish. He still was.

And so the dance began.

Back to her, away from her, back to her again. She would cry, she would yell, she would tease him and he couldn't understand why he'd wandered in the first place. Wasn't she beautiful? Lovely?

He pulled into a parking lot, a grimace marring his features. Wasn't she lovely? Mikoto still was.

Fugaku would have liked to say there was a problem. A reason. _Something _that made his actions reasonable. Did he love his wife? Sure, he supposed. She was pretty. She knew how to touch him just right.

Then there was Kurenai. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he eased into a parking spot.

Every time he strayed, he went back to Mikoto tenfold. Attentive, silently condoning for his actions. He lavished her with attention, gifts. Eventually, Sasuke was born. Fugaku remembered holding his newborn son and thinking, _I won't let you down. Not this time._

Fugaku turned off the car, reached for the piercing in his pocket and fiddled with it once more. Bemused, Fugaku began to realize he was turning into his father.

_A true man knows the meaning of responsibility to one's children, one's wife, and one's family._

His father had been a conservative old stickler. He didn't put up with "nonsense", and as far as Fugaku was concerned, the old man had never once cheated on his mother. There had been a stretch of years after Sasuke's birth that the beast inside Fugaku had lied dormant, asleep to the siren call of other women. Life went on. His father gradually allowed him into the family business. Fugaku got his own research team. Sasuke and Itachi grew, and Fugaku was content.

Until Kurenai.

Fugaku didn't know what it was. Or why. But he'd seen her face at a charity event. Nothing happened for an entire year. They talked. He told her of his wife and sons. Five and ten, at the time. She would listen. He would tell her of his struggles. How he despised a little bit of himself. He wondered if he loved her, his wife. Memories of his father who he was sure would never be proud of his accomplishments. Kurenai told him of life in an orphanage and uncaring foster parents. He told her of his arguments with his wife. Once she held his hand.

Another time he kissed her, and after he'd tasted her he was sold.

When Sasuke was seven and Itachi twelve, Fugaku had decided to leave Mikoto. It was for the best, he thought. She didn't deserve to be strung along, and Kurenai consumed him. And so he'd packed, waited until it was well past midnight. He wrote a note, left her a phone number to reach him by, and he would explain everything to her in the morning. He didnt dare pass the hallway to his sons' rooms.

He'd lose his nerve if he did. Fugaku knew he wouldn't be able to peek in and kiss them goodbye without dropping his suitcase and heading back to bed in shame. He loved them, his boys. He knew he was strict. He knew he demanded their best, but he knew in the end, it would make them better men.

"_Daddy_?" Fugaku had turned to see Sasuke peering at him over the staircase, eyes large in the dark, a little frown scrunching up his face. "_Daddy?" _the boy repeated, and Fugaku's resolve crumbled. He assured his son he wasn't going anywhere, just for a walk. The suitcase? It was for a big trip tomorrow! They were all going to Disney World!

And he had really taken them there in the morning, staying up all night to secure tickets and reservations. Mikoto had been thrilled, and Sasuke...Sasuke had been so _happy _then. The thought left Fugaku pained and angry.

Ever since Sasuke had caught him with Kurenai all those years ago, the boy had turned away from Fugaku. Sasuke became someone angry and feral Fugaku didn't know anymore, and his antics drove Fugaku up the fucking wall. He didn't know how to else to counter it other than to be stern with the boy. He only hoped Sasuke would see reason-

"Fugaku? Hey, you got your head in the clouds today?" Fugaku blinked, turning to look over his shoulder at a fellow researcher. Clyde was grinning behind a pair of plastic goggles, granola bar in tow, looking pleased at having found the usually stoic Uchiha lost in his own musings.

Who knew Fugaku Uchiha could be so..._un-_serious?

Fugaku grimaced. "Don't you have something to do?" he snapped, and Clyde wandered away, chuckling a little and humming to himself.

"Something bothering you today?" At his side, one of the scientists on his team, an African American woman named Therese, peered at up at him as she bent over some findings. Fugaku scowled.

"My kids hate me," he said flatly, thinking of Sasuke as he peered into a microscope. Therese laughed.

"They all say that. They don't mean it," she chided. "Plus, they're big boys, your kids, right? They're in that stage."

"Pre-pubscent and hormonal? I don't think so. They're young men yet they act like boys," Fugaku groused. "Itachi thinks he can do whatever the hell he pleases and Sasuke isn't any better. He blatantly disobeys and disrespects me. He acts like a fucking delinquent who grew up without the privelages I worked to give him." He thought of the piercing in his pocket and grew angry with the thought. Therese shook her head.

"You're his father. Even if he acts like he despises you, he can't help but love you a little. Maybe you should talk to him."

And as the day wore on, one mistake after another, until Fugaku thought he would either explode or have an aneurysm, (Clyde had messed up a new Sharigan protoype. It was a simple mistake, but Fugaku had practically bitten the man's head off), he decided as he headed home, worn and angry and lost in thoughts of his own father, that he would do just that.

* * *

_Sasuke_

He heard rather than saw Fugaku march up to his door, filling the doorway and scowling, which wasn't anything new. Sasuke sighed.

"What?" He didn't bother to lift his eyes from his book. He was lying flat on his back on his bed, holding his book above him. He dropped it, sitting up to glare at his father.

"_Don't _speak to me in that tone-" Fugaku began, but strangely he paused. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, looking up to find that his father was attempting to compose himself, but he didn't look any less threatening. "I am your _father_," he began again, "I deserve some respect. I know I'm a little..._hard _on you at times, but I do it only to teach you a lesson." There was a pause. Sasuke stared at Fugaku, book forgotten.

Was this Sasuke's cue to leap up and exclaim "_forgive me, Father!" _while he hugged the beast and dismissed Fugaku's sins?

HA!

Sasuke's lips twitched. He hid his face and swallowed compulsive, bitter laughter. The last thing he needed right now was Fugaku realizing Sasuke was _laughing _at him. He brought a hand up to brush his nose and hide his disbelieving smirk.

Was he fucking serious right now? Was Fugaku _serious? _He interrupted Sasuke's reading for _this?_

_"_Really?_" _he muttered under his breath, running a hand through his hair. "You think this is about your _rules?" _he finally bit out, referring to their estranged relationship. Fugaku remained unmoving in the doorway, watching. His frown deepened.

"Among other things-"

"Like what? Like Kurenai?"

"_Don't _bring her up right now. This isn't about her," Fugaku growled, cutting him off.

Sasuke grimaced. "Then maybe you should stop fucking her." He almost regretted his words. Almost. In a heartbeat, Fugaku was before him, grabbing his shoulder so tightly Sasuke hesitated. He was forced to remember this was his _father. _He scowled, nose to nose with Fugaku.

"That is _none _of your concern," Fugaku repeated through clenched teeth, releasing him. " I won't tell you again: act your age if you're going to be staying under my roof. Don't forget that I have given _everything _to give you what you have now. All I ask for is a little respect and compliance."

Sasuke turned away. "Whatever." Dismissing his father's words, he wandered back to his bed to pick up _The Count of Monte Cristo. _Fugaku didn't leave, and Sasuke began to wish he would drop it. Fugaku cleared his throat.

"When I was your age...everything my father did seemed like it was a jab at me. It seemed like he was purposefully trying to make my life harder, and I resented him for that. I didn't really listen to what he had to say, because to me, it was all a punishment. Now that he's dead, and I wish I would have listened to him." He paused before adding, "I'm not your enemy."

Sasuke looked at him, caught off guard by the rare vulnerable moment. Fugaku never spoke of _Ojisan_. When his grandfather had died, everything about the stern old man disappeared, until Sasuke could see the same wrinkles and narrowed eyes mirrored in his father's face. Memories of _Ojisan _welled up in his mind. He remembered a time, when he was eight.

"_You're a brat, Sasuke," __Ojisan _had reprimanded, so that Sasuke quailed under his gaze. "_You should listen to your father. A son needs his father to guide him." _He'd patted Sasuke's head and secretly gave him a butterscotch upon seeing Sasuke's frown, smiling a little.

Sasuke stared at the man he'd once thought was cooler than the Power Rangers, the man who'd been suave and everything Sasuke had once wanted to be when he was five. He looked away, opened his book, exhaled, wishing Fugaku hadn't opened his mouth.

Dammit. He felt tired again, weighed down, and his irritation began to boil over. He sighed.

"I have to finish this reading," Sasuke muttered, not looking up. Fugaku nodded quickly, seeming to be at a loss for words. He stared around the room awkwardly before patting the doorframe, as if to say 'good talk', and taking his cue to leave.

"Of course."

...

By six, Sasuke was restless. He'd tidied and re-tidied his room. He'd read the chapters for English over, and even read five chapters ahead of the class before putting the book down. He didn't want to finish it yet.

Although the main character's desire for revenge was interesting and exciting.

He wandered aimlessly and took care not to cross paths with Fugaku, which resulted in an awkward throat-clearing show off when both of them happened to show up in the living room while Mikoto forced them both to sit while she babbled. Afterward, Sasuke made a hasty retreat and took a drive, trying not to think of Sakura and her hopefullynottrue secret when his phone rang. He helped his mother with her frosting later, which put a rare ear-to-ear smile on her face. Sasuke even laughed (sort of) when she told one of her silly jokes. Itachi surprised him with a picture message. A chapel in lights against a setting sun. Sasuke could almost make out a fake Elvis in the background.

_Wish me luck, little brother _the text beneath it said. Sasuke sighed, smirking despite his earlier thoughts on his brother's marriage.

_You don't need luck. You need a psych evaluation, _he texted back. His brother responded with a cool _'Lol_'.

By six-thirty, he actually risked his life and raided Itachi's room for that cologne. It took fifteen minutes to wade through Itachi's dimly lit man-cave to find it beneath a pair of questionable boxers. Sasuke had to lift them with a fork he nicked from the kitchen. How Itachi lived this way was lost to him. He spritzed himself once. Not that he needed the cologne to enhance himself, of course. It just smelled good.

Right.

Carefully, Sasuke put everything back _exactly _the way it had been, fork in hand. Itachi had this uncanny ability to detect if his room had been breached, and Sasuke wasn't fond of his brother's ideas of revenge.

He shuddered at the recollection of one particular incident Itachi had gleefully dubbed "_The Green Mile". _It had taken almost a week to get the green gunk out of his hair, and his favorite shirt had been ruined.

Itachi was lucky to have come out of that with both eyes intact.

Sasuke was out the door by six forty-five, ignoring his father's questions and grumbled reminders to mind the speed limit and to come home at a decent hour if he was going out. Stepping out into the cool night air, Sasuke relaxed, rolling his shoulders and sliding into his car.

He told himself to stop being stupid when a sudden fit of doubt gripped him. This wasn't a date or anything!

_Riiight._

_..._

Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the curb under a pool of fluorescent light. Sasuke wasn't sure what he'd been expecting as he turned onto the oh-so-famiiar street, but it hadn't been to hesitate and suddenly wish Naruto hadn't seen him so quickly, just so he could watch a little longer.

He felt like a stranger looking in again, but this time, there was something thrilling and curious about it, like peering through a looking glass just to see what was on the other side.

Naruto's eyes had been closed, his head tilted back, lips parted, knees bouncing to a tune Sasuke couldn't hear. The other boy sensed his approaching car, probably felt the glare of the headlights on his face, and he looked up, still swaying to his music before plucking out his earbuds.

There was a heartbeat where neither moved, and Sasuke wondered if Naruto would just _sit _there, waiting for him to do something, so he jerked his head as an effort to beckon the blond boy forward. Naruto's face split in a grin, and Sasuke yet again wondered what he was getting himself into. But when Naruto jumped inside with a loud cry of "What the hell is this? Am I going to have to pound good music into you too?" Sasuke knew there was no going back.

He pulled away from the curb and rolled his eyes as Naruto began to fiddle with the buttons to the radio. "Tch. You're just tone deaf," he retorted. "And don't touch my radio." Naruto laughed at him and kept seeking for stations.

"You're being generous tonight, remember?" He flashed Sasuke a cheeky smile.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Naruto chose a classic rock station after listening to a bit of Rihanna and Maroon 5. Sasuke snorted when _The Joker _by the Steve Miller Band began to play. Naruto sang along, content enough to jab Sasuke in the side during the line '_I'm a smoker' _with a snicker. He winked and sang "_I get my lovin' on the run."_ Sasuke shook his head, unsure if he was annoyed, embarrassed, or intrigued. There were moments Naruto's energy surprised him, just for a moment, and made him wonder why _he _wasn't laughing, too.

In the end, Sasuke couldn't muster up the annoyance to pull of his signature death glare, and instead he succeeded in only looking peeved. So he shoved Naruto lightly in the shoulder with a hand, surprising the blond enough that he barked out a laugh. Naruto pretended to flail, and Sasuke's lips twitched in a hidden smile for the second time that day. Naruto leaned against his open window, the wind buffeting his blond hair over his eyes. He tapped his fingers, closed his eyes, and whispered the words under his breath. Sasuke realized Naruto wouldn't have given a single damn what Sasuke might have thought of him.

They were stopped at a red light and suddenly Sasuke felt Naruto's eyes on him. Naruto was watching Sasuke,, looking at him through hooded eyes like he was silently studying him yet again. Sasuke threw a glance over his shoulder at the boy dressed in the orange hoodie bright enough to boast about the benefits of being hunting safety gear. The night drew shadows across the other boy's face, the electric glow of city lights reflected in his blue eyes that made them seem darker somehow, older than Sasuke had realized before.

Mikoto would have said those were the eyes of an old soul. Someone who'd seen too much. Naruto was still studying him, still trying to pierce beneath his subtle smiles, the slight tremor in his hand as he gripped the steering wheel that he hadn't noticed until then.

He wondered what Naruto was thinking, and felt a stab of self-consciousness he wasn't used to.

Then the light turned green and the spell was broken. Naruto teased Sasuke blithely, and Sasuke only 'hn'ed' in acknowledgement. They talked about the _Count of Monte Cristo, _and Sasuke made smart ass comments just to see Naruto talk loudly and wave his hands as he spoke, as if he _needed _all of that just to get his point across.

It wasn't until after they had walked in the door that it hit Sasuke that he should have gone with his gut and taken Naruto somewhere different after all.

As if on cue, Mikoto hurried over to peer down the hallway the boys were disappearing down. She called out, "Oh, Sasuke! You didn't tell me it was _Naruto _you were bringing over!" Sasuke watched with growing annoyance and trepidation as Naruto's genial smile suddenly widened too brightly and Mikoto wandered over, powdered sugar still flecked in her hair and on her hands.

"Hey, Mrs. U," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How're ya?"

Mikoto giggled. "Good, good." She seemed distracted, and paused to brush her hands against her jeans. "Did you give your mother my number? Oh! Wait! Give it to my right now, I have my phone." As Naruto rattled off the numbers, and Sasuke began to sense he felt bad because he had _not _told his mother about Mikoto at all, that she said, "Do you have a sister? Because I could have _sworn-" _

"We have homework to do." Sasuke interrupted, and he could feel Naruto watching him with growing suspicion. They almost got away.

"You know it's just _so _weird, I remember getting the birth announcement-"

"Mom," Sasuke snapped, "We don't have all night." His shortness caught her by surprise. She blinked, coloring. She popped her hands on her hips and threw him a very _don't-you-take-that-tone-with-me-young man _type of glare that, if Sasuke were still four, might have made him wet his pants. She bit her lip and tucked her phone away in a pocket. Naruto was staring, and Sasuke was overly annoyed to realize that Naruto was looking at _him _like he was the villain. _  
_

"I'll be sure to tell my mom I saw you, Mrs. U." Mikoto brightened a little at Naruto's words.

"Alright. You two have fun." She sighed and walked away.

"What was _that _about?" Naruto wanted to know. Sasuke huffed.

"She and your mom must have stayed in contact for a while. She knew when you were born."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! Really? Weird."

"Hn. I guess."

Naruto shook his head and tried to grin. "Way to put it eloquently." But Sasuke noticed his unease, how his smile didn't stretch to his eyes. He supposed this look could be seen on everyone from time to time. A tired look that made someone seem like they were holding the world on their shoulders but trying to joke about how light it was. Sasuke had seen it on Sakura more than once, and the thought of her made him fidget. He'd even on Fugaku, when the old bastard had had enough.

"So, I said you'd get to pick the movie," Sasuke muttered, if only to break the sudden tension. Naruto's head snapped up, and he beat Sasuke to the door to his room, striding right over to the DVD collection to peer at it intensely, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed. He came away with the _Lost Boys _("A classic!" Naruto stubbornly insisted).

So as Sasuke put it in and they both plopped down on the futon before the plasma TV in his room ("lucky bastard," Naruto had grumbled, noting the television and its sound system), and as he and Naruto sat at least a foot apart from each other, he began to notice the twist in his gut wasn't from having too much cream cheese frosting. Sasuke had been on countless dates. He'd kissed more girls than he cared to remember, had slept with two, and had never hesitated to offer a sexy smirk and scoot closer.

But this was different. He didn't know how, but it _was. _

"_Don't ever invite a vampire into your house, you silly boy! It renders you powerless." _Naruto chuckled a little and stretched out, hooking his hands behind his head. Sasuke looked over. He wanted to ignore it, keep watching the movie and wonder about what to do for the skit for English, but he couldn't help but look.

Naruto caught him watching.

Sasuke sucked in a breath through his teeth, but his gaze didn't waver. Like he was taking on a challenge, Naruto didn't look away either. He looked different again, Sasuke realized, that _good _kind of different where it seemed like Naruto was letting his guard down, showing Sasuke something he normally didn't see. It was the side of Naruto where he was quiet and absorbing, his eyes bright and calculating. Sasuke wanted to say it was weird, considering Naruto identified as male, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to look away.

All he could think about was how soft Naruto's lips had been. His gaze drifted to Naruto's mouth, and he noticed how Naruto twitched.

"Don't even think about it," came the husky whisper, "I'm not going to be your experiment." Naruto's words caught him off guard, and Sasuke's eyes snapped up to meet Naruto's blue ones.

Sasuke moved closer, and he enjoyed how Naruto's lips parted, how his eyes became hooded.

"You can't have results without first conducting a test," he found himself saying, closer still. Naruto visibly swallowed, his throat constricting before he took a breath.

"This isn't a joke, you asshole," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke shook his head. He was mere inches away, their breath mingling. Naruto's breath was minty, cool against Sasuke's skin.

He didn't respond to that. He never got the chance, because before he knew it, Naruto was against him, on top of him, all around him. His hands were in Sasuke's hair, on his waist, on his chest. There was a thrill in being pushed against the couch and crawled over. Their teeth clicked, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto tighter, tighter, tighter.

Sasuke tried to think, but found his thoughts strangely muddled as the tiniest breathy moan escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke slipped a hand under his shirt to trace cool fingers over his back, across his chest, the base of his throat.

This was...

It was-

"Sasuke!" They leaped apart as if burned, gasping and planting themselves on opposite ends of the couch as Mikoto opened the door. "Dinner's ready! You guys want to eat?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, and Sasuke couldn't help but _laugh _at the sight of Naruto's stricken expression and white face. "Nah, we're going out." he said, to which Naruto recovered and lifted an eyebrow in confusion at Sasuke's triumphant grin.

There was a party at midnight, after all.

* * *

_Kiba_

Akamaru whined, once again putting his favorite chew toy in Kiba's lap. The boy sighed, ruffling the dog's ears and throwing it across the living room. The large dog barked happily and lumbered clumsily after it.

Normally, Kiba would have hooted with laughter at his dog's antics, but he was too preoccupied to care. Kiba was far too busy losing himself in memories of earlier that afternoon. It wasn't thoughts of Hinata, and how seeing his ex had caused an uncomfortable flutter in his stomach, that made Kiba nod absently as his parents talked to him about their days.

It was Naruto.

Kiba cursed himself for the fiftieth time that day and groaned, throwing himself back on the couch with a sigh. He'd been stupid, idiotic, really. A coward. He and Naruto had had a _moment. _The type of moment where time freezes and you can't decide whether to throw up or laugh because your heart's beating so loud you can feel it in your skull. The type of moment where all Kiba had needed to do was lean forward.

Actions spoke louder than words. Isn't that was his parents had always said?

Sometimes, he didn't know why he felt so strongly, or why it needed to be a secret. Hell, Kiba knew the boy so damn well he knew that he knew Naruto always slept with one leg dangling off the bed and the other foot always had to _touch _whoever was in the bed with him. He knew Naruto's favorite color wasn't orange, it was red, and if he could be anybody in the world for a day, he'd be Steve Irwin, if Steve Irwin was still alive.

Yet, no matter how well he knew Naruto, Kiba _didn't _know how Naruto would react to his feelings. Sometimes, he even had this awful feeling that somehow Naruto _knew._ Either way, Kiba was going to have suck it up. He had a plan, as it happened. One he had been brooding over for days. It involved a nauseating amount of honesty, their secret spot, and a particular dance. He'd told himself he was going to wait for it. The _perfect _moment.

But as soon as he'd looked away in the theater, considering this, he'd realized he'd made a mistake, and he was still whining over it. Maybe there was no perfect moment. Only spontaneity and good fucking luck.

He could hear his parents in the kitchen with each other, making popcorn for a movie. Family time was a necessity, it seemed, especially after Kiba's "stunt". Akamaru returned from mauling his fuzzy newspaper, and Kiba threw it again, watching it bounce.

After the movie, Kiba had asked Naruto to spend the night. Play a game, laugh over stupid shit, just have a good time. Naruto had declined. "Next weekend," he promised, expertly vague as to _why. _It hadn't bothered Kiba, but now that he was sitting here, bored out of his skull and replaying the moment in the theater, he wished Naruto had tagged along. There wasn't only Naruto, of course. There was Shino, Chouji, and that lazy ass Shikamaru.

"If you're whining over a girl grow some balls and just ask her out," had been Shikamaru's advice. Chouji had silently steamed at that, and Shino had suggested a more delicate approach when the boys had gotten together to go play some pool earlier in the evening.

And so, with the advice of his friends in mind, Kiba called Naruto. It went to voicemail. He felt like an idiot, waiting for the _beep _to leave a voicemail, but he didn't shy away.

"_Hey, Naruto. It's me. Hey, when you get a chance, call me back. Maybe we'll go do something. I've been wanting to talk to you."_

* * *

A/N: It's still Monday, so here you go! For Monday updates, if the next chapter isn't up by around 1 sometime CST, then it's usually up late at night (again, Central time). Hope you all enjoyed that! Thanks again, guys, for all the support and reviews for this. This was getting long (I like to keep things around 3k words now for chapters, but I didn't want to break this one up) so I had to stop here.

Now we have officially reached a good turning point: Sasuke and Naruto are becoming something, but notice Naruto is still reeling from his last experience with Jon, and despite his feelings is understandably hesitant emotionally once actually confronted with the possibility of being with Sasuke. Minato and Kushina are agreeing to therapy. Kiba is deciding to confess (He will confess). Sakura and her mother had some development and Sakura is now suspicious of Naruto because of the note (yes, all that will make an appearance). Kurenai met Asuma, Itachi is marrying Konan, and Fugaku is pondering his life while his wife thinks about the divorce lawyer's card in her underwear drawer.

**Next week**: A party! A scene with Rock Lee (just for hotxhotguy. He won't be trans, but he'll make an appearance at Neji's party. Just for you). We'll get to see how Monday morning fares for our cast. And in the following update, we'll get a Kakashi chapter. I like those, because we get to look in on the characters' lives after a short time skip.

Now that I've got this far, I'll also be starting another Naruto fic on the side. It's sci-fi-ish, AU, bound to get action-y, a little dark, some romance mixed in, and of course, Sasuke and Naruto. Check it out if you're interested. I posted a first chapter preview of it. It's called Euphoria.


	23. Midnight on Sunday

_Midnight on Sunday_

_Naruto_

He didn't know what it was, or why, but when Sasuke pulled him closer, closer, it was like the boy had his own fucking gravitational pull. It shouldn't have been anything too special. A smirk, a smoldering look, a hot kiss, skin on skin. Something fun. But Sasuke's hands were cool, like a refreshing blast of mint on his tongue. Naruto shivered when those hands slipped under his shirt, gripped his shoulders, traced up his chest and his heart felt fit to explode, and suddenly it was more.

Sasuke was _too_ close.

_I'm not your experiment, asshole! _he'd hissed the moment before they came together, seeing the sparked interest in Sasuke's eyes, the way his gaze lingered too long and too suggestively. He had gone this long thinking that Sasuke's earlier kiss had meant little, and to realize it might have meant more than Sasuke had let on frightened him, but thrilled him all the same. Naruto wasn't even sure anymore who'd leaned in first.

He almost pulled away, lightheaded from the kisses and and the _proximity, _and suddenly more afraid than he'd been in a long while. _Are you serious__? _He wanted to say, but he didn't. It was a battle, giving in to Sasuke and fighting the panic at the back of his mind at the thought of someone _wanting _to be close to him.

_This was Sasuke, _he told himself as they seemed to melt into each other. This was Sasuke, the asshole from English who called him a dumbass and constantly challenged him in a battle of stupid pranks and other one-ups just so see Naruto get red in the face and sputter. This was Sasuke, the one person, who, despite knowing the truth about Naruto, seemed unfazed, like nothing had really changed. Like being who he, Naruto, was didn't excuse him from any 'normal' treatment. And Naruto was grateful for that. More than Sasuke was probably aware.

This was Sasuke, the boy puffing on cigarettes who whispered to Naruto about how he hated his father in the quiet dark of his car, like it was a secret no one else really knew. The boy who'd wanted a tongue ring, then dared Naruto to get one too, just to _stare _at him when it happened, like Sasuke was some sort of challenge, and Naruto remembered being calm before the piercing even though needles freaked him out, because he'd been so focused on Sasuke's dark gaze.

The kiss deepend, intensifying, Naruto didn't know where he began or ended as he held onto the body beneath him, eyes closed tight. Their teeth clicked, Sasuke's tongue darted across his lower lip, and Naruto knew _hunger. _He groaned a little.

This was Sasuke, and kissing him felt...

Sasuke lips trailed from his mouth, to his jaw, to his ear, and Naruto couldn't think.

It felt-

"Sasuke!" Naruto scrambled off Sasuke so fast he was amazed he hadn't kicked the other boy in the gut in his haste. He planted himself on the other side of the couch like Sasuke had the plague, and hoped he wasn't as red as he felt.

Mrs. Uchiha peered inside, all smiles, asking if the boys wanted dinner. Naruto swallowed, about to nod and grin, when Sasuke surprised him yet again.

"Nah, we're going out," Sasuke said with a languid stretch, as if they _hadn't _just been all over each other, but Naruto didn't miss the flicker of a glance Sasuke sent his way, or the hidden smile in his smirk. It sent chills up Naruto's spine.

He refused to look affected, and so he only raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Uchiha nodded and left, unconcerned, and closed the door softly behind her. Sasuke was quiet for a moment, before he looked over at Naruto.

"You gonna stay over there?" Sasuke drawled, one arm thrown over the back of the futon casually. The way he said it made Naruto's face burn. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"What? Want me to cuddle you now or some shit?" he barked back, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe." There was a teasing glint in his eyes, and Naruto scoffed.

"You're twisted." he grumbled, and sighed. "So now we're going out somewhere?" He watched through hooded eyes, unsure if he felt relieved, irritated, or so nervous he'd throw up when Sasuke plopped down right next to him and leaned forward.

"Yeah," was all he said. Another word wasn't spoken for the next half hour. Later, when they flew down the stairs later, waving to Sasuke's parents and joking around as they ambled to the black Mustang until Sasuke pulled him close when they fell into shadow by the large living window (blantantly ignoring Naruto's squawks about being seen), Naruto began to believe he knew what it was about the other boy that drew him forward, even when he was afraid.

...

At midnight, the sky seemed brighter, if that was possible. A sickle moon thin as a fingernail hung at the corner of the night, but even with its weak light, the city skyline glowed lavender and red and white. It could have been the edge of the world, for all Naruto knew. The Mustang was cruising down a backroad, a stretch of black into oblivion, and Sasuke had the music blasting, the windows open so that the wind raked rough fingers through Naruto's hair.

He tried to remember when he'd last felt this _normal, _like nothing else mattered but the music, Sasuke, and a good time at midnight on a Sunday. All he had to do was close his eyes, pretend he had only ever been who he believed he was, and there'd be nothing, no one, to deny it. He chanced a peek over at Sasuke and shook his head. It _would _be the smug bastard with the acidic personality who could make him forget for a while and grin. But even bastards like Sasuke knew how to smile, and Naruto had seen it more than once tonight, though he was still laughing at Sasuke's irritation at being beaten at mini gulf.

It was a good night, and Naruto felt lighter than air. He paused to check his phone, glancing at the missed call he had from Kiba. _Later, _he told himself, he would call his friend later. Naruto thought of Kiba for a moment, thought of what Kiba would say or do if _he _was in the car instead of Sasuke, but then Sasuke gunned it with a wicked grin and he and Naruto hooted and hollered out the window as a pick up packed with seniors en route to the same party tried to pass them. The girls yelled out the window, their laughter swallowed by the wind and gutted roars of the cars.

The Hyuugas lived on their own little patch of land by a strip of forest, gated off and grand compared to the rest of the common world. Even the gate seemed to sneer in contempt as they approached. Neji had said midnight, but already the lawn was littered with groups of people as if they'd been lounging on the grass all night. Someone was teepeeing a tree, and the deep rumble of music could be heard. Naruto paused for a moment, unsure as he stepped out of the car and into the cool night, but then Sasuke grabbed his elbow and pulled him forward, and there was nothing more he could say. No way to turn back.

The foyer was packed, hot from all the bodies swaying and laughing. As the night drew on, Naruto struggled to remember it all, keep it from blurring into one fast-paced picture that made his head throb come morning. The taste of beer on his tongue. Rum and coke later. Sasuke's dark eyes on him. Sasuke's voice in his ear like a secret when they were surrounded by other people. _Want to go upstairs? _Call of Duty was played in the basement. If Kiba had been there, he would have been goofing off down there.

_Later, _he'd call Kiba back later.

The shy band geek from Physics was losing at strip poker, and every perv who'd imagined her without a top was wandering to the kitchen. Laughter, lots of laughter. Short-lived truth or dare. _Are you a virgin? _he'd been asked, and he'd had to admit he wasn't to a shrill chorus of _"ooooh who was she?"_ He and Sasuke slipped away, hanging out on the stairs, talking low with Gaara and his group of friends. "Sasuke, did you replace me with a new best friend" someone from the soccer team who clearly hadn't been Sasuke's friend in all his life joked. Ino tried to drag Sasuke away to speak heated words with him in a corner, while Naruto wandered off to mingle.

"Yo Blondie, that mutt's not with you?" Shikamaru had mosied his way over eventually, watching Ino and Sasuke in the corner, an odd look on his face. Something that hovered between contempt and worry. Naruto only shrugged, leaning against the wall watching the two with only mild curiosity, once again finding Kiba forced into his thoughts. _Later, _Naruto told himself. He got himself in a dance-off somehow with the boy from Consumer's Ed., the weird one with the big eyebrows who had a freakishly similar resemblance to the P.E. teacher, what was his name?

"You can try, Naruto! But be warned: I am Greene's handsome break-dancing devil! I am Rock Lee!"

Oh. That was it.

Lee had already been pretty _gone _when challenging Naruto, and Naruto had to laugh at his drunken confidence. Rock Lee, on the other hand, was so energized by the challlenge he ended up kicking over and breaking a leg off an antique coffee table or something. Whatever it had been, Neji appeared with a face stormy enough to promise a slow and tortuous death and threw the drunk boy over his shoulder caveman style and venomous grumblings while Rock Lee yowled and attempted to punch Neji in the head (_UNHAND _ME! NEJI, YOU POMPOUS, SMARTASS SHITHEAD! YOU CAN'T STAND TO SEE ME EXCEL AT ANYTHING CAN YOU? IT'S BECAUSE YOU SMELL COMPETITION! WELL, I'LL SHOW _YOU!)_, which had the room erupting in giggles.

Sai Nakamura, the quiet boy rumored to have painted the mural in the school over the summer, went right up to Sasuke and baldly asked where Sakura was. He'd been waiting, after all, sitting by the stairs just to see her come in. Sasuke sneered, called Sai a creepy stalker, and said to get the fuck out of his face. It was after Sai asked why Sasuke was so hostile towards him ("Did you know, Sasuke, that some men have anger issues because they have small penises?"), and Naruto had dragged Sasuke away from a fist fight begging to happen, that Hinata wandered up to him.

"Naruto!" She was pretty and pale and pink under the chandellier lights. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he told her no, he didn't know who Kiba's secret lover was. She laughed.

"Maybe you do know and you're just not telling me," she teased shyly, and Naruto had grinned and wondered about Kiba while Hinata laughed and flirted. Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. He realized the group was beginning to wander, and he felt Sasuke's gaze on him like an unspoken question.

"We're all getting in the hot tub," Hinata blushed in that sort of way that made Naruto think of fairy tale princesses and chivalry. He paused, and then he felt it. The horrible jarring reality that made his limbs freeze and every eye in the room felt like it was too observant, too sly. Would they notice? Would they be able to tell if he grabbed a pair of swim trunks and hopped in? Probably not. He thought of the two thin scars beneath his nipples. Not from the mastecomy. From himself. His darkest secrets, from a time he didn't want to remember or relive, laid bare in the form of pale, puckered flesh. Even if it was something only he would notice and understand.

He didn't want to. He _really _didn't want to. So Naruto grinned, as brightly as he could. "I don't have any swim trunks with me."

"That's fine." Neji was passing through. "We got spares." The group was moving. One large moving body, and Naruto felt like his heart had climbed into his throat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he reasoned. He'd had to do this eventually...right? He put one foot in front of the other-

"I gotta split. You comin'?" Sasuke sighed suddenly, his voice so close Naruto wondered how he'd gotten there. A chill raked up his spine, and he stopped walking. There were a couple pouts from two girls in the group, and Neji shrugged, like he couldn't care less what Sasuke did. The others merely waited.

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto muttered. Hinata looked disappointed. Shikamaru looked relieved at Sasuke's imminent departure. Ino looked like she had looked all night-pissy. Without a few goodbyes and farewell nods, Naruto trailed behind Sasuke. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding once they walked outside. Sasuke didn't talk or ask questions, and Naruto was kind of glad he didn't.

Sasuke drove, sighed, and Naruto listened. Listened to the music, to Sasuke's sighs, to his own calming heartbeat. He wanted to say he could remember it all, with startling clarity, without thinking of the hot tub moment. It seemed small, like it should have been insignificant compared to the rest. The laughter, the music, the low drone of Sasuke's voice in his ear when everything else was so loud he wasn't sure how he was even hearing the guy talk. How the sun was a streak of pink on the horizon by the time he and Sasuke left. They sat parked in the garage for a while, listening to music.

"So you're not a virgin, huh?" Sasuke asked slowly, lighting a clove cigarette. Naruto leaned against his seat. He smiled a little at Sasuke's choice of question.

"Nope." He closed his eyes, wondering what Sasuke might say next.

"When?"

"Last year." Naruto opened one eye to look at him. Sasuke's eyes were closed, his head tilted back, adam's apple bobbing with a breath and a swallow.

"You?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Hn. When I was fifteen. With Ino."

Naruto laughed. He wouldn't have guessed. "Ino?"

"Yep." They lapsed into comfortable silence once more.

"Did you mean it?" Naruto asked suddenly. When Sasuke looked over at him lazily he said, "You really want me to come to the dark side?" He felt his lips turn up in a daring grin, and Sasuke smiled honey-slow, and leaned forward.

They snuck into his house joking around and kissing as they made their way up the stairs before passing out on the bed like the weariest men in the world. Naruto fell asleep to Sasuke murmuring about his brother.

Naruto remembered telling him everything was going to be fine and to stop having a fit over it.

"Ino says Sakura gave you a note," Sasuke said randomly, yawning. Naruto paused. He began to wonder, guiltily, if he had added to any of Sakura's pain, if that rumor was true.

"Yeah, and I don't know what happened to it." It was the truth. Sasuke seemed to accept this, and if he was going to say anymore, he didn't, because he had already fallen asleep.

Naruto closed his eyes. He wanted to remember every bit of that night, but his head hurt too much-

Something was screeching. _Loud _and annoying and skull-splitting. He groaned, and tried to roll over, but yelped when he fell off the bed and landed on the floor. He scrambled upright, groggy and still bleary-eyed, searching for the source of that _terrible _sound.

Oh. Shit.

It was his alarm. He shook himself, blinked until he felt more awake, and grabbed the phone. Naruto ran his hands over his clothes, rumpled and wrinkled from being slept in. He darted into Sasuke's bathroom to rub toothpaste on his teeth and rinse and spit, splashing cold water on his face with a groan.

Was he an idiot with a death sentence? The clock read 1:45 in the fucking _afternoon. _

There was a softly snoring lump on the bed, and Naruto poked it with a vengeance. "Hey! Get your ass up! I need a ride!"

Sasuke tried to swat him away. "...Lil longer..." he groaned from somewhere beneath the tangle of bedsheets. Naruto sighed before plunging a hand still cold from the sink into the sheets to find Sasuke's bare back.

"ALRIGHT!" Sasuke roared, and Naruto sniggered. Sasuke rose from the bed like a phantom from the grave, much to Naruto's glee, who couldn't resist calling him _sunshine. _Unfortunately, Sasuke did not find this very funny. He dressed at an agonizingly slow rate on _purpose_, until Naruto was hopping from foot to foot and throwing balled up socks at his spiky head.

Naruto just wanted to leave. _Now. _There were no missed calls or texts on his phone from his parents, and this left him with an eerie sense of dread. He couldn't say why, but it made him nervous. Maybe because it seemed too easy. Going to hang with Sasuke, going to a _party _with him no less, and not getting caught. Finally Sasuke sighed and reached for his keys on the dresser.

As fate would have it, they didn't even make it past the hallway without bumping into a parent.

Fugaku seemed mildlly surprised to see Naruto still in his house, and he raised an eyebrow in question. Sasuke said nothing, only grunted a terse "good morning" and walked right past, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Naruto didn't realize Sasuke having friends over in general was something rarely seen. He already looked suspicious, and he didn't even know it.

"Come _on_, God, are you trying to get me killed?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I think you're exaggerating."

"I think you're enjoying pissing me off." Sasuke didn't deny it and Naruto huffed, jumping into the Mustang. Fifteen minutes later, Sasuke turned onto his street and Naruto was ready to leap out onto the curb, still praying his phone wouldn't go off before he started walking.

But then Sasuke caught his wrist.

"See ya later." The way Sasuke said it made Naruto's nerves die down, made him pause, wondering what he could possibly expect from the guy now. He looked at Sasuke's mouth, considering, smiling when he noticed Sasuke smirk.

"If you die, I'll be sure to avenge you."

Naruto shook his head, but he grinned.

...

Naruto wasn't sure what he'd been expecting as he walked in the door, but it wasn't _silence. _He blinked, dropping his bag by the door. He couldn't even smell _food. _He was about to call out, when Grandma Mito appeared from the kitchen.

She was walking in that slow, deliberate way. Like the terminator. With her blue eyes focused and narrowed, and her little mouth pursed. She didn't say anything, only walked over to the couch to sit down with a cup of tea. Naruto watched her warily, wondering what might come out of her mouth. So he waited, scratching the back of his neck.

"Your parents are out," she said tersely. "They'll be back soon."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay." He thought that was the end of it, and so he started to make his way to the hallway, bound for his bedroom, when Mito spoke again.

"They think you spent the night at Kiba's." Her words made him stop short. He looked over at her, stunned. She set down her tea cup with a little chime and folded her hands in her lap. "But I know otherwise."

"Grandma-" he tried to say, but she held up a hand.

"I have put up with your antics," she said, and talked over him when he angrily opened his mouth to retort. "I have put up with them. I should tell your parents I went out shopping last night and saw Kiba with his parents _without _you." She shook her head, like she was disappointed. "But I won't. I won't, because I should let you make your own mistakes, if you think you know so much. If you want to be around that _boy, _go ahead, but it won't end pretty." He realized, furiously, that she believed allowing him to see Sasuke would prove to be a lesson and punishment.

"You don't even know him." Naruto didn't yell, like he thought he would, but only let out a frustrated retort. She shook her head. He clenched his fists and looked away.

"And you do? Look at what happened with your mother when she went _traipsing _around-"

"Jesus, Grandma-" he exploded.

"_Don't _you be cursing like that around me!" she yelled, reddening. "I came here to help look after you and that is what I'm doing. I'm just going to have to stay a little while longer. But I'll tell you what. You'll learn from this boy, dear, you will. And then you'll see there are nicer people to be with. I only hope you're smarter than your mother." With that she took a sip of her tea, and Naruto stormed off, too angry to think, to seek refuge in his room.

* * *

A/N: Don't have much time. Posting this fast. I will get to any big spelling/grammar errors when I can. If you see big glaring ones don't hesitate to tell me about them. Hope you enjoyed.

**Next week**: A time skip (might be a couple weeks to a month forward). We'll get to see what's happened to our cast through the eyes of Kakashi, as he goes through a school day. Familiar faces will resurface, we'll see if Mito cynical musings prove to have any basis, and we'll see what Kiba decided to do. Also, we'll see how Kushina and Minato are faring, how that's affecting Naruto, and Naruto going through his own demons with Asuma's aid as well.


	24. Inari Comes Home

_ Inari Comes Home_

_Kakashi_

On the day Kakashi became a father, it rained. The kind of rain where the sky churned a roiling gray-black and seemed to pelt acorns instead of water. Funny, since it'd been so bright that Sunday morning. He'd lied in bed the first few minutes after his eyes had fluttered open, watching the sunrays filter in through the curtains lazily, before his brain jumpstarted into gear and he'd felt cold despite Iruka's warm skin and the down comforter as he realized what day it was.

So Kakashi had leaped out of bed and started his day with all the intensity of a brooding secret agent on an assassination mission. The house was tidied, the bathroom was cleaned, the spider plant that mysteriously never seemed to die had been watered, and a worn down, but fresh smelling Mr. Ukki the teddy bear had been placed and re-aligned over and over on the pillows of the guest bed until Kakashi felt satisfied. Iruka had laughed.

"Is Buzz Lightyear even popular anymore?" Kakashi had asked skeptically as he spread the new Toy Story sheets. Little boys liked Buzz Lightyear, right? Kakashi wouldn't know.

Iruka only smiled and shook his head. "Relax," he chided, while Kakashi scowled.

Which led Kakashi to his current situation in the kitchen, at five in the afernoon later that day, cursing so violently that Iruka's pug-faced Persian, Grasshopper, had scuttled under the kitchen table and hissed.

"SHIT!" Kakashi had burned dinner. Now he had a blister from stupidly trying to take the smoking casserole out with a dish towel. He glanced at the clock warily. He had _minutes _until Iruka was expected to walk through the front door. He looked down at the mess at his feet. The dish had shattered, causing another explosion of expletives and an eye roll. Worse, it looked like the cat had vomited on the floor. Well _that _said a lot about his cooking skills, didn't it? Kakashi's gaze drifted to the cat.

"We'll just pretend it was you, Grasshopper." He pulled oven mitts from a drawer and set to work picking up the jagged pieces of porcelain. Grasshopper watched him from underneath the table, looking none too pleased. The cat mewled and scampered away, tail in the air.

"Oh come on! It's not like you ever do anything wrong!"

Grasshopper didn't deign to reply, of course.

"Shit, shit, shit," Kakashi chanted. Now what? Dinner was ruined. A perfectly healthy dinner a five year old would appreciate, mind you. Green bean casserole, a favorite of Kakashi's that his mother used to make on rainy days. Tater tots, french fried onions, and all.

Scrumptious.

He paced the floor, circling the mess on the floor, as if a mystical casserole beast might erupt out of the steaming heap at any moment and further test his sanity.

It had happened last month. The phone call that had ended Kakashi's somewhat predictable and reasonable life. The phone call that had ended spontaneous sex on the living room couch and targeted Kakashi as an adult with responsibilities beyond the high school.

He and Iruka had become foster parents.

It had all started on a Thursday night in September. Kakashi had trudged through the very door that would soon escort a new addition into the household, tired and grumbling about the antics of teenagers and a certain Gai Maito. Unfortunately, Iruka was still a little angry with him. Kakashi could see it in the way his shoulders were hunched, how he sat down too rigidly, how the corners of his mouth twitched, tempted to frown. Kakashi couldn't help it if he wanted to tread down the path to parenthood _very _slowly, if at all. So Kakashi had sighed and considered muttering sweet nothings until Iruka gave in and gave him the TLC he desired. There were days Kakashi felt weighed down, too full of words and reassurances. He would think of Naruto at times, wonder about Sasuke. And though he had strictly told himself not to, he had silently worried about Sakura.

And just when he was beginning to stew over the bitter recollections of Naomi Haruno's words, Iruka dropped a bomb. And not very fairly.

"Kakashi, we're perfectly capable." And Iruka had continued to explain the hardships of older orphaned children, how difficult it was to become adopted after the age of two. How, if Kakashi would just give it a _chance, _he would see why family was so important. Why foster parenting was a good idea, and a step towards adopting one day, if Kakashi wanted that, of course. "Just think about it, please."

What could Kakashi have possibly said in response? He rolled his eyes, and growled something unintelligible about attacking the hearts of honest working men and asked how to start, and Iruka grinned, shocked that Kakashi had agreed so suddenly.

Mere days later, after beginning the process for a license that promised to take at _least_ four to six long weeks and wondering just what the hell he had agreed to, Iruka came home bursting with news.

"He has nowhere to go home to, Kakashi. He's only five." And Kakashi had agreed to talk to the Social worker, quietly blown away by Iruka's ability to _care so much _about a little boy he hardly knew. Kakashi didn't say it, not outright, but he thought, _Iruka was made for this. _And he had smiled at the thought, musing over how he'd come to be tied down with such a loveable sap whose attitude seemed to be infectious. Suddenly, Kakashi had flashes of summer days at the park, soccer games (or maybe baseball or track meets), sitting in the living room with a hot cup of tea as the TV played, but he wasn't paying attention to it, he was listening to a report about school, about math homework and batty old science teachers. He would listen, just like he did everyday, but it would be _different, _somehow.

It would be different, because this boy wouldn't leave his office after telling him about his day, and this boy wouldn't beg him to not call a parent, like the Sophomore wrestler with an eating disorder, because Kakashi would _be _the parent. He would be the person who would have to _deal _and help the child cope with petty arguments, a rebellious stage, bullies...heartache. Even when his office door had closed for the day.

How odd. And slightly terrifying. He thought of Naruto distantly, slouched in the plastic chair before his desk, face drawn and eyes downcast. It had been a Monday afternoon, weeks ago. Kakashi had asked him the usual: how's school, how's life at home? How've _you _been lately? And Naruto had grown quiet, fiddling with the draw string on his hoodie before speaking.

_"I don't know what I did to Kiba, but he's pissing me off. I mean, he's my best friend, you know? But it's like now, he's avoiding me, or something. He still acts the same, but something's different. Sounds freakin' stupid but...I don't know, when Grandma's on my case, or Mom and Dad are trying to_ understand _me worse than Dr. Sarutobi, I usually give him a call, and he says something funny, like nothing's really out of the ordinary anyway. Kinda gets lonely without him sometimes, even if he's being an asshole."_

_"Maybe you should talk to him? _Kakashi had suggested. Naruto's face pinched, and Kakashi only shook his head.

"_You know, he's one of the only people who makes me feel like I'm the most normal person in the world."_

_"Maybe you should tell him that."_

_"Eh, I don't know. Kinda sounds lame, huh? And besides, he can't be_ that _stupid! He's got to know that!_"

_"Not really," _Kakashi had said, "_And it's not lame, j__ust honest. So, you made other good friends here then, I take it?"_

And Kakashi had noticed how Naruto had gone a little red in the face, but he only grinned lopsidely and said, "_Yeah, I guess," _and said nothing more on the matter.

Afterward, Kakashi had assured Naruto that he was sure Kiba would come around, that their friendship would slowly slide back into place, even though he knew Kiba had come in earlier, brooding and angry and wistful. From what, Kakashi didn't really know. He'd watched the sulking teen leave his office after very little conversation about his parents, and then their problems were gone from the office for the day, just like that. Kakashi had sat there afterward, Make Out Paradise unopened for once, wondering what he would have said to a son. Was talking to a child you cared for different? Was it harder?

It sure seemed like it would be hard as all hell if he had to deal with anything like Sasuke Uchiha.

If it weren't for Tsunade making regular check-ins mandatory since his "stunt", Kakashi doubted the boy would ever step foot in his office when he so clearly seemed to despise it. He entered the office each time with a sneer on his face, short answers, and too many "hn's" to count. The kid was a freakin' wall of stone. And Kakashi had wondered, irritated to the point of needing a shot of something strong as the hour wore on, how he could handle a kid if he couldn't even handle someone like Sasuke Uchiha. He began with the usual, "How's anger management?" just to get a rise and a few words out of the kid.

But then one afternoon, Sasuke started talking.

_"I've never seen my dad so angry, but you know what? I think he deserved it."_

Truthfully, it had made Kakashi squirm. He wondered _how does this happen? Is it bad parenting, or a bad attitude? What if my son ever said that about me? _He stopped thinking. It wasn't good to mix such thoughts when he and Iruka were so close to getting their license in order to become foster parents. Sasuke went on to describe a thunderous reunion when his oldest brother came home, surprise wife in tow.

"_Told Dad right to his face what he thought, and I'm glad he did, because he needed to hear it. Mom cried, but, that isn't new. Then Dad said if Itachi knew what he was doing so well, so be it, and he went to my brother's room, packed all his stuff in a suitcase, and then it was over. I was there, and Itachi only looked at me once in the eye, like he had nothing more to say, to any of us." _Sasuke had paused, his mask broken a furrowed brow and an angry gaze. But then Kakashi noticed something different, something that made Sasuke slouch back in his chair, like somehow, despite it all, Sasuke had still won.

"_But that's okay. He can have his secrets. It don't matter. I got my own." _

_"I saw Sakura talking to you the other day. Have you two reconciled?"_

Sasuke sneered. "_I don't know why she keeps trying to talk to me. It's over. Has been for a while. If she's got something to say...well, it's done and over, and it's not my problem anymore." _He looked fierce as he said it, truly upset.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment before saying, "_You know, saying it doesn't matter or walking away from something doesn't make it go away. If you tried to understand people like Sakura, or your dad, it might help you in the long run. Might make you feel better, even-"_

_"Yeah, okay," _Sasuke had cut in derisively.

The memory made him wince and rub his temples. Kakashi supposed he wouldn't have to deal with those issues for years, anyway. Maybe. This kid was only five.

_This kid _was a five year old who just so happened to be in Mrs. Thompson's kindergarten class down the hall from Iruka's first grade classroom. The boy, who was named Inari, came to school filthy and "smelling funny" as the other kids complained. There had already been speculations. Inari often got in trouble for saying "bad things", provoking the other children, and often showed up in dirty clothing. More than once, his mother had been contacted.

The principal was alerted once again, and this time Social Services was called after the boy's mother answered the phone high, delierious, and claiming to be speaking to Jesus about the 2012 apocalypse and the dinosaur under her porch. The kid was turned over to the state after his mother and her boyfriend were busted for the meth lab in their kitchen, and she'd signed over custody rights. And so the journey to parenthood, and foster parenting, began shortly after.

On Friday the papers had been signed, the license had been approved, and Inari was finally ready to come _home. _Any minute, by the looks of it. Kakashi cursed again. Then he heard it, the unmistakable _click _ of the front door as it opened. Kakashi froze, so still he could almost feel the whip of the wind from outside.

_Dammit. _He still hadn't picked up the casserole. Looked like Grasshopper was going to have to shoulder the blame this time, if Iruka could be made to believe his cat could vomit that much.

"Here, bud, I'll take that," Iruka was saying, and Kakashi turned to see him take the boy's suitcase. There, in a panda rain coat and goulashes, was a tiny, _tiny _little boy. Under the brim of his _Yankees _baseball cap, his bright eyes could be seen scanning the tidy living room with its Van Gogh replicas and cream colored carpet with scrutiny. His little mouth was turned upside down in a frown, as if he might burst into tears at any moment, and black hair peeked out from beneath his hat in messy disarray.

Inari sniffed and his bottom lip trembled. Iruka placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, looking imploringly to Kakashi.

Right, his queue. This was it.

Taking a deep breath, and reminding himself he dealt with worse tempers on a daily basis (he thought of one Sasuke Uchiha), Kakashi strode over to the living room smiling. He knelt down, eye to eye with the boy who'd been all Iruka could talk about for weeks.

Kakashi found he didn't know what to say. So he said, "You hungry?"

Inari shrugged. "I guess," he mumbled unhappily. Kakashi glanced up at Iruka, who looked relieved. There was something soft in his gaze when he met Kakashi's eyes, and Kakashi loved him a little more for it.

For that, he forgot about how agreeing to this had turned him into an electrified ball of nerves.

"Good, because I got pizza." Kakashi was pretty sure there was one left in the freezer.

The boy perked up instantly. "Pepperoni?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, whaddaya take me for? Of _course _it's pepperoni." This Kakashi knew for a fact. The boy smiled hesitantly, and Iruka looked about ready to cry rainbows he looked so happy, before Inari looked over Kakashi's shoulder and pointed.

"Did someone throw up on the floor?" Both Inari and Iruka waited for an answer, Iruka looking slightly peeved, an eyebrow arched. Kakashi rose languidly, tossing his most carefree and charming smile as he shrugged.

"The cat got into the green beans."

"I don't like green beans," said Inari, little button nose wrinkled. Kakashi blinked.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing he ate them all then." For once, Kaksahi was grateful he was clumsy in the kitchen. The kid hated green beans. Who would have known! Good thing Grasshopper just so happened to "eat them all". He stuck to the story like his life depended on it, though Iruka found it hard to believe.

Thankfully, Grasshopper kept to the story, and Kakashi hadn't had to admit defeat in the kitchen. Maybe, Kakashi thought as he watched Inari eat pepperoni pizza and laugh at a silly joke of Iruka's, this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Monday morning decided to rear its ugly head at five-forty-five with the distressing sound of vomiting. Kakashi startled awake, still trying to cling to a dream he couldn't remember, when he realized Iruka wasn't beside him. He blinked, throwing an arm over his eyes and grimacing. _Time to get up already? _He hummed to himself, trying to wake up by remembering who it was had an appointment that morning...Hmm...Then Kakashi heard another gag from the master bathroom, followed by a groan.

Turned out making up stories about vomit had come back to bite him in the ass, as the flu had chosen this Monday to strike Iruka in the gut. After helping his partner back to bed and fetching him some tea, Kakashi realized there was another _tiny _ problem as he automatically began to dress for work, and that tiny problem was snoring loudly in the room down the hall.

"Can't you take the day off?" Iruka had groaned. The elementary school had no classes today, given that it was a teacher's meeting day. Iruka had been expecting to spend the day with Inari.

"Can't we find a babysitter?" Kakashi's brow was scrunched, still trying to remember his appointment without looking at his calendar.

"_Great. _Our first real day with Inari and you want to find a _babysitter?" _

Kakashi blinked, suddenly realizing that morning meant an appointment with Naruto. Ah. So that was it. "But, what else am I supposed to do? I can't take him _with _me-"

"I guess I can call my mother."

Suddenly, Iruka had more color than Kakashi. "No, no," he said quickly, trying to convince Iruka with a extra sunny smile at the thought of Iruka's mother hitting the house like a tornado promising enough pine-sol and outdated parenting advice to gag on (before it was a recurring complaint: "_W__hen _am I going to get my grandbabies, Kakashi? _When? _I'm getting too old to keep waiting for you, and Iruka is the only one of mine left childless. By the way, Iruka, I met this very charming man the other day, _great _with kids-"). Now that a child was in their home, she couldn't seem to shup up about proper parenting. The woman could be goodnatured, but her bouts of grandmotherly kindness were rarely spent on Kakashi.

He was, after all, the man who'd swept her youngest son off his feet when she'd specifically told Iruka that Kakashi was "bad news" and too "apathetic" for her tastes.

A quick call to Tsunade and a plan for a little less than a half-day later, Kakashi paused outside Inari's bedroom door. It was left slightly ajar, just enough so that he could peer inside. The Twilight Turtle they'd purchased was sitting on the dresser, washing the room with a soft green glow and countless little stars. Inari was huddled on the far side of the bed, looking so peacefully asleep, Kakashi dreaded waking him up.

He tiptoed, poking the boy before whispering, "Inari. Inari!"

The boy swatted him away. "_Whaaaat?" _Then he rolled over, as if he hadn't just been awake for a moment.

"Sorry, bud, but looks you're going to have to come to work with me for a couple hours. So get dressed!" Kakashi poked the boy again.

Inari blinked owlishly, staring up at his star-ridden ceiling like he was suddenly lost and confused. He said, "I don't have school today! Why are you waking me up? Go 'way!"

"Iruka's sick. You have to come with me today."

The boy sat up instantly, rubbing at his eyes. "Where?" he asked eagerly, yawning and still trying to orient himself. Kakashi smiled.

"High school."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thought I'd put up the first half for now. Today or tomorrow or Thursday (however long it takes me to edit, but it will be within a couple days) we'll see what is revealed once we hit the high school. It's been a little over a month. What's happened since last chapter and what's our cast been up to? You've seen snippets of Naruto and Sasuke flashbacks, you'll see a lot more of them here soon through Kakashi's eyes, and more. Lots more. There's still the issue with Jon realizing Naruto lives in New York, Sakura wondering what Naruto did with her note and trying to talk to Sasuke, and Kiba wanting to confess. All of these will come full circle here very soon.


	25. Inari Goes to High School

Inari said the high school looked like it had to be bigger than the White House as they walked through the parking lot. They were ten minutes late, but Kakashi found no need to hurry yet. He laughed and said, "I don't think so. But maybe."

"There must be a lot of kids that go here." Inari munched thoughtfully on the muffin Kakashi had gotten him. He'd taken the boy out to a diner for breakfast.

"Yep."

"Maybe Naruto goes here!"

That was interesting. "Naruto?" Kakashi repeated, more than a little surprised. Inari skipped beside him, nodding. The early October chill put a pink flush in his cheeks, and with his jacket unzipped and hanging off his small frame, arms outstretched, Inari looked like he could suddenly take flight with the next breeze. Kakashi smiled.

"He's a ninja," Inari said, as if this explained everything, skipping over the cracks in the asphalt and weaving between the cars. "And I promised him I would only use the powers he gave me for good and not evil."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"And don't tell," rambled Inari, looking serious, "But I told that big fat bully, Joey, from my class, that if he was ever mean to me again I knew karate and could dropkick him," he paused, seeming thoughtful. "That's not evil is it?"

"Maybe you shouldn't dropkick him," Kakashi advised. Inari mulled this over.

"Maybe. But, I mean, even Naruto had to use his ninja powers. Once."

Kakashi thought about this and suddenly found himself feeling pained. "Well," he said, patting Inari on the head, "Luckily for you, you have two strong guardians to protect you." He considered saying _dads, _but technically, Inari's adoption was far from being finalized, and the word strangely caught in Kakashi's throat.

"What about my mom?"

Kakashi didn't say anything to that. Instead, he distracted Inari by pointing out the football field. Inside the school, Kakashi ran into Gai, who exuberantly went on about the power and magic of fatherhood with predictable tears in his eyes.

"IF ONLY I HAD A SON!" Gai wailed, and Kakashi kept himself from saying, _then maybe you should look into Rock Lee's paternity. Wouldn't be surprised there. _The Junior was an uncanny carbon copy of Gai, who seemed to be obvlivious to this odd coincidence.

Inari tugged on Kakashi's sleeve, and he noticed Naruto then, lounging outside of the office, one earbud in his left ear, quietly talking to, surprise! Sasuke Uchiha. It was odd, _nice _even, to see Sasuke so off guard, like a regular teen. _Nice to see they have a friend in each other. _Then it struck Kakashi suddenly. The way the two seemed to gravitate towards the other as they spoke, silent laughs on their lips, eyes drawn away from the crowd of passing students as if they didn't exist. Inari ran to them, tearing away from Kakashi's hold.

"Inari-"

"NARUTO! NARUTO! GUESS WHAT, I CAN DO THE KICK JUST LIKE YOU SHOWED ME!"

He seemed to startle the boys, who took a step away from each other to peer at him. Naruto gave the kid a high-five, looking surprised, and when Inari pointed at Sasuke and demanded to know who he was, Sasuke only laughed a little and waved, walking off to disappear into the sea of students before the first bell.

"Inari! What are you doing here-?" Naruto chuckled as Inari jumped to try and give him another high-five. He pulled his hand back teasingly, and the little boy wrinkled his nose and dared Naruto to do it again...if he didn't want to be dropkicked.

"He's here with me," Kakashi said, unlocking his office door. Inari bounced around Naruto, babbling on, and Naruto fixed Kakashi with an irritated look.

"You're ten minutes late!" He was swinging Inari on his arm as he complained, and somehow, this completely canceled out the angry look he was trying to pull off that _might _have made Kakashi feel a little remorse.

"Well, you see, on the way to school, Inari and I found this adorable and sadly abandoned kitten on the side of the road-"

"Never mind," Naruto cut in, laughing. They slipped inside the office, which Inari proceeded to have figured out in a matter of minutes, as he pulled Make Out Paradise (clevery disgused as an encyclopedia. After Gai's insistence of a battle of words, Kakashi had decided the P.E. teacher would be less enthusiastic about Geography...or European monarchs) off the book shelf and attempted to sound out the first sentence he saw. This resulted in a mini wrestling match, a moritifed Kakashi, a howling Naruto, and a snapping Inari.

"I'LL TELL IRUKA!' the little boy raged.

"Oh God, please don't!"

It took another three minutes of bartering, to which Kakashi agreed to buying Inari one bag of twizzlers and a toy in exchange for silence, before he could give his undivided attention to Naruto, who was still cackling.

"He gets it from the best of course," said Naruto, giving the little boy another high five and a wink.

"Mr. Hatake," Naruto playfully scolded, waggling a finger, "You better hope we don't tell your husband on you!" He and Inari snickered.

"Yeah, we'll tell on you!" Inari echoed, too absorbed in the LeapFrog Learning Tablet he'd found in Kakashi's bag. After it had quieted down some, and Inari was curled up on the little leather couch in the back of the room playing, and before Kakashi could begin, Naruto asked a question.

"Do I really need to come here every other week?"

Kakashi paused, wondering if Naruto was beginning to fall victim to the _Guidance Counselor's office-equals-embarrassing _card. It irritated him slightly. "Well, it's just to make sure you're adjusted-"

"I am." Naruto cut in, throwing another glance back at Inari, who was beginning to fall asleep. He'd been woken up earlier than usual, Kakashi supposed. "Just fine. Besides, I'm already going to family therapy sessions with my parents. Do I really need this too?" The words were drawn out, as if the kid was chewing on each one before spitting it out.

Kakashi stifled a yawn. "How's that going?"

"Fine. My parents are making progess_." _Kakashi noticed his gaze wander as he said it, a faraway look that suggested he was somewhere else in his thoughts. Disconnected.

Kakashi raised a brow. "Well that's good, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm happy for them. I want them to be together. They're just really into their therapy right now, it's kinda annoying," he chuckled.  
"You know, the other day, my mom suggested everyone keep a _feelings journal _that we share every week." He made a face, like it was the worst idea in the world. "She just wants to stay connected with everyone, but I think that's kind of ridiculous." There was a pause.

"How's Grandma Mito?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright, but...on my case a lot."

"Why is that?"

Naruto shook his head. "Just because. I have _antics, _you know," he joked feebly. Kakashi stared at him a moment, while Naruto picked at a hangnail.

"Antics?"

"Well, I walk around with my shirt off in the morning. I swear sometimes and don't go the Church and don't eat my vegetables. And, you know, I'm a _guy." _

Kakashi chuckled softly. "I see."

"She thinks I have the wrong friends."

"She doesn't like Kiba?" Kakashi was surprised; he found Kiba very likeable.

"Not him," Naruto said, sighing. "I'm seeing someone." he said suddenly. He paused for a while, seeming torn about something before looking up. "No really knows about. 'Cept you, of course, and Kiba. And Grandma. Sorta."

"I see..." Kakashi thought of Sasuke. He thought of Naruto saying _look at what happened the last time I liked someone._

"Everything's going well?"

Naruto smiled a little. "Yeah. You know, after Jon..." he trailed, as if he'd trapped his thoughts before they could escape. Kakashi thought he looked ill for a second, but then Naruto shook his head. "It's going okay."

Kakashi nodded. Good, good, but,"Do you really need to keep it a secret from your family?"

Naruto snorted. "They think he's a bad influence."

"Why?"

Naruto grinned, then stuck out his tongue, revealing his blue stud. Kakashi blinked. Ah, well, now it was obvious. He thought of Inari, who was now snoring, and of himself when he was younger. In college, with a to-hell-with-the-world attitude. Days that smelled like coffee and freshly printed paper and sex. When he'd first met Iruka, and got off on the wrong foot due to a misunderstanding. When he'd made a bad impression on Iruka's mother that later stuck despite his best efforts. "Is he?" he asked. Naruto frowned, but shrugged.

"He's got his own shit," Naruto admitted. "But who doesn't?"

"That's true," Kakashi conceded. After another pause he asked, "So how are things with Kiba?" He knew this to be an especially sore topic with Naruto.

Naruto frowned, his face clouding with a mixture of sadness and irritation. "I mean, he's there, but, he's being all prissy because he doesn't like Sasuke. Love him, but I wish he'd let up a little."

"He's your friend. He cares about you."

"I know." Naruto sighed wearily, running a hand through his sun-bright hair. He crossed his arms, opened his mouth, closed it. The warning bell rang. Naruto fidgeted, but made no move to leave his seat.

"I gotta go."

"If you need, I can write you a pass." Kakashi could sense there was _something, _but Naruto was having a hard time saying it. Naruto seemed to consider. He was red again, face pinched. Like he wanted to divulge a secret to Kakashi, but couldn't pluck up the courage.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Naruto coughed, sputtered, then mumbled, "Nursesofficesgivesoutcondoms ...right?"

Kakashi scratched his chin, trying to make sense of the jumble of words. "I'm sorry?"

Naruto made an exasperated noise, looking over at Inari, who'd fallen asleep on the couch. His expression softened, just a little. "Condoms," he ground out finally, "The nurses office has some?" He was still looking at Inari.

Oh. _Oh. _This was new, sensitive territory. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Yes. You just have to tell the nurse you want to ask about birth control. We aren't allowed to _show _we have the condoms or put them anywhere the students can see them. You need to ask for them to receive some from the back." He didn't say, _are you sure you're ready? _He didn't say that sex, in his experience, was raw and emotional and _messy _even when you didn't want it to be. No. He wasn't Naruto's parent, or uncle, or teacher. He was only here to listen, not offer his own experiences as advice. So he said nothing more than was needed. It was a time of experimentation, and it was bound to happen eventually, one way or the other, in these delicate years. It was something Naruto would need to learn for himself.

Naruto sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's stupid."

"Maybe. Maybe not. At least you're protecting yourself..." Kakashi paused. "You _are _taking the necessary precautions?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Naruto looked at the clock again, annoyed and embarrassed.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record but-"

"I _know _how sex works, where babies come from, and how you get STDs and STIs. I'm not an idiot." There was a bitter edge to his voice.

Kakashi winced. "Well, Naruto, not everyone _plans _for accidents to happen, which is why you should do your best to ensure-" In the back of his mind, he tried to remember how many times he'd given this talk, this same spiel to so many young faces. So many young faces who squirmed, blushed, glared. Didn't want to hear it. They _knew. _They'd taken Health. Don't need to tell them. Of course they knew. Just tell them where to get the condoms. Hope they were prepared. He thought of Sakura, and wondered how she was doing.

"I got it, okay?" Naruto grabbed his bag, standing up. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, throwing Kakashi an apologetic smile. It was an uncomfortable topic, and Naruto wasn't the first to bring it up, try to escape, and become terse. "But, er, thanks." He looked at the door before saying, "Do I have to come back next week?"

Kakashi watched him closely before sighing. "Not if you don't want to. But I hope you decide to check in."

Naruto nodded. "Tell Inari I'll see him, later, okay? And to work on his dropkick." He chuckled, waved, and left the office, leaving Kakashi hoping that when Inari was old enough, talking about sex wouldn't be this awkward or mortifying for him.

Kakashi put his face in his hands and sighed. He pulled out Make Out paradise.

* * *

Sasuke was late, predictably.

Inari was growing restless, and had begun to complain. But Kakashi had told Tsunade he would come in for at least a couple of hours, and it had only been one. "But I wanna _go. _Isn't Iruka better yet?"

"No," said Kakashi, swiveling around his chair and reading Make Out Paradise from behind a TIME magazine. He wondered if he should give Iruka a call...

"I wanna _leeaaavvee. _Can we just go home? All you do is read and that's _boring_."

"We'll go home in a bit." He was nose-deep in a raunchy sex scene. The protagonist had just discovered her love interest, the dashing hero/entrepenuer she'd met in France, was the little boy from her childhood who she had once made a promise with after the death of her father-

"So are you my dad now?_"_

Kakashi stopped reading to peer over his magazine. Inari trying to use a few thick encyclopedias as a step stool to get a better look at the little potted cactus on the bookshelf. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Inari's hand froze, mere centimeters from the pot. "I won't poke myself."

"That's what _she _said." Kakashi bit back a sly grin as he pointed to the _Twilight _hoodie draped across the couch. A student had forgotten it there on Friday. Kakashi had yet to do anything about it. "Poked her finger so bad, she shriveled up."

Inari reflexively moved away from the cactus, but his eyes had narrowed. "That sounds stupid. Are you joking-?"

Sasuke chose that moment to appear.

"Yo," he said, unhappily striding into the office with an averted gaze. He was watching Inari, who was pointing at him ("Hey you're Naruto's friend!"). Sasuke blinked, as if he had no idea how to respond.

"One time, Mrs. Jennings, my social worker, told me if I kept making faces like that, that my face would get stuck that way and-"

Kakashi almost choked on the laugh he tried to reign in. "Hi, Sasuke, why don't you take a seat?_"_

Sasuke grunted, unconvinced, slouching in his little plastic seat with an arm draped languidly over the back. "Couldn't find a babysitter?"

Classic Sasuke, Kakashi thought. Turn the conversation before it could even begin. "We're here to talk about you, not me-"

"Can you teach me how to get my hair to spike like that?"

"_Inari," _Kakashi warned, gently. The little boy wandered off, fruitlessly attempting to spike his hair by running his fingers through it and scowling for effect.

Great. Kakashi sighed wearily. "Would it _kill you _to look happy for once when you're in here?"

Sasuke smirked, making himself more comfortable in his plastic chair.

"That's better."

"Hn."

"So how's anger management going?"

As he expected, Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before waving off the question with a short, "Fine."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Kakashi went on, wondering how long this would take.

Sasuke paused. Kakashi looked at the clock, and smiled at Inari, who had given up trying to spike his hair and was once again absorbed with the Leap Frog pad.

"Saw my brother yesterday," said Sasuke quietly, looking thoughftul.

"Oh?"

"Sister-in-law's pregnant."

"That's great! Congratulations, you're going to be an uncle!"

"Yep, just what I need, another Itachi." Sasuke chuckled, and Kakashi found himself feeling relieved. _Is this what he's like when he's not in my office? Kind of normal. _

"I think my parents are divorcing."

"Sorry to hear."

"Nah, it's cool." Sasuke lapsed into silence. His phone began to go off, vibrating in his pocket, and Kakashi shot him an annoyed look as it buzzed.

"I could confiscate that, you know. How's soccer?" Kakashi pressed, trying to keep the rare words going.

"We won our game over the weekend. So, you gonna keep pestering me with questions until you put my mother's interrogating skills to shame?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm only trying-"

"To _what? _Poke and prod until you're sure I'm not some angry freak?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"That, right there, is why you're here," Kakashi observed. Sasuke frowned, but only shook his head and tapped his foot impatiently.

"We done?" Sasuke glanced at the door.

"Do you think we are?"

"Does it look like I'm gonna cry on your shoulder and reveal my tortured soul?" Sasuke asked, sarcastic, but he grinned. Kakashi drummed his fingers on his desk, brow furrowed. _So, it was going to be one of _those _sessions. Two could play at that game._

"No, but maybe there is someone out there you'll talk to." He fixed him with an analytical stare. Sasuke tapped his foot more quickly.

"So?"

"So, maybe if you have a hard time talking to me, remember there are always others close to you willing to listen. _Is _there anyone you talk to?"

Sasuke paused. "Yeah, actually." His features softened, just a little. Maybe he was thinking about whoever it was he normally ran off to blow steam at.

Kakashi waited a moment before venturing into dangerous territory, "Are you still trying to deal with Sakura?" The question angered Sasuke, who scowled.

"_Why _are you always asking me about Sakura?" he hissed.

"Isn't it obvious?" It was only the reason Sasuke was here, wasn't it? Relationships could get messy, and Sasuke's teen romance had been no exception.

Sasuke sighed. "I told her I don't want to talk to her. I don't _want _to know whatever the hell happened."

Kakashi kept an eye on him. _How much has this bothered Sasuke? _he wondered.

"Are you afraid to know?"

Sasuke looked up sharply. Bingo. "No."

"If it bothers you-"

"It_ doesn't_."

Kakashi held up his hands as if in surrender. "Alright, it doesn't."

"Can I go now?" Sasuke bit out, already shouldering his messenger bag.

Kakashi locked eyes with him, and for a moment, just wished Sasuke wouldn't clam up so tight. He nodded.

"Go on."

Inari called after Sasuke, barely pausing to look up from his Leap Frog game. "When you see Naruto, do you think you could tell him I mastered that kick?"

Surprisingly, Sasuke smiled. "Sure, kid."

* * *

"Inari, _please, _I need to grab something from the principal's office." Kakashi was locking his office door, ready to go back to sleep, while Inari tugged on his sleeve and asked if they could go to McDonald's, _right now. _

"But we've been here _foreveeerrrr."_

"it's only been two hours. And McDonald's is bad for you." He stuffed the key in his pocket and threw on his jacket.

"But it's called a _Happy Meal!" _Inari huffed.

Kakashi laughed. Well, who could argue with that? He led the boy a little further down the hall, and Inari began to talk about his best friend, a boy named Konohamaru, when Kakashi noticed a familiar face sitting sulkily in the principal's office, waiting to be seen.

Kiba's head was down, shoulder's hunched, a few fingertips stained black. He was bobbing his knee and glaring at the hideous brown carpet Kakashi hated so much and wished Tsunade would replace.

Really. It looked like-

"-defacing school propety! First it was the desks, and then I caught him in the bathroom-" an angry teacher, Mr. Brooks the English teacher by the sounds of it, could be heard from behind Tsunade's school door.

Kakashi accepted his mail from the receptionist and wandered on over, tugging Inari along.

"Kiba?"

The boy looked up. "Oh, hey." He was tense, his face twisted in a stormy expression.

"What brings you to the principal's office?" Kakashi asked, still staring at Kiba's black fingertips. Inari was busy unwrapping the Dum Dum lollipop Sarah, the receptionist, had given him. Kiba shrugged.

"For _'defacing school property' _I guess," he grumbled, then cursed under his breath.

"Mr. Brooks is a little high strung. Kids sketch on the desks and draw on the stalls all the time-"

"That's not it." Kiba growled lowly. Kakashi threw a sidelong glance at him.

"Oh?"

Kiba took a deep breath. "I was...I was crossing things out. Coloring them in. So people couldn't read what it said."

Kakashi raised a brow. "What did it say?"

Kiba looked fierce. "Nothing," he muttered. From behind the door, Kakashi could hear the low drone of Tsunade's voice. Inari was at his side now, showing Kakashi his lollipop. Kakashi smiled and patted the boy on the head.

"Well if you say _nothing_, you can bet she'll dish out more than an order to clean the desks and stalls."

Kiba scoffed and swept an angry gaze across the room. He said nothing.

"Inuzuka!" Tsunade barked, causing nearly everyone in the office jump out of their skins. Inari clung to Kakashi's side.

Kakashi watched Kiba rise, hands stuffed in his pockets, and march into the office without looking back. He felt a pang. Sadness? He thought about Iruka, and hoped he wasn't too sick for a hug, a cuddle, skin on skin. Inari's fingers were intertwined with his, and the kid was swinging their hands.

"Are you done? Kakashi? Kakashi? Kakashi?...Dad?"

Kakashi blinked. "Hmm?"

"Can we go?"

He offered the boy a thin, but genuine, smile. "Yes, yes, we can go."

And he walked Inari to the car, singing 'Old MacDonald', and skipping over cracks, wondering how long he had until Inari was too big for songs and jumping over cracks and believing that cacti could make him shrivel up.

* * *

A/N: And here we go again. I like Kakashi's chapters, and as a faithful reviewer pointed out, they're a nice breath of fresh air that everyone needs (although the end of it got a little serious) spaced between the trials of high school and other problems. Hope you enjoyed the rest of Kakashi's chapter and Inari's cuteness.

Next update: We get a firsthand look at what's been going on, touching on almost all the important revelations in this chapter in some way through PoVs such as Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto. Soon, Part 1 of this story will be finished, and we'll be on to Part 2. Yes, this story will transcend senior year of high school. Again wanna say thanks to all who faithfully read or review. Your support for this is awesome.


	26. His Diamonds Falling Down

_Itachi_

The clock read 3 a.m.

In the early morning gloom of his bedroom, Itachi watched the embers from his cigarette flare before dimming. It extinguished so quickly with each breath: light, dark, light, dark; the only spark in the room. And all the while smoke curled from its tip and left his world in a haze until it seemed to ebb away into the shadows that had pooled on his left side.

Konan began to talk in her sleep. Any other time, Itachi would have laughed, maybe even stopped whatever he was doing to lie next to her, marveling at how peaceful she was while trying to figure out the secrets of her dreams. Instead, he only remembered he couldn't see anything to his left. He closed his eyes, opened them, watched his knees bounce with his good eye as he fidgeted. The sheets rustled as Konan moved and sighed. Maybe she was searching for him, her arm reaching out to brush against his. Itachi put a hand over his left eye to keep himself from instinctively glancing to his left. He took a breath, tried to calm down, suffocate the anger that began to brew from the wall of black to his side. He sucked on his cigarette, and let the smoke burn his throat, just a little.

But he couldn't calm down, and the headache pounding at his temples was threatening to split his skull.

He didn't take his hand away from his eye, even as he rose and went digging for a shirt, because somehow it was more _bearable _that way. He plucked one from a drawer and slipped out the sliding door onto the tiny balcony that he doubted could safely hold more than three people, overlooking the edge of Staten Island. He leaned over the metal railing, let his cigarette drop from his lips and watched the dying orange tip fall until it was swallowed by Mrs. Wilson's hydrangeas below. He leaned farther, until the railing began to knead his gut.

He wondered what it would be like to fall.

Itachi gripped the railing tighter and thought of Konan. This little apartment was all because of her. Just because of the damn stupid balcony. Itachi had taken one look at it, and that was it. He was sold, and Konan had been thrilled. She'd even placed a calla lily plant in its tiny corner, the white blooms sticking curious heads out from between the metal bars.

Konan had this fantasy, a daydream. Of Paris, and evening skies glittering against the Eiffel tower, of looking over at it all from a balcony, just high enough to enjoy it, but not far enough away to miss it.

_We'll pretend it's Paris, _he'd whispered into her shoulder when he'd showed her it, and he remembered thinking he didn't want the sun to set. Not yet. He wanted to look at the colors a little longer, with Konan's skin against his lips, her hair soft on his cheek and smelling like jasmine. He didn't want to let go.

Itachi stared down into the dark crack that had to be the tangled lawn wedged between cement, and thought about letting go.

Dr. Yakushi had explained to him there were five stages of grief. First came denial and/or isolation. Anger followed it, and after came the bargaining. The _please God, not me. I swear I'll go to Church every Sunday and devote my life to You if I get to live a little longer _type of bargaining that left him feeling ill. Then would come the depression: hard, bitter, and unrelenting. And finally, there would be acceptance of what his life had been reduced to. Not always in that order.

When he'd first learned he was going to die, he'd gone out. Straight to the heart of New York City and further. He'd walked the sidewalks that glowed neon and seductively promised him infinite nights if he would just take another step closer. Itachi thought about Sasuke, about how he'd always assumed _he _would be the one to take Sasuke out when the kid turned twenty-one He wouldn't even get to see his brother turn twenty. With that thought, he'd stepped into the wistful, bright embrace of the city.

The nights were wild. Some he couldn't even remember, because they'd blurred together like a quickie that left him feeling restless and unsatisfied. He drank until he threw up, he got lap dances from strippers in pasties and glitter and wigs that were too bright. He took LSD at a college party for the first time in his life and tripped so badly it felt like days until his heart stopped racing.

He'd told the girl who'd given it to him, _What have I got to lose, right? _But she had already been too far gone to talk back.

At the end of every day he saw his brother, his mother, his father. Wandering in and out, flitting from his vision, from his life, like streaks of color after a storm; something that never lasted long and was gone before he could appreciate it. But Itachi still drifted from them, even when he could feel Sasuke's bitter stare boring a hole in his back. Some afternoons he watched Sasuke out of the corner of his good eye, and thought about telling him. When had he ever kept a secret like this from his brother? He wanted to hug his mother and tell her he loved her and he was sorry for making her cry when he was sixteen and reckless. He hadn't meant to call her a bitch. That had been a horrible thing to say. He wanted her to hold him like she used to when he was five and tell him that he was going to be okay.

He wanted to tell his father he was scared. That there were times Itachi thought he hated Fugaku but that really wasn't true. He winced, recalling the night he'd returned home, new bride in tow, declaring that he no longer wanted a part in Uchiha Corp. He was quitting his job, the new intern could have it, he had a destiny elsewhere. He couldn't bear to stay with them any longer, not if his father couldn't decide who his true family was. It had been a while since Itachi had seen his father so angry, so hurt._  
_

But still, Itachi found he couldn't tell them it was the end, even when his father roared and told him if he knew so damn much, to go ahead and leave. _How could it be ending, _Itachi had thought, _if it is only just beginning? _The words had been there, so many times before, waiting to slip forward, but one look at Sasuke's face, or his mother's smile, or his father's brusque _how was your day? _was enough to kill the words before they even reached his throat.

There were times the words that couldn't escape seemed to inflate under his skin until it seemed to itch. It was on one of those nights he couldn't get rid of it, that Itachi decided to get a tattoo. He was drunk and stupid and had had this pain in his chest. The woman at the counter was so _beautiful _and odd with her piercings and purple hair. He'd said he wanted a tattoo, and she'd taken one look at him and told him to go sleep it off. He'd told her he didn't have time to sleep it off, so to shut up and give him the fucking tattoo he wanted, and so he clumsily pulled out wrapped one hundred dollar bills and threw them at her.

Any other person might have called the police, with a raving drunk lunatic at their counter demanding a tattoo like his life depended on it. Not Konan. She rolled her eyes and told him to take his bad-boy attitude somewhere else, because she wasn't impressed, but she'd keep that hundred, thanks. He still wasn't sure how it happened, but one minute she was threatening to kick his drunk ass to the curb, and the next he was sitting in her little Dodge Neon, listening to her talk and accepting a cup of black coffee.

"_You gonna tell me where you live?"__  
_

_"I don't want to go home," _he'd slurred.

Konan had chuckled and turned on the music. "_Suit yourself. But if you puke in my car I'm throwing you out on the sidewalk for the police to pick up."_

He started talking. About Sasuke, about his parents. He couldn't remember what he'd said. She sipped her coffee and listened. He remembered staring at her pale hands, long fingers curled around the steaming cup that looked so delicate and clean, a little black star tattooed on her middle finger of her right hand. She said she didn't have a brother, or a father, but she had a mother she loved, and if it were her, she'd just tell her mother whatever was bothering her instead of keeping a secret.

Itachi never did take her advice.

He swayed with the pain his head, and the anger curdling his gut made him want to vomit. He had to do something. Anything. Anything to get it out, to not feel it anymore.

One of the nights he'd spent trying to numb himself before Konan, he'd ended up drunk and sobbing into a stripper's breasts. He remembered her vividly. Tanned skin, Barbie figure, cotton candy blue wig. Too much make-up. College girl. He remembered, with embarrassingly vivid clarity that still made him blush and wish he _couldn't _remember, slurring "I just want a hug."

And she'd laughed. Held him like a baby to her chest and said, "Oh honey, if all men needed were good hugs every once in a while, I'd be out of a job."

He'd stopped crying, stumbled out, and fallen asleep at a cheap motel. He hadn't dreamed that night, and for some reason he always remembered that. How great it was to wake up after_. _ It was all he wanted now: some peace. There was Vicodin in the bathroom. Konan had gotten her wisdom teeth removed a couple weeks ago before-

No, no. He wasn't going to think of that right now_. _He needed sleep, damn it, and he hadn't picked up his prescriptions because he'd been avoiding his doctor, and Dr. Yakushi's calls. Itachi was going to stop thinking about it. What was the point in getting so angry about things he couldn't control?

He could think of a couple reasons.

Itachi stumbled inside, closed the door quietly, slipped into the bathroom with its white tiled walls and sterile white light that made him think of hospitals. He was pawing through the cabinet when he saw it, still lying on the counter like it was some sort of prize worthy of being tacked onto the fridge for everybody to see. The damn pregnancy test Konan had showed him yesterday, when he'd invited Sasuke over just to see his little brother's reaction to the little apartment. Just to watch him.

When Sasuke had heard he kept saying _wow, congratulations, _like an idiot until Itachi wanted to hit him. Konan was happy.

Itachi was not.

Once, his grandmother, _Obaachan, _had told him to take faith in God should he ever find himself alone. Grandma Ayame would have laughed in her face and said something like _God doesn't take care of you, honey, money and a crack-whip wit do._

He stared at the positive pregnancy test. This was not supposed to have happened. Itachi didn't have a God. He only had time. Dr. Yakushi had given him a grim six months to a year four months ago.

The sun was filtering in through the blinds in the bathroom before he realized what had happened. He blinked, waking up on the tiled floor. He must have taken the Vicodin before nodding off. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that it was morning, and there were things to do, now that his head was feeling better. It gave him a fresh wave of energy. He was going to make breakfast. Maybe make love to Konan. See Sasuke, high school be damned. The kid had time, he could spend a morning with his brother.

Itachi paused by the sink before grabbing the test and tossing it into the wastebasket by the toilet.

"You got some kind of problem with having a kid?"

Itachi started. He hadn't seen Konan coming. He wouldn't have been able to anyway, and the thought made him bitter.

"Good morning to you, too." He started brushing his teeth, splashing water on his face. She didn't speak until he was finished.

"You know, some of the best things in life are unplanned."

He snorted. "Yes, I suppose they are." He turned his face to look at her, admire how lovely she was in a baggy t-shirt with her sleep-rumpled hair, the sunlight casting an almost ethereal glow around her head. Like an angel.

"I didn't think you'd be upset," she said quietly, and he felt that pain in his chest, like a chord strung in a hollow cavity until it resonated. He wanted to say he wasn't, but that was a lie. He _was_ angry.

"Sorry if I've disappointed you."And he was. Itachi walked passed her, dressed, waited for her to speak. She only stood there, rigid, pissed off, hurt. Something about admitting it felt invigorating, fresh. Itachi almost wanted to laugh, or maybe he wanted to cry, he couldn't be sure as he buttoned his shirt. He couldn't bear to look at her without it all coming out in a wave, so he stared at himself in the mirror.

"I don't understand why you're so against this," Konan said finally, still by the bathroom, arms crossed over her middle.

Itachi considered as he plucked his jacket from the closet. He could take the bus, he supposed, his thoughts drifting. He could have said nothing to Konan. He could have kissed her on the cheek and said "_I'll explain __later. I love you_." He could have said, "_I'm just surprised. Let me get used to the idea_."

Instead he walked out the door and said, "Because I have cancer, and I'll be dead before I even get to know the kid." He didn't linger to see the look on her face, didn't wait to see if she would say anything. And when he stepped into the sunlight and could smell Mrs. Wilson's hydrangeas, he wondered what this feeling was, how someone could feel so heavy but light at the same time. Somehow, it was liberating.

He thought about Sasuke and kept walking.

* * *

_Sasuke_

Itachi always lied.

Back in Freshman year, when Sasuke was naive and ready to burst out of his skin if Ino didn't tell him she loved him back or at least look him in the eye, Neju Hyuuga had been there to grin at him, as if to say _stop whining like a girl and rub some dirt on it, _before offering Sasuke his first cigarette. It was January, the sky was overcast and gray, and the ground was frozen. The lights outside the high school flickered dismally in the cold, but Neji had been there, outside the door to the pool and gym. He'd said _hey, _like he'd known Sasuke all his life, when they'd hardly spoken three words to each other since fourth grade.

Sasuke had stared at the cigarette between his fingers, and looked around for teachers. He didn't say anything, only nodded when Neji handed him one, even though he'd never smoked in his life.

It burned his lungs. He remembered thinking, _and Itachi makes it look so easy. _He had coughed until his eyes streamed and he thought he'd burned his throat raw. It was hell, and at the time, he'd told himself he was never going to try it again.

_Does it burn? _Sasuke had asked his brother once, when he was thirteen and Itachi was eighteen with a wild streak. Itachi had taken a drag and said _not really. _Then he'd complained about his girlfriend and listened while Sasuke bashed his Geometry teacher.

The days grew darker, colder, and by February, Ino had disappeared along with their friendship. Sasuke didnt know what to do with himself. He said, _does it go away? Will I ever stop thinking about her? _Itachi had looked him in the eye, flicked him in the forehead and said, _of course._

Neji and the guys were always there on the sidelines, and suddenly, the hole Ino left seemed to gradually fill. He'd always been shy, awkward sometimes or even condescending with new people if they annoyed him. His best guy friend had moved across the country when he was thirteen, and at school he seemed to float, never belonging to one group or clique. But the guys were there. _We're going to the movies. __Going to the basketball game, you in? I'm having a party on Saturday night, be there. We're hanging out at my place tonight, do you think you can grab some of your dad's vodka?_

It was a Friday night in March, and the snow hadn't melted, leaving the ground brighter than the moon. Sasuke and the guys had gone to the little frozen creek winding like a snake through the woods by Neji's house. They were playing a game with Fugaku's expensive vodka. Pass the vodka, ask a _have you ever _question. Drink if you'd done it, walk across the creek if you hadn't.

_Have you ever checked out a teacher? Have you ever stolen anything? Have you ever seen a girl naked? Have you ever been in love?_

Sasuke remembered the crunch of snow underneath his feet as he walked across the ice. He remembered hoping and wishing he wouldn't hear a _crack_ but he kept going, listening to the cheers and calls from the guys behind him. The ice groaned under his weight and the water beneath seemed to rush, like blood through a vein. No one knew he'd lied. He stumbled, heavy and groggy from the alcohol, jumping clumsily to the other side. Someone called his name. Neji was laughing, helping him to his feet.

_Dude, you could have fallen through! Fucking show-off, _and Sasuke saw that Neji was right. The ice had cracked, chipped away to reveal the dark water beneath the surface.

_That Hyuuga kid's a bitch, _Sasuke remembered Itachi saying. _I knew his cousin, they're all fucking douchebags. You wanna hang with him? Fine, but if you get into trouble, I'm not saving your ungrateful ass._

But Itachi _had _saved Sasuke wild little ass, over and over. He was there to smack Sasuke over the head and bark at him to drink lots of water with the aspirin. He'd told Mom and Dad Sasuke had gotten the flu, and that was why he hadn't gone downstairs to welcome them home from their ski trip. Itachi had been there, stoic and angrier than Sasuke had ever seen him, on Sasuke sixteenth birthday, waiting outside Neji's house and honking so loudly the girls at the party were beginning to roll their eyes.

_You're so fucking stupid! Are you fucking high? Oh my _God, _I'm not dealing with you, get in the damn car before I leave you here. You were supposed to have been home hours ago. I'm not getting kicked out because of you. I'm _not _going to help you next time, little brother, you hear me? _Itachi was twenty one, and sick of still having to earn his parents' trust.

_Chill, _Sasuke had snapped, _like you didn't have some fun too? Don't worry, you won't get a spanking, _and he'd watched the lights dance and flicker past as the car seemed to fly down the road.

Itachi had said nothing to that.

When Neji had pointed Sakura out in school that spring in Sophomore year, whispering about how freakin' hot she was, Itachi had shaken his head. _If you still like a girl, then you still like her. It'll stop when it stops. Being with someone else won't change that. _

But Sasuke didn't believe him, and then he was seeing Sakura everywhere. He started seeing her at parties, and one night, they hooked up. Nothing happened for months after that night in his car. He watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye, noticed how pretty she was when the light hit her just right, or the way she always closed her eyes when she laughed. He noticed how flustered she would get when he'd lean on her locker and talk to her in a low voice, and always, always he watched her pink lips. Opening, closing, smiling, just a little. Her eyes were greener up close. She was always brushing her hair behind her ears, and one day, he did it for her. His finger brushed against her cheek, and her hair was softer than he'd imagined. He asked her to go out with him, and hearing her say _yes _felt good.

Itachi only shrugged when he'd told him and said _good for you, man, she's really pretty. _But then Itachi had grinned and said _But not as pretty as Luz! _

Itachi was lying, of course.

The end of Sasuke's cigarette burned away the thoughts of his brother, and as the smoke haloed around his head and the students walking up the sidewalk disappeared, he could feel Neji's pale eyes on him still.

"Sakura single then?" Neji asked suddenly, lighting his cigarette. Sasuke spat his out and smashed it in the grass, leaning back on the brick before popping a piece of gum in his mouth. He'd lost count of how many first period study halls he'd missed, to stand outside the school by the pool entrance and smoke with Neji, watching cars, birds, anything. It was too easy to walk into the locker rooms for a supposed bathroom break, then walk to the pool and out the door in the side when the P.E. teacher was too busy doing yoga in his office to notice.

"Yeah." He didn't say _go ahead, date her and see if I care, but it's your ass. _He grimaced, despising that he was still bitter. Some mornings, he wished all he knew was the slanted sunlight drifting in through his blinds, the dream of seemingly infinite nights, and blue eyes in a corner, never too far away.

Suddenly, he was bored, tired of standing around watching Neji smoke, tired of looking into a gray sky that wasn't blue. He had a freakin' appointment with Kakashi anyway, he supposed. Might as well go, even if it was a complete waste of time. It would end soon, though. His anger management was slowly coming to an end, and before long, Tsunade would forget about his arrest for assault, let him be and get lost in the wave of students until he was nothing but an afterthought. Not that he minded. It was what Sasuke wanted. Might as well go and pretend he had something to talk about.

He stuffed his pockets, kicked off the brick wall behind him, and started off without a word.

"Got a new girl or something?" Neji called out. Sasuke stopped, throwing a glance over his shoulder. He shrugged.

"Why?"

Neji smiled, blew smoke from his nostrils like a dragon, closing his eyes. "'Cause you've returned to the world of the living," he said, opening his eyes.

It was no secret. Sasuke knew he'd been neglecting his friends since the start of the year, he just hadn't done anything about it until now.

Sasuke felt a grin tug at his lips. "No girl," he said, and pushed through the door to the pool, leaving Neji to daydream. He passed that douche Inuzuka in the hallways, coming out of the bathroom with that stupid glower on his face like Sasuke was the worst person in the world. It wasn't Sasuke's fault if he knew how to get what he wanted and Kiba didn't. The best part of it all was that Naruto seemed to be completely oblivious.

They looked away from each other and kept walking as the bell rang, not worth the other's time. The hallway filled, and Kiba was gone. Sasuke didn't look to the faces at the side of him, in front of him, or behind; the face he wanted to see wasn't among them. He wouldn't see Naruto until lunch, and again in English at the end of the day. Someone brushed his shoulder.

Sakura didn't look at him, not this time, and Sasuke watched her pink head until he couldn't see it anymore. He found himself thinking of her, and wished he hadn't thought of her at all.

He had agreed to meet her in the park three weeks ago. He'd kept staring at the gray trails her mascara and eyeliner had made, skeletal fingers caressing her ruddy cheeks. She kept staring at the third graders playing hopscotch on the asphalt, like Sasuke wasn't even there.

It had been Naruto's idea.

_Just talk to her_, he'd said, tired of it. _This is so freakin' stupid. If she needs to talk to you that much, just do it already, stop being a douche_. And so there he was, in the park on a Thursday after school, watching Sakura weave between the swings and kick rocks.. He watched a plane roar over them, just to take his eyes off her for a moment.

_"Are you seeing someone else?"_

He said nothing, and Sakura closed her eyes, put a hand over her heart. They sat on the swings and watched the third graders.

_"I need you,"_ she'd whispered, _"Right now, I really do."_

_"Do you want me to drive you home?"_ he'd asked her hoarsely. She had only stared at him. So he bought her ice cream and dropped her off on her street. She walked away from his car with her ice cream cone, and he knew she had looked back, but he hadn't.

Later, he'd called Naruto. Later, Naruto had sat with him in the parking lot, watching the sky slowly darken while listening to music and eating Swedish Fish. Naruto had reached out, right when Sasuke's gaze was fixed on the crack in the sky where a little fire-bright sunlight still thrived, so that his hand had rested on Sasuke's shoulder, before trailing down his arm, tracing the vein to his palm, and pausing.

"_You alright?"_ Naruto had asked, and Sasuke had laced Naruto's waiting fingers with his. It was oddly intimate, to be holding someone's hand, he'd thought.

_"Yeah, I guess so. Why do you care, anyway?"_ It wasn't meant to be a brutal question, just pure curiosity, and he'd asked it softly. Why should Naruto put any stock in Sasuke's past relationships, or how his ex-girlfriend felt?

_"Because you care, even if you're too much of an ass to admit it." _Naruto had shot him a cheeky grin. "_Besides, if someone's been through a lot like she has, they need their friends. They need people who care about them, so they can move on and feel better." _Naruto's smile had faded, and by now, they were closer. They had reclined the seats, feet on the dashboard, edged as close as possible to each other, so their shoulders were touching, their fingers still intertwined.

Sasuke couldn't remember what song had been playing.

He did remember Naruto's mouth against his, soft voices, quiet laughs in his ear. Hands, everywhere. How much time had passed? Shit, was it that late already? They'd somehow navigated to the backseat, the windows were fogged, and Naruto had been a smart ass and drawn an angry Sasuke chibi on the window. Sasuke had looked at the drawing when he'd come up for air, grinning before hooking a finger through a beltloop in Naruto's jeans, as if wanting to tug him closer. His fingers felt cold when he freed the button to Naruto's jeans-

"_Wait, no."_

Sasuke hadn't been expecting that, and when he'd gone home later that night, he'd lied awake in bed and thought about it until he was too tired to think. Naruto had pushed him back gently, rebuttoning. The outside light had faded, and the only light in the car was from the digital clock in the car, the numbers flaring red. Sasuke watched Naruto in the dark, rumpled and lost in thought as he fixed his t-shirt. Five weeks later, all they'd done was make-out and-

Sasuke stopped thinking, finally having reached Kakashi's door. He sighed, pushing it open with a bored "Yo", only to be interrogated by the little kid he'd seen earlier that morning.

"HEY YOU'RE NARUTO'S FRIEND!"

He'd sat through Kakashi's meeting with a grin on his lips. The kid had brightened it, just a little, for some reason. To make matters more interesting, he got a text from Itachi.

_New text message: Itachi_

_I'm outside. Up for a little hooky? Or are your obligations too binding?_

He smiled, a little excited at the thought of his brother atually coming to get him, when Kakashi got pissy. Sasuke was finally released after he decided to cooperate a little and talk about something-namely, his parents.

It was cold at home ever since Itachi dropped his wedding bells bomb. And if the ceiling had had a Harry Potter enchantment, Sasuke was sure his bed would be at least six feet under in the snow. Of course, this was an "adult" matter, and so Sasuke was kept in the dark, only being able to glimpse his parents glare daggers at each other and fight about Itachi behind closed doors. They were both hurt, he knew, and his father had grown more reclusive. More than once, he'd heard his mother cry and not long after, he'd see his dad leave the house.

He wondered if they would divorce. Get it over with and stop catching him in the crossfire. _Tell your father he has some mail that came in for him today. Tell your mother your grandmother called._

And Sasuke had retorted by saying, _what am I? Your messenger pigeon? Tell her yourself, _which resulted in a grounding sentence that Sasuke would never adhere to and Fugaku would never see through anyway.

It never mattered what Fugaku said or did. Sasuke would slip out the back door and call Naruto, and it was like it had never been said, never happened. Sometimes Naruto called him a bastard, was messy where Sasuke was organized, and the fool ate too much ramen at lunch to be considered healthy, had a sweet tooth the size of Texas, a questionable taste in music, and sometimes he annoyed Sasuke a little, but there was something about his lopsided grin and the silent way he listened, the way he laughed and made Sasuke look at things a little differently that was _addictive. _

Sasuke was thinking of Naruto again, lost in a reverie on his way out (Itachi had called the office as Sasuke's frail, sick grandmother. _"An old woman like myself, all alone with only the cats. Who else is going to take me to my doctor's appointment? Last time someone forgot, I got lost in the bathroom and they didn't find me for two whole days!"_ It had taken almost everything Sasuke had not to laugh when he'd been called down and alerted of his poor grandmother's "situation"), when he noticed Kiba being herded to the principal's office by stuck-up Mr. Brooks.

They caught each other's eye, and Sasuke grinned. Kiba shot him the finger under Mr. Brooks's nose, and Sasuke laughed. Naruto would tell him later, Sasuke figured. He and Kiba were too damn close, and it annoyed Sasuke slightly whenever he knew _Kiba _ was the one getting under Naruto's skin. But, the two had known each other since they had gap-toothed smiles and watched _Barney_ _the Dinosaur _when they thought no one else was looking.

"_He's not someone you can just fuck around with, Uchiha," _Kiba had hissed at him in the school parking lot last month. Sasuke had only tossed him a smirk.

_"Someone's jealous."_

Sasuke hadn't spoken with Kiba since, not that he wanted to anyway. He sent Naruto a quick text (_won't be in lunch or English. We hangin tonite?). _Itachi was waiting for him in the parking lot, and upon seeing Sasuke, bent over like an old man and started whining about the antics of those damn young'ins.

"See if I don't whack you with my cane or feed you to the cats! Having me wait out here for so long!" He tried to smack Sasuke over the head, but Sasuke ducked and returned the gesture.

Sasuke laughed while Itachi rubbed the back of his head, pouting. "Relax, _Grandma. _So where we headed?" He jumped into the car and turned on the radio. Itachi grinned.

"To fucking Canada. Mexico. Hawaii. McDonald's. I don't care, we got time to kill. Been a while since it's just been us, hasn't it?" The engine revved to life, and Sasuke realized that even though he'd seen his brother yesterday, they hadn't talked one on one in months.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sasuke watched the school disappear behind them as the Mercedes-Benz started to glide down the road. Years later, Sasuke would still remember that October day. The memory would stand out, stark against other images and flashes of his brother, as one of the best days they had ever spent together.

* * *

**A/N with Next Chapter preview**:

Don't have my own computer right now (but I will by the 5th! yay!) so limited writing time was even more limited. However, here is a chapter to hold you over until Monday. I couldn't wait, I had to give you guys something for the weekend xD You've been waiting a while already. Itachi took a while to write... Next chapter PoVs: Kiba, Naruto, Sakura. This chapter was getting pretty long at 5.8k so I stopped the PoVs at Sasuke. Chapter title is the title of the song that inspired it: Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas.

**Monday's (already written for 3/4) chapter is entitled**: The No Good, Terrible, Very Bad Day (anyone ever read Alexander and the Horrible, Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day? It's a children's book, and the muse for the chapter...as well as Mondays in general, ha). There will be new twists. There will be some bullying mentioned next chapter, so possible trigger warning, not full on though. That will probably be the heaviest part of the chapter. There will be a mention of Jon Soto in one of the three PoVs, and some light humor mixed in throughout. And finally, more on the Kiba/Naruto/Sasuke...thing.

Here's a tiny preview, from Kiba's opening PoV:

_Kiba knew, the instant he'd fallen out of bed to smack his alarm clock back to sleep, only to sail over the edge of the bed and hit his nose against the nightstand, that it was going to be a bad day. _

_As if Mondays didn't already have a bad enough reputation._

_He was standing over the sink, washing the blood from his face and sticking bits of cottonballs up his nose, when he missed the bus. He saw it through the bathroom window, and went running and hollering out the door, still in his pajama pants. The old lady next door had sprayed him with her garden hose and told him to go put a shirt on. Kaito hadn't returned from his weekend fishing trip, and so the Chevy's spot in the driveway was still empty. Unluckily for Kiba, Tsume had already left to the veterinary hospital. By the time he was dressed, the sky had clouded and turned gray._

_He walked to school. In the rain. Only to realize he had forgotten his homework._

_Kiba pushed through the doors the minute the warning bell for first period rang. There wasn't even time to go to the cafeteria, find Naruto, and complain over a carton of chocolate milk. His mood dropped dismally at the thought of Naruto. Where Naruto was, that bastard Sasuke Uchiha couldn't be too far away, smirking in the corner like a total creep._


	27. Kiba & the No Good Terrible Very Bad Day

_Kiba _

Mondays had it in for Kiba Inuzuka.

It had all started in the third grade, when Marcy Everson yelled at him for getting paint in her hair. She'd never liked him (or maybe she had, and that was why she was such a bossy, mean little girl whenever Kiba was around), and the third grade was the first year Kiba and Naruto didn't share a classroom together. Normally, Naruto would have gone right up to Marcy and called her a pig-face until she stopped bothering Kiba, but unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been there. When Kiba had finally had enough of her coloring on his face with her paintbrush and shoving him aside like the ripped ragdoll in the toybox everyone constantly abused, he'd thrown paint in her face.

It got in her eye and he was sent to the principal's office for the first time in his life. He'd cried when no one was looking, fearful of what his mother would say. Later, she would end laughing and making light of it all while Kaito shook his head and tried to explain to Kiba that "hitting back doesn't always work". Kiba received "homework detention" every Monday morning for a couple weeks, and by the end of it he had officially declared Mondays as "stupid".

Thank you, Marcy Everson.

Kiba wasn't superstitious. He laughed when Naruto avoided the black cat wandering the neighborhood street the other day and never minded walking under ladders. He couldn't care less if he opened an umbrella inside the house or broke a damn mirror. But Mondays were different. Sometimes, Mondays meant bad days.

He'd been dreaming, right in the middle of something sweet and blissful that he later wouldn't be able to remember, when his alarm clock began to bark. Or maybe it was Akamaru, throwing his weight against Kiba's door because he had to pee and couldn't wait any longer. Kiba groaned, lifting an arm and blindly searching for his alarm clock.

Kiba knew, the instant he'd fallen out of bed to smack his alarm clock back to sleep, only to sail over the edge of the bed and hit his nose against the nightstand, that it was going to be a bad day. He was standing over the sink, washing the blood from his face and sticking bits of cottonballs up his nose, when he missed the bus. He saw it through the bathroom window, and went running and hollering out his door, still in his pajama pants. Old Mrs. CLark from next door sprayed him with her garden hose before he had a chance to sulk on the lawn and told him to go put a shirt on.

Kaito hadn't returned from his weekend fishing trip, and so the Chevy's spot in the driveway was still empty. Unluckily for Kiba, Tsume had already left to the veterinary hospital. By the time he was dressed, the sky had clouded and turned gray, casting a shadow over Staten Island. He walked to school. In the rain. Only to realize he had forgotten his homework once he could see the high school looming in the distance.

Yes, Mondays were bad news. And to think he'd had a good Monday streak for a little while up to now. It was disheartening. As Kiba pushed through the double doors to the high school, wiping rainwater from his face, the warning bell for first period rang. He sighed, glaring at the the large clock mounted on the wall by the office. There wasn't even enough time to find Naruto in the cafeteria and complain over a carton of chocolate milk. His mood dropped dismally when he realized that wherever Naruto was, Sasuke Uchiha was never far behind, smirking in the corner like a total creep.

To make matters worse, Kiba had the feeling that Sasuke was somehow _amused _by him, which he hated to admit, was beginning to get under his skin. This was probably made even more obvious when Kiba had cornered the bastard in the parking lot a couple weeks ago and insisted that Naruto wasn't someone Ssauke could "fuck with". Sasuke had only laughed and said he was jealous.

What a douche.

Already muttering under his breath and grinding his teeth at the memory, Kiba tried to keep the rest of his thoughts at bay. He especially was not in the mood for remembering the afternoon he had met Naruto under their bridge, practically hyperventilating from nerves, only to discover his best friend had also been keeping a secret. Kiba had spent the rest of that night smiling like a lunatic and insisting that he hadn't had anything too important to talk about anyway.

Getting crushed by your crush (although Naruto had no idea he'd done so, since Kiba hadn't plucked up the nerve to say anything before it was too late) didn't feel like heartbreak, or even like getting your heart run over. Instead, it had felt like Kiba's heart had dropped from his chest and into his shoes, so that he squished it with every step. That was more accurate. So much for not remembering.

He trudged into the bathroom closest to his locker, deciding to tack on "late to first period" to his list of unfortunate circumstances this morning. He was at the urinal, wondering why the hell the boy's bathroom always smelled like piss and the girl's smelled like perfume and fruity lipgloss, when he saw it. It was on the tiled wall, right next to a doodle of Mr. Brooks blowing fire from his nostrils and shoving a stick student into a mouth of pointy teeth ("_GET IN MAH BELLEH!"). _He almost didn't catch it, almost didn't bother to see, because the letters were so thin and he was too busy snickering over doodle Brooks.

_Tranny, _it read, in purple ink. Kiba zipped back up, blinking, taking a moment to throw a glance over his shoulder, as if the writer might suddenly pop out from one of the lime green stalls with a vicious laugh, but they didn't, and Kiba was alone in the bathroom. The bell rang, shrill and urgent, but Kiba didn't move. Without much thought, Kiba licked his thumb and ran it over the word. It didn't even smear. He hadn't thought it would, so he fished out a sharpie and colored it in. He stared at the little black block on the wall.

_You're like Superman, _he remembered telling Naruto once. He thought of his best friend, mouth slanted in a grin, eyes closed with a laugh, never pausing to think that maybe it was true. He'd thought Kiba was being ridiculous. Kiba _was _ridiculous, but he hadn't been then.

_What are you, my sidekick in tights? _Naruto had asked, and Kiba smiled a little at the memory. Maybe. But not in tights. Feeling subdued, he pocketed the sharpie and turned away from the urinal. He saw Sasuke on his way out of the bathroom, glared, and tried to forget about the guy, and the word in the bathroom. It didn't have to mean Naruto, he told himself, but when he stuffed his fists in his pockets on the way to class, he rolled the sharpie between his fingers, and was glad no one would be able to read it anyway.

But then he saw it again, on his desk in second period. In the corner, underlined. Purple letters long and sharp, like teeth. Mr. Brooks was talking, his voice floating like it didn't really exist in Kiba's world. _The Grapies of Wrath _laid unopen on Kiba's desk. He hadn't read the damn thing anyway. He was thinking of Naruto's eyes, darker than the ocean on the night he'd told Kiba the whole story about Jon, and he'd sat there in the car, wanting to take Naruto's hand and thinking, _you don't have to tell me, I can already see the scars. _He'd never wanted to hurt anyone more in his entire life, than he wanted to hurt Jon Soto then. And he looked at the word on his desk.

"Kiba? Mr. Inuzuka?"

The world snapped back to reality, and Kiba looked up, jarred. Mr. Brooks was staring down his beaky nose, obviously miffed, while the rest of the class waited expectantly. Kiba blushed, embarrassed. He had no fucking clue what was going on. "What?" he blurted. A couple of girls giggled.

Mr. Brooks closed his eyes, like he was rolling them behind his eyelids and didn't want anyone to see. "We're reviewing the chapter, going over important parts. We're on page 56. Want to read the third paragraph down?"

Kiba read, but he was too distracted and slipped up in his reading. The class laughed. So he grinned and milked it, until Mr. Brooks looked ready for a scotch and a marathon of Glee. "I think," he sighed, "that you've read enough. Thank you," but he didn't sound thankful. Slowly, he felt the eyes of his classmates drift from him, until he felt alone in the middle of the row, staring at the word.

Naruto's birthday was in five days. He wasn't sure why he remembered it then, but he was thinking of it, wondering what to buy him as he discreetly colored over the word on his desk. Maybe he'd make him a mixed CD of their favorite songs from the summer. It had been a great summer, with Naruto there. Sneaking into movies, going to the pool, to the mall. They rode the carousel with Kiba's little cousin. They played pranks on Kiba's older sister until she got red in the face and they almost died of laughter. In the car, in the sun, together, like there was nothing more right or true in the world than their friendship right then.

The bell rang, and he blinked, still coloring over the word. He shot out of his seat, hurrying for the door.

"Kiba!" Mr. Brooks was calling him, but Kiba pretended he hadn't heard. He hurried to his locker, weaving through the halls, and froze. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair, and he wanted to throw his bag on the ground and kick it. On his locker, above the dial to enter his combination, was the _word. _He looked around the hallway, but it was as if it wasn't there. Either no one noticed, or no one cared. Someone laughed and shoved a freshman, the poor kid stumbling into Kiba.

"Watch it!" he growled, shoving the kid back into the sea of faces. Someone laughed again, like it was funny. Kiba rubbed at his eyes, letting his bag drop to the ground, before looking around the hall once more, his heartbeat slowly calming. He didn't see Naruto. He almost never saw Naruto in the hall until after third period. The hall kept moving, and it was like the word didn't exist unless he looked. He looked to the locker to the right. Naruto's locker, but found it was clean and beige and normal.

The student who originally had been in that locker had transferred suddenly, so Naruto had gone to the office and had his locker reassigned. It was supposed to be fun. Bunk down next to your best friend for the rest of the last year of school. Perfect. Not even Pissy Pants could ruin that!

But someone had. And the fucking idiot had gotten the lockers mixed up. For once, he was glad Naruto wasn't in the hall much. The guy almost never stopped by his locker until after third period, choosing to lug around what he needed for study hall and his first class before bothering to stop by the locker. Knowing Naruto, he hadn't even bothered to wear a jacket. He was probably wearing that heavy orange hoodie Kushina hated so much-

He stopped thinking, shaking his head, angry. When he found out whoever was messing the fuck around, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. Angrily, he slashed at the word with his sharpie. No one, _no one, _was going to get away with this-!

"Mr_. _Inuzuka!"

And that was how Mr. Brooks found him, spitting mad and coloring on his locker. Mr. Brooks had been trying to give Kiba his quiz from Friday, when he saw Kiba "drawing" on his desk, and later "defacing school property". So Kiba found himself in the principal's office, with its brown carpet that looked like shit, literally, and the stinging smell of lemon cleaner. The heavy duty stuff that seemed to stick to the inside of his nostrils so he would smell it hours later in random places, even when he'd left the office.

He'd tried to tell Mr. Brooks the principal's office was taking things a bit far. See, the marker would come off! He rubbed at his stained fingertips, scowling. Fucking Brooks. The doodle from the bathroom might've had a grain of truth in it. Kakashi was there, and Kiba groaned at the thought of some concerned random person trying to worm their way, uninvited, into his crap when he really didn't want to talk about it. He was too pissed. When Kakashi finally turned away and the principal called him with a voice that would likely shock bodies from their very souls (as if the whole office jumping and turning pale hadn't been proof enough), he steeled himself, thought of Naruto, and walked in, thinking it couldn't get much worse than it already was.

That is, until he saw Naruto at his locker during lunch when the halls were so empty trampled notecards fluttered along the floor like tumbleweeds, stuffing condoms from the pocket of his cargo pants into a folder in his locker, white-faced and jumpy.

Fucking Mondays.

* * *

Naruto

The school nurse stared at him for a second too long, mouth twitching in a smile that stretched over cigarette-stained teeth. Naruto began to fidget, face burning, and instantly he regretted even thinking of doing this. _What am I doing here anyway_? he quietly despaired.

"Wait here, hun," Ms. Stevens said in her infamously gravelly voice. Naruto decided to have Sasuke come talk to her, just for a second, before he popped another cigarette between his lips. He bit his cheek to keep from grinning. Kiba would have laughed out loud. Before he had time to think about it, Ms. Stevens came back to her desk, plopping an old Easter basket on top of a pile of paperwork. There were still pieces of fake grass stuck in the weaves.

Naruto stared, not sure whether to laugh or be further horrified.

"Good for you, hun," Ms. Stevens chattered in her Bronx accent, obnoxiously chewing her gum and beginning to file her talon-like nails. "Go ahead, take as many as you want, I'm not gonna care. I won't even look, see? Better you grab 'em and run than not use any at all. Things happen fast, better have a way to protect yourself in the heat of things. Why, there was once a girl that went here, cutest little thing. She was never afraid to come here, and when the school had that chlamydia outbreak back in '08, oh it was nasty let me tell ya."

In a really warped way, she reminded him of Asuma then, sitting in her chair, concentrated on something else while she told some anecdote she believed she could use as a reference to some moral value. She grunted and fixed the tortoiseshell glasses perched on her noise, fluffing up fire-engine red hair that was beginning to fade and show the gray she was trying to cover up, still blabbing away.

Naruto thought of mahogany desks and cigars that smelled like cherries. Asuma had this old cuckoo clock in his office that he purchased from some European village back in the day. He hadn't changed a bit, Naruto had thought when he'd first seen him again. Same facial hair, same dark almost sad, droopy eyes that were somehow endearing. Same deep bass voice and crisp suits that were a little too large for him. Same cigars. Same books that lined wine red walls.

But Asuma had been different, somehow, when he smiled at Naruto and asked him to take a seat, how was he today? He looked...happier. He had had a lot of plants in his office where he hadn't had any before. He'd gotten rid of the blinds that usually covered the large, tall window that overlooked the downtown. It was so tall Naruto felt nervous standing by it, as if he'd fall into the street below if he looked down. They spent the first hour talking about nothing at all, while Naruto drew tracks with a tiny rake through a little box of white sand Asuma had on his desk.

"_Your father told me something the other day," _he said suddenly. Naruto didn't look up.

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_He told me what happened to you, last year at McKinley." _Naruto's insides froze, curdled, all at once. He felt sick, too charged up, which is what usually happened when he thought of Jon, or what had happened. He stopped drawing tracks in the sand. His heart was beginning to beat loudly. He could hear it in his ears. _Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum. _He didn't say anything. Minutes passed. He waited for his body to relax.

"_Your parents say you want hormorne therapy." _

Surprised, Naruto had looked up. _"Yeah, I do. I'm tired of-" _he paused. "_I just want to be who I know I am." _

Asuma had watched him with those dark eyes, like he used to when Naruto was eight and coloring on construction paper, talking about the school day. Asuma had this way of listening, of cocking his head and watching so closely Naruto knew he'd see everything. Every twitch, every sigh.

_"That's a big step. It's a good step. To further transition."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You got your mastectomy shortly after what happened." _He kept calling it '_what happened' _and it bothered Naruto, irritated him. He'd grown a little angry. He smoothed over the sand.

"_Yeah, it' s what I wanted."_

"_I believe that it's what you want. I believe you should have it. I also believe, that before you take the next step, you need to come to terms with what happened to you, before rushing into anything life altering." _

Naruto had glared at him, felt betrayed by him, put his head in his hands and wished Asuma would stop talking. He didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to relive it. _Let it be, _he'd thought. _Please just leave it alone. _Asuma said "rushing" like it was a bad thing, as if Naruto hadn't already been _waiting. _When he'd left Asuma's office later that afternoon, throat sore and eyes finally dry, he'd begun to wonder if he might understand.

_"-_But you know what, she was one of the only ones sittin' pretty and clean. So good for you, good for you. Safe sex is the best sex. Kids often rush into these things and there isn't much time to think until after. You know when I was your age-"

Naruto blinked, shaking the memory of Asuma from his mind. Ms. Stevens was still talking, and by the sounds of it, she was only going to get more awkward. Naruto couldn't bear to listen anymore. He blindly grabbed a handful with bright smile and a quick "thanks, Mrs. Stevens, I'll be sure to remember that!" He hightailed it out of her office before she had time to blink or get lost in her own reverie. He stuffed the condoms in his pockets, heart racing, glad the hallways were practically dead during lunch hours. The little packets thumped against his legs as he walked to his locker, and it only made his face burn hotter.

But this was the right thing to do, wasn't it? Always a good idea to be prepared, right? It wasn't rushing if he'd thought about it. It was hard _not_ to think about it. Not when Sasuke's lips were on his neck, in his hair, voice low and dark in his ear while they kissed. Or when Sasuke laughed, really laughed, so that his eyes crinkled and squinted. The guy had this loud laugh Naruto could never get enough of, because it was infectious. Even when they were lying side by side, doing nothing at all, listening to each other, and Sasuke would talk about his dad or his mom, or his brother. Naruto would tell him everything from _get over yourself and talk to your brother _to _your parents will figure it out, it'll be okay, you'll see _to _stop stealing my gum, you moron. _And Sasuke would listen, eyes closed, whenever Naruto talked about Mito, about Kushina and her silly feelings journal, about how Minato was trying to put his foot down.

He reached his locker, deciding to shove the condoms into a folder he'd grab at the end of the day as he fiddled with the combination. Not that he was paranoid someone (like Sasuke) would go digging in his bag for a piece of gum and find the condoms or anything. Then he remembered he was out of Orbit, the sweet peppermint one he liked so much, and silently cursed Sasuke's smoking habits. The dude had cash, he could go buy his own gum!

Moocher.

He smiled a little, despite the condoms in his pockets. He kinda missed the guy, especially since he wouldn't see him in the halls or after school today. His thoughts drifted with memories of Sasuke, and his grandmother bubbled to mind. Mito still hadn't left (and she claimed it had nothing to do with the fact that she couldn't stand her husband), and every night, after Naruto returned from hanging out with Sasuke, she was there. Naruto still didn't understand why she hadn't ratted him out to his parents after all this time. Minato and Kushina were trusting (following exercises given to them by Asuma in some circumstances), and never once questioned Naruto's whereabouts.

_I only hope you're smarter than your mother, _Mito had told him, all those weeks ago. The memory still burned, still sparked some anger and bruised his confidence. He thought of his parents, and grimaced, annoyed. What did she think he was going to do anyway?

His parents trusted him more than Mito did. He paused as he opened his locker. They really did, didn't they? And his mother was trying hard. Not just for him, but for Minato. There were moments, lazy Sunday mornings or quiet weekday evenings, when Naruto caught them talking to each other in low, calm voices. They were just looking at each other, like the other had the most interesting thing to say, and sometimes it felt weird to see it. To see them laughing, one time stealing a kiss ("Gross guys get a room! Haven't you scarred me enough?" he'd teased), but he'd be a liar if he said it didn't give him hope. Not just for a closer family, but knowing that people could work past their differences and still love each other in the end.

Maybe it was sappy, but he didn't care. Asuma would have told him it was only natural to have faith in something, only natural to want to see it succeed, to feel comforted by it.

His heartbeat sped up again, at the thought of the next session, of having to talk about _it _again, and he felt the blood drain from his face. He hastily shoved the condoms into the folder, but his hands were shaking and clammy, and he had to do it twice because he'd missed the folder pocket the first time. He thought of lunch, of eating with Kiba and getting to hear about his day, and he felt calmer, more relaxed. He smiled at the thought. He'd missed Kiba that morning.

He missed Kiba. Tsume and Kaito were a lot more strict with the guy lately, and they weren't hanging out as much outside of school. Didn't make it any better when Kiba acted all weird ever since Naruto had told him about Sasuke.

It was then he realized Kiba was at his locker, face drawn like he was angry. Kiba always denied it, but he had this _angry __face _Naruto had known since they were six, and there was no denying it.

"What crawled up your butt?" he asked lightly. Kiba shook his head.

"I'm not joking. If that guy does _anything _wrong, I'm going to kick him in the face. Maybe in the nuts." he asked suddenly, and Naruto paused. It wasn't hard to guess who _he _was. Kiba's dark eyes flicked towards his, insistent and genuine. Kiba didn't look away and Naruto could make out the different shades of gold and brown in his friend's gaze. Kiba was close, Naruto realized suddenly, slouched against the open locker, close enough to smell the AXE he'd spritzed himself with that morning, and he wasn't smiling. The bell rang. Naruto looked away.

"Not if I beat you to it first," he joked, and the spell was broken. Kiba cracked a small grin.

"Come over tonight?" he asked. Naruto hooked an arm playfully around his friend's neck.

"Aw, miss me?" he teased, snickering. Kiba disentangled himself.

"Well, I mean come on. All you seem to be doing is homework and Pissy P-" he yelped when Naruto elbowed him, hard, in the side.

"You were saying?"

"Ouch," Kiba wheezed, drawing a comically pained expression. "I'm too wonderful to be abused this way."

Naruto waved him off, glad for the little bit of banter, of normalcy. He hadn't had this with Kiba in a while.

"So where _is _Pissy Pants?" Kiba wondered. Naruto shrugged, grinning.

"Playing hooky."

Kiba snorted. "What a badass," he said dryly, weaving between two girls.

Naruto shook his head. "You're killin' me," he said. They talked a little longer, parted ways a minute later. Kiba waved, and Naruto watched him go, curious and thoughtful. Something was off, there was something about Kiba Naruto wasnt sure he recognized, when suddenly his phone went off. He veered off to the bathrooms to check it.

_New Picture Message: Sasuke_

Naruto laughed out loud. The smartass had sent him a picture of a very large bowl of ramen.

_Was surprised to see the person who ordered this wasn't you, _the text said. _Pick u up after school? Maybe I'll go buy you a bowl. _

He texted back, _I guess I sorta miss you, so sure. lol. And I'm holding you to that ramen. _

A few seconds later, Sasuke replied with _Of course you miss me._

Naruto shook his head, grinning, when Sasuke sent another text: _I guess I miss you too._

He walked to class, feeling lighter. Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.

* * *

A/N: Alright, this got long too, so I'm putting up a bit of it, but it's still a 4.7k update. But now everyone should be caught up with Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Someone brought up a good point with Naruto that I thought hard about, and decided to have it incorporated with Naruto's flashbacks with Asuma. Naruto had a pretty traumatic experience, and while he's a strong character, he still needs to talk about it, cope with what happened to him. If you remember from previous chapter how scared out of his mind he gets when he thinks people might figure him out, especially other guys (like that moment with Sasuke at the community center) this makes sense that he still has some issues with it that need sorting out.

I also read through this for the first time a little while ago, and noticed some errors. I need to fix all the times I have "breast reduction" too because technically that's not correct and I'm not sure why I left it there.

Next we'll begin with Sakura. There's also more to come. More Mito and Kushina/Minato, homelife for Naruto, relationship with Sasuke, Kiba's feelings. We'll meet a new character, tied in with Naruto's family, who will end up being important to the plot in his own way, and Jiraiya will have a place in it. Any guesses? Once he's introduced, things are really going to pick up, and part 1 will come to end.

I know how this story ends. I'm not going to change it. Obviously this is a SasuNaruSasu story and will remain that way, but I'm curious to read what you guys do NOT want to see happen in this fic or what you wish would happen in it.


	28. Lookin' for Heaven,Found the Devil in Me

_A/N: More to come, but I thought this should be a stand alone chapter instead of tacked on to another. Naruto is only seen through another's eyes here, but we'll have his PoV and others again next chapter. I know there are a lot of PoVs, but I have a large cast who is intertwined with Naruto, and who in turn, will or already have affect him. This has some revelations and background. Wrote it a while ago but couldn't decide if I wanted to keep it. Sorry, I was on a small hiatus. No, I have no abandoned this. I will be trying to make up for my absence. Thanks to all for reading._

* * *

_Lookin' for Heaven, Found the Devil in Me_

"You ever done somethin' bad? Like, real, real bad?"

Sakura watched the smoke drift to the ceiling in lazy twists and turns. The fan in the corner creaked, its head sticking in place before it managed to turn its gaze and slice through the smoke. In the next dorm over, Sakura could hear a girl laughing, high pitched like a hyena. Someone else was cursing as they played Halo. She could hear the music and gunfire drifting through the paper-thin walls. She scissored her legs and sighed, flopping onto her stomach. Sluggishly, she stamped out the joint in the ash tray on the floor.

The body next to her was quiet, heavy from too much dopamine thanks to that Mary Jane. His eyelids were already fluttering, closing out a world with too much color. He had pretty eyes, Sakura thought. Brown and earthy, like someone honest. Not gray and sly. The thought made her restless, and she flopped onto her back with another sigh, noticing how bright the laptop screen was in the dark, her chest tightening as she warded off thoughts of Sasuke. Jealousy burned, and Sakura hated the singe. It scorched her brain and left her feeling restless. She remembered how stony-faced Sasuke had looked in the park, how he wouldn't meet her eyes when she'd asked are you seeing someone else? It wasn't hard to see that he had already drifted from her. Maybe this time for good. She squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as possible, as if she could destroy the thought, like she'd never thought it. A part of her ached, wished it was Sasuke who was next to her. The boy on the bed with her frowned, thinking of her earlier question, and for a minute he was so still Sakura strained to hear him breathe. She lifted her head to look at him. Then he grinned, his cheeks dimpling.

"You wanna dig out allll my dirty secrets, don't ya?" he teased, voice husky. He roped an arm around her, pulled her into his side, and she laughed when her nose bumped into his armpit. She pushed him away, almost falling off the tiny bed.

How college kids kept up their sex lives in such little beds, Sakura couldn't figure out.

"Mmm, well, I guess a little mystery makes you kinda sexy." A little flirting never hurt anyone.

"Kinda?" he repeated, glancing at the digital clock on his desk. He cursed, closing his eyes and rubbing his face with his hands. "Dude, it's pretty fucking late."

Sakura ran a hand through her rumpled hair, pouting. "It's only nine-"

"Didn't your mom want you home by ten? It's Monday tomorrow, anyway. It is kinda late." He started to move, pulling away from the heat of the bedsheets, and Sakura eyed his muscular arms. He had broad shoulders under that faded AC/DC t-shirt that had seen too many concerts and sweat, and she knew he had three little moles on his right shoulder… she'd traced them with her finger. Her eyes traveled down his back…she shook the thoughts from her head.

Sakura stared at him and made no move to get up. "You're serious?" She rolled again, groaning, burying her face in his pillow when Jon turned on a light, bathing the dorm room in a soft yellow glow. He squinted, splashing some water on his face from the little sink by the closet. He threw her one of his 1000 watt smiles, the one that made the dimples in his cheeks look damnably adorable.

"What did you tell me when I took you out tonight?" He grabbed the NYU hoodie hanging on the back of the chair by his desk. She watched him take his wallet from his desk and stuff it in his back pocket, and just like that, he was ready to go. She blinked.

"That I wanted to have some fun. That I didn't want to think about…." Her voice died, and Jon watched her. For a moment, he looked concerned, but it soon washed over with silly grin. He suddenly dove onto the bed, making Sakura squeal as he reached for her. He kissed the top of her head after giving her a good-natured noogie, much to her distress.

"Come on, Pinky. You're not thinking about Sasuke, are you?"

"Not right now." It was a lie.

Jon grinned, but he knew better. "Good," he said, even though he could probably smell the lie on her more than the weed in the bedroom.

"Are you thinking about this mystery person you're pining over?" Sakura mumbled, trying to fix her hair.

Jon was quiet for a moment. He said, "Not right now" but Sakura knew he was lying too. He lapsed into silence, and Sakura peeked at him from underneath her bangs. He looked pained, a shadow from the lamp crossing over his face, and she knew his thoughts were miles away from her. Somewhere she couldn't follow. She knew the feeling. Sakura reached up, tapped on his lips. Which were sexy by the way. Full with a little pout, not thin,like Sasuke's…

"Maybe we should get going before our moms have finally had enough of each other and realize we're running late."

What was worse than having one mother track the hours you'd been gone was having two counting together. Naomi and Julia had been friends since their days as next-door neighbors in a little sunny neighborhood Sakura couldn't remember the name of. Jon's mother had made the trip to New York three days ago, alone. The guest bedroom was occupied, and Sakura had seen Jon for the first time in eight years on a Thursday. He wasn't the stick-thin, tanned little boy she remembered, with the confident smile and silly jokes. He wasn't the kid she would play at the park with, who'd poke her in the side until she shrieked and called her "Pinky" because he was the "Brain" and she was a little clueless. He'd roll his eyes and say, "do I have to explain everything to you?". At seven, Sakura used to stamp her foot, and say, "I hate you, Jonathan! I'm telling your mom on you!"

She never did, though.

The Sotos moved to New Hampshire when Sakura was eight, and she hadn't spoken to Jon since. He drifted from her thoughts, a misplaced memory she'd revisit every now and then, until she never thought of him at all. His existence would only be shoved back into her mind when Naomi babbled on about Julia. She'd tell Sakura things like, "Did you know Jon was on the football team at his high school? You know, Jon?" or "You remember Jon, right? Well, I was talking to Julie and…"

Blah, blah, blah. Sakura would always stop listening sometime after "Julie" and "You remember Jon?" and "Julie told me something so funny the other day". For a while last year, Julia stopped speaking to Naomi, and Sakura hadn't heard the end of her mother's worries and rants about unreturned and ignored calls. "If she's going through such a hard time, why won't she talk to me?" Sakura would only shrug and daydream about Sasuke. The mystery was never solved. Then one day, Julia finally called her old friend, and Naomi seemed forgiving enough.

Sakura saw Jon again when his mother brought him over for dinner. Sakura tried to find that same little boy with the dimpled smile, but all she saw was a good looking young man nowhere near as skinny. Jon Soto was a young man hiding behind a fake smile. He was quiet, brooding, but when he really smiled, Sakura remembered why she liked to play with him so much as a kid.

He must've too, because here they were, in his dorm room, like a couple of old socks that had finally been paired together after one of them had been lost under the couch for too long. They'd told their mothers they were "going to a movie". Instead, they'd taken a turn. Laughed and played video games with a friend of Jon's in his garage, and a classic game of spin the bottle, before finding themselves in the dorm room. It had all started with a little game of truth or dare they started in the car.

Dares were dangerous, as Sakura was beginning to find out. She wondered if she should feel guilty, wincing at a stab of regret once Sasuke's name managed to slip into her mind yet again, but pacified herself by saying she hadn't had sex with Jon anyway. No, the game had wound down after they erupted in giggles trying to kiss each other in that garage, and trying again in the dorm room out of curiosity and Sakura's shy dare. Besides, Sasuke was seeing _someone else_ anyway. She closed her eyes, anger clawing at her as she tried to drown out recent memories.

When he passed her in the hall every weekday, she might not even exist, for all that Sasuke bothered to notice her. Sometimes, Sakura blamed Ino. Ino, for the way she'd butted in and blabbed. Sakura rubbed at her eyes. Ino was another sore topic, and the two hadn't spoken since their last fight about Shikamaru. There were moments Sakura wanted to believe Ino was only being a nosy bitch, not her friend. Not someone who cared. What friend didn't bring you into their room at night when you needed a place to crash? What friend ditched _Degrassi_ night for their asshole boyfriend who hated you? What friend would look at you and say, _"Shika's right. You do this to me all the time, Sakura! Every fucking time, I just…no. I don't want to deal with your shit right now._" Sakura had thrown her hands up in the air and said_ "then fuck you, too!"_

And so Ino hadn't dealt with her, and neither had Sasuke. Sometimes, Sakura saw the two talking quietly in a corner and her gut twisted like a knife when they didn't seem to notice her watching. When Sasuke did look at Sakura, he watched her like a stranger, someone he didn't want to touch. She sucked in a breath, holding it in her lungs, and randomly thought of Naruto. Naruto, with his bright, infectious smile and hair that looked softer than the tufts of a dandelion and just as yellow. Once, she'd imagined running her fingers through it. Maybe she'd knot her fingers in that yellow hair while they made out or hooked up somewhere dark and kind of romantic, but she'd nixed that daydream long ago. She thought of how Naruto had taken her note, how he'd put in his pocket like what she'd said had mattered to him somehow. And she'd believed him.

If it hadn't been for Naruto, she'd still have at least one secret locked away tight. If it hadn't been for Naruto, maybe Sasuke would have stopped, just once, to look at her like there was more to her than the crazy ex who'd done a bad, bad, thing. Maybe, _maybe_, he might have even tried to understand that brittle, illogical train of thought-

"You okay?"

Sakura stopped thinking. She fluffed up her hair just to do something and shrugged. "Just thinking."

As they walked down the hall, Sakura said, "You never answered my question." Jon paused as he opened the door into the chilled autumn night for her. He smiled again, but not as brightly. It was a brittle smile Sakura would reserve for someone telling their kid the family dog had been run over, but hey, there was a new puppy in the backyard.

"We all got secrets, right?"

"You can't back out of a truth if you're playing the game," she argued playfully, testing him. Jon's expression hardened, and the distance between him and Sakura widened, just a little. Suddenly, Sakura wondered if she'd gone too far, if this was ground she wasn't supposed to tread. They weren't best friends, after all. Just two kids who'd played house together back when. They reached Jon's Taurus in silence. He opened the door for Sakura like a gentleman, and when he was behind the wheel, he finally spoke.

His mouth worked, as if he couldn't decide whether to swallow his words or spit them out. "You know how when you're trying real hard to get over somebody, or even something you did, and it feels like it's never, ever going to work?"

She rolled her eyes and looked him. "Really?" she asked, and he laughed a little nervously.

"Well, you know, then you think the only way to make it all better is by talking to them? Like, somehow, after you do it, things might smooth over?"

"Yeah." Sakura watched the glare of the red spotlight as they eased to a stop down the road.

"But then, it's impossible, because you did something so bad, that they'll never want to talk to you, or even look at you, again." His voice was quiet, halting, just barely rising over the music from the radio. Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew all too well.

"I did something really really bad last year," he whispered. The light turned green, and the car moved forward again. Sakura thought of herself, sitting on the edge of her bed, sliding sewing needles into condom packets, over and over and over, until the hole in her chest didn't feel as big. She thought of Sasuke, on her, against her, holding her hand. She thought of how angry he'd been when he'd found out. How she'd wanted to disappear, because Sasuke was looking at her like she was someone he hated. She'd never imagined a simple look could cut so deep and make her want to curl in on herself.

"I did something bad this year," she heard herself saying before she could stop herself, and Jon looked over at her.

"What did you do?"

She didn't say anything at first. Instead, she watched the digital clock, waited until the :01 turned to :02. Her heart raced, and she swallowed too much air as she took a breath. "I poked holes in my boyfriend's condoms." She said it before she could change her mind, and she kept staring straight ahead, pretending she couldn't feel the way Jon looked at her. Stunned, maybe even a little relieved they hadn't done more than make-out. Sakura wouldn't blame him.

"Why'd you do it?"

Sakura felt herself flinch, but then she realized how soft his voice was. He was only curious.

"I…got pregnant last winter. Didn't know what to do, so I let my mom make the decision and I got an abortion. I was so fucking scared when it was happening, I thought, that maybe once it was over, things would just go right back to normal, like everything would be exactly how I left it. But it wasn't. I guess I thought if I could have my baby back, I'd feel better. But now that just sounds fucked up and I don't know why I did it." It just poured out of her mouth like vomit, and she wasn't sure if she felt disgusted or relieved that she was telling somebody. In a way, it made her feel better. Lighter. Jon was silent. He was so quiet Sakura closed her eyes, forgetting the burn racing up her neck and into her face, and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. When Jon spoke, she was a little surprised.

"I brought someone I cared about to people who wanted to jump him. I didn't think…well, I didn't think at all. I didn't know what they were going to do. A mean prank, I guess. I was so fucking mad at him. I felt betrayed I guess. Pissed off that he lied about who he was, and I was so fucking confused at first. I didn't even know anymore who he was supposed to be. I don't know. Seems stupid to have thought that way now. I didn't expect them to hit him. But they did, over and over." His jaw tightened, Sakura could see the muscles around his mouth clenching with tension.

"I just stood there like a fucking pussy at first when the first punches flew. It was like, I was seeing everything, but it didn't compute. And when I did tell them to stop, I ran. I ran to call an ambulance, but I still fucking ran. I went back, though. Was there when they loaded him up and took him to the hospital. Anyway it was pretty fucking serious. The guys who did it got jail time. One's still in there. I got out of it because I didn't hit anyone." He stopped talking, and Sakura's eyes widened when she realized he was crying. It was subtle. A flick of his thumb to the corner of his eye, but the lights were catching the whites of his eyes so brightly, Sakura knew they were misty. Her heart clenched for him. She wanted to say_ it's okay_ even though it wasn't. It really wasn't fucking okay.

He felt guilty still, she knew. She looked away from him, like his tears were something she wasn't meant to see, his guilt another part of him she wasn't supposed to witness. She never liked it when people cried. Whenever Ino cried, Sakura would stand by awkwardly and silently, wanting to help but unsure how, wondering if she should hug Ino, tell her something reassuring. Hold her and tell her everything would be alright. But she never did, and she wouldnt' do that with Jon now. Quietly, she said, "You didn't have to tell me."

"You told me yours," he said, and she relaxed a little. Suddenly she was talking, filling the silence with everything that had been plaguing her for weeks. Sasuke not talking to her and possibly seeing someone else. How sometimes, she wondered if he was still in love with Ino. How she wasn't sure how to handle that, or how to stop thinking about it. Was that pathetic? Her best friend Ino, with her fucking horrible boyfriend Shikamaru. She remembered nights she and Ino would watch _Degrassi_ until they'd drooled over so much Aubrey Grahm they would start talking about boys. She missed those days. She missed better days in general. It was all that note. That goddamned, socially condemning note that the little bitch Yuuki had posted online. And Naruto-

"Naruto?" Jon interrupted, in a voice that sounded too thin, and the car jerked as they came to a stop sign.

"Jesus, Jon-"

"You know someone named Naruto?"

Sakura huffed, a little annoyed, but one look at Jon's face made her pause, feel a little chastened for getting irritated. He looked panicked, charged up.

"Yeah, so what?" By then it was a little after ten, and Jon pulled into the driveway. Naomi and Julia were in the porch-swing nursing margaritas, laughing too loud about something. They waved at their children. Sakura unfastened her seatbelt, but Jon just sat there dumbly, rubbing at his eyes. For a moment, Sakura didn't know what she'd said or done wrong.

"You know him or something?" she asked, confused.

Jon and Sakura didn't leave the car for another ten minutes. Naomi and Julia would joke (and secretly entertain the thought) about being in-laws one day, oblivious to the actual nature of their children's conversation, not knowing their little fantasy was never destined to be reality. Sakura would leave the car feeling lightheaded, while Jon looked ready to jump out of his skin. That or come dangerously close to asking Sakura if she knew Naruto's number.

Sakura wouldn't have told him, anyway.

* * *

Sakura had a Monday ritual. It involved strawberry poptarts (without icing) on her way out the door , a mocha from McDonald's, several coats of Maybelline's Baby Lips Lip Balm (Cherry Me), and lounging in the corner of the girl's bathroom, the one near her first period class, with Ino, spritzing themselves with perfume, putting last minute touches on their hair, and talking about everything and nothing at all until the bell rang. Which normally meant spew shit about Shikamaru and Sasuke until the Monday morning blues seemed to lift a little.

But this Monday was different. Like usual, Sakura woke up at six, said good morning to her mother, kissed her father on the cheek before he left for work, and watched an episode of _Team Umizoomi_ with Honomi, trying to blink the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed the poptarts by six fifty-three, and was out the door by seven, after searching a little longer for her damn lip balm and that cute headband with the leopard-print rosette she'd been searching for all morning.

She hopped in the Honda, secured her headband, smacked her lips after liberally applying the balm twice, and bought a coffee at McDonald's. She sat on a stool, swirling it around in the Styrofoam cup, and wished she wanted to go to school today. Vainly, she looked at her phone. No texts. Nothing from Ino…or Sasuke. Like there'd be anything from him anyway. Sakura still hadn't heard anything from Ino all weekend. Not since their little spat last Wednesday over Shikamaru and all his doped up bitchiness. Sakura had to keep from rolling her eyes.

But it wasn't only Ino keeping Sakura rooted to her little stool, glaring at a dirty napkin on the tiled floor, heart beating a little faster with each passing thought. It was someone else. Someone who, she'd recently learned, was harboring a pretty fucking big secret.

Sakura wasn't used to seeing boys cry. She'd only ever seen her father cry during her grandfather's funeral. Sometimes, she got this absurd, inappropriate urge to laugh when boys cried unexpectedly. So she'd been shocked when Jon had cried. When he'd rested his forehead against his steering wheel, like he was ashamed and didn't want Sakura to see, but he couldn't help it anyway. And he'd unloaded, dumped so much shit Sakura wondered how light he must have felt this morning, because she was feeling pretty damn heavy.

Once, she'd trusted Naruto with a secret. She took a sip of coffee. It burned her tongue and she grimaced. Naruto wasn't supposed to have known that secret, but now anyone who bothered to listen knew about one of the most private, intimate, and painful secrets of Sakura's young life. She'd wondered how she'd had the courage to write and fold a note talking about the abortion, about how she felt, about why she poked holes in the condoms, or why she'd been so stupid to actually do it, let alone give it to someone she hardly knew, trusting them to carry out the task of handing it over to Sasuke.

Some of her classmates had been cruel. It was something Sakura could see in their eyes. Mostly the other girls. A sharp, cutting look of judgment. Yuuki's victory grin, slow and vicious. _There's the crazy girl who poked holes in her boyfriend's condoms!_ And Sakura had found herself thinking, _I didn't think she actually **hated** me_. The thought had stung worse than she'd expected it to. The Youth Christian club at school had sent a member to her locker, offering her a white smile and Jesus's forgiveness, and if Sakura felt up to it, maybe she could attend a meeting? Apparently they were short a couple members.

And Sakura had wondered how anyone could be so cruel as she left McDonald's and headed for school.

So when Sakura found herself watching Ino leave the bathroom, flipping blonde hair and only offering a second glance and a torn expression Sakura's way before gluing herself to Shikamaru like a fucking leech, Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and wondered what went wrong. How had she come to this? Why was she letting it happen? Why were Sasuke and Ino, the two people she'd been closest to, gone? Why did Yuuki hate her so much? Why had Naruto been so careless with her note after seeming so sincere? Why hadn't he at least apologized or tried to explain if he'd cared at all? Sometimes, he'd just look at her in the hall, like he couldn't decide what to do, and then he'd do something stupid like smile and ask how she was doing.

Why was Naruto's secret any better than hers?

Her favorite stall was clogged, and then the janitor came by pulling her overly large cart to clean the girl's bathroom, so Sakura tiptoed over to the boy's. The one in this hall was rarely used. She and Ino used to hang it out in it all the time.

The first time she wrote it in the bathroom, she wrote it next to a doodle and a myriad of random initials. A shiver traveled up her spine when she pulled the sharpie away from the wall, and she licked her thumb right after, trying to rub the word on the wall away before anyone could see, but instead she just made the word look taller as she smeared it. She left the bathroom feeling electrically charged, guilty, and oddly satisfied. The second time she wrote it, she'd been daydreaming about Jon in first period English, not really caring about whatever-the-hell Mr. Brooks had to say. She doodled a flower. She doodled an S with a heart around it. She drew, in very small letters in the corner of the desk, the word, just to look at it.

Sakura's knowledge concerning transgender individuals went as far as the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and that didn't leave her with much. She felt that rush again, knowing his secret when he'd exposed hers. But Sakura wouldn't be as cruel, or so she told herself. She'd walk right up to him and say "now we're even," all cool and collected without ever explaining herself, and maybe he'd come to find out what she meant, or maybe he'd never know at all.

For a moment, she felt horribly guilty. Jon had told her Naruto had gone through terrible things last year. Bad things that people shouldn't have to think about ever again. Maybe she was only being a bitch; so she told herself she wouldn't say anything if she saw Naruto in the halls. Then in Chem, Yuuki asked her how Sasuke was doing. The girls around her snickered.

So Sakura wrote on a random locker she passed in the halls on her way to the bathroom. Somehow, it made her feel a little better. She didn't have to tell anyone. This was enough, she told herself. It wasnt hurting anyone, and it was still a secret.

She saw Naruto at the end of the school day. He was standing by the glass doors leading out of the school, looking hotter than he should have with his button-down Hollister shirt and rolled up sleeves and tacky orange shoes. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Abarame, and Chouji Akimichi were all around him, talking about whatever the hell boys secretly talk about that girls aren't aware of, and she felt her feet take her right to him. Her heart was beating so loud she could hear it in her ears. Her hands felt clammy and cold, her head felt light.

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet hers, blue and smiling. He said, "Hey" like Sakura was somebody he always said 'hey' to and gave a damn about, and she almost felt like running away.

But then she shrugged and said, "Hey." She squared her shoulders and opened her mouth to say the words she'd been rehearsing in her head all day long, but they lodged her throat, and instead she said, "Are all your shoes orange?" After he laughed and teased her playfully she walked away, out into the sunlight, heart fit to burst. She stopped walking to lean against the brick of the school outside and steal another glance at Naruto through the glass doors. As she slowly gathered herself, gripping the marker, she wondered for the first time that day why she hadn't seen Sasuke in the halls-

"Hey, Sakura, over here." Ino was waiting for her down the sidewalk, looking both apologetic and annoyed. "Let's walk, okay?" It was all the invitation Sakura needed.

She thew the purple Sharpie in the garbage can on her way over to Ino.


End file.
